


"Но вечное движенье звезд все то же..."

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demons, M/M, Pre-Slash to Slash, Souls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 85,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро пожаловать в Лондон. В мир, пронизанный течением стихий и сил, где бок о бок уживаются магия и техника, а «бездушный» - отнюдь не простое ругательство. В мир, где в распоряжении преступников и противостоящих им сил правопорядка находятся не только человеческие, но и магические силы и средства и где одно-единственное слово может решить исход противостояния. Последнее Шерлоку Холмсу предстоит в полной мере испытать на себе.</p><p>Перевод выполняется совместно с La Ardilla<br/>Также опубликован здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/544818</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 

 

**_Но вечное движенье звезд все то же..._ **  
**_Мгновения бегут, часы пробьют,_ **  
**_И дьяволы придут, и сгинет Фауст_ **  
_Кристофер Марло, «Трагическая история доктора Фауста» (пер. Н. Амосовой)_

  


Воздух был насыщен силой и густым металлическим запахом крови, покрывавшей белую краску стен брызгами всех оттенков кларета. Однако в крошечной комнатке на Бетнэл Грин внимание к себе приковывал отнюдь не этот, напоминающий бойню, вид.

\- Тот, кто это рисовал, был небрежен. Либо так, либо полный дилетант, - Шерлок коснулся пальцем неровной меловой линии Круга. Не замкнут, как положено, потому демон и смог получить куда больше, чем готов был предложить заклинатель. Выжженный защитный амулет лежал у ног детектива бесполезной скорлупой. - Хотели поймать окуня, а вытащили акулу.

\- И где демон теперь? – спросил Лестрейд. – Мне нужно искать в Лондоне выпущенного на свободу монстра или же я могу закрыть это дело, поскольку речь идет о придурке, который решил поиграть в Фауста, а вместо этого нашел свою смерть?

\- Можно подумать, он это знает, - насмешливо сказала Донован и скривила губы, когда Шерлок в упор посмотрел на нее, прежде чем вновь вернуться к уликам.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, что он здесь делает. Некромант не должен появляться на месте убийства, - добавил, фыркнув, Андерсон. – Откуда нам знать, может, он прихватит что-нибудь домой.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, молча проклиная человеческую глупость в целом и конкретного судмедэксперта в частности.  
– Даже если бы я был некромантом, вряд ли бы я мог что-то сделать с половиной уха и тонким слоем крови, – он бросил на Андерсона испепеляющий взгляд. – Не говоря уже о том, что искусство вызывания мертвых – это умение привести их в этот мир, а не выяснение причин, что именно отправило их в тот, – он вытянул руку ладонью вверх, обращаясь к Лестрейду. – Я смогу сказать, куда скрылся демон, но мне нужна твоя зажигалка.

В воздухе завибрировало беспокойство. Шерлок ощутил его так же безошибочно, как если бы кто-то открыл окно, впустив сквозняк, что защекотал его органы чувств, настроенные на куда более широкий, чем у большинства, диапазон. Ничего зловещего – простые человеческие сомнения. Они все знали, кто он такой, но мало кто из ярдовцев видел его применяющим хоть какую-то магию. Даром, в той или иной степени, обладали они все, но между практиком базового уровня и по-настоящему виртуозным адептом была огромная разница.

\- Есть необходимость, чтобы мы находились в… - Лестрейд неопределенно повел левой рукой в защитном жесте, пока передавал Шерлоку зажигалку, и нахмурился, получив в ответ лишь слабый вздох. – Если ты притащишь что-то в наш мир, Богом клянусь, Шерлок, я запру тебя и никогда уже не выпущу. В саркофаг десятого уровня – оттуда не сможешь выбраться даже ты.

Это не было пустым предупреждением, и Шерлок закатил глаза, а потом пристально оглядел остальных членов группы Лестрейда. Каждый из них излучал сияние своих собственных сил и щитов. Лестрейд был ярким, как пламя костра, в то время как Андерсон мерцал, словно слабый свет далеких звезд, а интенсивность свечения, исходящего от Салли, колебалась где-то между этими двумя. Остальные многочисленные сотрудники добавляли в эту комбинацию радугу своих менее мощных заклинаний: все в безопасности и под защитой.

А рядом стоял Джон.

Когда Шерлок впервые увидел его, то был так удивлен, что потерял нить размышлений. Обычно для его высшего зрения сила была видна как свет, но Джон был другим. На любом уровне он выглядел как обыкновенный человек, чья плоть обнажена и открыта воздействию стихийных сил, что текли сквозь Лондон.

Завораживающе.

Но другие чувства Шерлока оповестили его об истинном положении дел. От Джона исходило не сияние, а тепло. Даже сейчас, на расстоянии более дюжины шагов от друга, он мог ощущать, как оно скользит по коже подобно чуть шершавому необработанному шелку, нежному и благословенному. Непреходящий запах сухого воздуха и сандалового дерева наполнил его ноздри, смешанный с кисловатыми нотками пороха: война следовала за Джоном неотступно.

Шерлок ожидал, что его дар будет незаурядным: возможно, чрезвычайно сильным – как минимум, на уровне адепта, но способности Джона ограничивались азами. Он мог снять проклятие и справится с большинством недугов – как биологических, так и паранормальных. А его блоки прочностью напоминали железобетонную стену, но на этом его таланты в области сверхъестественного и заканчивались: прямо сказать, посредственные.

Однако в нем были другие грани, что компенсировали эту прозаичность.

Когда почти год назад они стали делить квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок ожидал, что ему придется просто мириться с присутствием чужой магии – соседство нежеланное, но, увы, необходимое – и ничего более. Но как же сильно он ошибся. В течение следующих двадцати четырех часов с момента знакомства Джон застрелил человека ради спасения его жизни. Не задавая вопросов, ничего не ожидая – просто нажал на спусковой крючок, словно защита Шерлока была само собой разумеющимся выбором.

С того самого мгновения Джон прочно вошел в его жизнь, и, к своему великому удивлению, Шерлок не только позволил ему это сделать, но сам был этому рад. Теперь, почти год спустя, было невозможно даже представить существование без Джона: не видеть его ворчливого и взъерошенного по утрам или задыхающегося после погони, когда жаркое напряжение между ними закручивалось тугой пружиной, чтобы в очередной раз остаться, увы, без ответа. Джон не следовал за Шерлоком подобно послушному ягненку, он молча принял на себя обязательство быть рядом, бросая Шерлоку своеобразный вызов даже в те минуты, когда воодушевлял его на все более головокружительный полет дедукции.

С некоторым усилием он вновь сосредоточился на начертанном круге, мысленно отругав себя за то, что отвлекся. Уже в который раз Джон приковывал к себе его внимание в самые неподходящие моменты. Поначалу Шерлок списывал это на новизну - Джон был чем-то неизвестным, что надо было определить, понять и потом отбросить. Но даже теперь, уже хорошо зная своего друга, он по-прежнему нередко ловил себя на том, что мысли его вновь крутятся вокруг Джона.

Вздохнув, он пощелкал зажигалкой, ожидая, пока высечется искра. Другие маги провели бы часы, рисуя величественные круги и капая свечным воском – вся эта бесполезная атрибутика, которую многие считают принципиально важной. Для кого-то это был необходимый костыль, но Шерлок уже в возрасте восьми лет смог овладеть некоторыми из самых комплексных среди известных миру заклинаний. А к двенадцати годам он составлял свои собственные, изменяя ткань Скрытого от глаз и создавая новые швы и складки ради личных целей: занятие опасное, но доставляющее удовольствие.

Шерлок почувствовал, как вокруг пришла в движение магия, и нацелил фокус своего внимания вниз и вовнутрь, подхватывая все еще не растаявшие нити чужих заклятий и позволяя сознанию скользить вдоль них. Лишь незначительная часть его «Я» осталась внутри физической формы: сторож в пустом доме. Если бы он напряг все свои чувства, то по-прежнему смог бы ощутить твердый пол под ногами и услышать тихий, шокированный вскрик кого-то из команды Лестрейда. Уход всегда вызывал у непосвященных дискомфорт, их пугал вид почти пустой оболочки, что оставалась вместо живого существа в реальном мире, когда опытный маг отправлялся на охоту.

След был свежий, что облегчало задачу. По правде говоря, он мог пройти за демоном даже несколько дней спустя после активации Круга, а если существо было достаточно сильно – то и по прошествии недель, но это уже был бы настоящий вызов. Сейчас же переход был коротким и простым, не сложнее, чем идти по широкой и прямой романской дороге из одного конца страны в другой. Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы стремительный поток вокруг приобрел форму, и владения демона предстали его глазам.

Лишенная тела сущность Шерлока все еще была на корточках, подобно своему физическому аналогу в действительности, и он осторожно выпрямился, напрягая все чувства в повышенной боевой готовности. Среди обычных людей бытовало устойчивое поверье, что демоны обитают в мирах огня и серы – скучных подобиях пресловутого дантова ада. Предполагалось, что они представляют собой злобных тварей, посланных, чтобы украсть те немногие хрупкие добродетели, что человек себе приписывает.

Ошибка. Как будто что-то могло быть только белым или черным.

Демоны были умнейшими хищниками, и их владения могли принимать любую форму: Шерлок уже жадно считывал все, что могло сказать ему окружение, и картина складывалась весьма интересная. Это место было темным и блестящим, словно отполированный гагат или обсидиан. Казалось, свет своей игрой пытался одурачить его зрение, но все же в сумраке можно было различить очертания предметов, а воздух был наполнен магией и запахом свежей крови.

Подобно древним, давно позабытым богам, демоны были живым воплощением магии, что подпитывалась человеческими душами. Многие исчезли безвозвратно, не сумев заполучить соблазном или силой требуемую им пищу, однако нынешний его противник однозначно преуспевал. Об этом свидетельствовали не только полупрозрачные бескровные останки незадачливого заклинателя у ног Шерлока, но и сама тяжелая атмосфера этого места. Древнейшие силы нашептывали ему на ухо обещания. Искушение тянуло его, подобно тетиве лука, ища путь к слабостям, но Шерлок держался гладким, зеркальным и непроницаемым.

Это был вызов: _возьми меня, если сможешь._

\- Что ж, - промурлыкал голос, стекаясь из стен к единой точке, когда из тени вперед шагнул человеческий облик. – Ну разве ты не особенный?

Процесс обретения формы был обычным и ничем непримечательным, но Шерлок прекрасно знал, что торопиться с выводами не стоит. Кроме того, для опытного наблюдателя сила демона была бы очевидна и в покрое его костюма, и в остроте его улыбки, и, куда более ясно - в бездонной черноте его взгляда, слишком темного, чтобы быть человеческим: пустые провалы в белизне глазных яблок.

\- Я тоже так считаю, - ответил Шерлок, ощутив слабое удовлетворение, когда демон в изумлении поднял брови.

\- Ты можешь говорить! – изо рта создания вырвался смех, извивающийся сквозь неподвижный воздух подобно акустическим червям. – Это что-то новенькое. Предыдущий не мог даже дышать, – рука с идеальным маникюром указала в сторону останков. – Большинство людей, что приходят сюда, слишком истощены самим путешествием, чтобы быть способными на что-то большее, чем вскрик, но ты… Только посмотрите на него! – улыбка исчезла, и мелодичный ирландский акцент стал похотливым и грубым. – Вы только посмотрите на него.

Демон прикрыл глаза, втягивая воздух через нос, словно наслаждался букетом изысканного вина. Ресницы его трепетали в экстазе, а бледное лицо вновь растянула усмешка.  
– В тебе клокочет сила. А твой разум… - он наклонил голову, рассматривая Шерлока под углом. – Я мог бы даже сказать, что ты не человек, но я _чую_ в тебе душу.

В мгновение ока тварь оказалась рядом с Шерлоком, придвинувшись так близко, что тот мог различить тянущий кожу жар: липкие пальцы, вонзающиеся в ледяной хрусталь его блоков. Но демон не царапал и не рычал, вместо этого он просто выгнул спину, игнорируя жжение магии, что била и продиралась сквозь разделявшее их узкое пространство.

Нельзя было сказать, что существо было к ней невосприимчиво; Шерлок видел, как с каждой проходящей секундой на коже демона появлялись и исчезали ожоги. Но, похоже, боль не приносила ему вреда или же он считал ее приемлемой ценой, пока смотрел, не отрываясь, в лицо Шерлоку, бегая глазами из стороны в сторону, словно читая строки в книге.

\- Умно, - пробормотал демон. – Ты сам подсовываешь для меня мысли на поверхность своего разума. Но вот какие из них соответствуют истине?

\- А ты не можешь определить?

Губы создания искривились. Покачивание головы, почти змеиное, выдало часть его подлинной натуры – абсолютно не человеческой.  
– Я знаю, что ты не один. Вокруг тебя есть другие: слабые, скучные. Кроме…

Что-то промелькнуло на лице демона, прогнав из выражения детскую радость, когда морщины прорезали его лоб.  
– О, у тебя есть питомец. Он старается ради тебя. Следует повсюду, словно послушный пес. Проблемное плечо, покалеченная нога, – демон скривился. - Избавим лучше его от мучений.

Магия обрушилась на щиты Шерлока, встретившего нападение в лоб, отклоняя вектор атаки с дороги, что привела бы к Джону. Рев и грохот раскололи обсидиановые владения, и увидев, как расширились глаза демона, Шерлок ощутил нервную дрожь.

\- О, - прошептал тот, глядя так, словно обнаружил нечто интригующее. – Значит, он больше, чем питомец. Он раздвигает перед тобой ноги? Поскуливает в твою подушку? _Прикасается_ к тебе?

Пальцы обожгли тонкую кожу, где под челюстью Шерлока бился пульс, точки мучительного контакта, а вокруг трещали и стонали его блоки, пока еще не развеявшиеся, но уже поддающиеся под давлением. Глупец! Глупец! Он недооценил силу демона, и теперь каждый нерв визжал от боли из-за прикосновения. И только сосредоточив все силы, он удерживал монстра на расстоянии.

\- Или возможно я ошибаюсь? Не любовник, по крайне мере, пока, - уточнил демон, разрывая контакт и отступая назад с дрожащим, чуть сожалеющим вздохом, пока Шерлок обдумывал пути к отступлению. – Ты же сам искал этой встречи, а теперь уже собираешься уходить? – существо надуло губы, изображая разочарование, но тут же жестокая ухмылка прорезала его черты. – Однако я получил от тебя, Шерлок Холмс, то, что хотел, и ты сюда вернешься, – обтянутые тканью костюма плечи взлетели вверх, едва не коснувшись ушей, а потом демон расслабился и танцующей походкой направился прочь; злая усмешка обнажила ровные, человеческие зубы, когда он прикусил губу в притворной игривости. – Я буду ждать.

Энергия с резким щелчком сомкнулась вокруг Шерлока, утаскивая его назад и болезненным толчком возвращая в собственное тело. Обычно после перехода он чувствовал себя скованным, раздраженным и запертым в границах своей плоти, но на этот раз все ощущения утонули в пульсации болезненного синяка под челюстью: оставшееся свидетельство того нежеланного прикосновения.

\- Что, черт возьми, произошло? – хриплый шепот Джона звучал напряженно и почти панически, и Шерлок с усилием открыл глаза. Моргая, он смотрел на человека, что крепко схватил его за плечи, впиваясь пальцами в кости так, словно пытался удержать его на месте. Смутно он осознал, что блоки Джона сомкнулись вокруг его собственных, окутывая их обоих, словно крылья гигантской птицы.

Лицо Джона было бледно, линии беспокойства въелись в кожу вокруг глаз. Теплый поток магии обволакивал их обоих, вытекая из точки, где касались его руки Джона. Стиснутые пальцы расслабили свой отчаянный захват, проведя, всего лишь раз, по лопаткам Шерлока.

Внутри у того все сжалось, и в животе затрепетали бабочки едва уловимого удовольствия, хотя мозг изо всех сил пытался осознать всю громадность того, что сделал Джон. Нет, не в плане ласки – Джон никогда не скупился на прикосновения, по крайне мере, по отношению к Шерлоку, - но в вопросе магии. Он вытащил Шерлока обратно так же уверенно, как если бы приволок его за шкирку домой, но как?

\- Нечто неожиданное, - смог произнести он, отбрасывая пока свои вопросы и протягивая руку, чтобы сжать запястье Джона в инстинктивной попытке подбодрить. Поднявшись на ноги, он потрогал синяк под челюстью, а потом посмотрел на Лестрейда и его людей. Они все стояли, прижавшись к стене, изо всех сил стараясь не уничтожить следов произошедшего, и глядели на него, как будто видели впервые. Даже у Лестрейда, которому уже доводилось наблюдать Шерлока в моменты необузданного разгула его магических сил, вдоль линии роста волос поблескивала нервная испарина.

Взгляд под ноги разъяснил причину их замешательства, и Шерлок с интересом прищурился. Зажигалка все еще была у него в руке, но теперь стало ясно, почему оказался полностью истрачен ее заряд. Задачей живого пламени была абсорбция избыточной энергии, выделяющейся при заклинаниях – традиционный и безопасный способ избавиться от излишков силы - но выжженные на полу пятна рассказывали собственную историю. И куда более интригующим был узор из пересекающихся кругов, что они образовывали: пепельный след щитов Шерлока. Они извивались по комнате подобно лепесткам цветка - неизвестного, диковинного символа, незнакомого никому, кроме него. Но в центре был другой рисунок, более привычный и читаемый: блоки Джона, переплетенные, слившиеся с его собственными.

Увиденное заставило Шерлока вздрогнуть, но он быстро скрыл это, повернувшись к Лестрейду с видом, словно ничего неожиданного не было в оставленных на полу свидетельствах.  
– Демон все еще в своих пределах, но, вероятно, не надолго.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил Лестрейд, двинувшись вперед и переступая через угольно-черные линии. Он не отводил взгляда от Шерлока, будто ожидая увидеть создание преисподней, прячущееся за его глазами. – Что ты сделал?

\- Я просто наблюдал, - ответил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на плохо скрытое подозрение в голосе Лестрейда. – Он собирает свой культ. Это очевидно по виду его владений. Там были побрякушки – подношения от последователей, не говоря уже о пиктограммах: паук в паутине, – он помедлил, подумав о том мгновении, когда создание вытащило из разума его имя – мощный опознавательный знак. Однако подобные вещи обоюдоостры, и когда демон прошептал имя Шерлока, тот получил кое-что взамен: принцип древний, как сама магия.

\- Его имя Мориарти, - он произнес эти звуки осторожно, бессознательно ставя защиту. – Не произносите его вслух. В каждом имени заложена сила, и спрятанная в этом – совсем не та, что вам захотелось бы попытаться подчинить. Кто-то что-то планирует, но я сомневаюсь, что они осознают всю опасность, – он развернулся, взмахнув полами пальто, и направился к двери, игнорируя бессвязные протесты инспектора. – Будьте настороже. Культ немал – его должно быть легко отследить.

\- А заклинатель? – крикнул вслед Лестрейд, уперев руки в бедра, когда Шерлок бросил взгляд через плечо и оглядел окровавленную комнату и бледные лица полицейских.

\- Рядовой практик, судя по книгам на полках. Использованная им магия не для начинающих, но и не продвинутая. Заявки о приеме на работу на столе предполагают, что он лишь недавно прибыл в город в поисках высокооплачиваемого места. Подозреваю, что в культе он был новичок, который едва ли верил в могущество демона и думал, что может попытаться вызвать его для собственной выгоды. – Шерлок пожал плечами. – А значит, он не мог себе позволить присутствия ассистента в момент сделки.

\- Демон его… сожрал? – уточнила Донован с таким видом, словно ей сейчас станет плохо от собственного вопроса. Несмотря на всю свою язвительность, она была умной женщиной, и у нее хватило здравого смысла посмотреть на Шерлока в ожидании ответа.

\- Выкинул, - ответил он, вновь вспоминая увиденное им странное, изменчивое место. – Демон не был голоден, недостатка в пище он явно не испытывает, - он вспомнил улыбки, в которых не было веселья, темные, бездонные глаза и таящийся в их глубине интеллект, одновременно привлекательный и отталкивающий. Он хорошо знал это выражение, ибо наблюдал его в зеркале куда чаще, чем хотел бы.

\- Ему было скучно.

 

*****

 

Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком в отражении окна такси, делая вид, что смотрит на пробегающий за стеклом Лондон, в то время как на самом деле все его внимание было сосредоточено на сидящем рядом друге. Он был уже хорошо знаком с магией Шерлока: от кругов на полу гостиной и глазных яблок на кухонном столе до куда более искусных, изящных заклинаний, что тот легко ткал вокруг себя чуть ли не каждую минуту - но произошедшее в Бетнэл Грин попадало под совершенно другую категорию.

Ходило немало слухов о том, чем Шерлок занимался в прошлом; коллеги Лестрейда поговаривали о подозрительных сделках и использовании магии, что была уже по ту сторону закона, но Джон не верил ни единому слову. Страхи проистекали скорее из зависти и не имели под собой никаких реальных оснований, но события этого вечера вряд ли будут способствовать их усмирению.

Шерлок нечасто отправлялся на охоту именно так, оставляя позади свою физическую сущность, пока сам шел по следу через миры, о которых остальные могли иметь лишь смутное представление. Обычно он проделывал подобное только в надежных стенах Бейкер-стрит, где оставшемуся без защиты телу ничто не угрожало. Были сегодняшние действия Шерлока знаком доверия окружающим его людям или же тот пошел на поводу у своего безграничного любопытства, Джон точно не знал.

В любом случае шаг этот обернулся против него самого. Джон понял это тут же, как только ощутил льдистое покалывание блоков Шерлока. Почувствовал, что что-то не так, когда увидел, как сидящее на корточках тело – дышащее, живое, но не более чем пустая оболочка – побледнело и покрылось испариной. Яркий огонек, что танцевал над зажигалкой, радостно сверкавший от непрерывного потока сбрасываемой через него магии, вдруг мигнул и налился болезненно-фиолетовым, а после взвился вверх вспышкой холодного пламени, очерчивая контуры яростно сопротивляющихся щитов Шерлока.

Лестрейд и его люди отшатнулись. Джон двинулся вперед.

Глупейший поступок. Теперь, когда все уже закончилось, Джон и сам не мог поверить, что оказался способен на такой идиотизм. Блоки Шерлока, и так сдерживавшие неизвестную силу, должны были отбросить его, превратить в прах и пепел, но… вместо этого расступились перед Джоном подобно шелку. Он по-прежнему мог чувствовать их нежное касание на свое коже и слышать благозвучие, с которым они завибрировали, откликаясь его собственным, более простым щитам. Их блоки смешивались, переплетаясь, а он в это время приблизился и крепко взял Шерлока за плечи, отчаянно желая найти способ вернуть друга обратно.

Поразительно, но это сработало. Тело под его руками тут же дернулось, напрягаясь – сущность вновь заняла свое место, пока на полу у их ног проступал выжигаемый блоками Джона заурядный рисунок.

Такого не должно было случиться. Щитам не полагается сливаться и переплетаться. Они созданы, чтобы отражать, отбрасывать прочь любую угрозу, любое постороннее вмешательство. И все же Джона они приветствовали словно любовника, принимая в свои объятия, а это… они с Шерлоком… друзья, не более того.

С усилием сглотнув, Джон постарался не позволить мыслям задерживаться на тех жарких напряженных мгновениях, что ощущались между ними после очередной погони, или на тех тихих вечерах, когда на обоих снисходил непривычный покой. Было бы ложью заявлять, что он не хотел бы чего-то большего между ним и Шерлоком, но тот ясно дал понять, что работа – единственное, что имеет для него значение, и Джон уже успел узнать друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы надеяться, что такое положение вещей хоть когда-то изменится.

Нет, между ними, безусловно, было нечто невероятное - Джон не верил в саму возможность подобной дружбы, пока не вошел, хромая, в жизнь Шерлока, - но было ли ее достаточно, чтобы магия их начала взаимодействовать столь нестандартно? Быть может, так было всегда, а они просто не давали себе труда это заметить, или же это нечто новое?

\- У тебя есть вопросы, - голос друга был хриплым, и Джон заметил, как тот вновь проводит пальцами по синяку под челюстью, словно не в силах от него оторваться. Этот бессознательный жест стал последней каплей, он скрестил руки на груди и напряженно уставился в пол, проводя языком по губам.

\- О чем ты думал, отправляясь по следу?! - наконец требовательно спросил он, отложив вопрос о непонятном поведении блоков на потом. Он никак не готов был сейчас выслушивать холодные и логичные рассуждения друга на эту тему, так что вернулся мыслями к демону. – Ты же сам сказал, что кого бы они ни вызвали, эта тварь смогла получить куда больше, чем ей планировали предложить, и все равно бросился туда, куда никто из нас не мог последовать за тобой, - расправив плечи, Джон глянул прямо на Шерлока. – Тебе известно его имя, и даже не пытайся меня убедить, что узнал его, ничего не отдав взамен.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, переменчивые глаза его сверкнули серебром, когда Джон поежился под изучающим взглядом.  
\- Удивлен, что тебе известна ценность имени демона, - задумчиво произнес он наконец. – Мне казалось, к магии призыва у тебя нет интереса.

\- И способностей тоже, но я все же помню школьные уроки, которые ты, вероятно, стер со своего жесткого диска. Если бы правительство не считало, что такие знания на пользу, тот курс вообще был бы незаконным, - мысленно Джон перенесся в бесконечные дни в классной комнате, наполненные неясными и уклончивыми объяснениями о теории и общих основах призыва. – Чтобы получить власть над демоном, по-настоящему заставить его повиноваться, маг должен знать его полное имя. Без этого…

\- Не получишь ничего, кроме неприятностей, - закончил за него Шерлок. – Полного имени я не узнал. Вообще, существуют определенные законы, которым должны повиноваться демоны, традиционные принципы, служащие, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Демон не может ничего отнять у мага, поставившего защиту, только не впрямую, а потому пользуется обманом и хитростью, чтобы получить желаемое: информацию, свободу, жизнь… - он умолк и отвернулся к окну, вглядываясь в слабый свет города. – Этот на правила наплевал, проломил мои блоки и украл имя… полное имя. В ответ по установившемуся каналу ко мне притекла часть его.

Джон закрыл глаза. По телу пронеслась холодная волна, сковывая мышцы и леденя кровь. Любой, обладающий хоть крупицей магического дара, знал, что в имени заключена сила. Это был древнейший Тракт. Когда-то, в темные века, именами пользовались, чтобы создавать адресные заклятия, теперь же людей на свете было куда больше чем имен, и для той же цели нашлись другие, более эффективные способы.

\- Что это ему дает? – такси затормозило у тротуара, и Джон расплатился с водителем. – Он может до тебя добраться?

\- Обычным путем - нет, - ответил Шерлок, сгибая палец и, словно в подтверждение этих слов, заставляя откликнуться свои блоки. Зазвучавшая высокая, хрустальная симфония, наполненная неземным скрипичным напевом, была столь знакома, что напряжение покинуло Джона, и мышцы его расслабились. – Только не в этом мире. В своих владениях - вероятно. Ну и бороться с культом будет куда сложнее, если его последователи смогут создать заклятия, позволяющие закрыться конкретно от меня.

Губы Шерлока изогнулись в слабой и слегка хищной улыбке, что ясно давала понять: он опережает демона на десяток ходов. Детектив остановился под фонарем на углу улицы, ведущей к ресторану Анджело, и Джон отступил на полшага, позволяя себе насладиться зрелищем друга за работой.

Господи, он был красив, ошеломителен во всех своих проявлениях. В первую встречу Джон задумался, не использует ли Шерлок заклятие очарования - ведь невозможно, чтобы кто-то сам по себе обладал столь невероятной внешностью. Однако постоянно поддерживать подобную магию - задача не из легких, а друг – язвил ли он, дулся или был погружен с головой в причудливые опыты мистической или органической природы – оставался прежним, притягивая взгляд. Нет, внешний вид Шерлока был скорее заслугой его наследственности, а не магии.

И все же в моменты, подобные этому, когда все внимание детектива устремлялось на решение одной-единственной задачи, он словно светился: человек, целеустремленность которого в подобное мгновение была выше, чем многие могли в сумме набрать за всю свою жизнь.

\- Почему всегда здесь? – спросил, не подумав, Джон и поморщился при мысли, что мешает. Шерлок, однако, не выразил недовольства: он стоял, сложив ладони перед собой лодочкой, и смотрел невидящим взглядом на лежащую в них пустоту.

\- Это – место силы, - наконец ответил он. – Поблизости три церковных шпиля, собор и четырнадцать статуй, держащих в руках копья, посохи либо что-то длинное и прямое. Энергия от большинства из них стекается именно сюда. Разве ты не ощущаешь?

\- Не все же так чувствительны как ты, - напомнил Джон, наблюдая, как проявляются в ладонях друга крохотные огоньки, издававшие негромкие радостные звуки и бросавшие на его лицо карминные блики. – Лично я рядом с рестораном Анджело, как правило, ощущаю только голод.

\- Тогда лучше тебя накормить, - заметил Шерлок, наклоняясь и шепча что-то в ладони, прежде чем развести их в стороны. Воздух завибрировал, в нем повеяло не пронзительным лондонским холодом, а чем-то тропически-теплым, и яркие искорки света под взглядом Джона унеслись по улицам прочь, в те забытые и темные уголки города, где нашли себе пристанище многие информаторы детектива. – В любом случае, пройдет не меньше часа или двух, прежде чем мы получим первый ответ.

Ни слова не говоря, Джон последовал за ним, стараясь попасть в такт легким шагам друга. В ресторане они заняли свое обычное место; Анджело, добродушный и общительный, как и всегда, расточал похвалы Шерлоку, пока на столе появлялись вино, ужин и обязательная свеча. У Джона даже не хватило сил возразить по поводу последней, только не сейчас, когда беспокойство сжимало сердце, а желудок настойчиво требовал пищи.

\- Думаешь, они смогут обнаружить культ? – спросил он, кивком показывая, что спрашивает об отосланных искрах, и благодарно улыбнувшись, когда перед ним поставили тарелку. Шерлок пожал плечами. Он, как обычно, ничего не заказал для себя, и Джон с трудом подавил порыв предложить ему часть своей порции.

\- Эманы озвучат наш интерес, и кто-нибудь нам что-нибудь сообщит. Демону приносили слишком много жертв, чтобы это можно было скрыть. Нужно лишь внимательно отнестись к слухам.

\- А если их нет?

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд с легким намеком на улыбку.  
\- Я могу использовать другие каналы, если потребуется. Ты же успел узнать мои методы лучше, чем кто-либо.

Джон занялся своим ужином, позволяя задумчивой тишине окутать их столик. Как работает друг, он увидел в первые же пять минут знакомства. Не магию – с ней он столкнулся пару часов спустя - но самого человека. Тот видел все и вся, его наблюдательность и способность к дедукции поражали. Собственно говоря, именно это привело Шерлока к тому, чтобы помогать полиции в расследованиях. Он осматривал место преступления, замечая то, что упускали все остальные, и заклинания не имели к этому никакого отношения.

Вероятно, в этом и заключалась часть проблемы. То, что от детектива не укрывалось ни малейшей детали, не было результатом проклятия или магии, просто такова была его натура, однако большинство людей находили это скорее пугающим, а не загадочным. Используемые Шерлоком заклинания окружающие могли понять хотя бы отчасти, но чтобы он знал любой их секрет?.. Разумеется, люди начали перешептываться.

Именно Донован сообщила Джону - тихо, вполголоса - о том, что Шерлок получает удовольствие от убийств, что поговаривают, будто он продал душу за всевидящий взор. Джон был поражен – не самими словами, а тем, что один маг мог так говорить о другом. Чтобы человек по своей воле отдал все, чем он является - как плохое, так и хорошее – для этого нужно шагнуть уже за грань отчаяния. Ему подобное не пришло в голову, даже когда он истекал кровью на жаркой, выжженной земле Афганистана. Впрочем, и при желании, он не смог бы этого сделать. Чтобы призыв был услышан, нужно обладать немалой силой, до которой его магические способности не дотягивали.

Другое дело – Шерлок. Людям достаточно было лишь взглянуть на него, чтобы понять – его дар в несколько раз выше среднего. А затем он открывал рот, и все сомнения в том, что перед вами не обычный человек, тут же отпадали. Равнодушный и гордый, отстраненный и невероятно одаренный – неудивительно, что окружающие пытались найти какое-то объяснение, позволяющее обесценить его способности, смотреть на них свысока, как на нечто постыдное.

\- И ты никогда не ставишь под вопрос природу моих умений.

Эти слова заставили поднять взгляд, и проглотить последнюю отправленную в рот порцию слишком быстро. Джон осознал, что Шерлок наблюдал за ним, считывая с той же легкостью, как и месяцы назад, когда они впервые встретились в лаборатории Бартса. Ему требовалось время, чтобы найти ответ, и он потянулся за вином, глядя на Шерлока и желая, уловить хоть какие-то эмоции за этим неутолимым любопытством.

\- А если бы я усомнился, ты бы дал мне честный ответ? - спросил он и сам же секунду спустя отмел свой вопрос. – Я знаю, ты не делал того, что тебе приписывают. Только идиот, никогда не видевший продавших душу, поверит, что ты один из них.

Сказанное заинтересовало Шерлока, и он слегка поднял брови, вычисляя детали. Следующие слова его прозвучали мягче: даже он наконец-то усвоил, что война – не та тема, о которой Джон говорит с удовольствием.  
\- Афганистан? Пленные?

Джон кивнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на всколыхнувшиеся призрачные воспоминания: пыль и кровь, отдаленное эхо выстрелов, тело, изувеченное до неузнаваемости, и пугающая абсолютная пустота в глазах.  
\- Нельзя ведь продать чью-то душу без его согласия, так? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил. – Их пытали, пока это не оставалось единственным возможным выходом, пока они с готовностью не соглашались на сделку. Достаточно было только посмотреть на них. Это были…

\- Куклы.

Джон бросил на Шерлока резкий взгляд, пытаясь понять, основывалось его заключение на исследованиях или же на личном опыте. Друг был прав. Бездушные двигались, разговаривали пустым и ровным голосом, взаимодействовали с окружающим миром, но за всем этим не было чувств. Ничто не могло вызывать у них ни малейшего эмоционального отклика: ни радость, ни страх.

\- Я расследовал одно дело, вскоре после того, как начал помогать Лестрейду. Тогда он был сержантом: ни Андерсона, ни Донован, лишь он сам и отчаянное желание продвинуться вперед, - Шерлок задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, не обращая внимания на голубоватое свечение над приборами – его блоки обозначали свое присутствие.

\- Преступник проделывал то же самое с детьми: истязал, пока те не начинали умолять забрать у них то, что ему нужно было на самом деле. Он продавал их души, чтобы увеличить силу собственной, - лоб Шерлока прорезала едва заметная складка: знак горечи, который большинство вообще бы не разглядело. – На это не похож даже уход. Когда я отправляюсь на охоту, мое тело остается пустой оболочкой, меня в нем нет, приходится напрягаться, чтобы ощутить хоть что-то. А те дети по-прежнему были в этом мире, воспринимали окружающее, но им было все равно.

\- Ты совершенно не такой, - ответил Джон. Он сомневался, что друг нуждается в подобном утешении, и ожидал насмешливого фырканья, но на губах Шерлока мелькнула улыбка. – Любой, кто хоть раз в жизни видел бездушного, сможет его отличить.

Неопределенно хмыкнув, Шерлок отвернулся к окну. Краткий миг полной открытости друг другу ушел, и Джон вновь принялся за ужин, продолжая слушать объяснения.

\- По некоторым теориям это не всегда так. Только если душа полностью поглощена, а тело оставлено жить, человек становится… пустым, - детектив пожал плечами. – Но если сделку заключает действительно могущественный маг, а демон использует полученное для других целей, не как пищу, результат может быть иным. В средние века подобных сделок заключалось множество, но нет ни единого свидетельства, что продавшие душу вели себя так, как в известных нам с тобой случаях. По крайней мере, они сохраняли способность сознательно действовать.

\- Значит, кто-то вроде тебя… - Джон не договорил, вопрос повис в воздухе, пока сам он смотрел на отражение Шерлока в оконном стекле.

\- Я не знаю, что бы тогда произошло, и, если честно, никогда не испытывал соблазна это узнать, - ответил Шерлок. – Чего бы я мог желать столь отчаянно, чтобы решиться на продажу своей души? Разве есть хоть что-то, способное сподвигнуть меня расстаться с той своей частью, что делает меня тем, кто я есть: самим источником моей магии, моего сознания, всего?

\- Знания? Сила? Богатство?

\- Имея нужные книги и достаточно времени, я и сам могу научиться всему, чему захочу. Со знанием растет и сила, а следом часто приходит богатство. Для этого мне помощь от демона не требуется, - в голосе Шерлока отчетливо было слышно отвращение, словно такие обыденные желания были ниже его достоинства, и Джон спрятал улыбку, заканчивая с ужином. – Готов отправиться домой?

\- Да. Пойдем пешком? – ответ Джон и сам знал. Таксисты нередко пугались эманов, а сами машины зачастую уподоблялись клетке Фарадея, только магической, отрезая пассажиров от города снаружи. И если Джон в такие моменты просто начинал мерзнуть, Шерлок, проведя в подобных условиях больше двадцати минут, становился крайне раздражительным. Кроме того, может быть дорога пешком и займет больше времени, зато это полезней и для здоровья, и для кошелька.

Лондонская ночь окутала их. Друзья тихо переговаривались, звук их шагов перемежался с голосом Шерлока, разбирающего детали расследования с таким знанием дела, что стискивавшее грудь Джона волнение постепенно стало слабеть. Друг был полон жизни, горел энтузиазмом в предвкушении очередной загадки, и казалось невозможным, что для него – захватывающего, умного и далеко не наивного человека – может представлять опасность хоть что-то, таящееся в иных реальностях.

Нет. Он раскроет дело, с культом будет покончено, а демон - отрезан от доступа в этот мир.

Ничего сложного.

 

*****

 

Холодный зимний воздух задувал в окна квартиры, распахнутые настежь для немногих пока еще не вернувшихся эманов. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Шерлок проник во владения Мориарти и узнал о существовании культа, но никакой новой информации так и не появилось. Вокруг него в воздухе рассеивались нити заклинания, позволяя уйти последнему из Призванных, принявшему вид маленькой девочки. Внешность не имела никакого значения – этот дух был перед Шерлоком в долгу, и потому появился в безобидной форме. К сожалению, и он вернулся ни с чем.

Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы, трепля их туда-сюда, словно пытался вытряхнуть из головы лишние мысли. От него, без сомнения, было поставлено Сокрытие, но сам факт, что участники культа могли прятаться столь искусно, предполагал, что в их распоряжении находилась куда более мощная магия, чем он считал изначально, и, похоже, они набирали силы.

Были обнаружены новые тела – подношения демону, если судить по похожему на паутину рисунку, вырезанному на их коже. Жестокость и варварство - чисто человеческий штрих. Демон был слишком уверен в себе для подобной театральщины, но у последователей его культа явно имелись свои идеи. Смертные, неосторожные, они должны были бы уже обнаружить себя к этому моменту, но где же они, черт возьми?

\- Господи, Шерлок, здесь настоящий морозильник! – голос Джона выдернул его из раздраженных раздумий, заставив поднять голову. Похоже, Джон только что вернулся после очередного рабочего дня в поликлинике, и взгляд сначала на часы, а потом в окно подсказал Шерлоку, что приближалась ночь. Еще один день прошел, а он ни на йоту не приблизился к истине. – Ты вообще с места сегодня двигался?

Джон, не снимая куртки, прошел через комнату и прикоснулся к руке Шерлока. Он даже не спрашивал разрешения, просто обхватил теплыми после перчаток пальцами его запястье и выругался вполголоса от ледяного ощущения.  
– Ты в своем уме? Что ты здесь делаешь, сидя перед распахнутыми настежь окнами, да еще и закатав рукава рубашки?

\- Пытаюсь разобраться с делом, - ответил Шерлок, нимало не заботясь о том, что звучит, как обиженный ребенок. – Все возвращаются ни с чем. Мне даже пришлось попросить Майкрофта о помощи.

Джон на мгновение замер, сдерживая изумленное фырканье, а потом присел на корточки рядом с Шерлоком, зажимая его левую кисть между своими ладонями и растирая ее в попытке согреть пальцы. Голубые глаза недовольно задержались на трех никотиновых пластырях, украшающих руку, но опыт подсказал Джону воздержаться от комментариев. Вместо этого он продолжил свои движения, сгибая застывшие костяшки Шерлока, прежде чем переключиться на другую кисть.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним, мысленно прослеживая скольжение кожи Джона о его и ощущая, как в груди сильнее забилось сердце. Он чувствовал мозоли на пальцах друга и его сухие ладони, что плавно двигались взад-вперед – слишком медленно и ласково для медицинской процедуры. Эти руки не стали прибегать к магии, чтобы согреть Шерлока, но их простые действия привели к тому же результату, вызвав покалывание во всем теле и заставив скулы порозоветь от тепла.

\- Ты занимался призывом, - пробормотал Джон, обратив внимание на следы мела на полу и откинутый ковер, обнаживший голые доски. – Я знаю, что ты – один из самых лучших, и что квартира защищена, но и тебе не стоит проделывать такие вещи, не установив личные блоки!

\- Они установлены, - тихо ответил Шерлок, мысленно меняя инстинктивный поток энергии так, чтобы стали видны защитные магические сферы. – Ты прошел прямо сквозь них, – с этими словами он вытащил свои руки из рук Джона. Но тепло никуда не делось; не только его блоки вели себя странно. Он мог чувствовать, как окутывают его щиты Джона, заключая в своей глубине, подобно кокону: под двойную защиту.

\- Оу, я… я не… - Джон выглядел пристыженным и смущенным, словно его поймали на неприличном поступке. – Извини.

Шерлок подумал, что он сейчас спросит, почему заклинания, что должны были защищать их обоих от кого угодно, в том числе друг от друга, вместо этого переплетались и взаимодействовали с такой изящной легкостью. Он видел тени этих вопросов в выражении лица Джона и ждал, против своей воли следя взглядом за быстрым движением языка, облизавшего губы.

Стук во входную дверь внизу пронесся сквозь комнату, словно отбрасывая в сторону все, что Джон мог бы сказать. Шерлок неловко поднялся на ноги, прислушиваясь, как миссис Хадсон проверяет наложенные на порог защитные заклинания. Он различил их раздраженное ворчание, как всегда происходило, когда на ступени падала тень Майкрофта, и постарался придать своему лицу безразличное выражение, пока брат входил в дом и поднимался по лестнице.

\- Вижу, тебе посчастливилось не больше, чем мне, - произнес он вместо приветствия, и на мгновение злорадное удовлетворение от неудачи Майкрофта затмило его разочарование. Если бы тому удалось что-то обнаружить там, где Шерлок ничего не смог узнать, на его лице было бы написано отвратительное самодовольство.

Майкрофт пренебрежительно фыркнул, оглядывая комнату с обычной внимательностью. На первый взгляд, он казался незаинтересованным, но Шерлок слишком хорошо знал брата. Тот изучит все, исследуя как магическое, так и обыденное на предмет хоть чего-либо значащего.  
– Культ полностью спрятан. Я не смог найти ничего ни в системе уличного наблюдения, ни среди Теней.

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты вообще пытался это сделать, в самом лучшем случае ты весьма посредственный ясновидец, – впрочем, подколка не имела под собой оснований. Гениальность была у всех Холмсов в крови, и Майкрофт был искусен в умении настроить свой разум на переплетение всех вероятностей будущего, что лежали перед каждым человеком планеты. Более того, его владение собой, которого были лишены многие другие, давало ему возможность сфокусироваться с максимальной точностью. С другой стороны, он мог, если требовалось, отключать эту свою способность. Видимо, только благодаря этому у него получалось сохранить рассудок – по крайне мере, пока.

\- Поэтому ты закрыл себя и Джона от меня столь старательно, что я получаю головную боль каждый раз, когда пытаюсь просто отыскать вас? – Майкрофт бросил на Шерлока холодный взгляд. – У тебя есть необходимость использовать такое неприятное свечение для данного конкретного блока? Любые попытки разглядеть хоть что-то в радиусе мили от Бейкер-стрит скорее похожи на прямой взгляд на Солнце.

\- Ну кто-то же должен держать тебя в форме, - ответил Шерлок. – Если ты будешь способен видеть все, чем мы собираемся заниматься, ты же даже из-за стола не поднимешься. Так у тебя есть что-то для меня или нет?

\- Э-э-э, Шерлок?

Голос Джона, в котором была слышна улыбка, заставил обернуться в сторону окна, и он увидел сияющую искорку, что кружилась там. Эман счастливо вился вокруг Джона, словно планета на солнечной орбите, касаясь иногда его щеки или открытой ладони, подобно коту. Издаваемые им звуки были радостными, более уместными скорее в спальне, чем в гостиной, и Шерлоку пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не покраснеть. Сначала блоки, а теперь это – эманации его магии, ласкающиеся к Джону, словно…

Шерлок отбросил эту мысль, намеренно не глядя в направлении Майкрофта. Он и так мог чувствовать исходящее от брата самодовольное изумление, поэтому быстро притянул эман к себе, лишая его возможности и дальше демонстрировать Джону свое восхищенное обожание. Огонек подлетел к нему с неохотой, прочертив в воздухе извилистую кривую, прежде чем опуститься на ладонь. Он не был живым в прямом смысле этого слова, но Шерлок ощутил теплый поцелуй в том месте, где эман втянулся в кожу, позволяя обнаруженной им информации протечь в мозг подобно сиропу.

Беспорядочная смесь впечатлений – темнота, гниение, запах реки – и затем, прежде чем все исчезло, мелькнуло название улицы: Ротерхит-стрит. Наконец-то.

\- Попались. Джон, пойдем!

\- Как насчет Лестрейда? – спросил Джон, бросая Шерлоку его пальто, пока Майкрофт отступал в сторону, давая им возможность пройти. – Разве не следует ему позвонить?

\- Пока нет. Сначала я должен убедиться, что там есть что-то, достойное расследования. – Шерлок натянул перчатки, бросая взгляд назад на старшего брата. – Полагаю, ты сам найдешь выход, Майкрофт.

\- Будь осторожен, Шерлок. Возможно, я не обнаружил ничего, касающегося культа, но я нашел кое-что о демоне: первая категория. Ты знаешь, что это значит.

\- Ну, я лично – нет, - вмешался Джон, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, пока Шерлок обдумывал информацию.

\- Считается слишком сильным, чтобы его можно было подчинить, - объяснил Майкрофт. – Те немногие предыдущие попытки, о которых мне удалось обнаружить упоминания, имели катастрофические последствия. Похоже, что последний раз старания вызвать и укротить его привели к Черной Смерти. Советую взять с собой оружие.

На лице Джона появилось столь хорошо знакомое Шерлоку сосредоточенное и спокойное напряжение: солдат, готовый к битве. Даже не взглянув на Шерлока за подтверждением, он отправился за пистолетом, оставив братьев наедине.

В ожидании неизбежного Шерлок сжал челюсти. Со своего места он практически мог слышать мысли Майкрофта, полные идиотских предположений.

\- Мамуля будет очень рада.

Шерлок дернулся, и, упершись в брата испепеляющим взглядом, рявкнул:  
\- Заткнись, Майкрофт. Ты слишком занят разглядыванием будущего, чтобы сосредоточится на том, что происходит прямо под твоим длинным носом.

Единственным ответом ему была слабая улыбка, и Майкрофт покачал головой, спускаясь с лестницы.  
– Для этого мне не требуется магия, Шерлок. Я знаю, что твой взгляд на чувства является отражением моего собственного, но если тебе суждено испытать к кому-то привязанность, то с тебя сталось бы выбрать объект куда худший, чем доктор Ватсон.

Заклинание щелкнуло по блокам Майкрофта, облегающим его как вторая кожа, вызвав к жизни краткий дождь вишневых искр в местах столкновения: не более чем беззубый пес, пытающийся ухватить того за ногу, но Шерлок почувствовал себя капельку счастливее от этой демонстрации. Майкрофт взмахнул кончиком зонта в качестве прощания и исчез за дверью, оставив брата дожидаться Джона, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Давай быстрее! – крикнул он вверх по лестнице и закатил глаза, увидев сбегающего к нему Джона. – Почему так долго?

\- Если бы мне не пришлось прятать пистолет, чтобы не дать тебе возможности палить по стенам, то и не требовалось бы столько времени, чтобы его достать, - немного раздраженно заметил Джон, пока они торопливо покидали квартиру и забирались в остановленное Шерлоком такси. – Каков план?

Шерлок прищурился и потер большим пальцем лоб, словно обдумывая какую-то мысль.  
– У них должно быть нечто вроде базы. Ее-то мы и ищем. Вероятно, в катакомбах. Поблизости Ротерхит-стрит есть неиспользуемая система канализации; когда-то там был наркопритон.

Сидевший рядом Джон напрягся, и Шерлок практически ощутил, как его товарищ пытается подобрать нужные слова, чтобы задать следующий вопрос.  
– Ты… лично знаком с этим местом? – наконец произнес он. Они никогда не обсуждали историю злоупотребления Шерлоком медицинскими препаратами. Тема эта была Джону неприятна, и он предпочитал ее не поднимать.

\- Да. И судя по моим воспоминаниям, оно как раз подходит для использования культом вроде того, что может собирать Мориарти.

Кто-то другой, возможно, поставил бы под сомнение точность впечатлений, полученных, наверняка, под воздействием наркотиков, но Джон упрямо промолчал. Если бы не глубокие линии, появившиеся вокруг его рта и глаз, Шерлок почти поверил бы в его безразличие. Однако тяжелая тишина повисла между ними, пока кэб продолжал свой путь, кружа по лондонским улицам, прежде чем высадить их в требуемом месте.

Все остальные впечатления отступили на задний план, заглушаемые звенящим, электрическим ощущением разлитой в воздухе силы. С севера река отгораживала их подобно мертвой стене пустоты, достаточно мощной, чтобы скрыть красноречивые признаки любых правонарушений, но на самом деле проводниками магических зарядов служили железные крышки испещривших улицу люков, сиявшие, словно маяки.

\- Здесь что-то есть, - прошептал Джон, почесывая шею сзади. – Даже я это чувствую. А для тебя это должно быть как неоновая вывеска.

\- Отправь смс Лестрейду. Скажи, чтобы прибыл с командой в коллектор на Ротерхит-стрит. А мы спустимся и поглядим, что можно обнаружить.

\- Не лучше ли нам его подождать?

\- И позволить им затоптать все улики? – Шерлок покачал головой. – Мне нужно как следует все осмотреть, прежде чем вмешается Андерсон со своими идиотами.

Он смутно осознавал слабое постукивание пальцев Джона по клавишам по мере их продвижения вперед. Каждый люк, что они проходили, был заблокирован, вибрировал яростными сторожевыми заклятьями, и Шерлок провел языком по зубам, размышляя над имеющимися возможностями. Коллектор, вероятно, был наилучшим выбором. Большие по размеру входы сложнее защитить, так что если люки были практически непроницаемы, то огромный сток, наверняка, являлся слабым местом.

Игнорируя чавканье под ногами, он шел впереди Джона вдоль берега Темзы, издававшей сейчас, на пике отлива, отвратительное зловоние. Коллектор зиял подобно открытой пасти, темный, если не считать слабого свечения барьера, видимого высшему зрению. Заклинание было слабым и неустойчивым; без сомнения, здесь находилось основное место входа и выхода, а значит, защита постоянно нарушалась.

У Шерлока ушло меньше минуты на то, чтобы ее вскрыть, создав в месте проникновения слабую магическую петлю – достаточную, чтобы нарушение барьера не вызвало тревогу. Они двинулись дальше, под ногами захлюпала вода, и Шерлок позволил телу самому вести его: старый привычный путь призраком вернулся к нему. Два правых поворота, затем налево по почти забытому тоннелю пока, наконец, там, где была только тьма, не появится намек на свет впереди.

Когда люди слышали слово «культ», они зачастую представляли себе одетых в псевдо-монашеские сутаны персонажей и безжалостную пародию на существующую религию: алтарь и молитвенники. Правда же состояла в том, что подобные группы, окончательно сформировавшись, скорее напоминали банды. Участники их носили обычно свою повседневную одежду, дрались и ссорились между собой. Алтарем могло служить все, что угодно от камня-монолита до перевернутого молочного пакета. Единственным верным стереотипом были человеческие жертвоприношения.

Шерлок опустился на корточки у входа подземный зал, вглядываясь в открывающееся пространство. Над телами – а их было три - по-прежнему ощущалась сила. Уверенности с подобного расстояния быть не могло, но он сомневался, что обнаружит следы борьбы. А значит, речь идет о самопожертвовании – мощнейшая подпитка для демона, если он в ней нуждается. На алтаре стояли чаши с жидкостью – кровь, судя по испускаемой ауре – но больше в сводчатой камере никого не было видно.

\- Может быть, никого нет? – прошептал Джон, и, оглянувшись, Шерлок увидел друга, присевшего у другой стороны входа; сосредоточенные глаза внимательно оглядывали пространство в поисках угрозы. – Что теперь?

\- Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы понять, что у них на уме, - ответил Шерлок, осторожно ощупывая окрестности заклинанием в попытке выяснить, так ли все пустынно, как кажется. Он различал уверенный, слегка ускоренный пульс Джона, легкий след присутствия живых существ вроде крыс и прочих тварей, но, кроме этого, место казалось заброшенным. – Будь осторожен, - прошептал он. – Я никого не чувствую, но они вполне могут быть скрыты от меня.

Они быстро двинулись вперед, действуя легко в привычном тандеме. Было очевидно, что последователи культа не живут здесь: отсутствовали спальные мешки или какие-либо другие признаки обитания – просто место для сборищ. Кровь в чашах была холодной – стояла здесь несколько дней – и свернулась в неприятно пахнувшую жижу. Тела изгрызли крысы, воздух был густым и мерзким из-за поднимавшегося от останков смрада.

Шерлок сжал зубы, ощутив острое, твердое лезвие магии, прореза́вшей пространство. Вокруг алтаря были нарисованы круги, переходившие один в другой в озадачивающей спирали символов. Некоторые из них были ему знакомы, однако большую часть он не знал, что заставило его в изумлении наклонить голову.

Какие-то предназначались для вызова – руны, забрасываемые подобно крючкам в бескрайние моря других миров, но другие служили в качестве платы: направляя энергию в назначенное место. Повсюду вокруг, широко и уверенно были начертаны защитные знаки, предполагавшие, что хоть у кого-то среди последователей культа было достаточно ума, чтобы осознавать, что они играют с огнем. Конструкция символов подсказывала, что никто из магов не был уровнем выше подмастерья, но…

Грохот выстрела разнесся в воздухе, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Шерлок инстинктивно пригнулся, сердито оскалив зубы и вглядываясь в направлении источника шума. Послышались убегающие шаги, и его магия сработала автоматически. Заклинания ринулись вперед, проникая сквозь все, что было в часовне культа в стремлении устранить угрозу. Однако прежде, чем он успел броситься за ними следом и обрушить возмездие на удирающего стрелка, кашляющий задыхающийся звук остановил его, и мир застыл, лишившись красок, когда он понял, что пуля нашла свою жертву.

\- Джон?

Пистолет брякнул под ногой, когда Шерлок шагнул ближе, падая на колени и хватаясь за джемпер друга. Дешевая шерсть была насквозь мокрой и горячей от все разрастающегося алого пятна. Кровь не была для Шерлока чем-то незнакомым, он видел ее каждый день, использовал, прикасался, читал ее историю – но не такую, _не Джона,_ расползающуюся подобно раковой опухоли вокруг дыры в его груди.

Он прижал рану руками, ощущая, как прохладная кожа перчаток быстро теплеет, в то время как разум его, обычно так уверенно следующий потоку мысли, перепрыгивал и скользил, беспомощно крутясь вокруг единственного факта, что придавливал вниз подобно свинцовому грузу.

Джон не сможет выжить.

Кровь вытекала наружу бесконечным потоком, загорелое лицо было неестественно бледным и уже начинало сереть. Джон пытался заговорить, стараясь произнести что-то сквозь непрекращающуюся боль и дрожь, сотрясавшую быстро теряющее кровь тело, но слова хрипели и застревали в горле, утопая в вихре проигрываемого сражения.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - прошептал Шерлок, делая вид, что глаза его не заблестели, и зрение не помутнело от наворачивающихся неподдельных слез. Это был … это был страшный сон, должен быть им. Он проснется вновь в их квартире, и Джон будет бурчать на него по поводу проводимых на столе обрядов и следов мела на полу, а не будет лежать здесь… уходящий.

Пальцы Джона, липкие от крови, сомкнулись вокруг запястья Шерлока выше перчатки в движении слабом, будто у котенка. Наконец, он смог выдавить из себя три слога, словно это было все, что он когда-либо хотел сказать:

\- Спасибо.

\- Джон! – у Шерлока сжалось горло, когда он увидел, как закрылись голубые глаза; в голове крутились бесполезные факты. Джон все еще дышит. Едва-едва, но даже если прямо сейчас вызвать скорую помощь, она не доберется сюда вовремя. Сколько еще осталось у Джона - секунды, одна минута? Ни на что нет времени, и даже чертова магия здесь не поможет.

Если только…

Подобно черному цветку, идея распустилась в мозгу, заполняя разум своими темными возможностями. Это был отчаянный шаг, который с равной вероятностью мог отправить его на тот свет следом за Джоном или спасти последнего, но Шерлок не мог его упустить. Слишком многое было между ними, чтобы молча принять такой поворот судьбы, и он закусил губу в бешеной скачке мыслей.

Не было времени логично все обдумать, ничего, кроме мучительного вращения внутри - или «да» или «нет» - прежде чем с губ сорвалось имя. Нет, не Джона – не в этот раз. Шерлок произнес его, вкладывая в каждый звук всю свою силу: щедрое искушение, чтобы привлечь внимание создания, что – он точно знал – будет этого ждать.

\- Мориарти!

 

*****

 

Громкие голоса звали Джона, пронизывая бездонное забытье и безжалостно вытаскивая в реальность. Голова гудела, ребра ныли, как будто он получил хороший удар в грудь, но как только в памяти всплыли последние минуты перед тем, как он потерял сознание, ему стала очевидна вся невозможность происходящего.

Та пуля его убила: он понял это сразу же, как только она вошла в тело. Он даже не видел снайпера, притаившегося где-то в тени. Воспоминания были обрывочны: калейдоскоп разрозненных картинок. Шерлок, давящий на рану, бледный, как будто умирает он сам. Слезы, сверкающие, словно звезды в его взгляде – на сей раз искренние – и ощутимое даже сквозь испытываемую телом пронзительную боль тяжкое сожаление, что расставаться с другом приходится вот так.  
\- Черт подери, Джон! Ты цел?

Он повернул голову и уставился на Грега. Тот вместе с сотрудниками пробирался по залу, оборонительные заклятья шипели и потрескивали при каждом их шаге. Неудивительно. Что-то изменилось, пока Джон был без сознания. Если раньше воздух буквально гудел от затаившейся силы, то теперь было такое ощущение, словно в этом месте только что сверкнула молния – столь яркое, что невольно заболели глаза.

Он с запозданием осознал, что стены опалены, а пол под ним спекся в блестящую потрескавшуюся массу, как от чудовищного жара. Никогда прежде Джон не видел подобного, и потихоньку его затуманенный рассудок начал складывать разрозненные кусочки мозаики в единое целое.

Рывком, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле, он сел. Под левой ладонью что-то звякнуло, и Джон неосознанно сжал пальцы. Пуля. Деформированная попаданием в цель, покрытая тонкой пленкой крови, но больше не несущая угрозы. Та самая пуля, что была в его теле. Он же чувствовал, как она прошила легкое и крупные сосуды прямо над сердцем, неся с собой неизбежную смерть, так как же…

И тут же внимание его резко переключилось с собственных ощущений на лежащее неподалеку тело. Шерлок был совсем близко – протяни руку, и дотронешься – и Джон, путаясь в тяжелой черной ткани пальто, принялся лихорадочно вытаскивать шарф, стараясь добраться до пульса. Тысячи вопросов взорвались в голове, сталкиваясь с тошнотворным, леденящим страхом, когда он прижал дрожащие пальцы к зеленоватому кровоподтеку, оставшемуся от того прикосновения демона.

\- Джон? – мягко окликнул Лестрейд, но он помотал головой, пытаясь обнаружить в теплом теле хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но, наконец, он почувствовал сердцебиение, слабое и неровное.

\- Джон, скорая уже в пути. Мне нужно знать, что произошло, - Джон осознал, что Грег сидит на корточках рядом, положив руку ему на плечо и слегка встряхивая. Опасный поступок, требующий немалого доверия. Учитывая, что зал буквально переполняли свидетельства сотворенного в нем мощного заклятья, он был удивлен, что инспектор вообще решился к нему прикоснуться - ведь в обличье Джона Ватсона вполне мог оказаться некто чужой. – Чья это кровь?

Сначала Джон решил, что его спрашивают о чашах на алтаре, и пальцы беспомощно стиснули шарф друга, прежде чем он понял, что от жертвенника почти ничего не осталось. Камень раскололся напополам, а стоявшие на нем подношения превратились в прах и обломки. Не было и следа той густой и темной жижи, что прежде занимала почетное место.

\- Ты о чем? – наконец смог произнести он помертвевшими и холодными губами. Голос прозвучал хрипло, как будто сорванный криком, и Джон откашлялся. Руки автоматически скользили и ощупывали тело Шерлока в поисках ранений, в то время как разум никак не мог сосредоточиться, не понимая и не веря в происходящее.

На плечи опустилось что-то тяжелое, и он моргнул, осознав, что Грег накинул на него собственное пальто. Этот вес отвлекал, не давал уйти от той реальности, которой он не хотел смотреть в лицо, и Джон судорожно вздохнул, прежде чем отвести взгляд от Шерлока.

И впервые заметил выражение лица Грега: карие глаза уставились на его грудь со смесью озадаченности и ужаса. Джон следом за ним опустил взгляд на залитый кровью свитер, мгновенно осознавая, что выглядит, словно оживший мертвец. Если бы он не ощущал, как в груди колотится сердце, проверил бы собственный пульс.

Внезапно ему показалось, что он – еще одна улика, нечто убийственное, неопровержимое доказательство вины. Только потребность продолжать касаться Шерлока помешала Джону прижать руки к груди, и он осознал, что глаза его не могут оторваться от пулевого отверстия в вязаном полотнище – эпицентр уничтожившего его взрыва.

Как во сне он обернулся и посмотрел на место, где прежде лежал, почти ожидая увидеть там лужу красной жидкости. Однако, за исключением едва заметного жутковатого пятна, на полу ничего не было. Джон помнил, что терял кровь очень быстро, видел, как она заливала руки друга… так где же она? Примерно полпинты осталось на джемпере, промокшем и потяжелевшем, но должно было быть гораздо, в разы больше. Неужели вся она вернулась в его тело?

Что же, черт побери, сделал Шерлок?!

Не говоря ни слова, Джон покачал головой и пожал плечами.  
\- Это неважно, - с трудом, запинаясь, произнес он. – Нужно доставить Шерлока в…

Звук шагов, торопливых и резких, прервал его, и Джон моргнул в изумлении, поняв, что к ним приближает не кто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс. Никогда прежде Джон не видел, чтобы тот двигался целеустремленно и быстро настолько, что Антея и несколько безликих мужчин в костюмах едва за ним успевали. В мозгу пронеслась полуистерическая мысль, что дорогие туфли Майкрофта после прогулки по канализации останется только на помойку выкинуть, но тот начал говорить, и Джон попытался взять себя в руки.

\- Благодарю, инспектор. Все остальное я улажу сам, - не было и следа его обычных, спокойных и холодных, интонаций. Безупречное произношение образованного человека осталось, но теперь в голосе звучала сталь, и Джон готов был поверить в заявления Шерлока, что его брат и есть правительство. По залу рассыпались, считывая информацию и бормоча заклинания, люди, которых друг презрительно именовал «крепостными» брата; ненавязчиво оттесненным в сторону полицейским оставалось лишь недоуменно смотреть на происходящее.

\- Мистер Холмс, - недоверчиво и устало начал Грег, - это расследование ведет Скотланд-Ярд.

\- Теперь им занимается правительство, инспектор, - голос Майкрофта звучал странно, мягче обычного, в попытке замаскировать напряжение, но Джон не придал этому значения. Старший Холмс шагнул вплотную к нему; он не стал опускаться рядом на корточки, как это сделал Грег, но когда вновь заговорил, тон его был тщательно контролируем, словно он обращался к человеку, стоящему на краю крыши и в любой момент готовому прыгнуть вниз.

\- Джон, мне нужно точно знать, что здесь произошло. Я способен сделать собственные выводы из того, что вижу, - он посмотрел на свитер Джона, а затем на пулю у его колена, - но сейчас у нас нет права на ошибку. Мне необходимо знать, что именно сделал Шерлок.

Сглотнув, Джон попытался нормально вдохнуть, невзирая на страх в груди, придавивший его как гранитной плитой. Инстинктивное желание защитить Шерлока от чужих суждений, забрать его отсюда, спрятать от любопытных глаз, было почти нестерпимым. Они могли бы отправиться куда-нибудь подальше, в какое-то тихое и заброшенное местечко, где произошедшее не будет иметь значения.

Вот только они были здесь - и Лестрейд, и его сотрудники, а Майкрофт смотрел на Джона, словно хищная птица - напряженный, ожидающий ответа. Ни единого шанса на то, чтобы скрыться вместе с другом. Разве был у него хоть какой-то выбор?

Медленно, как будто каждое произнесенное слово было предательством, Джон начал говорить.

\- Я… не знаю. Здесь кто-то был. Мы проверили перед тем, как зайти, но он, похоже, где-то прятался. Мы начали осматривать алтарь, и в этот момент он выстрелил, - Джон автоматически посмотрел на пулю, надеясь получить хоть какую-то дополнительную информацию, но понять удалось крайне мало. – Стреляли из СВД, мишенью был я. Пуля серебряная, прошла сквозь все мои щиты.

\- И попала сюда? – Майкрофт потянулся к отверстию на свитере, всем своим видом выражая недовольство необходимостью задавать столь очевидный вопрос, но все равно требуя подтверждения. Дотронуться, однако, он так и не успел – блоки Джона быстро и резко отреагировали на вторжение, наполняя воздух угрожающим потрескиванием. Майкрофт с извиняющимся видом наклонил голову, Грег отшатнулся.

\- Нет, я просто всегда ношу дырявую одежду, - пробормотал Джон, отнимая руки от Шерлока и потирая лицо ладонями. Теперь он старался говорить как можно тише, чтобы сказанное не достигло чужих ушей. Он не знал точно, что именно сделал друг, но где-то внутри поселилось подозрение, тошнотворное и скользкое.

\- Ранение в грудь, не точно в сердце, но совсем рядом. Я истекал кровью, а он… - Джон покачал головой, невидяще уставившись на собственные колени. – Он был рядом, пытался сделать хоть что-то, но мне было уже не помочь. Я отключился через минуту, быть может – две. Следующее, что помню – рядом со мной Грег, а Шерлок… - он кивнул в сторону друга, лежащего на полу и казавшегося на удивление умиротворенным среди царившего вокруг напряжения. – Нужно отвезти его в больницу.

\- Стреляли-то в тебя, - заметил Грег, оглядываясь на появившихся вслед за Донован парамедиков: мужчину и женщину. – Проверьте обоих, - приказал он, не обращая внимания на раздраженное хмыканье Майкрофта, и снова посмотрел на Джона. – Быть может, Шерлок сможет рассказать больше, когда очнется?

В вязкой и неестественной тишине, последовавшей за этими словами, Джон встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом и увидел в глазах старшего Холмса тот же страх, что терзал его самого. Он был врачом, ему доводилось работать на передовой, и он знал, что в мире не существует заклятий, способных спасти жизнь, которой уже почти не осталось. Сколько раз оказывался он на поле боя, держа на руках очередного, еще совсем молодого парня, которому разворотило живот, и отчаянно желая, чтобы в его распоряжении была магия, способная это поправить? Но люди не обладают такой силой, даже столь одаренные, как Шерлок.

Другое дело – демоны…

\- Как вы узнали, что мы здесь? – спросил он, двигаясь, словно марионетка, пока парамедик разрезал его свитер в поисках раны, которой не было. Женщина занялась Шерлоком: все тот же элементарный осмотр, какой произвел и сам Джон, прежде чем приступить к проверке на предмет наличия заклятий или какой-либо другой, куда более зловещей магии. – Мне казалось, вы не можете нас _узреть._

Майкрофт оперся на зонт, глядя на Шерлока с таким видом, будто не мог узнать собственного брата.  
\- Он научился ставить от меня блоки в шесть лет, и с тех пор отгораживался от моего взгляда самым неприятным из возможных способов. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь заглянуть в его будущее или определить настоящее, я вижу лишь свет, столь яркий, что за ним невозможно различить ничего.

Теперь Джон заметил, насколько бледен старший Холмс: он был не просто напряжен, его снедало болезненное волнение.  
\- Я ощущаю его всегда, точно так же, как некоторые могут чувствовать местоположение на небе солнца или луны. Сегодня вечером, сидя в своем кабинете, я понял, что этот свет исчез, - кончик зонта чиркнул по каменному полу. – Мне сразу стало ясно: что-то пошло не так. Я смог почувствовать, где вы находитесь.

\- Ну а теперь? – вопрос Грега застал Джона врасплох, и он бросил взгляд на слегка смешавшегося инспектора. – Я хотел сказать, если сейчас вы можете увидеть его будущее, это избавит нас от кучи проблем.

Сжав губы, Майкрофт безрадостно улыбнулся.  
\- Мой дорогой инспектор, где раньше не было ничего, кроме света, теперь нет ничего, кроме тьмы. Прежде я мог понять, окажется ли замешан мой брат в каком-то деле, так как оно тут же становилось от меня сокрытым. Теперь же я вижу лишь тени.

Парамедик продолжала осмотр молча, словно не слышала ни слова из беседы людей, стоящих всего-то в паре футов от нее. Однако было ясно: ей совершенно не за что зацепиться в постановке диагноза. Что бы она ни проверяла – результат был нулевым. Ни проклятий, ни следов заклинаний, ни блоков – что для друга, который даже спать не ложился, не воздвигнув вокруг себя хотя бы простейший щит, было нехарактерно. Как будто Шерлока просто кто-то отключил. Полностью – от малейшей искры врожденного дара до ослепительного сияния великолепного разума.

Внезапно врач изумленно отшатнулась, едва не уронив тонкий фонарик, и залилась краской смущения.  
\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотала она. – Не ожидала гетерохромии. Очень яркое различие, - в ответ на непонимающие взгляды, девушка провела языком по губам. – Его глаза…

Джон забрал у нее фонарик, и уверенной рукой поднял веко правого глаза друга. Взгляд был расфокусирован, но зрачок нормально реагировал на свет, а радужка была окрашена все в те же, знакомые изменчивые тона: серо-зелено-голубая, с единственной золотистой крапинкой. Такая же, как и всегда.

И только открыв левый глаз, Джон понял причину испуганного изумления врача, и сердце его оборвалось. Ни следа прежнего цвета, напоминавшего об океане и мерцании звезд. Радужку заливал удушающе густой коричневый, столь темный, что на его фоне практически не различить было зрачок. Ничего знакомого: ни радиальных линий, ни плавного перехода тонов, лишь однотонная пустота. Абсолютная.

Не человеческая.

 

*****

 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что ты вернешься.

Шерлок открыл глаза, всматриваясь в обсидиановые тона владений Мориарти. Здесь появились новые безделушки и подношения, и на этот раз беспрерывное капанье какой-то жидкости разбивало давящую тишину. Его разуму, все еще не пришедшему в себя от шока, потребовалось несколько секунд на осознание, что этот звук он принес с собой: кровь Джона или отображение ее стекала с кончиков его собственных, затянутых в перчатки пальцев. Но ведь здесь у него не было физической сущности. Без сомнения, его тело осталось позади, в реальном мире – том, где умирал Джон.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять под контроль поднимающийся в груди страх. Нет, не за себя самого. Он обратился к Мориарти и готов принять любые последствия своего шага, какими бы они ни были. Ужасом его наполняла мысль, что с каждой проходящей секундой Джон ускользает все дальше, туда, откуда его уже не вытащить. Это чувство затопило его, парализуя мышцы, лишая голоса и заставляя разум беспомощно и бестолково метаться, не видя перед собой однозначного пути.

Мориарти шагнул вперед, глаза его вспыхнули, а губы изогнулись в похотливой улыбке.  
– Тик-ток, Шер-лок! – пропел он, но веселье в следующий же момент покинуло его голос, и он прорычал. – Отведенное твоему питомцу время подходит к концу.

\- Измени это, - потребовал Шерлок. – Я знаю, ты можешь. Первая категория – а значит, единственное, что ты не способен сделать без посторонней помощи – проникнуть в реальный мир. Не нашлось глупцов, готовых пойти на это. Даже среди твоего собственного культа.

\- С какой стати мне покидать свои пределы? – вскричал Мориарти, широко разводя руки в стороны и откидывая назад голову. – Ради чего отправляться в вашу убогую действительность, населенную безликими созданиями человеческого конвейера, когда я могу оставаться здесь и наблюдать, как ползут они от колыбели до могилы?

\- Потому что тебе скучно.

Мориарти застыл в почти полной неподвижности, прежде чем развернуться к Шерлоку. Он склонил голову набок и приподнял бровь, словно обдумывая этот аргумент.  
– Ничто не происходит. Здесь. Там. Нигде, – на лице вновь проступила усмешка. – Я мог бы перевернуть весь мир. Нет, не ввергнуть в хаос – просто перекроить его. Устроить нечто элегантное. Великолепное. И мне не было бы скучно, – ресницы его затрепетали, прикрывая глаза, он шагнул к Шерлоку, и тот почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей щеке, когда демон добавил. – И тебе тоже. Мы так схожи – я и ты. Вместе мы могли бы поставить всех остальных на колени.

Шерлок не отвел глаз под пристальным взглядом демона, но смотрел в упор, сжимая руки в кулаки и ощущая, как от высыхающей крови становятся липкими пальцы. – Я здесь не ради себя.

\- О, забудь о нем! – воскликнул Мориарти, и лицо его исказилось. – Он тормозит тебя. Заставляет _чувствовать._ Он – ничто, пустое место!

Демон глубоко втянул воздух, сжал губы, словно пытаясь взять себя в руки, и смахнул с рукава пиджака воображаемую пылинку.  
– Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен твоему доктору. Ведь именно из-за него ты сейчас оказался здесь, – напряженная и мерзкая гримаса отвращения искривила его рот и тут же исчезла. – Так что ты готов отдать мне взамен, Шерлок? Какова цена его жизни?

\- Сделка.

\- Ну _разумеется,_ \- вздохнул Мориарти, и эхо его шагов, когда он принялся расхаживать по кругу, рассыпалось мириадами перекликающихся молоточков. – Ты ведь знаешь, здесь дешево не отделаться. Ты должен предложить мне что-то, что я захочу получить.

Шерлок сглотнул, каждым нервом ощущая, как утекает время. В обычной ситуации он никогда не пошел бы на такую фундаментальную глупость, а если бы и решился на это, то провел бы недели в предварительной подготовке. Демоны коварны, и единственное неправильно выбранное слово могло привести к катастрофе. Но сейчас у него в запасе не было ничего: ни тщательно составленного контракта, ни неуловимо двусмысленных формулировок, только самое базовое и простое из условий – все, что угодно, лишь бы не дать жизни Джона подойти к столь кровавому концу.

Только неделю назад он посмеялся над мыслью, что может использовать свой самый большой капитал как разменную монету, спрашивая, что мог бы он поставить выше подобного сокровища. Что ж, теперь он знал ответ. Мориарти не согласится ни на что другое, а Шерлок не мог предложить ничего более стоящего.

\- Моя душа, такая, как она есть, и на тот срок, что ты сможешь ее удержать, – за жизнь Джона Ватсона.

Мориарти остановился спиной к Шерлоку, и было видно, как напряглось его тело, когда он посмотрел через плечо. На краткий миг на лице демона промелькнуло изумление – словно вырвалась из клетки и улетела птица – но оно сразу же сменилось кривым ятаганом грязной усмешки.  
– О, да ты _в отчаянии._ Это оно? Твое предложение?

По спине Шерлока пробежала дрожь, и по коже поползли мурашки.  
– Я думал, ты умен. Тебе требуется, чтобы я еще раз повторил свои слова?

\- О нет. Я тебя понял, – Мориарти развернулся и решительным шагом сократил разделявшее их пространство. Глаза его обежали Шерлока с головы до ног, прежде чем он вновь встретился с ним взглядом. – Я все прекрасно понял, – он уже протягивал руку: бледные пальцы наискосок в окружающей их тьме. Шерлок посмотрел на молчаливый жест согласия, и по губам его скользнула улыбка.

\- В самом деле? Позволь мне уточнить. Доктор Джон Ватсон, проживающий вместе со мной по адресу 221б, Бейкер-стрит, Лондон, Великобритания, и в настоящий момент истекающий кровью на полу в посвященной тебе омерзительной часовне, будет жить и никогда никак не пострадает от твоих действий – или же моих, если они будут направлены тобой – в моем мире и во всех остальных.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – пробормотал Мориарти, многозначительно шевеля пальцами. – Не волнуйся, Шерлок. Он будет жив и здоров.

\- Поправка «никак не пострадает» действует и для других моих близких, - добавил Шерлок, видя, как улыбка Мориарти становится все сдержанней.

\- Назови их, - потребовал демон. – И поскорее. Смерть все ближе к твоему доктору.

\- Грегори Лестрейд, Марта Хадсон, Майкрофт Холмс, Эвелин Холмс, – имена проносились в мозгу, и неожиданно всплыло еще одно. Скорее недоразумение, чем друг, но под ее попечительством находилось кое-что, что может оказаться ему полезным в данной ситуации. – Молли Хупер.

\- Кто-нибудь еще? – поинтересовался Мориарти, закатывая глаза. – Немного же ты просишь за свою душу.

\- Достаточно, - грубо ответил Шерлок. – Ты жаждешь заполучить ее, это написано у тебя на лице.

\- О, Шерлок, - промурлыкал Мориарти, намеренно поднимая выше протянутую кисть. - Ты так хорошо меня понимаешь. Ну а сейчас ты знаешь, что делать: жми руку или твоего доктора больше нет.

Шерлок помедлил, расправляя плечи и чувствуя, как качается на весах это мгновение. Решение принадлежало только ему. Заключить сделку со стоящим перед ним демоном или же развернуться и уйти – назад, где его всю оставшуюся жизнь будет преследовать чувство пустоты. До встречи с Джоном мысль о том, что он может подойти к подобному моменту, казалась непостижимой. А теперь сама идея о возвращении к прежнему существованию, одинокому и отстраненному от всех, приносила больше боли, чем он мог бы осознать.

В конце концов, здесь в принципе не было выбора.

Он сжал руку Мориарти в своей, скользкой и липкой от крови, и увидел, как на лице демона расцветает триумф. Мгновением позже ударила боль, закручиваясь под ребрами и обвиваясь вокруг чего-то, скрытого там. Она била по нервам, сводила судорогой мускулы, заставляя опускаться на колени, в то время как резкий запах древней, темной магии, гнилой и нечестивый, наполнял воздух.

Каждый вдох давался с трудом, словно что-то выдиралось с корнем из его груди. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова, владения демона завертелись перед глазами, и горло сжал рвотный позыв.

\- Ну, а как насчет нескольких условий с моей стороны? – нараспев произнес Мориарти, и короткий ликующий смех сорвался с его губ, когда он запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока и оттянул голову назад, наклоняя так, что они почти соприкасались носами. – Вся твоя сила теперь моя, и знаешь что, Шерлок? Ты щедро одарен. О, я здорово повеселюсь, играя с тобой!

Рука стала ласковой, проводя за ухом и приглаживая растрепанные завитки.  
– Нет, меня не интересует безропотная слабая кукла с телом Холмса. Я твой владелец. Ты не имеешь права никому сообщать условия нашего соглашения. Никакого рассказа этому твоему всевидящему старшему братцу, что дергает тебя за веревочки. А теперь это буду делать я.

В ушах Шерлока эхом отозвалось его собственное болезненное шипение, и он заставил себя открыть глаза. Пусть он пошел на сделку добровольно, но это не означает, что он будет покорным и смирным созданием, полностью подчиненным Мориарти. Ни в коем случае, если в его силах этому помешать.

\- О, неповиновение! Восхитительно, - Мориарти наклонил голову и, скользнув губами по уху Шерлока, прошептал, - и бесполезно. Знаешь, что самое замечательное в таких сделках? Знаешь? Одна из тех вещей, что вечно забывают все эти мелкие скучные людишки? Никто не может просто продать свою душу. Она связана с телом, и когда ее вырывают, остается дыра. Место, которое может занять некто другой, – Мориарти выпустил волосы Шерлока из своих пальцев и танцующей походкой отошел. – Ты был прав, Шерлок. Мне было скучно. Но больше не будет! Кого, как ты думаешь, увидит Джон, когда ты откроешь глаза? Тебя? Или меня?

\- Ты не… - просипел Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь как следует вдохнуть и чувствуя, как вибрируют в грудной клетки легкие. – Ты должен был озвучить свои условия до заключения сделки. Ты нарушаешь правила.

\- Для того они и СУЩЕСТВУЮТ! – выкрикнул Мориарти, широко раскидывая руки.

И словно призванный из тьмы, кто-то шагнул вперед, к ним. Его фигура была выше, чем у Мориарти, и он выглядел как светловолосый крепкий мужчина со шрамом во всю щеку. На нем были простые джинсы и футболка, ничего особенного, но неясный след грязи на армейских ботинках выдавал последнее место его пребывания: коллектор. Легчайший намек, который Шерлок почти упустил, сосредоточившись на снайперской винтовке в руках прибывшего.

\- Ты, – стрелок, хотя на самом деле это был вовсе не человек. – Ты тоже демон, – Шерлок закрыл глаза, отчаянно ругая себя за глупость, прежде чем вновь обратиться к Мориарти. – Подношения, ритуалы. Все это было не для того, чтобы призвать тебя, а для того, чтобы выпустить его.

\- Мой тигр, - ответил тот в качестве объяснения. – Мой маленький охотник. Я не мог позволить тебе сорваться с крючка, Шерлок, и прекрасно знал, куда нанести удар, чтобы заставить тебя броситься ко мне. Ты искал в часовне отзвуки смертной жизни – слишком захваченный расследованием, чтобы проверить что-то еще. Ты сам привел своего доктора точно под прицел, – Шерлок почувствовал движение воздуха, и Мориарти вновь оказался рядом с ним. – А теперь ты _мой._

В последнее слово был вложен мощнейший магический посыл, и Шерлок почувствовал, как тот пронзает его подобно раскаленному докрасна клейму. Сила вновь поднялась в нем словно огромная, все сметающая волна, бросив его навзничь, прижимая лицом к неустойчивому полу призрачных владений Мориарти в проносящейся сквозь тело агонии. Все плыло перед глазами, колеблясь от непроницаемой тьмы до ослепительного света, в ушах вразнобой звонили пронзительные колокола. Но был единственный звук, что давал ему слабое подобие удовлетворения: напряженное шипение, с которым Мориарти, явно тоже оказавшийся в тисках боли, произнес следующие слова.

\- Прекрати сопротивляться! Мы заключили СДЕЛКУ!

Мысли Шерлока сталкивались, разлетаясь осколками бреда, пока он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться. Чувство было такое, что он стоит ногами в разных мирах, которые движутся в противоположных направлениях, постепенно разрывая его напополам. Прикосновение Мориарти насквозь прожигало плоть-которой-здесь-не было и иллюзорные кости. Ярость демона была ощутимой, но силы его быстро истощались, по мере того, как Шерлок блокировал его на каждом шагу.

По крайне мере, он мог давать отпор, не боясь ответного удара: следить за тем, нарушены ли положения договора, и определять наказание за это, будет скрепившая сделку магия, но никак не демон. Возможно, выдвинутые Шерлоком условия были сформулированы неточно, но они работали в его пользу ровно в той же степени, что и против него, а Мориарти ни слова не сказал о том, что Шерлок должен быть послушной марионеткой в его руках.

Он потерял сам себя где-то в пустом голубом свечении Междумирья. Время и логика исчезли, а он все продолжал бороться, цепляясь за ту хрупкую нить, что позволила бы вернуться в собственное тело. Обычно она сияла подобно солнечному лучу, давая уверенность и спокойствие, но сейчас дорога к дому была почерневшей и мертвой. Это было похоже на попытку ухватиться за дым, пустой и бессодержательный. Удушающие струйки проникали в горло Шерлока, а вокруг него, подобно савану, смыкался густой смог.

Казалось, прошли века, прежде чем он смог заставить себя открыть глаза. Над ним был знакомый белый потолок его собственной спальни - настолько обыденно, что это показалось оскорбительным, и Шерлок сделал дрожащий, болезненный вдох, пытаясь сфокусироваться на окружающей обстановке.

Тишину нарушил щелчок пистолета, и Шерлок застыл. Бросив взгляд в сторону, он увидел сидящего рядом с кроватью Джона; пустой, злобный зрачок дула Браунинга был направлен в голову Шерлока. Оружие не дрожало, а на лице друга – бледном, перекошенном от напряжения, но все еще живом – застыло замкнутое и пугающее выражение человека, который готов сделать то, что должен, чего бы ему это не стоило.

\- Кто ты?

Слова были тихими, но в них звучала сталь, и Шерлок ощутил слабый проблеск триумфа. Мориарти запретил ему раскрывать условия сделки, и это ограничение лежало на нем неподъемным грузом. Он чувствовал его в неподвижности своей челюсти и тяжести языка: непроизносимо. Однако, при всей своей внешней простоте и недалекости, Джон не был идиотом. Без сомнения, он смог догадаться, что сделал Шерлок и к кому он обратился для достижения своей цели.

\- Шерлок Холмс, - наконец ответил он, поморщившись при звуках собственного голоса. Слабый и хриплый, словно сорванный криком, он был лишь тенью прежнего – одно из многочисленных повреждений, что начало чувствовать истерзанное тело. Он весь был избит и исцарапан, и как будто втиснут в кожу, что ему не подходила. Его самоощущение – где он начинался и где заканчивался – потеряло всякую точность. Казалось, мир ускользал, больше не связанный с ним по-настоящему и находящийся странным образом не вполне в пределах его досягаемости.

И его разум. Исчезли острота и фокус, вместо этого мысли тянулись в голове, словно смола, медленные и несуразные. Каждая секунда была мгновением непрекращающейся войны, и все время он мог ощущать Мориарти, притаившегося на самом краю его существования, выжидающего удобного момента, чтобы нанести удар и занять его место.

\- Докажи это.

Невозможное требование. Вероятно, Джон не осознавал это, но любой демон, очнувшийся в теле Шерлока, будет обладать всем – его воспоминаниями, его манерами, его голосом – и сможет использовать их по своему усмотрению, если захочет. Ничто не будет однозначным доказательством. И он мог только смотреть на Джона, не обращая внимания на все еще нацеленное на него смертельное оружие и пытаясь заставить измученный мозг наблюдать.

Но мало что можно было разглядеть. Любые следы ранения исчезли, и пристально следящий за ним человек был настроен решительно и твердо. В голубых глазах притаился проблеск отчаяния, затуманивая взгляд и делая Джона на десять лет старше, чем помнил Шерлок, но это был единственный признак эмоций. Все остальное было стерто: лицо солдата.

Он осторожно пошевелился, вытягивая руку, словно пытался прикоснуться к животному, что может укусить. Джон сильнее сжал пистолет, но не отклонился и не сказал ни слова, когда пальцы Шерлока осторожно провели по тому месту, куда ударила пуля.

На Джоне был сейчас другой джемпер, и гладкая ткань скрывала любые следы, что что-то вообще было не так, но в мозгу Шерлока ярко вспыхнула картина, беспощадно жестокая в тумане его мыслей. Под кончиками пальцев он ощущал словно звук отдаленных барабанов, ровное, уверенное биение пульса Джона. При всей своей лживости, Мориарти выполнил свою часть сделки. Джон был жив, а Шерлок стал вот таким, чувствуя себя чужим в собственном теле и борясь каждую секунду, чтобы полностью не оказаться под властью Мориарти.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, отводя руку и встречаясь глазами с Джоном. – Я думал… я думал, что мне может не хватить времени вернуть тебя.

Лицо Джона исказилось, непрочные стены рухнули, выпуская наружу эмоции, и он опустил Браунинг. Друг выглядел разбитым, потрясенным и раздавленным. Уголки тонких губ опустились вниз и неловко дернулись, когда он сжал челюсти.  
– Ты… ты должен был отпустить меня. Почему ты… Как ты это сделал?

\- Это было на удивление просто, - пробормотал Шерлок в ответ и поморщился, когда попробовал приподняться на локте и обнаружил, что мышцы его не слушаются: он чувствовал себя скорее пилотом, управляющим неким аппаратом, чем существом с автономными рефлексами и инстинктивными движениями. Ему приходилось думать обо всем одновременно, и мозг буквально закипал от неестественных усилий. – Ты всерьез думаешь, что я мог позволить тебе умереть, когда у меня был хоть какой-то выбор?

\- Но это? – Джон жестом указал на его тело, на мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом и быстро опустив глаза в пол. – Я знаю, что ты сделал, Шерлок, – голос его запнулся на имени, и Шерлок увидел, как Джон с трудом конвульсивно сглотнул. – Я не стоил того, чтобы перейти ту черту…

\- А если бы ситуация была обратной? – резко прервал Шерлок. – Если бы я умирал у тебя на глазах, а в твоем распоряжении был бы шанс, ты бы отказался его использовать?

Он увидел, как содрогнулся Джон – в основе этой реакции лежали страх и ужас, но под ними слабо сиял ответ, что Шерлок знал и так. В случае необходимости Джон сделал бы для него то же самое. Их готовность вкладываться в эту – дружба казалась слишком бледным определением, но хватит и его – была равной и, казалось, не знающей границ, даже сейчас.

Хорошо. Может быть, Шерлок и принес свою душу в жертву Мориарти, но даже в горячке того неуверенного мгновения он выбирал слова со всей тщательностью, на какую был способен. Вряд ли Мориарти упустил это. Шерлок подозревал, что, обязывая его хранить молчание, демон хотел скрыть не столько саму сделку, сколько ее формулировку.

_«Моя душа, такая, как она есть, и на тот срок, что ты сможешь ее удержать»_

Простым построением фразы он оставил возможный запасной выход. Если кто-нибудь сможет вырвать его душу из лап Мориарти, то демон потеряет все свои права на нее, и Шерлок вновь будет свободен.

Ему просто требуется человек, который будет готов за него бороться.

 

*****

 

Джон смотрел на лежащего на двуспальной кровати человека, отчаянно желая, чтобы было возможно обратить события этого дня вспять и все переиграть. Если бы только он заметил проклятого снайпера, а не оставался в неведении до того момента, когда в него уже попали – тогда Шерлок по-прежнему бы остался бы самим собой, а не превратился в _это,_ чем бы оно ни было.

Приложив усилия, он мог бы заставить себя поверить, что друг ничуть не изменился, но за почти год жизни рядом с ним, Джон отчасти перенял его умения. И не мог не замечать крохотные, едва уловимые неправильности. Хуже того - знал, о чем они говорят. Все бездушные, виденные Джоном, походили на заводные механизмы, шли по жизни как по заданному маршруту, не ощущая окружающий мир по-настоящему. Шерлок держался более осознанно, но отсутствие уверенной связи с реальностью все равно проглядывало в том, как он говорил и двигался – словно действия и слова требовали полной сосредоточенности и давались с трудом, а не были чем-то естественным.

И потом – его глаза… Джон надеялся, что когда друг очнется, от разницы в цвете не останется и следа, но этого так и не произошло: радужка одного была светлая, голубовато-серая, похожая на туманное зимнее небо, второго – будто смоляной провал в пустоту, темную и зловещую. Находящийся перед ним человек мог выглядеть и говорить, как Шерлок, мог быть самим Шерлоком, но в любой миг это могло измениться, оставив Джона в обществе неизвестной твари в обличье лучшего друга.

Лучшего друга, который пожертвовал самым ценным из всего, чем владел, ради спасения его жизни.

Он должен быть за это признателен. Голос в глубине души настаивал, что Джон на коленях Шерлока благодарить обязан, ведь своим спасением он обязан именно ему – не кому-то из врачей скорой помощи, что выполняют работу, не рискуя своей сутью. Шерлок, беспредельно самовлюбленный и всячески подчеркивающий собственную соципопатическую природу, не оставил от этого фасада камня на камне, не задумываясь, пожертвовал собой, и ему придется жить дальше с последствиями своего поступка.

Если бы Джон захотел, он мог бы развернуться и уйти, его физическая и духовная сущность осталась нетронутой. Мог бы уехать из Лондона, продолжить существовать где-то еще и забыть, какой ценой за это заплачено. Шерлоку подобное было недоступно. Сделанный выбор будет преследовать его на каждом шагу до конца дней, а если верить в значение, приписываемое душе большинством крупных религий, то и после тоже.

И все это ради Джона.

\- Спасибо, - он поморщился при звуках собственного голоса, отложив, наконец, в сторону браунинг. В любом случае, он сомневался, что от выстрела в демона будет хоть какой-то прок. Причинит ли это боль кому-то, кроме Шерлока? – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты этого не делал, но все равно благодарен тебе. Ты спас мою жизнь.

\- Уверяю, исключительно из эгоистичных побуждений, - ответил Шерлок, и эти слова, уж точно, принадлежали именно ему. – Я привык, что ты рядом, - облизнув губы, детектив с трудом сел и покачнулся, как будто у него закружилась голова. Он несколько раз моргнул и прижал руку ко лбу, а затем провел пальцами вниз и сжал переносицу. – Почему мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит? Тебе нужно в больницу. Тебя подстрелили.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - сказал Джон. – Пострадали только свитер и рубашка. Тебя я хотел отвезти в клинику, но Майкрофт и слышать об этом не пожелал. Сказал, что врачи все равно ничем не помогут.

\- Он прав, - Шерлок перевел взгляд на дверь спальни. Он казался озадаченным и сбитым с толку, словно в привычном мире теперь для него не было смысла, и сердце Джона сжалось при виде того, насколько же утратил остроту этот некогда блестящий разум. – Он еще здесь?

\- Да, и Грег тоже, - Джон пожал плечами, поднимаясь на ноги, пока Шерлок сползал с постели. Тот держался на ногах неуверенно, как новорожденный жеребенок, и Джон не задумываясь, схватил его за предплечье, помогая устоять. Он не знал толком, что именно ожидал ощутить, прикоснувшись, возможно - зомби, нечто, лишь кажущееся живым. И все же, сквозь ткань пиджака чувствовалось тепло, а под кончиками пальцев он мог различить неровное биение пульса.

Он быстро разжал пальцы, и Шерлок под его взглядом направился к двери, слегка прихрамывая и двигаясь, как будто тело не желало ему подчиняться. Вопрос о самочувствии вертелся на языке, но казался сейчас глупейшим в мире, так что Джон перешел к объяснениям, выкладывая другу факты.

\- Полиция появилась почти сразу же после того, как я пришел в себя. Твой брат вывел все это дело из-под их юрисдикции.

\- Лестрейд не тот человек, который с легкостью отступится от своего дела.

\- Он – не тот, кто отступится от тебя, - поправил Джон, глядя на Шерлока. Тот замер, взявшись за дверную ручку, и чуть обернулся, признавая сказанное. – Как и все мы. Тебя могли заточить в саркофаг десятого уровня, но вместо этого мы привезли тебя сюда. Грег не идиот. Он догадывается, что именно ты сделал, так же как и я, и Майкрофт, но он не стал препятствовать твоему брату увезти тебя домой.

\- Как и ты, - тихо произнес Шерлок, глубоко вздохнув и выпрямляя спину, как будто готовился выйти на поле боя. От Джона не укрылось, ни как поморщился друг при этом движении, ни легкая дрожь, пробежавшая по его спине, прежде чем он открыл дверь и шагнул за порог.

Майкрофт с Лестрейдом переговаривались вполголоса, и Джону видны были их лица, похожие больше на замкнутые мрачные маски: люди, разрывающиеся между тем, что диктует служебный долг и своим отношением к Шерлоку. Грег стоял, упершись руками в бедра и наклонив голову, губы его сжались в тонкую полоску, а Майкрофт держался неестественно прямо, напряженно расправив плечи и крепко стискивая ручку зонта.

Они обернулись, как только Шерлок шагнул в комнату, и лица их изменились. Грег смотрел на детектива неуверенно, с сомнением и чем-то похожим на горечь, - отражение тех же чувств, что испытывал сам Джон, - в то время как черты Майкрофта стали жестче, и он окинул брата проницательным и сосредоточенным взглядом.

\- Интересно, - тихо проронил Майкрофт, и Джон с трудом сдержал негодование, накатившее от подобного замечания. Ну разумеется, любой Холмс будет расценивать всю эту ситуацию скорее как эксперимент, нежели катастрофу. – Ты все еще удерживаешь контроль.

\- Пока да, - предостережение в голосе Шерлока было очевидным. Он опустился на диван, как будто у него не было сил стоять. – Я не знаю, сколько еще это продлится.

\- Что ты можешь сказать? – спросил Майкрофт, подойдя ближе и нависнув над братом, напряженный и настойчивый; даже Джон мог ясно различить написанное на его лице отчаяние. – Шерлок, мне нужны подробности. Необходимы, иначе я не смогу помочь.

Горло Шерлока дернулось, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Челюсти сжались так сильно, что Джону казалось, он слышит, как заскрежетали в тишине гостиной зубы друга. Светлая кожа побледнела, как полотно, лицо исказилось болезненной гримасой, а затем детектив просто помотал головой.

Из Майкрофта как будто выпустили воздух, и он прижал кончики пальцев между бровей.  
\- Глупый вопрос. Ты можешь сообщить хоть что-то об условиях сделки? Написать, проморгать морзянкой – как угодно?

И вновь – отрицательное движение головой, неловкое и мучительное, словно позвоночник Шерлока был стальной балкой, а не гибким соединением костей и сухожилий. Джону захотелось протянуть руку, провести ладонью по затылку в попытке изгнать то, что столь успешно контролирует друга, но он знал, что это бесполезно. Прикосновение здесь не могло принести исцеления, и Джон сомневался в возможности своего скудного дара пробить брешь в силе, добившейся такой власти над Шерлоком.

\- Вижу, - пробормотал Майкрофт, наклоняя голову с таким видом, будто все оставшиеся варианты действий не стоило даже рассматривать.

\- Но не наблюдаешь, - с вызовом ответил Шерлок, и баритон его прозвучал ошеломляюще после вынужденной немоты. Больше он не сказал ничего, лишь бросил на брата многозначительный, красноречивый взгляд. Точно такой, каким детектив частенько награждал Джона, показывая, что тот упустил нечто очевидное.

Лоб Майкрофта прорезала морщина – единственный признак недоумения, но она быстро разгладилась, и он вздернул подбородок, изогнул бровь в легком изумлении и с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Мне кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.

Шерлок стиснул руки перед собой, отвел глаза и только потом начал говорить. Медленно и осторожно, словно каждое мгновение ожидал, что ему придется поплатиться за сказанное.

\- То, что Джона подстрелили – не случайность. Стрелок тоже был демоном, в подчинении у… - внезапно детектив замолк, в горле его застряло слабое рычание, прежде чем он смог заговорить вновь. – Задачей культа было привести в этот мир снайпера, более слабое существо, а не Того, Другого. На последнее у них бы не хватило сил.

\- Другой демон? – кивнул Майкрофт. – Посланец. Орудие в руках могущественного создания, что поставило жизнь Джона под угрозу и тем самым привело тебя к хозяину. Скорее намеренно спланированные действия, нежели стечение обстоятельств. Похоже…

\- Будь осторожней в словах, - резко перебил Шерлок. – Вряд ли… - горло его вновь сжал спазм, но в этот раз детектив закатил глаза и вид его, пока он подбирал другие выражения, говорил скорее о раздражении, нежели боли. – Вряд ли Тот, Другой сейчас может тебя слышать, но если он перехватит контроль, мои воспоминания, вероятно, будут полностью в его распоряжении. Чем меньше информации он сможет извлечь, тем лучше.

Коротко кивнув, Майкрофт знаком показал Джону следовать за ним и тихо попросил Грега присмотреть за Шерлоком и звонить, если что-то пойдет не так.

Оставлять друга сейчас Джону хотелось меньше всего. Почему-то казалось, что достаточно просто не спускать с него глаз, и все будет в порядке. Острый, болезненный страх, что демон одержит верх, стоит только отвернуться, стягивал внутренности как колючей проволокой.

Неохотно он спустился вслед за Майкрофтом вниз и вышел на улицу, поежившись от холода.

\- В чем дело? - не желая терять ни секунды, спросил Джон, засовывая руки в карманы и оглядываясь на окна квартиры. – Что Шерлок имел в виду? Почему он не мог говорить?

Старший Холмс с задумчивым видом поджал губы, прежде чем ответить.

\- То, что Шерлок не может обсуждать условия сделки, и более того – даже произнести имя создания, с которым ее заключил, на удивление большая подсказка, - он уставился в пространство отрешенным, расфокусированным взглядом. – Демон запретил ему сообщать кому бы то ни было детали их соглашения, а значит, там было что-то, о чем мы, с его точки зрения, не должны узнать. У Шерлока, несомненно, не было времени на то, чтобы заключить однозначный, не допускающий различных толкований договор, но также не было его и у демона, что может сработать в пользу моего брата.

Джон покачал головой, слишком вымотанный и измученный событиями дня, чтобы разгадывать, что именно Майкрофт имеет в виду.

\- Как?

\- Пусть Шерлок и продал душу, такие условия, как верность и повиновение, вероятно, не были обговорены, - губы старшего Холмса изогнулись в слабой улыбке, и он пояснил: – Он может делать именно то, что делает сейчас. Бороться. Пока душа не поглощена, мой брат сможет ему сопротивляться.

\- И сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем демон решит, что ему это надоело?

\- Похоже, Шерлок для этого существа не просто пища, а нечто куда более важное. На это красноречиво указывает факт, что демон подстроил ваше убийство в надежде, что Шерлок сделает то, что сделал, - Майкрофт прищурился, машинально выбивая кончиком зонта по мостовой дробь. – Вопрос в том, зачем ему душа моего брата?

\- Нет, - отрезал Джон. – Вопрос в том, как вытащить Шерлока из этой передряги, - он скрестил руки на груди, расправил плечи и сверкнул глазами. – Это не эксперимент. Ваш брат оказался под властью какой-то твари…

\- Из-за вас, - едко перебил Майкрофт, заставив Джона умолкнуть под неподъемным грузом вины. Когда старший Холмс заговорил снова, тон его был уже мягче, хотя извиняться он явно не собирался. – За всю свою жизнь Шерлок никогда ни с кем не считался. Хотел бы я знать, понимаете ли вы в полной мере, что означают его действия.

\- Он спас мне жизнь, - наконец прошептал Джон. – Конечно же, я понимаю.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это так, - едва заметная грусть промелькнула в голосе старшего Холмса и тут же исчезла, не успел Джон задуматься над ней. – По крайней мере, пока, - Майкрофт покрутил зонтик, глубоко втянул холодный ночной воздух и непринужденно сменил тему. – Мне необходимо провести некоторые исследования. Поступок Шерлока, как бы опрометчив и безрассуден он ни был, не может не впечатлять. А то, что у него хватает сил сдерживать демона такого уровня и бороться – пусть и слабо – с ограничениями, наложенными на него сделкой, откровенно говоря, беспрецедентно. Мне нужно больше информации.

\- Чтобы мы смогли его вернуть? – спросил Джон, ощутив в собственных словах призрачную надежду и испытывая отвращение к той слабости, с какой они прозвучали.

Во взгляде Майкрофта, прежде чем он отвел глаза, блеснула жалость.

\- Чтобы подготовиться к любым неожиданностям, доктор Ватсон. Квартира будет под наблюдением, также я оставил тревожную кнопку. Воспользуйтесь ею, если потребуется помощь, и к вам прибудут в течение двух минут. Шерлок считается заключенным под домашний арест. Это предпочтительней.

\- Чем саркофаг? Это точно хорошая идея? То есть, я не хочу, чтобы Шерлок оказался в заточении, но если демон перехватит контроль…

\- А если так случится, и существо обнаружит, что ему не выбраться, как думаете, что в итоге оно сотворит с Шерлоком? – спросил Майкрофт. – Мой брат для него не просто подходящая оболочка, он фактически его заложник. Прошу вас донести эту мысль до инспектора Лестрейда. В сложившихся обстоятельствах Шерлок скорее жертва, нежели преступник. Я тем временем выясню, на что способен демон. Чем больше мы будем знать, тем лучше.

\- А что же делать мне?

Майкрофт устало улыбнулся.  
\- То же, что и всегда. Заботьтесь о моем брате, Джон, и будьте настороже. До связи.

Кивнув на прощание, старший Холмс направился к ожидавшему его черному автомобилю, оставив Джона в одиночестве, и тот повернулся к знакомой черной двери.

Как сомнамбула он тяжело перешагнул порог и поднялся по лестнице, с трудом дыша из-за сдавившего грудь свинцового ощущения безнадежной беспомощности. Чудовищность того, на что пошел Шерлок ради его спасения, терзала мозг, став ядром, вокруг которого вращались все мысли. До конца осознать произошедшее казалось невозможным, но Джон все равно пытался, снова и снова прокручивая события дня в голове, пока шагал по ступенькам и заходил в квартиру.

Он выжил благодаря Шерлоку, заплатившему за его спасение страшную цену. От подобной жертвы не отмахнешься. Шерлок стал центром его мира с самой первой встречи, его как будто подхватил и потащил водоворот их совместного существования; и он вовсе не собирался позволить какому-то дурацкому демону превратить все то, чем мог бы оказаться Шерлок, в бездумную оболочку. Тот сражался, а Джон твердо намерен был оставаться рядом до конца.

Где бы не пришлось им вступить в битву, они сделают это вместе.


	2. Порабощение

Это была пытка, изощренная и отвратительная. Прошло уже семьдесят два часа с того момента, как Джона застрелил посланец Мориарти, – младший демон, которому культ открыл дорогу в этот мир, - но Шерлока до сих пор преследовало ощущение того, как затихает под ладонями стук сердца друга, и как отдается в них резкая пульсация крови, что заливала перчатки и уносила с собой последние капли едва теплившейся жизни.

Другого пути не было. Он выбрал единственный доступный вариант и заключил сделку, неподготовленную, неуклюже сформулированную: его душа в обмен на жизнь Джона. 

Но все же оно того стоило - Джон по-прежнему был рядом с ним, в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит: без конца заваривал чай, который Шерлок так ни разу и не выпил, и то и дело бросал в его сторону обеспокоенный взгляд. Близко к нему, лежащему на диване, подтянув колени к груди и завернувшись в халат так плотно, что тот облегал тело точно вторая кожа, друг не подходил. Держать дистанцию было логичным решением, Шерлок сам этого потребовал, и все же постоянно ловил себя на том, что ему болезненно не хватает ощущения товарищества и мимолетных, теплых прикосновений, на которые Джон совершенно не скупился всего лишь несколько дней назад. 

Теперь же все это исчезло, и Шерлоку казалось, что тело его распадается на части. Но еще хуже было происходящее с разумом. Собственный мозг виделся ему тусклым и покореженным: пришедшие в негодность погнутые куски металла там, где раньше была сверкающая машина быстро крутящихся шестеренок и ослепительного света. Он попробовал раскрыть несколько дел, присланных по электронной почте, но детали ускользали точно мелкий пустынный песок сквозь пальцы, оставляя его бездумно таращиться в монитор: бесполезные попытки. 

Он не мог ответить на зов работы, не мог стоять, двигаться и даже дышать, не ощущая при этом непрекращающихся попыток Мориарти одержать над ним верх. Шерлок чувствовал, как жаждет демон получить реальное тело и магию, что к нему прилагалась. Теоретически, Мориарти мог много что сделать с его душой, и поглощение представлялось сейчас едва ли не облегчением. Однако, похоже, у него были иные планы, для воплощения которых требовалась сила. 

Будь он более слабым магом, демон бы уже подчинил бы его. Мориарти недооценил его способность к сопротивлению, но силы Шерлока были уже на исходе, а враг набирал мощь с каждым подношением, с каждой жертвой, принесенной культом, и чаша весов все больше клонилась в его сторону.

Он был уверен, что произошли новые убийства. Грег заглядывал дважды в день, чтобы переговорить с Джоном. Они всегда оставались у входа, подальше от ушей Шерлока, но само присутствие инспектора заставляло предположить, что культ продолжает действовать. 

Непрестанный поток СМС, приходящих на телефон Джона, давал понять, что Майкрофт делает все возможное, чтобы как-то использовать неточные формулировки сделки; но Шерлок сомневался, что брату удастся чего-то добиться, учитывая, что сам он был не в состоянии сообщить никаких подробностей. Содержание переписки оставалось для детектива тайной: Джон стирал сообщения сразу же по прочтении. Шерлок жаждал помочь, но ему нельзя было знать, что именно удалось выяснить, иначе демон оказался бы посвящен в их планы.

Вдох, болезненный и короткий, перехватил горло, как только новая волна тяжелого, давящего дискомфорта разлилась по телу, проникая до костей. Ему казалось, что его сжимало со всех сторон, пытаясь втиснуть в ту метафорическую дыру, где раньше обитала его душа. Картина перед глазами утратила резкость, расплываясь по краям и приобретая оттенки гематита и оникса - проступившие на миг владения Мориарти - прежде чем Шерлок вновь вынырнул на поверхность реальности.

C кухни донеслось позвякивание, а следом послышались четкие и по-солдатски быстрые шаги. Шерлок дернулся, когда над ним что-то зашуршало, но следом на плечи опустилось тяжелое одеяло, удерживающее хоть немного тепла вокруг дрожащего тела. Джон впервые подошел к нему так близко с того момента, как он очнулся трое суток назад, и Шерлок подавил вздох облегчения, когда с той же аккуратной легкостью, с какой врач бинтует рану, друг окутал своими блоками грубые невидимые шрамы, оставшиеся от щитов детектива.

\- Тебе не следует ко мне приближаться, - тихо, без следа прежней настойчивости и силы, напомнил он. Голос звучал жутко: надломленный усталостью, почти лишенный интонаций, едва ли похожий на человеческий. Услышав его, Джон вздрогнул, но затем упрямо расправил плечи. 

\- Плевал я на это. Ты выглядишь ужасно, и я не могу просто стоять в стороне и ничего не делать, - он немного помедлил, а затем вложил пальцы в ладонь Шерлока, который слабо сжал их. – Тебе нужно хоть что-то съесть или поспать, а лучше и то, и другое, - пальцы второй руки нежно провели под правым глазом, очерчивая залегшую там – Шерлок знал это - тень. Легкое, но такое восхитительное прикосновение, и он потянулся навстречу теплу, точно растение к солнечному свету, цепляясь за это ощущение с готовностью, что привела бы его в смущение, не будь все его существо целиком поглощено другой задачей. 

\- На вкус все, как зола, а если засну… - он шевельнулся, пожимая плечами и с ненавистью чувствуя, что его когда-то послушное и ловкое тело словно превратилось в крошащийся камень, - … тогда не смогу больше его сдерживать. 

\- Быть может, тебе не придется этого делать, - Джон как-то странно посмотрел на него, наморщив лоб, и указал на стены. – Ты разве не обратил внимания? 

Ресницы казались слишком тяжелыми, в глаза как будто насыпали песку. Шерлок вгляделся в уродливые тускло-коричневые обои. Несуразный рисунок на них теперь скрывали аккуратно выведенные печати и круги: графическое воплощение заклинаний, в начертании которых явно прослеживалась левая рука друга. Поучаствовала в этом и миссис Хадсон, вписав в созданный Джоном основной узор тонкие хитросплетения. 

\- Созданные тобой блоки пали, как только ты… - Джон умолк, провел языком по губам, и в голосе его послышалась напряжение. – Как только ты меня спас. Исчезло все, и заклинания, которыми ты окружал себя, и те, которыми ты защитил квартиру. Нужно было вернуть хоть что-то. Демон – не единственная твоя проблема. 

Веки Шерлока опустились, и, нахмурившись, он прошептал:  
\- Я не заметил. 

\- Тебе есть о чем беспокоиться и без этого, - сидящий на полу у дивана Джон поерзал. Казалось, его раздирает какое-то противоречие, и Шерлок пригляделся к нему, пытаясь понять, что мучает друга. Но прежде, чем он успел уловить хоть что-то, непонятное выражение исчезло с лица Джона, тот поднялся на ноги и направился в кухню, сжав напоследок руку Шерлока. – Новых блоков должно хватить, чтобы демон не проник в квартиру. Поспишь, если я подежурю? 

\- Нет, - Шерлок попытался вложить хоть немного настойчивости в свой голос, но безуспешно. Он услышал, как Джон сунул что-то в микроволновку; раздался неприятный писк кнопок. – Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, - да, запрет на причинение Джону вреда был одним из условий сделки: это, по крайней мере, Шерлок озвучил четко и недвусмысленно, но все же он не мог побороть глубоко въевшийся страх, что демон найдет способ обойти эту формулировку и обрушит свою ярость на такое уязвимое тело друга.

Шерлок кожей чувствовал взгляд Джона, наблюдающего за ним из кухни. Он не сомневался, что на лице друга сейчас застыло выражение сострадания и неуверенности, и плотнее завернулся в одеяло, безучастно прослеживая линии защитных заклинаний на стенах. 

Он перевел взгляд на камин, и всмотрелся в безжизненные останки своих распавшихся чар. Прежде его высшее зрение было острым и ясным, теперь же все выглядело размытым и неверным, то обретая, то теряя четкие очертания. Тело лишилось души, а значит, в его распоряжении больше не было магии. Он был электрической цепью, из которой вынули источник питания. Все знания остались при нем, но то, что позволяло воплотить их, ушло. В мозгу пронеслись воспоминания обо всех сотворенных им долгосрочных заклинаниях, что сейчас наверняка потеряли силу. О чарах, призванных обеспечить защиту нуждающимся в ней, что оказались разрушены, о сорванных завесах Сокрытия… Так многое в его жизни основывалось на магической силе, которая теперь исчезла.

\- Где все зеркала? – вопрос сорвался с губ, миновав сознание, и Шерлок почувствовал, как резко возросло висевшее в воздухе напряжение. Голос был его собственный, но в словах проскальзывала едва заметное угрожающее шипение. Он ощущал присутствие Мориарти словно опухоль, злокачественную и удушающую. Ничего столь явного и очевидного, как одержимость или принуждение, но это был первый знак, что демон нащупал путь внутрь его разума, и Шерлок сглотнул наполнившую рот горькую желчь.

\- Это ведь сейчас был не ты, так? – Джон остановился в нескольких шагах от дивана, держа в руках исходящую паром тарелку. Взгляд друга был настороженным, тяжелым, в нем чувствовалась твердая решимость, и Шерлок, как бы обессилен и измучен он не был, ощутил слабое облегчение. Из-за недостатка наблюдательности и магических способностей Джон часто упускал очевидное, но если дело касалось Шерлока, внимание, похоже, никогда не подводило его.

\- Как ты это понял? 

Нахмурившись, Джон уставился на принесенный рис, словно надеялся обнаружить подсказку в пышной горке белых зернышек.

\- Просто отличил, и все, - наконец сказал он. – Я знаю, как звучит твой голос, в каком бы настроении ты ни находился. И сейчас говорил не ты, - он прищурился, провел кончиком языка по губам и поднял бровь. – Но на вопрос я отвечу. По мнению Майкрофта, этот демон любит магию зеркал и может воспользоваться отражающими поверхностями, чтобы увеличить свою силу, - на губах его появилась улыбка холодного удовлетворения. – Оглядись. Исчезли не только зеркала. Окна затемнены, на дверных ручках защита. Мы даже заменили все столовые приборы пластиковыми. Ни единого отражения, ни для кого. 

\- Это объясняет, почему ты оказался настолько неловким, что порезался при бритье, - ответил Шерлок. Он слышал недовольство Мориарти, словно затихающее эхо в отдаленной пещере. – Демон был достаточно близко, чтобы тебя понять. Он набирает силу. 

\- А ты слабеешь, - сухо произнес Джон, поставив тарелку на журнальный столик и помогая Шерлоку сесть. – Мне все равно, какой у этого будет вкус, ты должен поесть. 

Джон опустился рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы Шерлок ощутил притягательное тепло знакомой магии и тела, сунул ему в руку тарелку, вложил вилку в непослушные, холодные пальцы, и детектив неохотно принялся за еду. Умом он понимал, что в рис добавлены имбирь, кумин и прочие специи, но язык их не чувствовал, и Шерлок безо всякого удовольствия отправлял безвкусную субстанцию в рот порция за порцией.

\- Посмотри на меня. 

Не задумываясь, он поднял голову и вяло уставился на друга через поднимавшийся над тарелкой пар, отмечая, что уже не в первый раз Джон смотрит ему не прямо в глаза, а слегка в сторону. Шерлок знал, что многим под его пронзительным взглядом становится неуютно, но до сих пор Джон не относился к их числу. 

\- В чем дело? 

Сжав губы, Джон покачал головой.  
\- У этого демона темно-коричневые глаза? 

\- Почти черные, - ответил Шерлок, наблюдая за другом, и заметив на сей раз, как взгляд того виновато метнулся к его левому глазу. Всего на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы в мозгу внезапно всплыли воспоминания о старых текстах, посвященных вызыванию демонов – особенно о невероятных историях о том, что случалось с магами, заключившими сделку. Большинство описанных там симптомов были не более чем нелепыми предрассудкам – раздвоенные хвосты, чешуя на лице, - но один признак появлялся из раза в раз, что было веским доводом в пользу его истинности. 

\- У меня изменились глаза, - он оглянулся в поисках, куда можно посмотреться, а затем вспомнил разговор о зеркалах пару минут назад. 

\- Только один. Правый такой же, как и всегда, но левый… потемнел. Он черно-коричневый. Изменился еще тогда, в часовне, - Джон наклонился, уперся локтями в колени и сжал руки. – Я все надеюсь, что он станет прежним, но… 

Шерлок поднял руку к лицу и надавил пальцем на закрытое веко, словно пытался ощутить сквозь тонкую кожу отличия в цвете.   
\- Интересно, - пробормотал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и критически оглядывая гостиную. Зрение не изменилось, и все вокруг выглядело по-прежнему, но у него не было причин ставить слова Джона под сомнение. Даже если бы друг ничего не сказал, его поведения хватало, чтобы разум Шерлока, и в его нынешнем затуманенном состоянии, уловил, что что-то не так.

Заставить непослушное, пошатывающееся тело двигаться в требуемом направлении было тяжело, но Шерлок справился с этой задачей. Он прошел в спальню, оставив дверь открытой, и принялся рыться в книгах и папках. Большинство томов он жадно проглотил еще в юности, и теперь их корешки приветствовали его с полок будто старые, давно забытые друзья. Основную информацию он помнил и так, но теперь, когда Джон упомянул о разных глазах, в мозгу прозвенел слабый звоночек. 

Ощущая присутствие замершего на пороге Джона, Шерлок вытащил, наконец, нужную книгу и принялся листать страницы. Том, посвященный истории развития магического искусства, где особое внимание уделялось практике призыва. Сведения были достаточно скупы – вызывание существ из иных пределов никогда не считалось приемлемым поступком, а в настоящее время людей, способных на это, почти не осталось. Так что Шерлоку пришлось по крохам собирать сохранившиеся сведения о магах, живших столетия назад.

Наконец Шерлок обнаружил то, что искал. Он опустился на кровать, подогнув под себя ногу и проглядывая список имен: маги, такие же, как и он сам, заключившие сделку с демоном и сожженные церковью на костре за свои греховные деяния. Рядом с каждым именем были перечислены отличительные черты – то, что служило доказательством их преступления. Изменение цвета радужки отмечалось у всех, но в отличие от Шерлока, речь всегда шла об обоих глазах. 

И только у женщины по имени Медреси обнаружился тот же признак: один ее глаз превратился в ярко-зеленый, второй так и остался светло-карим. 

\- Уверен, что изменился только один? – уточнил он у Джона. – Цвет не просачивается во второй глаз? Это может быть важно. 

Джон шагнул к кровати и одним пальцем приподнял подбородок друга, словно прося его повернуть лицо к свету люстры. Шерлок поморгал, глядя на нее, и постарался не вздрогнуть, почувствовав, как вновь окутали его шелковисто-горячие щиты друга. Казалось, Джон делал это инстинктивно, его блоки автоматически принимали Шерлока под свою защиту, стоило только оказаться рядом. 

Однако это ощущение отступило на задний план, померкло в сравнении с прикосновением рук друга, замерших одна на подбородке, вторая на обтянутом халатом плече, пока тот напряженно и внимательно всматривался в глаза Шерлока, словно изучая все оттенки и ставя под вопрос каждый переход цвета. Он полностью сосредоточился на радужке, оставшейся прежней, и Шерлок понял, что друг делает это намеренно, как будто не желает воспринимать вторую, изменившуюся: близнецы, неожиданно ставшие разными.

\- Только один, точно, - наконец заключил Джон, уже не изучая его глаза, но просто глядя в них. Внезапно вновь возникло то самое, знакомое уже чувство замкнувшейся электрической цепи, от которого у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и отказал голос. Сгустившийся вокруг них воздух завибрировал, словно туго натянутая на барабане кожа. Казалось, все ощущения сосредоточились в тех местах, где Джон прикасался к нему – две небольшие точки, от которых волнами расходилось тепло, и по телу побежали мурашки, когда одна рука Джона сменила свое положение.

Теплые пальцы легко скользили по челюсти, пока подушечка большого не коснулась острой скулы, но это была не попытка удержать, а просьба остаться. Джон опустил взгляд на губы Шерлока и снова поднял глаза. Его желание было недвусмысленным: но оно не появлялось и исчезало по щелчку выключателя, просто сейчас разошлись облака переменчивого настроения, выставив его напоказ. 

Именно это ощущение возникало в те моменты после погони, когда, казалось, весь мир замирал в ожидании их решения, что так и не было принято. Только на это раз не было упоительного восторга успешно завершенного дела, а лишь тревожная неуверенность в лежащем перед ними обоими будущем. Этого хватило, чтобы начать сомневаться, разрываясь между желанием податься вперед, потому что терять больше нечего, и стремлением отшатнуться, потому он не мог ничего предложить Джону: лишь один краткий миг, и все. 

_**Да. Поцелуй свою зверушку на прощание.**_

Голос Мориарти эхом разнесся в голове, настолько громкий, что заглушил все остальное. Шерлок покачнулся, словно от удара, и мышцы отозвались острой болью, когда он бросил все свои силы на сопротивление приказу – действие, бывшее еще сложнее от того, что на самом деле он желал этого – желал узнать, действительно ли губы Джона на вкус такие, как ему представлялось, будет ли их поцелуй так хорош, как он подозревал. 

Сомкнувшиеся с неожиданным резким щелчком блоки друга сделали то, что не смог Шерлок, вытолкнув его. Джон отшатнулся, сбивчиво извиняясь, и в этот момент Шерлока захлестнула новая волна карающей боли, заставив выругаться сквозь зубы. Это походило на сердечный приступ, острый, заставляющий задыхаться и хвататься рукой за грудь, пока блоки Джона медленно отступали, не прекращая настороженно звенеть.

\- Шерлок, что случи… 

Мгновенно, словно погасили лампу, Мориарти исчез из его сознания, и Шерлок смог наконец открыть глаза. Он сидел, сжавшись, подтянув колени к груди, на коже выступила липкая испарина. В желудке осела маслянистая тошнота, но он сглотнул комок в горле и с усилием заговорил:   
\- Принуждение… демон пытался заставить меня выполнить его приказ, - он потер виски, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы. – Он был у меня прямо в голове. 

\- Пытался заставить причинить мне вред? – уточнил Джон, неловко и нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки с таким видом, будто все равно, несмотря на внезапное сопротивление собственных щитов, его тянуло прикоснуться, и Шерлок обдумывал ответ, глядя на эту внутреннюю борьбу. 

\- Совсем наоборот, - сказал он наконец и сжал губы, пытаясь не покраснеть. Бросив взгляд на лицо Джона, он увидел, как друг осознал его слова, а затем с ужасом понял их истинный смысл.

\- О, господи… - Джон отшатнулся и уставился в пол, вспыхнув от накатившего стыда. – Мне казалось… то есть… я не понял, что это не ты смотрел на меня, как будто… 

\- Джон… 

\- Нет! – тот поднял обе руки и отчаянно затряс головой. – Все в норме. Я… должен был сообразить… Прости. Мне нужно… 

Шерлок хотел заговорить, объяснить, что Мориарти только в последний момент туманом просочился в его разум и попытался склонить чашу весов от сдерживаемого неуверенностью желания в пользу физического взаимодействия, но Джон уже вылетел из спальни. Попытка встать и последовать за ним привела лишь к тому, что Шерлок, задыхаясь, неловко рухнул на пол. Мир вращался вокруг него в тошнотворном вальсе, в ушах звенел восторженный смех Мориарти, и он не мог сделать ничего, кроме как бессильно выругаться. 

\- Вот дерьмо!

 

*****

 

Джон потер ладонями лицо, по-прежнему ощущая тянущий кожу жар и болезненные, гулкие удары сердца. Как мог он быть таким дураком?! Ему следовало отступить назад в ту же минуту, как только глубоко внутри вновь вспыхнул знакомый огонь желания, направленного на Шерлока. Одно дело смотреть на него таким взглядом после погони – интенсивно, жадно, думая, а вдруг на этот раз они шагнут дальше, но теперь?

\- Идиот, - прошипел он сам себе, опустившись на кровать и уставившись на тонкий ковер под ногами. На щеке все еще чувствовался шелест дыхания Шерлока, а тело помнило волну удовольствия, накатившую, когда тот облизнул губы и приоткрыл их, словно приглашая.

Вот только это не Шерлок бросил на него странно-невинный призывный взгляд, а демон. И лишь собственные блоки удержали Джона от того, чтобы наклонить голову и заявить свои права на этот рот – и к черту все обстоятельства. В тот момент он на долю секунды задумался, почему именно сейчас Шерлок решил предложить ему пересечь ту границу, что они начертили на песке: случайные жаркие взгляды, молчаливые фантазии и ничего более. Впервые Шерлок выразил свои желания столь неприкрыто, и теперь причина была очевидна.

На самом деле он поцеловал бы не Шерлока, и по коже поползли мурашки при мысли о том, что он едва не принудил, пусть даже невольно, к близости человека, являющегося не просто его лучшим другом, а таким, подобного которому у него никогда не было. И вдобавок, вместо того, чтобы взглянуть проблеме в лицо и остаться помочь Шерлоку в поисках требуемой информации, он прячется в своей комнате, увязнув в трясине физически ощутимой вины и постыдного желания. От этого на душе становилось совсем гадко.

Жужжание телефона в кармане нарушило тишину. Джон вытащил аппарат и, стараясь игнорировать жалкое подрагивание своих рук, прочел смс Майкрофта – короткое и по делу, как всегда:

**Есть новости? МХ**

Горький смех всхлипом застрял в горле, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на клавишах телефона, медленно набирая ответ. Майкрофту ни к чему знать детали, но тот факт, что демон пытался подчинить Шерлока, Джон должен был сообщить. Под его неуклюжими пальцами на экране появлялись слова, и не один раз ему приходилось возвращаться назад и исправлять ошибки, теряя мысль в вихре эмоций.

Он предпочел бы, чтобы верным оказалось его первое предположение – что Мориарти пытался заставить Шерлока причинить ему вред, а не инициировать какие-либо интимные действия. Последнее делало все происходящее слишком похожим на игру, словно Шерлок служил для демона скорее развлечением, чем инструментом, который тот хотел задействовать. Шерлок по природе своей не был способен хорошо управляться с эмоциями – это было очевидно из того, как он игнорировал собственные чувства и пренебрежительно относился к чужим – но это не означало, что у него их нет. Похоже, демон обнаружил ту единственную область, где Шерлок не был в себе уверен, и использовал ее к своей выгоде.

\- Ублюдок. – Джон ткнул пальцем в клавишу последней буквы в своем сообщении и еще раз перечитал написанное, стремясь убедиться, что он дает Майкрофту требуемую конкретную информацию, а не собственные предположения.

**Попытка принуждения. Шерлок не позволил, но он явно слабеет. По его мнению, факт, что только один глаз изменил цвет, может быть важен. Вам это о чем-нибудь говорит? ДВ**

Джон со вздохом поднялся и рассеянно прошелся по комнате в нервозном и безуспешном стремлении отвлечься. Он поправил покрывало на кровати, едва ли нуждавшееся в этом, убрал на место постиранное белье, но уже через десять минут его спартанская спальня была в полном порядке, и Джон пустым взглядом уставился в пространство, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает тупая боль. 

Он отчаянно старался сосредоточиться на сиюминутном, а не на лежащей впереди неопределенности, но перспектива жизни без Шерлока неумолимо маячила перед ним, словно ураган на горизонте. Джон почти ненавидел себя за легкое, едва уловимое раздражение, что шевелилось внутри. Принимая во внимание альтернативный вариант развития событий, он должен быть рад, что у него вообще есть какое-то будущее. Шерлок мог бы позволить ему умереть в той часовне. А вместо этого Джон будет жить. Но вопрос в том - будет ли Шерлок с ним, или же это начало конца, и прямо у него на глазах уходят сейчас из его жизни и свет, и восторг, и цель – все то, что воплощал в себе друг? Превратится ли он вновь в то, чем когда-то был – пустое подобие человека, потому что Шерлок будет… 

Джон быстро оборвал эту мысль, не в силах даже задуматься о подобном. У него не хватило духу спросить у Майкрофта, что же станет с Шерлоком, если они ничего не смогут сделать. Глубоко внутри он с ужасом понимал, что смерть, возможно, будет самым милосердным вариантом, и, увы, наименее вероятным. Будет ли Шерлок заключен, заперт в одиночестве, пока в теле его не останется жизни, и он не окажется бесполезен для Мориарти? Или же демону все наскучит, и тот поглотит полностью душу, принятую в качестве платы, оставив Шерлока таким же, как все другие бездушные, виденные Джоном – полное отсутствие чего бы то ни было, кроме самых базовых признаков существования? 

Сложно было представить, что Шерлок вновь когда-нибудь сможет стать самим собой – острый разум, небрежная грациозность и среди всего этого - удивительные проблески человечности, что друг так старался упрятать поглубже. Джон знал, что Шерлок пока еще в этом мире, но он уже был все равно что потерян, ускользая все дальше от Джона, пока тот изо всех сил искал возможность ухватиться за что-то – что угодно, что позволило бы обратить вспять эту безрассудную сделку.

Новое жужжание телефона привлекло его внимание, и он нахмурился, не ожидая получить ответ от Майкрофта так скоро. От текста смс в груди шевельнулась надежда, прогоняя тени сомнений, и сердце забилось быстрее.

**Перспективное направление для исследования. Уже в пути. МХ**

Не успев даже осознать, что делает, Джон вылетел из комнаты и сбежал вниз, сжимая телефон в руке и готовый окликнуть Шерлока. Он ожидал, что друг по-прежнему находится в своей комнате, и остановился в изумлении, увидев того на кухне, впервые за несколько дней полностью одетого и небрежно прислонившегося к столу. Кожа его, бывшая белее мела, приобрела более здоровый оттенок, а руки, размешивающие молоко в чашке с чаем, двигались легко и уверенно. 

Но облегчение Джона было недолгим, лопнув, словно мыльный пузырь, когда он начал отмечать очевидные свидетельства. Все блоки квартиры исчезли, он слышал, как их умирающий шепот эхом отражается от кирпичных стен и утекает сквозь щели меж досками пола. Защиту рассекли с хирургической точностью, он даже не ощутил, когда она обрушилась.

Джон сглотнул, автоматически усиливая личные щиты, пока всматривался в стоящего на кухне незнакомца: такое родное лицо, но что бы ни говорили ему глаза – это был не Шерлок.

\- Убирайся, - прошипел он, чувствуя, как сжались кулаки, когда существо приподняло бровь – не быстрое движение, столь часто эксплуатируемое Шерлоком, но нечто презрительное и неправильное на любом уровне восприятия. Шерлок мог смотреть на большинство людей сверху вниз, но его пренебрежение обычно переплеталось с раздражением, словно он ждал, что другие приложат усилия к тому, чтобы заставить работать свой интеллект. Но наблюдаемая Джоном гримаса была другой – эта тварь всем своим видом показывала, что мир – всего лишь любопытное явление, и пусть оно вызывает минутный интерес, его все равно надлежит разрушить и выбросить прочь.

Глаза разных цветов обежали Джона, и полные губы изогнулись в ухмылке, прежде чем создание выпрямилось.   
– И не подумаю. Теперь это принадлежит мне, – демон движением кисти указал на тело Шерлока, любовно проведя пальцами по отвороту пиджака. - Ты должен признать, что я мог бы поступить с ним куда хуже.

Рука скользнула к воротнику рубашки, где три расстегнутых верхних пуговицы обнажали твердые ключицы и часть широкой груди. Шерлок никогда не оставлял такой глубокий вырез; он мог иногда чуть распахнуть ткань, намекая на легкую небрежность, если ему это требовалось для своих целей, но демон, похоже, не признавал подобных ограничений: изящные пальцы задержались на биении пульса под челюстью, а потом двинулись ниже по выставленной напоказ коже. 

\- Прекрасное тело, и почти не используемое, –слетевший с губ то ли стон, то ли вздох удовольствия прозвучал неестественно. Не было в нем ни заминки, ни прерывистости – ничего, что колебалось бы на грани потери контроля. Он был полностью срежиссирован – акт притворства – но Джон все равно с трудом подавил желание сглотнуть, пока демон продолжал, ухмыляясь. – Я понимаю, почему ты желаешь его.

Голос Шерлока был шепотом вокруг слов демона: это все еще были его интонации и манера речи, но Джон мог различить отзвук чего-то другого под этим безупречным произношением: легчайший намек на густой ирландский акцент.   
– Ты же думал о том, чтобы развести его ноги и погрузиться внутрь – иметь его, пока он не начнет выкрикивать твое имя… - темные ресницы затрепетали, опускаясь – пародия на экстаз – прежде чем Мориарти взглянул Джону прямо в лицо. – Я могу предоставить тебе то, в чем он отказывает.

\- И ты думаешь, я приму это? – выплюнул Джон, яростно игнорируя вспыхнувшее внутри желание и отступая назад, когда демон оттолкнулся от стола. Его движения были похожи на кошачьи куда в большей степени, чем у самого Шерлока. Походка того была уверенной и твердой, и лишь изредка, когда Шерлок чувствовал свое превосходство, в ней проступало что-то хищное. Мориарти же выглядел охотником до мозга костей, истинным и настоящим, и голод, с которым он посмотрел на Джона, не имел никакого отношения к сексу. – Держись от меня подальше.

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как вы попробуете меня заставить, доктор Ватсон, - промурлыкал демон, шагнув вперед. Впервые Джон ощутил, каково это, когда вся угрожающая сила Шерлока, что тот направлял на преступников или информаторов, оказалась нацелена на него, заставляя чувствовать себя мелким и незначительным, слабым во всех отношениях. Он крепко стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе отступить назад.

\- Вы только посмотрите, какой храбрый маленький солдатик. Готов признать, ты вскружил Шерлоку голову – до такой степени, что он отдал мне все это в обмен на твою жизнь, но я не могу понять почему. Ты такой… обычный. Всего лишь паразит.

\- Это же не я чужое тело использую, - пробормотал Джон, украдкой оглядываясь в попытке обнаружить оставленную Майкрофтом тревожную кнопку. У него не было уверенности, какую пользу она могла сослужить, но он видел неуравновешенность во взгляде Шерлока… взгляде Мориарти. Неустойчивый паритет, колеблющийся между здравым рассудком и звериной жестокостью, составляющей более примитивную основу природы демона. Этой непредсказуемости хватило, чтобы поднялись дыбом волоски на шее, зачастил пульс, гоняя по телу насыщенную адреналином кровь, и до боли напряглись мускулы.

Однако Джон смог уловить что-то в словах Мориарти о паразите. Не то чтобы слабость, но небольшой изъян, который он не мог не испробовать на прочность.

\- Тебя это раздражает, не так ли? – спросил он, медленно отступая к двери. – То, что я дорог ему настолько, что он согласился обменять свою душу на мою жизнь. Тебе это ненавистно, хотя ты и воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы добраться до него.

\- Я выиграл, - прорычал Мориарти, и удлиненные кисти скрипача сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки проступили под кожей подобно лезвиям. – Я получил его, целиком, а ты останешься ни с чем, кроме своих глупых недолговечных воспоминаний, – он выпрямился, бросив на Джона холодный, жестокий взгляд, и усмешка перекосила его лицо. – Возможно, ты не осознаешь, как много отдал мне Шерлок, – демон вытащил что-то из кармана, подбросил вверх, и Джон узнал тревожную кнопку. Он и не догадывался, что Шерлок был в курсе ее существования, но, тем не менее, вот она – в цепких лапах Мориарти.

\- Плоть, кровь, кости – это все ничто, лишь скорлупа. Душа – бессмысленный набор эмоций и личного опыта, моральный компас и направляющий свет, но вместе… - Мориарти щелкнул пальцами, магия пронеслась сквозь комнату, заставляя блоки Джона застонать под давлением, а тревожная кнопка рассыпалась в прах в этом урагане. – Сила.

\- У тебя она и так есть, - тихо сказал Джон. – Достаточная, чтобы извлечь без следа из моего тела пулю, что ты же туда и направил!

\- Небольшие манипуляции за приличную цену. Переместить несколько клеток твоей плоти, убрать предмет, застрявший в твоей груди… но повлиять хоть на что-то в реальном мире из моих собственных владений практически невозможно, - прошептал Мориарти, сгибая принадлежащие Шерлоку пальцы и глубоко втягивая воздух, словно этот металлический, насыщенный электричеством привкус был для него самым желанным на свете. – Это… это все равно что дыхание. Вы все идете по жизни словно слепцы. Он видит больше, чем большинство из вас, но все равно недостаточно, чтобы знать, что я могу сделать. 

\- Чтобы ты ни планировал, Шерлок не позволит тебе. Он сопротивляется, он…

\- Он проиграл! – взревел Мориарти, резким движением выбросив вперед одну руку и сгибая пальцы подобно когтям, нацеленным Джону в лицо. Блоки были рассечены словно бархат, но прежде чем атака достигла цели, что-то с громким щелчком пронеслось в воздухе. Джону оно показалось тенью, на мгновение закрывшей солнце, холодной и неожиданной. Затемненные окна задрожали в рамах, лампочка над головой потускнела, прежде чем вспыхнуть с прежней силой, а он все стоял, готовясь встретить удар, что так и не обрушился.

\- Джон?

Шерлок. Джон не смог бы объяснить, как именно это понял: как будто пришла в фокус расплывчатая картинка, и все сложившиеся вместе элементы убедили его, что сейчас с ним заговорил именно Шерлок. Друг стоял ровно там же, где и раньше, с наполовину поднятой рукой, но агрессивность покинула его осанку, плечи поникли, и было видно, как они поднимаются на каждом прерывистом вдохе. С кожи, вновь ставшей белее бумаги, исчезли краски, тени под глазами, казалось, темнели, с каждой секундой, но внимание Джона приковали к себе четыре глубоких царапины на щеке. 

Кровь сочилась из неровных порезов, оставляя жуткие следы на лице Шерлока. Атака Мориарти рикошетом ударила по телу, которое он занял. Джон, возможно, и не был столь сообразительным, как Шерлок, но еще один кусочек пазла встал на свое место, заставив подогнуться колени.

\- Ты предпринял меры, чтобы он не мог тронуть меня, - прошептал он. – Когда ты заключал сделку, то постарался гарантировать, что он не сможет вывернуть ее и причинить мне вред. Шерлок… - он моргнул, не в силах подобрать слова. Было сложно уложить в голове тот факт, что Шерлок продал свою душу ради его жизни, но знать, что он столь всецело занимал мысли друга в момент принятия того решения, было одновременно мучительно и повергало в ступор.

Покачав головой, Джон шагнул вперед, отводя руку Шерлока, который осторожно трогал пальцами раны на щеке.   
– Иди сюда. Позволь мне их обработать.

\- Как долго я был?.. – под настоянием Джона Шерлок тяжело опустился на один из кухонных стульев и наклонился вперед, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я всего лишь на минуту закрыл глаза.

\- Он обрушил блоки, - указал Джон, осознавая, что Шерлок, видимо, не может больше чувствовать их отсутствие. – Похоже, они оказались недостаточно прочными. Я спустился сказать тебе, что скоро приедет Майкрофт, а ты… он делал чай. Ты помнишь, как одевался?

Шерлок помотал головой, все еще не открывая лица, и Джон обнаружил, что его собственные руки беспомощно покачиваются по бокам. Это ему не понравилось – ему вообще не нравилось ничего из происходящего, но хуже всего было очевидное признание Шерлоком своего поражения. Даже с головой погруженный в забуксовавшее расследование, при нехватке сна, еды и душевного равновесия, детектив никогда не выглядел столь близко к тому, чтобы сдаться. 

\- Если так, то полчаса, - наконец ответил Джон, вытаскивая из кухонного шкафа аптечку и отчаянно ругая себя за то, что ушел из комнаты Шерлока. Он должен был остаться, и не важно, насколько неловко он себя чувствовал. Возможно, тогда бы у Мориарти не было шанса проникнуть внутрь. – Ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь?

Он задержал дыхание, задумавшись, а что если Шерлок присутствовал здесь: невольный свидетель действиям Мориарти … чего бы тот не хотел. Джон был не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить в настоящую попытку обольщения. Он не представлял для Мориарти никакого другого интереса, кроме как источник пищи, но, похоже, Шерлок предпринял все возможные шаги, чтобы этого не случилось. Нет, демон делал то, что соответствовало его натуре: ввергал других в искушение – предлагая Джону тело Шерлока, словно оно было не более чем разменной монетой.

Сложно было разобраться, что вызывало в нем большее отвращение: тот факт, что демон посчитал его способным согласиться на это или же его собственное колебание, когда на долю секунды первобытные инстинкты подняли голову, прежде чем подключился разум. 

Дрожь пробежала по телу Джона, и он постарался подавить ее, отводя руки Шерлока от лица и принимаясь аккуратно смывать пятна крови с щеки. Он подумал над тем, чтобы исцелить царапины, но здесь поработала магия, что была далеко за пределами его познаний: не Шерлока и не Мориарти, но нечто более древнее, вплетенное в саму ткань Вселенной в момент ее сотворения.

Неожиданно он осознал, что Шерлок не ответил на последний вопрос, а выражение его лица было несколько отсутствующим, словно он замечтался.

\- Ты все еще со мной? – осторожно спросил он, отклоняясь назад, в то время как Шерлок моргнул, словно просыпаясь.

\- Меня не было здесь, когда он находился в моем теле, - пояснил детектив, послушно наклоняя голову, чтобы Джон мог продолжить свою работу. – Я мало что помню. Туман между мирами и затем … нечто, – он прижал руку ко лбу и крепко зажмурил глаза, словно от боли, а потом плечи его поникли. – Что он делал?

Джон выбросил пропитанную антисептиком вату, мысленно поинтересовавшись, не останутся ли шрамы на месте царапин, и задумался, что сказать.   
– Злорадствовал, - в конце концов ответил он. – Угрожал, ничего более. Казалось, что он в восторге от тебя и от того, что может использовать твою магию.

\- Крайне неприятный поворот событий, – голос Майкрофта заставил Джона обернуться к двери, и он увидел на пороге старшего Холмса. Рядом с ним, вцепившийся в бумажный стаканчик с кофе так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, стоял Грег и переводил взгляд от Шерлока к Джону и обратно. – Я так понимаю, демон смог получить контроль над тобой?

\- Только на тридцать минут или около того, - Джон прикусил губу, услышав защитный тон своих слов. – Шерлок избавился от него.

\- Нет, это не я, – голос Шерлока был столь уставшим, что звучал как мертвый, остатки интонации утекали из него, оставляя за собой нечто ровное и механическое. – Он попытался напасть на Джона и был вышвырнут из тела.

\- Магией, что скрепила контракт? – Майкрофт поднял бровь, бросая на Джона короткий оценивающий взгляд, прежде чем подойти к Шерлоку и ласково опустить руку ему на плечо. Было странно это видеть: Джон не мог припомнить, чтобы братья хоть когда-либо касались друг друга, и он неловко пошевелился, пытаясь избавиться от мысли, что вся картина производит впечатление, будто Майкрофт стоит у смертного одра брата, а не на их кухне. – Понятно. Полагаю, в процессе он потерял часть своей силы.

\- Он вернется, - немедленно ответил Шерлок. – Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я. И если у тебя есть хоть капля здравого смысла, ты заключишь меня в саркофаг.

Вздох Майкрофта прозвучал скорее как сожаление, чем истощившееся терпение.   
– Пока что нет. Если потребуется, я это сделаю, но ты должен знать, что до тех пор, пока Мориарти не поглотил твою душу, есть шанс все исправить. Нарушение условия сделки до определенных пределов может служить поводом для ее расторжения. 

\- Нет!

Эмоции в голосе Шерлока шокировали, особенно в сравнении с прежним равнодушием, и Джон уставился в изумлении на друга, видя в его выражении что-то, похожее на страх.   
– Что значит расторжение?

\- То, что и подразумевается: все последствия контракта обнуляются, - пояснил Майкрофт. – Душа Шерлока вернется на прежнее место.

\- А Джон? – за вопросом Грега повисла тяжелая, удушающая тишина, подобная той, что бывает в доме во время похорон. – Он же часть всего этого, не так ли? Часть сделки. То есть, мы приводим Шерлока в порядок, но Джон умирает у нас на руках? 

Майкрофт наклонил голову, внимательно изучая пол, прежде чем встретиться с Джоном взглядом. Честность в его глазах была абсолютной и непривычной до такой степени, что Джон вздрогнул и задержал дыхание, когда Майкрофт начал говорить.   
– Уверенности быть не может. Правила, по которым действуют демоны, и магия, возникающая в момент заключения подобных сделок, являются полнейшей загадкой. И есть только один способ это выяснить – расторгнуть договор и потом разбираться с последствиями.

Джон помолчал, обдумывая возможности. Если Майкрофт прав, то дело может обернуться в любую сторону. Они с Шерлоком могут вернуться к прежнему состоянию, с неповрежденными душами: детектив и его блоггер. В противоположном случае, они просто окажутся вновь в часовне в тот самый момент, когда «прощай» будет единственным словом, что он не сможет заставить себя произнести.

Но именно так было предназначено с самого начала, и именно так все должно было закончиться. А не тем, что они имеют сейчас: Шерлок, борющийся за контроль над собственным телом и разумом, и наблюдающий за этим Джон – невредимый, но нельзя сказать, что не затронутый произошедшим. 

Он повел плечами, выпрямляя спину, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза.  
\- И как это сделать?

 

*****

 

Шерлок поерзал на месте: сил подняться не хватало, но переполнявшее его волнение не давало сидеть спокойно. Он казался сам себе безвольной марионеткой, развалившейся на кухонном стуле, а Джон стоял рядом, спокойный и собранный, готовый рискнуть своей жизнью ради проверки предположения Майкрофта.

\- Никак, - Шерлок ответил на вопрос Джона, прежде чем брат успел открыть рот. 

\- Шерлок, - с осуждением произнес тот, - ты позволяешь чувствам возобладать над здравым смыслом. 

\- Скорее уж ты, - пробормотал он, жалея, что у него нет сил даже ухмыльнуться при виде проступившего на лице Майкрофта оскорбленного выражения, словно Шерлок только что уличил его в чем-то предосудительном. – Ты позволяешь тому факту, что я твой единокровный брат, влиять на свои рассуждения; в противном случае меня бы давно уже заточили в саркофаг. Более того, ты надеешься на положительный исход расторжения договора и забываешь о риске, - он помолчал, понимая, что и Джон, и Грег напряженно ловят каждое его слово. – Выброс силы при аннулировании подобных сделок огромен. И речь идет не только о том, что в процессе я могу погибнуть так же легко, как и Джон. Борерайг, Босвеллхоу, Шипден – вспомни о них. 

\- Что это? – спросил Лестрейд; судя по его виду, он сейчас многое отдал бы за полноценный ночной сон и пачку сигарет.– Имена? 

Опустив голову, Майкрофт неловко откашлялся.  
\- Названия. По некоторым, весьма расплывчатым сведениям, в каждом из этих мест несколько веков назад пытались расторгнуть аналогичные сделки. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело. 

\- Борерайг опустошен, два других – ушли под воду, - добавил Шерлок. – Майкрофт, мы имеем дело с демоном первой категории, ты сам это сказал. Энергетического выброса хватит, чтобы смести с лица Земли половину Лондона. Ты не можешь этого не знать, так зачем предлагаешь? 

\- Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы сдержать вырвавшуюся силу. Подобные случаи – большая редкость, - на лице Майкрофта мелькнула неуверенность, и он вздохнул. Только сейчас Шерлок заметил тени под его глазами и то, как он осунулся: таким обессилевшим и подавленным брат выглядел впервые за много лет. – Из тех немногих вариантов, что у нас есть, этот кажется самым приемлемым.

\- Он совершенно не приемлем, - возразил Шерлок и выложил последний, самый логичный довод. – Нельзя расторгать сделку, не зная ее условий. Озвучить их я не могу, а действовать без этого – все равно, что проводить хирургическую операцию на мозге вслепую, - он опустил голову. – Ты опираешься на _свое_ понимание того, что пообещал мне демон, и надеешься, что сила магического возмездия за нарушения им условий сделки, будет достаточной, чтобы уничтожить его самого, оставив все вокруг нетронутым.

\- А разве нельзя просто его убить? – вмешался Лестрейд. – Если он умрет, твоя душа точно снова будет принадлежать тебе. Пуля в голову покончит с демоном так же надежно, как и с любым другим, верно? 

\- А в чью именно голову вы собрались стрелять? – сухо уточнил Майкрофт.- Единственное тело, которым эта тварь владеет в нашем мире, принадлежит моему брату. Убийство Шерлока лишает всю операцию смысла. 

\- К тому же, это лишь заставит демона убраться в свои владения, но не уничтожит его, - Шерлок потер лицо. Как бы хотел он иметь возможность рассказать, что нужно сделать. Однако, если Мориарти был способен попытаться нарушить условия и выдержать расплату за это, то у Шерлока элементарно не было сил на борьбу с магией наложенного запрета. 

\- А что насчет глаз? – спросил Джон, придвигаясь ближе к нему. Теперь он стоял совсем рядом, и если бы Шерлок наклонился, то мог бы опереться головой о бедро Джона. Искушение сделать это было почти нестерпимым, и он чуть покачнулся, прежде чем заставил себя выпрямиться и сесть ровно. – Вы сказали, что это - перспективное направление для исследования.

\- Так и есть, - ответил Майкрофт, выбивая по полу дробь кончиком зонта, и перевел взгляд на Шерлока. – Однако это нам, вероятно, лучше обсудить втроем. Пока что демон вряд ли получил от нас информацию, о которой раньше не знал или, хотя бы, не подозревал,- он запустил руку в карман, вытащил небольшой шарик и передал его брату. – Ты выглядишь измученным, Шерлок. Артефакт почти исчерпан, но несколько часов передышки он тебе даст. 

\- Скрыт? – Лестрейд поморщился, на лице его странным образом смешались неприязнь и живой интерес. – За одно только наличие этой вещицы мне полагается вас арестовать, - словно предупреждая, заметил он, но Майкрофта эти слова скорее позабавили, нежели напугали. 

\- Собственность правительства, инспектор. Порой бывает необходимо прятать некоторые вещи от людей либо созданий, которые рьяно их разыскивают. 

\- Это кошмар всей моей злосчастной жизни, - пробормотал Лестрейд. – С этой штукой подозреваемый в убийстве может стоять прямо передо мной, и если артефакт достаточно силен, я даже не пойму, что тот рядом, какие бы поисковые заклинания не задействовал. 

\- Этот Скрыт особенно мощный. Прошу простить, если его использование причинит вам неприятные ощущения, но сами видите – мой брат нуждается в отдыхе. 

Для Шерлока последние слова Майкрофта прозвучали как серьезная недооценка его самочувствия, но одновременно они сбрасывали его со счетов и предлагали немедленно уйти. Какая-то часть детектива настаивала, что следует остаться, сориентировать их в составлении плана и удостовериться, что брат не толкнет Джона на необдуманный поступок, но он понимал, что это исключено. К тому же, его IQ сейчас вряд ли был выше, чем у Андерсона. Если получится поспать хоть пару часов, тогда, вероятно, он сможет лучше управлять своим разумом и использовать его по назначению.

\- Сколько у меня времени? - спросил он, разглядывая лежащую в ладони перламутровую сферу. – Два часа? 

\- Максимум четыре, - ответил Майкрофт. – Мы разбудим тебя, прежде чем его сила окончательно иссякнет, - коротко коснувшись пальцами, он активировал Скрыт. Между руками братьев начала разматываться нить родовой магии, обвивая запястья и пальцы, прежде чем рассеяться, оставив в ладони Шерлока светящийся артефакт.

Сжав его в кулаке, детектив, пошатываясь, отправился в спальню, не обращая внимания ни на то, как выругался от накативших неприятных ощущений Лестрейд, ни на ровные шаги Джона за спиной. Он с облегчением рухнул на кровать, не потрудившись даже раздеться или укрыться, настолько слипались глаза. Из-под него вытянули и набросили сверху одеяло, а следом головы его ласково коснулась рука: краткий, успокаивающий жест, пока в ушах звучал тихий голос Джона.

\- Засыпай, Шерлок. Крикни, если я тебе понадоблюсь.

\- Не вздумай, - Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова и чувствуя, как от усталости заплетается язык. – Не вздумай согласиться на какую-нибудь глупость. Только не ради меня. 

Он ощутил колебания Джона: едва уловимое нежелание давать такое обязательство, казалось, зазвенело в воздухе, прежде чем сквозь наползающую пелену сна до него донесся ответ.

\- Я сделаю то, что должен, - блоки, тихо шепча, скользнули по коже Шерлока, словно скрепляя обещание и даря теплое облегчение, а затем исчезли. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты остался вот таким. 

Эти слова остались с ним, просочились каплями расплавленного золота в темноту забытья. Они маячили на границе сознания, столь же бесценные, сколь и беспокоящие. В них, скупо и просто, была обрисована вся преданность Джона, и Шерлок понимал: как бы рьяно он не протестовал, друг, не задумываясь, перейдет от слов к делу, как только ему представится такая возможность. 

Он растворился в бархатно-черном забвении, где сны и воспоминания переплетаются в расплывчатом тумане восприятия. Время потеряло счет, тело, наконец, получило долгожданный отдых, и сознание отключилось; лишь изредка в нем мелькали едва уловимые, поверхностные обрывки мыслей.

Шерлок так и не понял, в какой именно момент темнота обрела четкие очертания, и ее плоские матовые поверхности засияли бликами света, заставляя сверкать острые углы и полированные грани владений Мориарти. Словно он обернулся и оказался там нежданным наблюдателем. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, у подножия роскошного кожаного кресла с высоким подголовником, пока что пустующего. Поза предполагала подчинение, покорность раба перед хозяином, и Шерлок рискнул опустить глаза, разглядывая самого себя. 

На нем по-прежнему был костюм, но пуговицы пиджака и рубашки расстегнуты, и в просвет видна была полоска кожи, которая выглядела странно призрачной, нереальной в этом зловещем сумраке. По его словно сияющей бледной оболочке скользили тени, то изгибаясь, то сливаясь в одну, чтобы затем снова растечься в стороны. А кроме того, он казался – избито и шаблонно – полупрозрачным. Несомненно, тело Шерлока по-прежнему пребывало на Бейкер-стрит, а здесь он очутился в форме, которая, как он с запозданием осознал, была лишена пульса и состояла скорее из света, нежели чего-то вещественного. 

\- Ты потерял самообладание, - в окружающей темноте рокотом разнесся голос, твердый и бесстрастный.

\- Разумеется, - Мориарти шагнул вперед, появляясь в поле зрения Шерлока. Он смотрел прямо на детектива, но выражение лица его было отстраненным, словно он созерцал произведение искусства или аквариум: нечто, предназначенное для любования, не более. – Разве можно было устоять? Ты бы видел его. Вожделение у него на душе написано, любой разглядит. Но такое… _благородное_. Единственная причина, по которой он все еще дышит – мне пришлось дать такое обещание, ради того, чтобы заполучить все это. 

Демон наклонился, проводя пальцами по подбородку Шерлока и вниз по шее. Тот пытался увернуться, ощериться, но вышло лишь слабо дернуться. Слишком прочно его душа оказалась прикована к этому существу, ее удерживали на месте толстые чернильно-черные путы, и отстраниться хоть ненамного было невозможно. Смех демона растекся в воздухе, и он запустил ладонь под рубашку, впиваясь ногтями в иллюзорную поверхность кожи.

Это была не боль в привычном понимании этого слова, но нечто куда более глубокое и первобытное. Кровь, плоть и нервные окончания не имели к этому никакого отношения. Шерлока окатило холодом, он поблек и потускнел, а Мориарти, глубоко вдохнув и с наслаждением проведя языком по губам, шагнул назад, слизывая с пальцев - одного за другим - мерцающий свет. 

Покончив с этим, он склонил голову на бок и нахмурился, с мимолетным замешательством разглядывая Шерлока, а затем обернулся ко второму демону, тому, которого звали Моран.   
\- Сколько еще ждать? Нельзя допустить, чтобы снова вмешался этот проклятый доктор. 

\- Быстрее люди действовать не могут, - проворчал Моран, и Шерлок смог различить неподалеку его силуэт и уверенные движения крупных рук, скользящих по СВД. Не само смертельное оружие, только его суть. Несомненно, в реальности оно превратится в нечто вещественное, годное к использованию, но сейчас это была скорее идея винтовки как таковой, а не ее физическое воплощение из металла и пружин, пуль и спускового крючка. – Еще несколько минут. Если бы ты не попытался ударить того, другого… 

\- Знаю. Знаю! - Мориарти огрызнулся, голос его переполняло что-то звериное и яростное. – В любом случае, так даже лучше. Если мои последователи все сделают верно, у меня будет сколько угодно времени. Еще немного силы, и его тело будет как раз впору. В прошлый раз обмен был не завершен. Он ведь не попал сюда, верно? 

Моран издал отрицательное ворчание и добавил:  
\- Затерялся в Междумирье. 

\- Вот почему он с такой легкостью вернулся, когда меня оттуда вышвырнула магия. Мы не можем оба одновременно находиться в одном теле. Стоило мне его освободить, и он проскользнул обратно, - Мориарти надул губы в притворной обиде. – В этот раз ему отсюда не вырваться, - он расхаживал из стороны в сторону, то и дело поглядывая на Шерлока, и подошвы его ботинок громко стучали по плохо различимому полу.

\- Он особенный, - сказал, наконец, Мориарти будничным тоном, в котором, однако, проскальзывало предупреждение Морану: либо согласишься со мной, либо умрешь. – Подобная душа мне еще никогда не попадалась. Век за веком всегда одно и то же. Капля света, и ничего более, - он уставился на Шерлока, покачиваясь с пятки на мысок. – Я считал, что Сегрегаты канули в прошлое. 

\- Сегрегаты? – в неприязненном тоне Морана проскользнуло недовольство. Ревность, понял Шерлок. Все внимание Мориарти сейчас сосредоточилось на нем, и меньшему демону это было не по вкусу. 

\- Ты слишком молод и не застал их. И я тоже сам с ними не сталкивался, если уж на то пошло, - тот коротко и восхищенно вздохнул. – Когда-то маги были сильнее. Были такими же, как он. Продавая душу, они считали, что получают могущество в своей земной жизни, а расплачиваться за это придется после смерти. И лишь потом понимали, что распахнули дверь. Можно было занять их тело, и почувствовать, как они сопротивляются, проклинают и ненавидят тебя и себя самих. 

Обернувшись, демон жестом любовника провел пальцами по собственному подбородку и прищурился.   
\- Их душа могла находиться в твоей власти, но кое-что всегда избегало этой участи. Нечто отделенное - высшее сознание, - Мориарти нахмурился. – Эта их часть была недосягаема. Не то, чтобы это хоть как-то им помогло. Какие-то из тех магов, сильнейшие, пытались все отвоевать, но тел у них не было, все, что оставалось – лишь разъяренный разум… по крайней мере, именно так рассказывают. 

\- Значит, он - один из них, - Моран смерил Шерлока ледяным недоверчивым взглядом. – И какая-то его часть слышит наш разговор? 

\- Даже если и так, это не имеет значения, - хмыкнул Мориарти, опускаясь перед Шерлоком на корточки и усмехаясь. – Даже если он понимает каждое слово, все равно ничего не может сделать. Ведь так, Шерлок? – ликование покинуло его лицо, как будто кто-то стер меловую надпись с доски, и сменилось легким недовольством. Впервые с момента появления здесь Шерлок увидел, как сосредоточился, всматриваясь в него, Мориарти, но не стал отводить глаза. 

\- Умно, - демон прикусил губу. – Большой братец пытается скрыть тебя от меня, используя один из этих жалких крохотных шариков, - подняв брови в насмешливом сочувствии, Мориарти протянул руку и коснулся щеки Шерлока. Где-то в глубине живота возникло ощущение, что из него что-то вытягивают, ладонь обожгло, и словно огненная дорожка побежала от его руки по нервам всего тела. – Какая жалость, что его заряд почти иссяк. 

И как будто вследствие этих слов владения демона зазвенели высокими нотами подлинного экстаза. В воздухе разлился запах смерти и крови. Мориарти застонал от восторга. На границе зрения Шерлока замелькали вспышки силы: фиолетовые, алые, изумрудные и тускло-желтые, смешиваясь в радужные бензиновые пятна. Он мог различить призрачные очертания тел – отражение только что совершенного жертвоприношения – и даже не считая, понимал: их ровно столько, сколько требовалось. 

\- Как раз вовремя, - прошептал Мориарти, наклоняясь к нему, пока обвивающие путы затягивались все сильнее вокруг Шерлока, стискивая в последнем беспощадном объятии. Демон обхватил его подбородок, прижав кончики пальцев точно над тем местом, где должен был биться пульс. – Нужно было поцеловать на прощание своего питомца, пока у тебя был шанс. 

Тонкие губы прижались к его губам, настойчиво и грубо, язык скользнул в рот пародией на соблазн, и снова навалилось давящее, вызывающее тошноту ощущение, что из него что-то вытягивают. Шерлок пытался стиснуть зубы, укусить, дать отпор, но все было бесполезно. Он расплывался, угасал, в то время как путы утолщались, превращаясь в удушающий саван. Наконец демон отстранился, прикоснулся к своим губам и расправил плечи, впитывая наполнявшую его владения магию и с сочувственным видом качая головой. 

\- Теперь уже слишком поздно, - он скрючил пальцы, и сила вырвалась на волю, голодная и яростная. Шерлок успел почувствовать, как обрываются последние нити, соединявшие его с физической оболочкой, и омерзительное касание занявшего ее Мориарти. 

Порабощение: и души и тела.

 

*****

 

Джон опустился на диван и потер руками лицо, словно пытался таким образом заставить свой неповоротливый разум воспринять информацию, что сообщил Майкрофт.  
– Так вы говорите, что, теоретически, оба глаза Шерлока не стали темными, как у демона, потому что они с этой тварью одинаковы?

\- Они равны друг другу, - поправил Майкрофт. – Хотя точное значение этого определения неясно. Согласно некоторым источникам, та женщина, у которой после заключения сделки проявилась гетерохромия, стремилась к тому же, что и использованный ею демон: у них на уме было одна и та же цель. Другие же манускрипты утверждают, что дело было совсем не в этом, и что подобная вещь является свидетельством равенства силы и воли с обеих сторон – эквилибриум.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что они одинаково упрямы? – спросил Грег. Он сидел на подлокотнике дивана, упершись локтями в колени, часто моргая и широко открывая глаза, как человек, который изо всех сил старается не уснуть. – Не понимаю, чем это может помочь.

Майкрофт на мгновение приподнял брови и покачал головой.   
– Если воля Шерлока так же сильна, как и у демона, это означает, что его сложнее контролировать. Не просто его тело или душу, но саму его суть. Мои ассистенты ищут более конкретную информацию. На данный момент все, что мы можем предположить – это что сделка, заключенная между Шерлоком и демоном, нетипична. Есть нечто, что отличает ее от остальных. 

\- Мы и так это знали, - отметил Джон. – Это стало ясно, как только Шерлок пришел в себя и оказался скорее самим собой, а не… - он повел рукой, пытаясь передать ту бесконечную пустоту, с которой они могли столкнуться, когда Шерлок открыл глаза: лишь тело и почти ничего более.

\- Есть хоть какой-то способ узнать, чего он хочет? – спросил Грег, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы вытащить из кармана зазвонивший телефон. – Я имею в виду: Шерлок однозначно заявил, что демон все это подстроил. Что он охотился именно за душой Шерлока. Просто потому, что тот ему приглянулся или же причина в чем-то другом?

\- Сложно сказать, - ответил Майкрофт. – Прежние записи о взаимодействии с этим же самым демоном предполагают более примитивное создание: почти первобытное, которым движет желание разрушения и хаоса. Однако те маги не стремились заключить с ним договор. Они пытались его подчинить. 

\- Есть какая-то разница? – спросил Джон, ненавидя недостаток собственных знаний. Если бы ситуация была противоположной, если бы это он продал свою душу, и Шерлок сидел бы сейчас здесь, то друг точно бы знал, к чему стремится Мориарти и как его остановить.

\- Посмотрите на это с противоположной точки зрения, - предложил Майкрофт. – Допустим, мы имеем дело с попыткой мага поработить демона и заставить того выполнять свои желания. С меньшими созданиями это обычно удается, но возможности их ограничены. Если маг достаточно могущественен, чтобы подчинить старшего демона, то их общая сила будет практически безграничной, а цена для него лично – несущественной: до тех пор, пока демон не сможет вырваться из-под власти, что зачастую и происходит рано или поздно. 

\- Готов поспорить, что для мага это добром не кончится, - Джон бросил взгляд на Грега и нахмурился, увидев, как побледнел инспектор, который, приоткрыв рот, читал смс; лоб его прорезали морщины. – В чем дело?

\- Что-то случилось на Карнварт-роуд: сообщают о массивном выбросе магической энергии.

\- На поверхности? – поинтересовался Майкрофт, шагнув ближе, чтобы прочитать сообщение через плечо Грега.

\- Нет, под землей. Люди чувствуют, что оно идет из дренажной системы. Ставлю что угодно – это опять все тот же чертов культ. – Грег уже повернулся к двери, нащупывая в кармане ключи от машины. - Я сообщу вам, сколько новых тел обнаружится. Если… 

Комната содрогнулась, прежде чем Грег успел договорить, в раковине зазвенели чашки, и пара предметов свалилась с каминной полки. Двери застонали в своих рамах, стуча щеколдами, словно неведомое создание сделало глубокий вдох. Температура резко упала, отчего выдох паром заструился у лица.

Визг прорезал воздух, словно нож, и Джон поморщился от ощущения, что его мозг пронзает стрелой. Звук был душераздирающим, как будто сделанное из стекла существо верещало под невыносимым давлением. Он зажал уши ладонями, едва заметив, как рванулся к комнате Шерлока Майкрофт, прежде чем какофония прекратилась, и наступила звенящая тишина.

Джон опустил руки как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как распахнулась дверь в спальню Шерлока, и увидеть высокое тело, небрежно прислонившееся к косяку.

\- Тринадцать жертвоприношений, - ухмылка Мориарти исказила черты Шерлока, и у Джона дернулись пальцы в отчаянном желании, чтобы в них оказался пистолет. – Кому-то не повезло.

\- Он должен был быть невидим для тебя, - ледяным голосом заметил Майкрофт, обозревая стоящее перед ним существо. – Даже такого количества жертвоприношений недостаточно, чтобы помочь тебе обнаружить его, пока у него Скрыт.

\- Отвратительные вещицы, вы согласны со мной, инспектор? И изначально ущербные. Опустошить его раньше срока, при наличии той связи, что есть между мной и Шерлоком, было не сложно, – демон поднял руку, демонстрируя окровавленное мелкое крошево. Осколки стекла впились в ладонь. – Жаль, что он взорвался, но, похоже, Шерлока здесь нет, чтобы пожаловаться. 

\- Где он? – вопрос Джона звучал, словно колючая проволока: острые углы и зазубренные линии ненависти. Однако жесткость его тона лишь заставила Мориарти еще раз улыбнуться - кривая гримаса, которую Джон всем сердцем желал бы никогда не видеть на лице Шерлока. – Что ты с ним сделал?

\- А ты как думаешь? – промурлыкал Мориарти, полуприкрыв веки. – Какая жалость, что ты так и не узнаешь, каков он на вкус. Видимо, тебе придется положиться на мои слова, – он облизнул губы, и зубы блеснули в усмешке. – Он был восхитителен.

Джон чуть было не врезался в зонт, мгновенно выставленный Майкрофтом, чтобы не дать ему приблизиться к стоящей в их квартире твари, принявшей облик Шерлока и насмехающейся над ними. Этого единственного враждебного движения было достаточно, чтобы Мориарти отреагировал. В руке его тусклым нефтяным блеском сверкнул сотворенный клинок – реальный, несмотря на то, что был создан магией.

\- Этим меня не напугаешь, - усмехнулся Джон. – Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, Шерлок позаботился об этом.

\- О, ты думаешь, ты особенный? – Мориарти расхохотался, и знакомый смех Шерлока, глубокий и низкий, превратился в нечто грубое, отчего у Джона защемило сердце. – Ты всерьез полагаешь, что он думал только о тебе? Он слишком умен для этого. Даже когда ты подыхал там, на полу, его разум продолжал работать, – разные глаза с отвращением обежали Майкрофта и Грега, прежде чем бросить взгляд на дверь. – В эту свою поправку «никак не пострадает» он включил шестерых человек. И все такие скучные. Два члена семьи, - нож указал на Майкрофта. – Обожаемый доктор, инспектор, домовладелица и еще одна…

Мориарти медленно повернул нож и, словно лаская, прижал его лезвие к шее Шерлока.   
– Он мог бы спасти себя, но нет, он выбрал дать защиту жалкому созданию, серой мыши из морга.

Его голос стал мягким, почти задумчивым.   
– Ты думал, что он поступил так по велению сердца, верно ведь? Считал, что наконец-то, после стольких лет, заставил великого Шерлока Холмса понять, что значат чувства? – лезвие скользнуло, оставляя за собой неглубокую широкую полосу вдоль горла Шерлока, словно обещание. – Он защищал людей, которых считал для себя полезными, и ничего более. Она предоставляла ему материал для экспериментов, домовладелица давала крышу над головой, инспектор обеспечивал доступ к Работе, брат вытаскивал изредка из непредвиденных неприятностей, а ты? – демон ухмыльнулся. – А ты помогал оплачивать квартиру. Вот и все.

\- Я сомневаюсь в этом, - ответил Майкрофт, прервав тишину, пока Джон, казалось, потерял дар речи, желая отвергнуть предположения и одновременно ощущая, как поднимает голову первый побег неуверенности. – И ты тоже. Ты знал, как добраться до Шерлока, когда захотел заполучить его, и это имело прямое отношение к доктору Ватсону и отношениям между ними. Так скажи мне: почему ты настолько жаждал заполучить душу Шерлока? Ты же не поглотил ее, пока еще нет, – он указал кончиком зонта сначала на один глаз, потом на другой. – Если бы это произошло, то они оба отразили бы твою истинную сущность.

Демон поднял бровь, словно признавая аргумент.   
– Тебе и в самом деле следовало заключить меня в саркофаг, пока у тебя был на это шанс, - пробормотал он. – Так ты потерял бы брата, но все остальное было бы в безопасности, по крайней мере, пока я не нашел бы ему замену. А теперь… Что ж, позвольте сообщить, что у меня есть дела поинтереснее. 

\- Думаешь, мы позволим тебе уйти? – неверяще спросил Грег, сжимая в руке телефон. – Сюда уже направлены подразделения специальных сил. 

Демон поцокал языком, словно инспектор сказал несусветную глупость.   
– Полагаю, для этого уже слишком поздно. Самое лучшее в Шерлоке – это то, на что он способен. А способен он на многое. Ты притворялся, что не замечаешь, или же ты и в самом деле не понимаешь? – он вновь помахал ножом, подтверждая свою мысль: оружие, созданное магией из ничего, из воздуха. – И это только одно из его умений.

\- Ну а тебе-то это что даст? – требовательно спросил Джон. – Ты не можешь использовать его, чтобы причинить нам вред, и ты не убьешь тело, в котором находишься. Оно тебе необходимо.

\- О, наш добрый доктор. Всегда так старается видеть во всех самое лучшее. Я очень многое могу сделать с человеческим телом, прежде чем позволить ему умереть. Я могу… избавить его… от разных частей. Возможно, если вы потеряете последнюю надежду, это уже не будет иметь значения, но взгляните сами на себя: вы так хотите верить, что можете вернуть его, – Мориарти ухмыльнулся, небрежно подбросил нож в руке и поднес кончик к голубому глазу: так близко, что Джон не смог скрыть дрожи. – Вот почему вы позволите мне уйти.

Демон не мог не осознавать, что ведет рискованную игру, но одного взгляда в грязно-коричневый глаз хватало, чтобы увидеть там безумие. Несмотря на весь очевидный интеллект, это существо переполняла дикая злоба. Он готов был повредить тело, давшее ему приют, лишь бы заставить их страдать.

Демон сделал шаг к двери, затем второй, а потом развернулся и, не торопясь, направился к выходу с полным безразличием к тому, что кто-то может двинуться за ним. Джон хотел было рвануться вперед – схватить за воротник пиджака и впечатать врага в стену в попытке - если бы он только мог - вытрясти тварь из этого тела, но рука Грега на локте остановила его.

\- Подожди.

\- Чего? Пока он уйдет? Он же в теле Шерлока!

\- Вот именно. Захват заложника, помнишь? – Грег бросил взгляд на Майкрофта, и было впечатление, что между ними произошел молчаливый обмен мнениями. – Этот ублюдок использует магию Шерлока, и он прав. Он много что может сделать благодаря этому, в том числе применить заклинание очарования. Я могу заставить хоть всех сотрудников Ярда до единого искать его, а он пройдет прямо перед их носом, спрятанный под покровом своей магии.

\- Вы отдаете себе в этом отчет? – спросил Майкрофт, приподняв одну бровь в знак приятного удивления. – А я и не осознавал, что Шерлок сыграл такую большую роль в вашей карьере.

\- Он – единственная причина, что у меня вообще есть карьера, - пробормотал Грег, поворачиваясь к Джону и начиная говорить тем спокойным, логичным голосом, что люди используют в разгар кризиса. – Похоже, вы оба никогда не считали странным, что я всегда могу отыскать вас. Находить людей – моя работа, и у меня всегда были выставлены метки на Шерлока. Не знаю, по какой причине, но он никогда не блокировал меня с той поры, как ты переехал на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Так вы полагаете, что сможете отыскать его? – спросил Майкрофт, попутно набирая номер на телефоне.

\- До тех пор, пока демон продолжает использовать магию Шерлока и не ставит никаких щитов, я буду знать, где он находится, но мне нужно вернуться в Ярд, чтобы активировать заклинания, – Грег направился к двери, на ходу отправляя смс, пока Майкрофт быстро и четко давал указания своему собеседнику на линии.

\- Антея, я прошу вас заехать в морг, забрать мисс Хупер и доставить ее в Скотланд-Ярд. Скажите, что Шерлоку требуется ее помощь. – Джон нахмурился, а Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся и сбросил звонок. – Если демон и ошибается на счет Вас, Джон, в его словах есть определенный смысл. Для меня всегда было очевидно, что в отношениях Шерлока с мисс Хупер куда большую роль играет его личное удобство, чем эмоции. У него были причины защитить ее, и я собираюсь выяснить, какие именно, – он многозначительно указал на лестницу, ведущую к спальне Джона. – Я предлагаю Вам взять с собой все, что может оказаться полезно в противостоянии. Нам нужно отправляться. 

Джон оцепенело выполнил, что ему было сказано; тело двигалось практически на автопилоте, пока он поднимался за своим пистолетом. Было гораздо легче следовать инструкциям, чем думать самому, во всяком случае, сейчас, когда в голове все еще звучал голос демона. Он понимал, что Мориарти пытался заставить его отказаться от борьбы, но это не означало, что сказанное не задело Джона. 

\- Он спас тебя, - прошептал Джон сам себе, беря с прикроватной тумбочки Браунинг и на мгновение крепко стискивая его рукоять, а потом засунул оружие сзади за пояс джинсов. Возможно, слова эти не звучали как-то значительно, но они, по крайне мере, придали сил его стремлению вернуть все на круги своя. Каковы бы ни были причины Шерлока, повлияли ли на них эмоции или нет, результат оставался прежним. Шерлок посчитал Джона стоящим того, чтобы за него бороться, в этом их чувства были взаимны. 

Расправив плечи, он вышел из комнаты, спустился вниз, высоко держа голову и крепко стиснув челюсти, и забрался на заднее сидение машины Лестрейда. Майкрофт сидел впереди на пассажирском месте, и никто не произнес ни слова, когда Грег включил сирену и проблесковые маячки, чтобы они быстрее могли добраться до Скотланд-Ярда.

Здание, как всегда, кишело людьми, напоминая улей. Как только они прошли сквозь двери, к ним направилась Салли Донован с кучей папок под мышкой и тут же начала говорить.   
– Тринадцать трупов в канализации. Все – участники культа, и разложены в круг, словно обозначения часов на циферблате. Один – посередине, – она перевела взгляд на Джона и нахмурилась. – А где псих?

Должно быть, на их лицах было написано достаточно, чтобы позволить ей сделать верную догадку, потому что лицо ее тут же замкнулось. С положительной точки зрения это можно было бы рассматривать как расстройство, но Джон подозревал, что основным чувством сержанта была гордость за то, что она оказалась права.   
– Я так и знала, - пробормотала она, покачивая головой и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Салли…

\- Я говорила вам, что это произойдет, - заявила она Грегу. – Говорила, что однажды Шерлок Холмс окажется тем, кого мы должны будем задержать из-за его действий!

\- Шерлок в беде? – тихий, дрожащий голос Молли остановил резкий ответ, готовый сорваться с губ Джона. Он повернулся и обнаружил, что та в криво застегнутом лабораторном халате стоит рядом с Антеей и прижимает к груди сумку наподобие щита. 

\- Мы поговорим об этом в моем кабинете, - быстро сказал Грег, бросив свирепый взгляд на Салли, которая, казалось, была готова запротестовать. – А Вам, сержант, следовало бы лучше знать, что нельзя строить предположения, не имея всех данных.

\- Какие предположения? – прошипела она, входя в кабинет и громко стуча каблуками на каждом шагу. – Вы же видели выражение его лица в той комнатушке. Вы видели, что произошло!

\- Он выполнял свою работу, - ответил Грег.

\- О, свою работу? Продавал душу? Чего ради, хотела бы я знать?

\- Ради меня. – Джон не повысил голоса, но слова его все равно эхом отдались в крошечном помещении, когда Майкрофт хладнокровно закрыл дверь, не давая им достигнуть любопытных ушей. – Ты в том коллекторе старательно закрывала глаза, или же избирательная слепота – современный метод работы нашей полиции? Он продал свою душу в обмен на мою жизнь.

Донован сжала губы, наклонила голову и нахмурилась, глядя на Джона. Следующие ее слова прозвучали тише, но по-прежнему уверенно.   
– Это ничего не меняет.

\- Для меня – меняет. Скажи мне, Салли, есть ли кто-то, готовый сделать то же самое ради тебя?

Это был жестокий вопрос, который Джон никогда бы не озвучил при других обстоятельствах. Он успел заметить боль на лице Салли, прежде чем оно вновь стало бесстрастным, и в разговор вмешался Грег, держащий в руке кусочек мела.   
– Послушайте, прямо сейчас не играет никакой роли, как он оказался в этой ситуации. Тело Шерлока находится под контролем демона, так же как и его магия. Бог знает, что тот собирается делать со всем этим, но если мы хотим остановить эту тварь, для начала нам надо его найти. 

\- Он хочет создать свое собственное тело, – Молли явно смутилась, когда внимание всех находящихся в комнате переключилось на нее. Однако пальцы ее, сжимавшие сумку, расслабились, она выпрямилась и пожала плечами. – Основы психологии демонов. Они не держатся за тела смертных дольше необходимого – те слишком уязвимы. Если во власти демона оказывается маг, достаточно сильный, чтобы сотворить ему бессмертную оболочку, то это первое, что демон сделает. Это всегда так было.

\- Шерлок достаточно силен для этого? – спросил Джон, и внутри у него все оборвалось, когда Молли кивнула. – Ты уверена?

\- Однозначно, – на губах ее появилась слабая улыбка, когда Майкрофт предложил ей стул, энергично расчищая место на гладком каменном полу, чтобы предоставить Грегу пространство для работы. Тот быстро начертил схематичный круг, похожий скорее на ориентир, и Джон проследил, как инспектор проверяет детали, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Молли. 

\- А что станет с Шерлоком, когда демон получит собственное тело? Он будет свободен?

Молли сжала губы. Щеки ее побледнели, и она отвела глаза, словно была не в силах встретиться взглядом с Джоном.   
– Согласно сохранившимся свидетельствам, для этого требуется огромнейшая энергия. Не думаю, что был хотя бы один случай, когда маг оставался в живых после этого, – она стиснула руки на коленях и пожала плечами. – Но даже если так, вы говорите, что демон уже владеет его телом. И когда тварь его покинет, в этой оболочке не будет ничего. Шерлок будет бездушным.

\- Но демон еще не поглотил его душу. Если что-то еще осталось… - начал Майкрофт, напряженно наблюдая за Молли, но она только покачала головой.

\- Тогда я не знаю. Шерлок силен, так что может быть он будет в порядке, но… - она посмотрела на Джона полным сочувствия взглядом. – Подобных прецедентов не было.

\- Что ж, - тихо сказал Майкрофт, мягко улыбнувшись ей. – Теперь, по крайне мере, ясно, почему Шерлок посчитал необходимым защитить вас, когда заключал сделку. Я и не знал, что вы обладаете столь широкими познаниями в этой области.

Молли уловила невысказанный вопрос, потому что покраснела и, запинаясь, произнесла.   
– Я… Я не всегда работала в морге. Прежде чем сменить специализацию, я изучала демонологию в Оксфорде. А такие вещи не забываются.

Она опустила взгляд, на лице ее появилось странное выражение, а затем она полезла в сумку.   
– Думаю, что Шерлок вспомнил обо мне не из-за этого, и не потому, что считал меня особенной, – боль в ее голосе была глубоко скрыта, но Джон все равно ощутил ее и почувствовал укол жалости, а Молли продолжала: - Несколько лет назад он отдал мне кое-что на хранение. Сказал, что когда-нибудь это может ему понадобиться. Возможно, вы знаете, что это такое?

Молли вытащила пробирку, запечатанную, похоже, свинцом и воском, и протянула ее Джону. Внутри находилось три эмана Шерлока, но они не были похожи на тот, что ласкался к Джону всего лишь несколько дней назад. Не было ни карминного сияния, ни радостного танца. Вместо этого они висели, как пузырьки воздуха во льду, и свет их был едва заметен.

\- Раньше они были ярче. Я только сегодня утром поняла, что они почти угасли, - прошептала Молли, передавая сосуд Джону. – О!

Ее изумленный вздох был почти заглушен восклицанием Джона. Как только его пальцы коснулись стекла, словно ледяная инъекция пронеслась сквозь руку, и он ощутил, как по коже знакомым зимним холодком скользнули блоки Шерлока. Заключенные в пробирке эманы стали ярче, и, хотя по-прежнему слабые, они теперь кружились внутри, почти заполняя собой все ограниченное пространство. 

\- Я думал, что его магия больше не активна? – спросил Джон, глядя на Майкрофта. – Считал, что если Мориарти владеет душой Шерлока, то все его заклинания потеряли силу, но его щиты ощутимы на этой штуке.

Старший Холмс пересек разделявшее их пространство и аккуратно забрал стеклянную тюрьму из руки Джона. Из пробирки донесся слабый жалобный звук, и искорки прижались к стенке, что была ближе к Джону, пока Майкрофт внимательно изучал их.

\- Когда только ты успел научиться этому? – вопрос был риторический, предназначенный скорее его отсутствующему брату, чем кому-либо в комнате, и Джон ждал объяснений Майкрофта. – Вы знаете, что это, Джон?

\- Эманы. Маленькие порождения магии Шерлока. Он использовал их в качестве посланников. Или чтобы разузнать что-то, когда не мог сделать это лично, – Майкрофт кивал в такт его словам, словно не слышал ничего нового. – Он вечно рассылал их во все стороны. 

\- Похоже, он перехитрил нас всех, - пробормотал Майкрофт, отводя пробирку дальше от Джона и наблюдая, как огоньки перемещаются, чтобы оставаться к тому как можно ближе. – Блоки вокруг этого сосуда все еще активны, потому что их по-прежнему подпитывает частица души Шерлока. Или, точнее сказать, три частицы.

Джон молча забрал стеклянный сосуд из руки Майкрофта и сжал его в ладони, чувствуя, как по коже проходит теплая волна. Блоки не стремились оттолкнуть Майкрофта, но он, казалось, и не ощутил их ласки. Джон же, наоборот, мог чувствовать, как магия Шерлока проскальзывает внутрь его собственной, смешиваясь по краям и заставляя вспомнить те уютные дни на Бейкер-стрит, когда он пытался заставить Шерлока посмотреть вместе кино или принимал участие (зачастую против своей воли) в одном из экспериментов детектива.

\- То есть он нареза́л свою душу на кусочки и отправлял их по всему Лондону? – требовательно спросила Донован с выражением отвращения и неверия на лице. – И при этом считался умным человеком?

\- Он и есть умный, – ответил Майкрофт. – Настолько, чтобы понимать, что никто не может поймать и удержать эманы, что он рассылал. По крайне мере, без его разрешения, озвученного или предполагаемого. Душа Шерлока находится сейчас во власти демона только потому, что он сам согласился на это. И опять-таки, Шерлок сам заключил эти три эмана в пробирку и отдал на хранение мисс Хупер.

\- Но зачем? – спросила Молли. – Он не объяснил мне, просто сказал, что это может оказаться полезным.

Грег откашлялся, и хриплым голосом вмешался в разговор. Впервые Джон обратил внимание на пот, выступивший на лбу инспектора, и ощутил напряженный, строго контролируемый магический потенциал в воздухе.   
– Так, каковы бы ни были причины, мы должны их выяснить и сделать это быстро. Я его обнаружил, – его слегка остекленевшие глаза встретились с взглядом Джона, а губы крепко сжались прежде, чем он продолжил. – Он в соборе Святого Павла.

\- В соборе? – уточнила Донован. – Но он же демон!

\- Не стоит путать демонов с библейскими созданиями, сержант, - предупреждающе произнес Майкрофт. – Им нет никакого вреда от святой земли. Фактически, я не сомневаюсь, что его появление там совершенно намеренно.

\- Зачем? – спросил Джон, глядя, как Майкрофт кивнул Антее, явно подавая какой-то сигнал. – Зачем ему собор Святого Павла?

\- Это крупнейшее место силы в Лондоне, - ответил Майкрофт. – Именно то, что ему нужно для создания собственного тела.

 

*****

 

Шерлок хорошо помнил ту свою единственную передозировку кокаина, когда на несколько секунд перед тем, как сердце начало сбиваться с ритма, ему показалось, что он ухватил самую свою суть целиком и полностью, с невероятной ясностью. И теперь ощущения были теми же самыми. Он не был больше Шерлоком Холмсом, совокупностью физической оболочки и личных пристрастий - осталось то, что существовало бы и без наличия всех этих определяющих его концепций. Дистиллированное, рафинированное… 

Чистое. 

Нет, не в смысле добродетели и непорочности – понятия, созданные людьми, - но нечто другое, всеобъемлющее, вплетенное в ткань бытия и магии. «Сегрегат», - сказал Мориарти: яростный разум. Даже отдавая должное его силе, демон насмехался над его беспомощностью, но у Шерлока не было чувства, что он ни на что уже не способен. Он лишился тела – его занял Мориарти, и у него не осталось души – тот забрал ее с собой. 

И сейчас Шерлок был тем, что сохраняется, даже когда все остальное уходит. У него не было глаз, а значит, он не мог видеть, не было тела, а значит – он не мог определить, где начинается и где кончается, но с утратой этих ограничивающих связей Шерлок обрел острейшую, беспощадную концентрацию. Это был голод, жажда возмездия: осознавшая себя ярость. И как же просто было потерять над этим контроль, превратиться в неудержимую силу, бесцельную, безжалостную и ничего более, но Шерлок заставил себя сосредоточиться.

Крайне смутно он осознавал, что запах Лондона наполняет нос, бывший уже не его собственным, ощущал, как отдаленно тянет и покалывает кожу использованное заклятье очарования. Но все эти впечатления были мимолетными, словно во сне. Вот теперь его реальность – не город с широкими дорогами и узкими переулками, а святая святых Мориарти. Мир, принадлежащий демону, созданный им по своему подобию, и Шерлок мог чувствовать связь этой твари и ее владений. 

Это была протянувшаяся сквозь туман Междумирья пуповина, путеводная нить, позволяющая демону вернуться в сотворенное им убежище. Мориарти вложил самого себя в каждый угол и каждую грань этих пределов, а те, в свою очередь, нашли отражение в своем создателе. 

Улыбка: без губ и лица она казалась странной, но, несмотря на это, наполнила собой всю его сущность. Восторг затопил Шерлока теплом, когда он направил свои, пока еще не определенные для него самого, органы чувств во вне, на поиски хоть чего-то, чем он мог бы воспользоваться.

Острые грани, резкие и зазубренные, впивались в него. Глубокие расселины затягивали внутрь, позволяя ему, подобно туману, просочиться в свои теснины в поисках слабого места. Люди изучали демонов уже очень долго, но почему-то их владения всегда оставались без внимания: они воспринимались скорее как место обитания, а не воплощение всего того, что эти создания называли своим. А на самом деле это было и убежищем, и средоточием силы – одновременно и гнездом, и яйцом. Потерпевший поражение, израненный демон мог скрыться в свой мир, чтобы вновь набраться сил, но что, если ему некуда будет возвращаться?.. 

При этой мысли Шерлок почувствовал всплеск удовлетворения, столь острого, что ему показалось – он ощутил, как блеснули в усмешке его зубы, которых в реальности не было. Впрочем, к физическому воплощению – ногти или когти, кожа или чешуя – все это не имело никакого отношения. Как и к магии, по крайне мере, в ее обычном, человеческом понимании. Сейчас дело было в ткани Сокрытого от глаз, что удерживала все на своих местах, в той основе, с которой Шерлок научился играть еще будучи ребенком. Теперь же он и вовсе ощущал ее болезненно четко, словно она скользила по оголенным нервам необработанным шелком – восхитительным, и шершавым, и таким _непрочным._

Собрав воедино всю свою сосредоточенность, он принялся за ее исследование, изучая переплетение нитей, пока, наконец, ему не начали попадаться узелки и грубые швы, оставшиеся после давних повреждений. У Мориарти за плечами было не одно столетие. Ему довелось принять участие во многих сражениях, пока он расправлялся с конкурентами, пробираясь на самый верх, и те непростые времена оставили на его владениях свой след. 

И здесь же хранились его тайны, его воспоминания: летопись всего его существования. Шерлок разбирал их нить за нитью, с самого начала, когда Мориарти был едва ли чем-то большим, чем сам детектив сейчас – нечто несформировавшееся, полная ненависти идея, обретшая жизнь, - и до того момента, как тот расправился с последним соперником. Он мог различить шепотки когда-то данных обещаний, столь древних, что они утратили всякий смысл. В переменчивых стенах этого места нашли отражение расцвет и падение цивилизаций, и Шерлок на мгновение забыл о жажде мести, погрузившись в исследование, изучая, открывая и понимая новое. 

И там, в бархатной черноте небытия, похожего на границу между сном и смертью, он обнаружил _это_. Истина открылась шорохом проносящихся сквозь него разрозненных слогов, которые Шерлок не мог слышать, но уловил самой своей сутью. Кому-то другому они, наверное, показались бы просто бормотанием на неизвестном языке, но Шерлок, будучи тесно связан с Мориарти, понял, что именно произносится. 

Подлинное имя демона. Все, до последнего звука.

Любопытно. 

Осторожно, незаметно Шерлок вобрал в себя полученное знание, не позволяя и капле его просочиться через связующую нить к тому, кто шел сейчас, никем не замечаемый, сквозь суету Лондона. Не имея голоса, Шерлок не мог ни произнести это имя, ни воспользоваться заключенной в нем силой, но все еще могло измениться. Ему казалось, что вокруг тяжелым мокрым снегом падают вероятности, заставляя чаши весов колебаться между двух крайностей.

Мориарти был убежден, что в любом противостоянии сила будет на его стороне. Для него они были простыми смертными, но Шерлок прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в возможностях своих союзников. Если постараться, он мог различить щекотку поисковых заклинаний Лестрейда: как будто невидимая блесна цеплялась на швы надетого на Мориарти костюма. Ощущал настойчивый, ищущий взгляд Майкрофта, пытающегося раздвинуть завесы, что скрывали будущее.

А еще он мог чувствовать Джона: не свет, но тепло, точно огонь в очаге, к которому стремится заплутавший странник. И пусть оно было сейчас недосягаемо для Шерлока, оказавшегося запертым во владениях демона, как в тюрьме, но обещание сохраняло свою силу.

_Я буду ждать._

Шерлок потянул за шелковистые нити связи с тем миром, что называл своим, перебирая их одну за другой, словно струны арфы, и задумался на миг, смогут ли его почувствовать. Впрочем, это не имело значения. По всей вероятности, единственным существом в мире живых, способным ощутить его присутствие из этих пределов, был Мориарти, и Шерлок твердо намеревался заставить его страдать. 

В поисках самого крупного и уродливого шрама, Шерлок начал просачиваться сквозь волокна, из которых сотканы были владения демона. Какие-то были гибкими и податливыми, другие напоминали стальные жилы, крепкие и нерушимые, рассекающие его, когда он струился вдоль них. Наконец он обнаружил место, что было слабее остальных, ветхое и истончившееся. Когда-то давно здесь была нанесена глубокая рана, едва не уничтожившая Мориарти несколько эпох назад и так и не затянувшаяся до конца. 

Шерлок подумал о разрушении: лезвие, вонзающееся в кожу, словно нож в масло, потоком льющаяся кровь и расходящиеся мышцы. Представил, как трескается камень и содрогается земля. Он сконцентрировался на этом всей своей сутью, и волокна начали таять. 

Возмездие обрушилось на него словно удар хлыста, отбрасывая прочь с первобытной яростью. Будь он сейчас физической сущностью, в теле наверняка не осталось бы ни единой целой кости. В нынешней же форме он просто рассеялся, утрачивая чувство пространства и времени, распался на составляющие лишь затем, чтобы вновь стать единым целым. Где-то глубоко внутри он чувствовал боль, словно невидимый тяжелый свинцовый груз; она вспыхивала снова и снова, пока на него сыпался удар за ударом. Это не было избиением в физическом плане, но владения демона сжимались и закручивались, содрогаясь, точно живое существо, пытающееся обнаружить и расправиться с тем, кто посмел нанести ему вред. 

Шерлок ринулся вперед, разрывая швы, скреплявшие воедино ткань этого места, но с каждым ответным ударом силы его слабели, и все сложнее было сфокусироваться. Не осталось ни разума, ни сосредоточенности – лишь единственная цель. Все его существование теперь посвящено было одному: уничтожению, причем себя самого или владений Мориарти, Шерлок уже не мог точно понять. Он выкручивал, и рвал, и раздирал, и стонал в отчаянии, не имея возможности видеть, как расползаются, превращаясь в зияющие дыры, создаваемые им прорехи. 

Наконец, что-то пошатнуло его решимость. Шерлок чувствовал себя ошеломленным и разбитым, измотанным приливом собственной выворачивающей наизнанку ярости, и медлил, не решаясь оценить, насколько его усилия увенчались успехом. Ах, какое удовлетворение он ощутил бы от руин убежища Мориарти, но была лишь опустошенность.

В воздухе звенел жалобный вой умирающего мира. Сквозь истаивающие гагатово-черные стены просачивался льдистый туман Междумирья. Внизу по-прежнему сохранялось что-то вроде пола - ровная горизонтальная поверхность, но теперь это скорее было плато на вершине вечности. Густые тени больше не скрывали дары и жертвоприношения, усыпавшие пространство вокруг роскошного кресла, и теперь открытые кислотному призрачному свету.

Пол был усеян человеческими останками. Какие-то из них были еще окровавленными, от других осталась лишь костяная пыль. Скорее отражение принесенных жертв, нежели нечто органическое, но Шерлок жадно изучал предложенное его вниманию: очевидно, способности к дедукции были заложены в нем на куда более глубоком уровне, нежели душа. Он переместился к одному из скоплений даров. Передвижения его не выдавал ни звук шагов, ни шорох одежды… он был не более чем дуновением ветра, но по-прежнему мог прочесть историю, что была записана в этой обнажившейся уцелевшей грани владений Мориарти.

То был краеугольный камень, основание, на котором построено все остальное, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что скользит вдоль его краев, вновь ища слабое место и пытаясь собраться с силами.

Боль стала его сутью, он отчаянно жаждал отдыха, и уже не имело значения, сон то будет или смерть. Но все же он заставил себя действовать, сосредоточился на самом центре этого странного места и принялся исследовать дары рядом с креслом. Здесь они были куда более скромными по сравнению с теми, что лежали на периферии. Ни драгоценностей, ни монет. Подношения простые и примитивные: каменные инструменты, редкие бусинки и десятки морских раковин. Знаки первобытного поклонения, понял Шерлок. Он сомневался, что Мориарти хоть когда-то был милосердным божеством, покровительствующим своим почитателям. Нет, вероятно, он с самого начала оборачивал желания людей против них самих. Совершенно иная эпоха, но все тот же культ. Быть может, самый первый, предположил Шерлок, заметив на розоватой поверхности одной из раковин грубое изображение паука. 

Мимолетное мысленное усилие раздавило хрупкий дар, и тот обратился в пыль, рассыпавшись по полу с песчаным шорохом. И в тот же миг Шерлок ощутил, как что-то лопнуло, подобно мыльному пузырю, рассеивая заключенную внутри силу, - ничего впечатляющего, но плита чуть накренилась, будто «поплыл» под ней некий невидимый фундамент. Ради эксперимента, с любопытством, Шерлок уничтожил еще одну раковину усилием воли: ударил ненавистью как кулаком, беспощадно и жестко. 

И вновь легкая дрожь и покачивание, слабый звук осыпающихся каменных краев. Надвигающееся уничтожение. 

Как можно быстрее, он набросился на подношения, расправляясь с ними одно за другим, превращая их обломки в прах. Пол владений раскачивался и стонал, а Шерлок настолько увлекся, что не услышал отдаленный рев, полный ярости и ужаса, не почувствовал движения расступающегося воздуха, пока в него что-то не врезалось.

Перемена была внезапной и шокирующей: не сам удар, но неожиданное обретение телесных границ. Мимолетное ощущение могущества исчезло. Вместо этого пришло осознание собственных очертаний – руки в крови, сломанные пальцы, саднящие ребра, глухо ноющие синяки. Мориарти вцепился в его спину. Словно замкнулась цепь, и боль, испытываемая демоном от разрушения его мира, вернулась к Шерлоку, заставляя стонать и задыхаться на полу. 

\- ТЫ!.. - когти вонзились в полупрозрачную кожу. По корчащемуся телу Шерлока змеились тени, а Мориарти втянул воздух через нос и слова его зазвучали быстрым, отрывистым стаккато, в котором он выплескивал свою ненависть. – Думаешь, это играет хоть какую-то роль? – он отдернул руку, с пальцев его сорвались и упали на пол у щеки Шерлока мерцающие капли. – Считаешь, я не смогу построить новые владения? – рыча, он сгреб в кулак призрачные завитки волос и с силой впечатал Шерлока в пол. 

\- Было даже забавно, - наконец сказал демон, оттягивая его голову назад и наблюдая за бесплодными и слабеющими попытками освободиться. – Действительно забавно, но теперь ты встал у меня на пути. 

\- Поэтому теперь ты поглотишь мою душу.

Едва различимый шепот, но при звуках его голоса Мориарти отпрянул, как будто не ожидал, что пленник окажется на это способен. Однако затраченные усилия были непомерными, куда большими, чем он мог себе позволить, и Шерлок проклял собственную глупость, сжавшись и вздрагивая, слишком ослабевший, чтобы сопротивляться дальше. 

Самообладание вернулось к Мориарти мгновение спустя. Он выпрямился, заставив Шерлока подняться вместе с собой и не обращая внимания на бесплодные попытки призрачных пальцев разжать его хватку. 

\- Пока еще нет, - пообещал демон. – Сперва я сделаю с тобой то же самое, что сотворил со мной ты, - он запрокинул голову своего пленника, ощерившись ему в лицо. – Я тебя сожгу. Ты изойдешь криком и слезами, наблюдая, как все, что ты любишь – твой город, твои друзья и этот твой глупец доктор – обращается в пепел!

\- Но сделка…

\- Думаешь, она будет иметь хоть какое-то значение? – Мориарти закрыл глаза. Полные губы искривились в торжествующей усмешке, и он откинул назад голову, словно отрекаясь от прежних договоренностей. – А мне казалось, что ты гений. Как только я обрету бессмертное тело, мне не сможет повредить даже Тракт. Я стану божеством, - тварь игриво подняла брови. – Я поставлю мир на колени, а те, кто не склонится передо мной… - он пожал плечами и ослабил хватку, глубоко вздохнув и поглаживая Шерлока по волосам. – Им долго не протянуть. 

Демон шагнул вперед, к неясному краю того, что осталось от его владений, волоча детектива за собой.

\- Мне следует тебя поблагодарить. Без тебя осуществить все это было бы невозможно. О, конечно же, ты спас свою зверушку. Ненадолго. Дал ему еще несколько дней жизни, полных отчаяния и беспокойства, но в итоге все напрасно, - остановившись у самого обрыва, он наклонился к Шерлоку, скользя взглядом по его лицу. Тот отдаленно задумался, выглядит ли он таким же истерзанным, как ощущает себя, но если демон и видел его раны, то не обратил на них никакого внимания. – Тебе действительно было бы куда лучше без него. 

В Шерлоке всколыхнулась ярость, ограниченная контурами его полупрозрачной души. Выхода не было. Та его часть, что ранее была свободна и могла разрушить это место, теперь оказалась заперта в его душе, словно деталь в середине головоломки, сплавилась с ней, контролируемой Мориарти, накрепко. Он был беспомощен, но все равно продолжал сопротивляться.

\- Прекрати. 

Шерлок тут же замер, приказ проник с самые глубины его существа, не оставив иного выбора. Он обмяк и задрожал, чувствуя, как, обвиваясь вокруг, тянет его к себе Междумирье, впиваясь в кожу выступающими во вне шипами.

\- Моран говорил, что не следует оставлять здесь даже часть тебя. Не доверял тебе с самого начала. Удивительно, не правда ли: рядовые создания подмечают то, что упускаем из виду мы? – Мориарти равнодушно пожал плечами и, вытянув свободную руку, призвал к себе магию. – На этот раз я буду держать тебя на глазах.

Все чувства Шерлока закрутило в тошнотворном водовороте дезориентации, а затем он обрушился на другой пол - на сей раз более твердый и монолитный настолько, что, казалось, кожа обугливается от соприкосновения. Ладонь его лежала на красно-черной мозаике, чей узор складывался в широкий луч, дальним концом упирающийся в круг. Перед глазами появились кожаные туфли, и Шерлок поморщился, узнав в них любимую пару. 

Подняв глаза, он с ненавистью уставился на улыбку Мориарти, исказившую его собственные черты. Шерлок впервые увидел демона в своем облике, и его обдало холодом, когда он попытался заговорить. Но все усилия были тщетны, и он перевел взгляд на самого себя, отчетливо различая плиты сквозь распростертое тело. 

Пол был усеян алыми брызгами: кровь из ран, что отразились на его телесной оболочке. Кожу, что носил Мориарти, покрывали синяки и царапины. Нижняя губа была разбита в кровь, один глаз почти полностью заплыл, но казалось, что демону нет до этого никакого дела. Не беспокоил его и очевидный перелом левого предплечья. Демон все равно пользовался поврежденной конечностью, словно не чувствуя боли: он широко раскинул руки и в поле зрения Шерлока шагнули люди. Члены культа. 

Сила, поблескивая, стекала с белых камней и позолоты собора Святого Павла: энергия туманностью стягивалась вниз и в центр. Жар завибрировал, протекая сквозь его полупрозрачную душу, пробежал по сложной системе пут, неумолимо приковавших ее к демону. Стремительный напор граничащей с эйфорией агонии заставил закричать, разгораясь все ярче, распускаясь внутри диковинным разветвляющимся раскаленным добела растением, пока не осталось лишь одно единственное ощущение - бескрайности этой неизмеримой силы: необъятной, непостижимой и абсолютно непреклонной.

Мориарти победил.

 

*****

 

\- Все близлежащие кварталы эвакуированы, - сказал Грег, останавливаясь рядом с Джоном и указывая на шипящее, потрескивающее заклинание, что аркой протянулось от площади Патерностер на севере до Картер Лэйн Гарденз на юге. – Никто ничего не увидит, даже если мы все здесь разнесем на куски.

Майкрофт кивнул Антее, и та начала с пулеметной скоростью печатать на своем мобильном телефоне.   
– Информационная блокада, - пояснил он, многозначительно шевеля пальцами. По его знаку группа мужчин и женщин в темных костюмах пришла в движение, рассеиваясь вокруг возвышающейся громады собора Святого Павла.

\- Чего именно мы надеемся здесь добиться? – спросил Джон, чувствуя, как в ожидании ответа внутри разрастается гулкая боль. – Мы все еще пытаемся спасти Шерлока, ведь так?

Майкрофт встретился с ним взглядом.   
– Мы сделаем для этого все, что можем, но главной нашей задачей должно быть взятие демона под контроль и его заточение, - наконец ответил он. - Если мисс Хупер права, и он действительно стремится создать себе бессмертную оболочку, то у нас будет удобный момент для нанесения удара: когда тварь покинет тело моего брата, чтобы войти в свое собственное. И возможно у нас получиться поймать его в ловушку.

Майкрофт продемонстрировал невзрачную шкатулку с гладкими полированными стенками. И только когда он повернул ее к свету, Джон увидел, что вся поверхность покрыта выгравированными заклятьями и печатями.

\- Как у Охотников за приведениями? – Джон улыбнулся, услышав, как фыркнул от смеха – хоть в том было мало веселья – Лестрейд. На Майкрофта сравнение не произвело никакого впечатления. – То есть нам придется на самом деле позволить демону провести весь ритуал, прежде чем мы сможем что-то сделать?

\- Совершенно верно. Однако я сомневаюсь, что это будет так же просто, как оно звучит. Согласно данным наружного наблюдения внутри собора находятся члены культа. Как только демон осознает наше присутствие, он, скорее всего, примет ответные меры.

\- Он способен это сделать? – спросил Грег, закатывая рукава рубашки и попутно давая указания по радиосвязи своим подчиненным. – Я думал, по условиям сделки он не может причинить нам вред.

\- Вот именно, инспектор. _Нам._ – Майкрофт жестом обвел их троих, а потом указал на стоящую поодаль Молли – бледную, но решительную. – Остальные сотрудники полиции, так же как и бойцы находящихся в моем распоряжении спецподразделений, не имеют подобной защиты и могут понести значительные потери. И мы не можем позволить им пытаться разрешить данную ситуацию без нашего собственного участия. 

\- Я в любом случае не собирался оставаться в стороне, - отметил Джон, скрещивая руки на груди и выставляя вперед подбородок. – Так чего мы ждем?

\- Но было бы крайне неразумно считать нас самих неуязвимыми для атаки демона, - торопливо произнес Майкрофт, хватая Джона за руку, когда тот сделал шаг в направлении собора. – Весьма вероятно, что его культ и посланец могут причинить нам вред. Не зная подробностей договора, мы не можем быть уверены.

\- Стрелок? – уточнил Грег, выругавшись вполголоса. – То есть против нас толпа гражданских и создание со снайперской винтовкой.

\- Не говоря уже о самом демоне, - голос Майкрофта зазвучал решительно и по-деловому. – Он могущественен и сам по себе, но не стоит забывать, что теперь у него есть свободный доступ к магии Шерлока при полном отсутствии любых моральных ограничений. Способности и умения моего брата велики, но многие из них он, по собственному решению, никогда не использовал. Не думаю, что демон поведет себя столь же благородно.

Джон скользнул рукою в карман и обхватил хрупкий цилиндрический сосуд. Молли предложила оставить пробирку в своей сумке, но Джон понял, что не хочет отдавать ее. Это была единственная часть Шерлока, не доставшаяся Мориарти, и ему казалось, что стоит только выпустить ее из своих рук, как демон тут же ее обнаружит. А она была важна, хотя Джон и не понимал, почему, и сейчас он словно заряжался силой, проводя кончиками пальцев по стеклу. 

\- Что… что я должна буду делать? – спросила Молли дрожащим голосом, когда Грег дал ей бронежилет и помог надеть его. Джон с привычной легкостью, словно вторую кожу, натянул свой и подумал, что никак не ожидал от Майкрофта такого индифферентного отношения к этой новой детали его гардероба.

\- Помнишь тот случай в морге? – спросил Джон после минутного раздумья, оглядываясь на Грега и Майкрофта и прикидывая их вероятную реакцию на его предложение. В конце концов, тому, что Молли стала работать в морге, была веская причина. – Когда ты заставила одно из тел помогать нам?

Молли покраснела, опустила голову и, запинаясь, принялась объяснять, одновременно заправляя за ухо прядь волос.   
– Ну, работы было невпроворот, и я проверила, что это тело завещано для науки. – Она виновато подняла глаза. – Оно только записывало мои комментарии.

\- Вот именно. Даже Шерлок был впечатлен, - сказал Джон, зная, что эти слова успокоят испытываемую ею неловкость. – Не так-то просто удерживать контроль подобного уровня над неживым телом. Я уверен, что ты бы никогда не стала манипулировать человеческими останками ради злого умысла, но, возможно, ты могла бы повысить наши шансы на положительный исход, используя захороненных в соборе? 

Он специально сформулировал последнюю фразу как вопрос, движением бровей включая в него Майкрофта и Грега. Похоже, что старшего Холмса не удивили способности Молли; куда более вероятно было, что начнет возражать Грег. Люди иногда странно относились к некромантам: Андерсон служил тому ярким примером, но Джон был почти убежден, что не ошибается в Лестрейде.

\- Я прикрою тебя со спины, - сказал Грег, подтверждая обещание твердым кивком. – Тебе потребуется полная концентрация, чтобы контролировать их. А я прослежу, чтобы до тебя в это время никто не добрался. 

\- Выберете защищенное место, - начал с легкостью давать указания Майкрофт. – Желательно то, где будет несложно держать оборону, и откуда можно будет беспрепятственно отступить, если это понадобится.

Молли глубоко прерывисто вздохнула и, отбросив в сторону свои колебания, слабо улыбнулась Джону.   
– Мне только нужно знать, куда их направлять.

\- Демон в средокрестии,* - вмешалась Антея, обращаясь напрямую к Майкрофту. – Наружное наблюдение докладывает, что он стоит на границе начертанной на полу замкнутой фигуры.

\- Использует готовый круг, - пробормотал Майкрофт, нахмурившись и невидяще глядя на тротуар. – Он совершает какие-то действия?

\- Первые сообщения предполагают Уход, - ответила она. – Пустой взгляд, движения отсутствуют. Однако весь его культ там, – она помедлила, перевела дыхание и подняла глаза от своего Блэкберри. – Снайпер находится на позиции и ждет команды. 

Она не стала добавлять, что это, возможно, их единственный шанс – все и так было написано на ее профессионально бесстрастном лице. Они могли покончить со всей ситуацией здесь и сейчас, но Шерлоку это стоило бы жизни. 

\- Только когда у нас не останется иного выбора. Если мы сможем поймать демона в ловушку, мой брат будет свободен, - ответил Майкрофт после нескольких мгновений тяжелого молчания, не обращая внимания на поджавшиеся губы свой ассистентки. – Продолжаем действовать согласно плану. Готовы? 

Джон кивнул, зная, что Грег и Молли сделали то же самое, хотя и с разной долей уверенности.  
– Мы что, просто войдем через главный вход?

\- Идем к южному портику. Он ближе всех к подкупольной части, и мы оказываемся как раз в трансепте,** - ответил Майкрофт, направляясь впереди всех. Его привычного зонта нигде поблизости не было, но Джон видел, как тот крутит кольцо на пальце правой руки, активируя нечто, заставляющее странные стрелообразные символы сиять вокруг золотого ободка. – Убедитесь, что ваши личные блоки установлены. Если можете, примените Сокрытие, в противоположном случае используйте в качестве прикрытия колонны, стены, выступы. 

Он оглянулся через плечо, сразу же отыскав глазами Джона.   
– Помните, что мы вернем моего брата, если получится, что наша главная задача – заточение демона. Даже ценой существования Шерлока.

Майкрофту было больно произносить эти слова так же, как Джону – мучительно их слышать. Пусть старший Холмс не рыдал и не проклинал сложившуюся ситуацию, но на лице его, бледном и напряженном, застыло решительное выражение человека, у которого больше не осталось вариантов.

Джон хотел возразить, сказать, что этого не случится, но в итоге только кивнул в знак согласия. В глубине души он понимал, что Майкрофт прав. Но если до этого все же дойдет, он, по крайне мере, не станет стоять и смотреть. Он твердо намеревался спасти Шерлока или умереть в попытке сделать это.

Одним движением он вытащил браунинг из-за пояса джинсов и проверил магазин: аккуратный ряд серебряных пуль. И в то же мгновение инстинкт вступил в свои права, волной пробегая по плечам и рукам и заставляя пальцы тверже сжимать рукоять, пока он осторожно поднимался по ступеням, снимая оружие с предохранителя.

Двери бесшумно открылись на смазанных петлях, и Джон скользнул внутрь. Низко пригнувшись, он моментально нашел защищенное место среди колонн и бросил быстрый взгляд на остальных, прежде чем сфокусироваться на разворачивающейся перед глазами сцене. 

Повсюду беспорядочно толпились члены культа; некоторые из них препирались друг с другом, сквернословя и богохульствуя под священными сводами собора. Другие были вооружены и внимательно оглядывали помещение на предмет появления угрозы, но какие-либо признаки организованной обороны отсутствовали. Специалистов среди них явно не было. Никто не наблюдал за галереями, где Джон уловил легкое колебание воздуха: сотрудники Майкрофта, завуалированные Сокрытием. Никто не патрулировал периметр. Это были обычные люди, захваченные в водоворот событий. 

Он перевел глаза на фигуру в центре зала. Вид был знаком ему настолько, что защемило сердце. Нет, не само место, но затуманенное, отсутствующее и сосредоточенное выражение лица Шерлока. Так друг выглядел всегда, когда отправлялся по следу – пустая и безобидная оболочка. Кожа его казалась ненатянутым холстом, на котором были мазками нанесены полученные повреждения. Ссадина на челюсти, разбитые, окровавленные губы, заплывший глаз. Лоб и виски покрывали размытые пятна всех оттенков бордового и фиолетового, и Джон заметил, как странно он держит руку – чуть отставив от себя, словно от боли. Но Мориарти не мог же сотворить подобное с телом, что дало ему приют? Одно дело – угрожать, однако бессмысленное нанесение увечий казалось нелогичным. 

Желание броситься вперед было нестерпимым: дотянуться исцеляющей рукой и сделать все возможное, чтобы облегчить физические страдания плоти, принадлежащей Шерлоку. Однако прежде чем Джон успел хотя бы шевельнуться, вспышка света ослепила его, а когда он избавился от мелькавших перед глазами точек, то увидел, что тело вновь обитаемо.

Мориарти ощерился, смотря на то, что лежало у его ног, и у Джона все внутри болезненно сжалось и перехватило дыхание от нахлынувшего страха/надежды/отчаяния; он не мог отвести взгляда от того, что, по-видимому, было душой Шерлока. Не несколько эманов, находившихся в его кармане, не те огоньки, что танцевали над улицами Лондона, но само ее ядро.

Там был этот великолепный разум, заключенный внутри слабо различимых контуров полупрозрачного человеческого тела. Были едва заметные очертания разодранной одежды, и многочисленные пятна затемняли неземной свет подобно синякам. Они и на самом деле в точности соответствовали повреждениям, что были видны на возвышавшейся над душой физической оболочке, и у Джона стиснуло сердце. 

Он никогда в жизни не видел ничего одновременно столь прекрасного и столь же жуткого. Этот облик Шерлока был не просто им самим - это был весь его потенциал, все, чем он мог стать, и что-то в этой картине заставляло Джона рваться вперед в стремлении дотянуться и прикоснуться. Но, несмотря на все великолепие этой версии Шерлока, правда была очевидна – он был разбит и опустошен, слишком слаб, чтобы сделать хоть что-либо, кроме как бросить короткий яростный взгляд в направлении собственного тела. Это не было противостоянием двух равных сил, это были победитель и побежденный. Мориарти, ликующий и ухмыляющийся, смотрел на хрупкого, потускневшего человека, что лежал, обессиленный и потерпевший поражение, у его ног: все, что осталась от сущности, делавшей Шерлока тем, кто вызывал у Джона бесконечное восхищение. 

Неожиданно Мориарти, явно не обращая внимания на боль, испытываемую занимаемым им телом, широко раскинул руки. Вся бестолково толпящаяся масса его последователей шагнула вперед, занимая свои места вдоль выложенного черными плитками на полу круга, словно марионетки. Может, они ими и были. Джон попытался рассмотреть их повнимательнее. Некоторые держали подношения, другие просто сжимали пустые кулаки, абсолютно равнодушно смотря на демона и душу у его ног. 

Мориарти нагнулся, схватил призрачного Шерлока за волосы и потащил, пока тот не оказался стоящим на коленях. Душа не издала ни звука, хотя это наверняка было больно, и Джон крепко сжал губы в попытке заглушить рвущийся из горла крик: наполовину сочувственный стон, наполовину угрожающее рычание. Он ощущал тяжелый вес оружия, смертельного и беспощадного, в своей руке, каждая грань и бороздка глубоко впились в ладонь, но он не мог пустить его в дело, пока создание, причиняющее страдания Шерлоку, было им самим.

Перемещаясь за колонной, он сморгнул, заметив, как белоснежные детали собора становятся все ярче. Сияние струилось вдоль пола и вниз по колоннам, стекаясь к выложенному в центре кругу. Высоко над головами начал резонировать купол, когда искры побежали, потрескивая, по амвону и по лицам статуй святых.

Ушей Джона достигла отдаленная пульсация, и он увидел, как дернулся Мориарти, и лицо его на мгновение исказилось, потеряв сосредоточенность.

\- Это вам не поможет! – выкрикнул он, и голос Шерлока зазвенел под сводами нефа. – Неужели ты думала, я не знаю, кто ты, Молли? Это всего-навсего салонный фокус! – По полу пронеслась вспышка ярко-голубого света, и первый поднявшийся из крипты скелет, управляемый Молли с удивительной ловкостью, мгновенно обратился в прах. Однако она вызвала сразу множество. И пусть неуклюжие мертвые тела – некоторые не более чем рассыпающиеся кости, другие – сохранившие подобие формы, которой они когда-то были – не волновали демона, но участников его культа они ввергли в панику.

Одна из женщин шарахнулась, покинув свое место в круге. Раздался короткий пронзительный крик, больше похожий на визг, и жизнь была вытянута из ее тела – яркая вспышка багрового, влившаяся в нарастающий вокруг шторм магии. 

\- Стоять!

Принуждение, подобно свинцовой руке на спине, пригвоздило ноги Джона к полу. Мощность заклятия вызывала тошноту, и пот проступил на лице, пока он пытался стряхнуть с себя путы приказа демона. Требование не было направлено на Джона, но воздух был насыщен силой Шерлока и целеустремленностью Мориарти, и этому сочетанию было почти невозможно сопротивляться.

Наконец, Джон смог освободиться, пошатываясь от затраченных физических усилий. Он с трудом дышал, голова кружилась, но не он один оказался в подобном состоянии. Словно в тумане был виден Майкрофт, согнувшийся пополам и задыхающийся, словно пробежал марафон, его Сокрытие медленно таяло в воздухе. Несколько членов группы старшего Холмса лежали без сознания на полу, бесполезные теперь под придавившим их весом приказа Мориарти, остальные привалились к колоннам, пытаясь поглубже вдохнуть.

На краю круга Мориарти запрокинул голову, и восторженная ухмылка исказила черты Шерлока, когда искра коснулась бушевавшего шторма потенциалов.

Магия взорвалась, неся с собой вопли участников культа, и Джон чувствовал, как свет выжигает его глаза сквозь зажмуренные веки. Сияющий голубой, подобный свету магниевой вспышки, боролся с ослепительно белым, а здание вокруг стонало, пытаясь удержать внутри вступившие в действие силы. Ближайшую к нему колонну повело от напряжения, и он с усилием открыл глаза, смаргивая слезы боли и стараясь разглядеть, что происходит. 

Женщина из команды Майкрофта бросилась вперед, сжимая в руке пистолет, но, прежде чем она смогла пересечь границу между обычным насыщенным магией воздухом и бурлящей массой энергии, тело ее застыло на месте со сведенными судорогой мышцами и разинутом в безмолвном крике ртом. И это было мгновение ужаса: одну секунду она была здесь, а в следующую – разорвана на кусочки.

Проклятие Майкрофта было инстинктивным, но слова его потерялись за резким отрывистым звуком выстрела из снайперской винтовки. Пуля щелкнула по полу и срикошетила, никого не задев. Второй выстрел должен был последовать незамедлительно, и Джон схватил Майкрофта за плечо, утаскивая под прикрытие поваленной на бок тяжелой дубовой скамьи. 

\- Что теперь? – спросил Джон, осторожно бросая взгляд поверх деревянного барьера, пытаясь отыскать снайпера и не видя ничего, кроме разметанных остатков культа. Одни превратились в тела, что даже Молли не могла бы использовать, но другие поднимались на ноги, выкрикивая инструкции и вооружаясь подсвечниками, распятиями – всем, что могло быть использовано как оружие. Некоторые готовили заклятия, и Джон выругался, увидев, как наиболее сильные из последователей Мориарти призывают меньших демонов. – Скоро перевес сил будет на их стороне. 

\- Чтобы иметь шанс поймать Мориарти в ловушку, нам необходимо находиться в радиусе магического воздействия, – Майкрофт закрыл глаза, потирая лоб большим пальцем. – Я не отдавал себе отчет, что происходящее может быть защищено блоками. Мы не можем подойти ближе.

Джон бросил взгляд на пылающую непроницаемую стену энергии, щурясь от исходящего от нее слепящего света. Он видел, что случилось с той несчастной женщиной, и ожидал, что от сияющей сферы должны исходить волны злобы - яростное рычащее чудовище, готовое испепелить каждого, кто осмелится приблизиться, - однако все, что он чувствовал, был шелковистый лед блоков Шерлока: огромных, но все равно приветливых.

\- Дайте мне шкатулку, - сказал он, перекладывая браунинг в левую руку и вытягивая правую. – До того, как все это началось, я мог пройти прямо сквозь щиты Шерлока и даже не заметить их. Если это они, то есть вероятность, что я смогу подобраться достаточно близко.

\- А если нет? – моментально возразил Майкрофт. – Вы погибнете. Неужели жизнь, что Шерлок вернул вам такой ценой, значит так мало? 

\- Без него рядом? Да, – ответ слетел с языка, словно давно уже ждал своего момента. Шок на короткое мгновение исказил черты Майкрофта и сразу же сменился на мягкое, слегка мучительное, но все равно абсолютно непонятное для Джона выражение лица.

Наконец старший Холмс кивнул, передал ловушку Джону и показал, к какому заклятию надо прикоснуться.   
– Это активирует артефакт. Вам нужно нажать сюда в тот момент, когда демон покинет тело Шерлока. У вас будет всего несколько секунд. И Джон? – рука Майкрофта на предплечье заставила его остановиться. – Шерлок спас вас не по обязанности и даже не ради чего-то столь скромного, как дружба. Вы должны знать это, – было похоже, что он хотел сказать что-то еще, но удержался и, расправив плечи, добавил. – Расстояние до круга вам нужно преодолеть бегом. Нет сомнений, что посланец Мориарти будет стрелять в вас.

Джон кивнул – грудь сдавило, в ней просто не было воздуха на любой другой ответ, а затем рванулся вперед, перепрыгнув через скамью и бросаясь со всей скоростью, на какую только был способен, к своей цели. Он слышал, как за его спиной выкрикивает приказания Майкрофт, и сквозь собор защелкали выстрелы прикрытия. Не один раз от попавшей у его ног пули взлетала мраморная крошка, но он едва обращал внимание на впивающиеся сквозь джинсы осколки. Уклонившись от неуклюжего удара подсвечником, он ринулся в ослепительно-белую сферу. 

Это было похоже на погружение в горячую ванну, и когда Джон оказался в прозрачной атмосфере в центре шара, все сомнения покинули его. На их место пришла твердая и уверенная решимость. Пусть Мориарти и находился здесь, но в окружавшем его свете и в ласковом касании магии к коже Джон ощущал присутствие Шерлока.

\- Ты опоздал! – пропел Мориарти. Голос Шерлока полностью исчез, сменившись образованным ирландским говором. За спиной его что-то темное обретало форму в море силы – нечто человекоподобное и органическое, казалось, выпрядалось из пустоты. Пока еще не законченное, но Джон подозревал, что уже через пару минут в распоряжении Мориарти будет собственное, столь желанное бессмертное тело. 

Демон наклонился, игнорируя кровь, сочившуюся из многочисленных ран, и обхватил ладонями лицо стоявшей на коленях души, чьи просвечивающие контуры были не более чем намек в воздухе. Только контрастирующие участки – тень завитков, темные полукружья ресниц и сократившиеся в панике зрачки – были еще видны, но и они стали таять, когда Мориарти прижался ртом к губам своей жертвы. Было заметно ленивое, смакующее скольжение языка, пока душа у его ног сопротивлялась этой пародии на поцелуй, растворяясь с каждой секундой. 

Джон забыл и о шкатулке, и о пистолете в руке – абсолютно бесполезных сейчас. Вместо этого бедра его напряглись, мышцы сжались и он, оттолкнувшись, бросился вперед – инстинкт направлял его, а беспощадная ярость добавила сил, когда он врезался в демона сбоку, и оба они свалились бесформенной кучей. 

Словно шаровая молния врезалась в грудь Джона – удар, достаточный, чтобы сломать ребра. Было слышно, как треснули кости – острый звук, который ни с чем невозможно спутать. Джон отлетел назад, с размаху упав на мраморный пол, и звон стекла, разбившегося в кармане, достиг его ушей, пока он моргал, пытаясь вернуть зрению резкость.

Мориарти, задыхаясь, хватался за грудь тела Шерлока, лицо его исказилось от боли и гнева. Казалось, он не может заставить себя двигаться, и Джон поморщился, осознав, что выпад, нацеленный на него, вновь вернулся к демону, отраженный поставленным Шерлоком условием.

\- Еще минута, - прошипел Мориарти, - и я позволил бы этому несчастному созданию умереть. Жаль выбрасывать нечто столь прекрасное, но… - он сплюнул кровь, и зубы блеснули алым в ухмылке. – Я получил от него, что хотел, – движением левой руки он указал на пустое пространство вокруг них. – Его души больше нет, доктор, а когда я покину его тело, то от него вообще ничего не останется.

Демон шагнул вперед, и у Джона не хватило времени озвучить всплывшее в голове проклятие, когда начищенный до блеска ботинок наступил на данную Майкрофтом шкатулку. Стекло застонало и хрустнуло, рассыпаясь на мелкие осколки, сила наложенных на него заклятий рассеялась в пространстве. Мориарти покрутил ступней, словно растирая окурок, и плечи его взлетели в резком, неровном пожатии.   
– Похоже, вы проиграли, доктор Ватсон.

\- Его душа еще не исчезла, - сказал Джон, облизнув губы, когда что-то теплое скользнуло по коже. – Не до конца, – он вытянул руку и раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя три поблескивающие искорки, чей эфемерный свет сиял сквозь кровь, текущую из порезов, оставленных осколками разбившейся пробирки. 

\- Жалкие крохи после роскошного пиршества! Бесполезные! – прорычал Мориарти и тут же, противореча собственным словам, бросился вперед, чтобы схватить их. 

\- _Моё!_

Воздух вокруг завибрировал, когда слово это сорвалось с губ Джона, и он прижал руку к груди, зажимая в кулаке оставшиеся частицы души Шерлока. Инстинктивно он опустил голову, расправил плечи и пригнулся пониже, готовясь к драке. Возможно, он оказался не в состоянии остановить демона или не дать тому обрушить мир в хаос, но он будет биться до последнего ради сохранения того, что осталось от его друга. 

Что-то разбилось вдребезги с коротким хлестким звуком, словно лопнул натянутый провод. Джон смотрел, не отрываясь, как невидимый удар обрушился поперек темного левого глаза, рассекая кожу, и кровь потекла по лбу Шерлока и вниз по скуле. Запульсировала и заколебалась сила, вспыхивая оттенками черного, серого и темно-синего, из горла Мориарти вырвался дребезжащий смех. 

\- О, замечательно! Ты знал об этом, или же Шерлок просто понадеялся, что ты случайно наткнешься на эту небольшую лазейку, оставленную им для себя? – прерывистое дыхание слетало с полных губ, и Джон сделал полшага вперед, слыша, как голос колеблется между неприятно мягким ирландским акцентом и твердым, четким произношением Шерлока. – Последнее, судя по твоему виду. Всю сделку он построил на этом: «Моя душа, такая, как она есть, и на тот срок, что ты можешь ее удержать – за жизнь Джона Ватсона». Все, что от тебя требовалось – бороться за нее, – Мориарти пожал плечами. – Что ж, мне она больше не нужна.

У Шерлока подогнулись колени, и Джон, не раздумывая, подхватил его, теряя равновесие, когда тело друга повисло на руках мертвым грузом. Воздух был насыщен электричеством, и вокруг беспорядочно вспыхивали искры, а звучавшая мелодия магии изменилась, становясь хриплой и зловещей.

Джон по-прежнему чувствовал присутствие демона: злобная сила, беснующаяся над его головой, тяжелая, но невидимая. Наклонившись вперед, он закрыл собой разбитое тело Шерлока, пытаясь сдержать горький, болезненный спазм скорби от ощущения неестественной неподвижности распростертого под ним друга. Подавившись собственным вдохом, он разжал кулак, исступленно проводя пальцами по жутким ссадинам и ранам. 

Неожиданный резкий порыв ветра пронесся над ним, направляясь к темному контуру, что проявлялся в необъятном центре магического вальса. Оглушающее крещендо наполнило собор, и от его силы в груди Джона завибрировали легкие, пока он пытался спрятаться, изо всех сил удерживая щиты над собой и Шерлоком. 

Внезапно бушевавшая вокруг сила исчезла, ослепляющий свет погас. Теперь Джон, словно в тумане, видел собор и пол, усыпанный обломками костей и мертвыми телами. Между сторонниками культа и людьми Майкрофта по-прежнему шло сражение, но Джон не мог сдвинуться с места, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Он едва замечал их, уставившись на стоящего неподалеку мужчину.

Темные волосы были зачесаны назад, и черные глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели с бледного лица. Тело его, не высокое и не низкое, и вообще ничем не примечательное, было одето в серый дизайнерский костюм. Он выглядел вполне обычным, но затем он улыбнулся, и все безумие демона проступило в его чертах.

\- Я же сказал тебе, что ты опоздал, - Мориарти пожал плечами и с сожалеющим вздохом перевел глаза на тело Шерлока. – Он теперь полностью твой, - ухмылка заплясала на его лице. – И нет ничего, что защитило бы тебя от меня.

Джон дернулся, уклоняясь от направленной на него смертоносной силы. Она с яростным ревом ударила воздух рядом с плечом, но проклятие не коснулось его, отведенное от кожи тончайшей пленкой знакомого льдисто-голубого холодка.

\- Шерлок? – прошептал он, чувствуя, как надежда наполняет сердце, и посмотрел на безответное лицо. Но в том не было даже намека на движение, ничего, что могло бы предположить наличие сознания.

_Ничего не спрашивай. Повторяй за мной._

Голос Шерлока поплыл в голове Джона, отблеск слов, что он не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал. Тепло скользнуло по затылку и шее, крошечные точки контакта, словно прикосновение призрачных пальцев, и Джон задрожал, наклоняясь к невидимой ласке.

Короткая цепочка ничего не значащих слогов зазвучала в ушах, и он сосредоточенно нахмурился, пока его язык спотыкался на непривычных звуках. С предельным вниманием он начал повторять их вслух, пытаясь игнорировать все возрастающее давление атак Мориарти и то, как щиты вокруг него начали колебаться и прогибаться. 

\- Ал-а Но-вэд На: ии-тра-иироМ См-йежд.

Мир застыл.

Джон моргнул, глядя, как перекосились от ярости и ужаса черты Мориарти, пока слова эхом отражались от сводов собора. Сперва это был всего лишь слабый шепот, но с каждым мгновением он набирал силу, звуки врезались друг в друга и смешивались, пока Джон не смог уловить смысл в этой разноголосице. 

_Джеймс Мориарти: Ан Дэвон Ала_ *** 

\- НЕТ!

Мориарти бросился вперед, вытягивая руки, лицо его исказилось от неудержимого гнева. Но крик его потонул в ответном рёве магии. Не демона, но какой-то другой, что, казалось, вытекала из самих камней собора, струясь переплетающимися нитями к одной точке под куполом, чтобы обрушится на создание в его глубинах.

Волны шока прокатывались сквозь тело Джона, заставляя вибрировать легкие, до тех пор, пока он не мог уже вдохнуть. Звук вновь наполнил его уши - какофония Армаггедона. Бушевавшие внутри силы искали выход наружу, сверху посыпались пыль и обломки, врезаясь в мраморный пол подобно пушечным ядрам, и Джон пригнулся, опираясь на локти по обеим сторонам головы Шерлока.

Крик демона превратился в вой, агонизирующий и мучительный, слишком непохожий на человеческий, чтобы его можно было воспринять. Джон крепче закрыл глаза, расправляя свои щиты в попытке сдержать ответный удар. Он не понимал, что происходит – было ли это расторжение договора, что сейчас сотрет их с лица Земли или же нечто другое. Все, что он осознавал – присутствие Шерлока под ним, вокруг него, в его сердце и в голове.

_Его имя._ Густой баритон был сейчас еле слышим, лишь чуть громче, чем выдох. _Его полное имя: ты произнес его задом наперед, и это стало его концом. Старейший магический трюк._

Последнее, что услышал Джон, прежде чем магия поглотила его, был Шерлок, произносящий то же самое слово, что так отчаянно пытался выговорить в часовне он сам: единственное проявление чувств, что имело значение:

_Спасибо._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Примечания переводчиков:_ **
> 
> _* Средокрестие — место пересечения главного нефа и трансепта, образующих в плане крест. Находится, как правило, точно под куполом._  
>  ** Трансепт - поперечная часть в базиликальных и крестообразных (как данный собор) по плану храмах, пересекающая основную (неф) под прямым углом.  
>  *** An Damhán Alla - паук (ирл.) Вот здесь можно послушать произношение http://talkirish.com/blogs/wordaday/archive/2012/10/11/irish-word-a-day-damh-225-n-alla-spider.aspx 


	3. Исцеление

Его окружал жар, густой и интенсивный, напоминавший о сирокко. Не огненная пытка инферно, как он почти боялся, но плотное постоянное тепло, колеблемое лишь сухим ветром. Оно наводило на мысли об узкой полосе между пустыней и плодородными землями: жизнь на грани, где блеск воды ценится дороже любого бриллианта, а скудная почва едва прикрывает голые кости горных хребтов.

\- Афганистан или Ирак? – шепот сложился в вопрос, тут же подхваченный ветром. Возможно, он находился на краю чего-то – жизни и смерти – как и сама эта земля. Если бы у него нашлись силы открыть глаза, он, наверное, понял бы, но странным образом неведение было почти умиротворяющим: словно теплая постель после самого долгого дня в жизни, передышка от отдаленной ноющей боли в мышцах и пульсирующей агонии в разбитых костях. Мысли его текли все медленнее, отказываясь от попыток вернуться к своему привычному бегу, и, вместо этого, поддаваясь соблазняющему зову тишины. 

\- Афганистан. Всегда он, – прозвучал голос – напряженный, словно отвечающий изо всех сил боролся с рыданиями. – Не разговаривай. Не трать силы, у тебя и так их почти не осталось.

Шерлок в изумлении открыл глаза и обнаружил себя под бескрайним лазурным небом, глубоким и необъятным, где нежно-голубой оттенок на горизонте превращался в кобальт по мере приближения к зениту. Ни облако, ни птица не нарушали его совершенства. Только одна раскачивающаяся ветвь – кедр, судя по форме иголок – рассекала напополам эту безупречность и скрадывала ощущение падения в бесконечную бездну. 

\- Джон?

\- Ш-ш-ш, Шерлок, - кончики пальцев прикоснулись к губам, предотвращая готовые сорваться с языка дальнейшие вопросы. Он попытался заставить свое плывущее сознание понять, что происходит, ибо существовало очень мало вариантов развития событий, когда после уничтожения Мориарти Джон мог остаться рядом с ним. – Я серьезно. Ты слишком слаб. Неужели ты не видишь? 

Запястье обхватили уверенные пальцы, окрашенные афганским солнцем в цвет крепкого чая – куда более темные, чем помнил их Шерлок. Это только подчеркнуло его собственную бледность – не белизна далеких звезд, а лишь немногим больше, чем тонкая вуаль плоти в ладони Джона. Сквозь просвечивающие контуры он видел беспорядочные порезы на руке друга, которые почему-то заставили задуматься: не просто окровавленные линии, а что-то более художественное: скорее отражение раны, чем реальное повреждение.

\- Где мы?

Джон вздохнул, бросив на Шерлока тот самый взгляд, полный беспокойства и подходящего к концу терпения, что он приберегал для моментов, когда детектив был особенно непереносим.   
– Ты просто не умеешь молчать, верно? – вопрос был риторическим. Друг покачал головой, потянулся за чем-то, и тут же в руке его оказался чистый кусок ткани; вода стекала с костяшек подобно расплавленному сокровищу. – Обычно я попадаю сюда после своих кошмаров, – он легко провел по щеке Шерлока, промокая и охлаждая. Тот хотел было заметить, что в этом нет смысла – ведь настоящие раны должны быть исцелены на реальном теле, где бы оно ни находилось – но, похоже, это действие приносило Джону некоторое успокоение: руки его перестали дрожать, а голос зазвучал тверже.

\- Это рекомендовала мой психотерапевт - чушь, нечто вроде осознанного сновидения. Она хотела, чтобы я попытался представить эту землю в положительном аспекте, – он повернул голову Шерлока, ведя тканью вниз по шее и не переставая бормотать извинения. – Ее задумка не работает. Кошмары по-прежнему здесь.

И словно подтверждая его слова, издалека донесся звук выстрелов, такой чужеродный в окружавшей их девственной природе. Встревоженный орлиный клекот превратился в детский плач, Джон напрягся и сильнее вжался коленями в запекшуюся почву, и голос его задрожал.   
– Последнее, что я помню – я пытался закрыть тебя, пока Мориарти раздирало в клочья, а затем… - он отклонился назад и сел на пятки, проводя одной рукой по лицу, прежде чем вновь прополоскать ткань. Вода так и осталась чистой, без примеси крови, но Джон, казалось, этого не заметил. – Ты не должен находиться здесь.

Какой-то частью сознания Шерлоку хотелось возразить, что это не его выбор. Он всерьез подозревал, что перенес его сюда именно Джон, но смог удержать рвавшиеся с языка слова. Он слишком устал, чтобы сердиться, и был слишком опустошен, чтобы испытывать что-либо, кроме слабой тени сожаления.   
– Извини. Сомневаюсь, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я здесь поупражнялся в дедукции.

Рука Джона застыла на его ключице, словно пойманная между неясной поверхностью его тела и иллюзорным краем обтрепанной рубашки.   
– Ах ты, мерзавец, - прошептал он с нежностью, заставившей Шерлока подумать о времени, проведенном на Бейкер-стрит, когда Джон был его единственным якорем к требованиям реальной жизни, пока сам он, забыв о нуждах собственного тела, отправлялся вслед за нитями очередного расследования в другие пределы. – Ты и так все обо мне знаешь. Вероятно, ты мог бы логическим путем прийти к выводу о существовании этого места, если уже так не сделал. Я имел в виду, что ты в принципе не должен был бы узнать на своем опыте подобное: пыль, кровь, чертовы фаланги… Ты… ты – это Лондон и жизнь, а никак не это.

Шерлок помедлил, ощущая тонкую подушку под головой и тюфяк под собой: простая самодельная кровать, все равно казавшаяся самым безопасным, самым роскошным ложем, что он когда-либо знал. Вода, что Джон заставлял его пить, была подобна возрождающему эликсиру: свежая, чистая и беспримесная. Сама земля выглядела суровой и безжалостной, но под поверхностью залегали плодородные слои: благословенный оазис жизни, несмотря на отдаленные звуки бушевавшей войны – жестокой потенциальной возможности. 

Моргнув, он взглянул на Джона и подумал: «Если я – Лондон, то эта неизвестная мне земля – ты». Мысль, не торопясь, поплыла в океане его разума, громоздкая и поскрипывающая. Он осознал, что цепляется за нее, пытаясь постигнуть ее значение, но данных было слишком мало. Создавалось ощущение, что ему не хватает не кусочка головоломки, а большей части картины. Если бы он только понял, что произошло! Все, что он знал – Джон был здесь, шептал обнадеживающие слова, омывал раны, изливая на Шерлока свою заботу и внимание, словно они могли не дать ему угаснуть.

На то, чтобы не заснуть, требовались непомерные усилия, и несколько раз он проваливался во тьму лишь для того, чтобы, проснувшись, обнаружить себя в одиночестве. Иногда небо в моменты пробуждения было бездонно-черным, усыпанное бесконечным холодным блеском звезд. Порой его приветствовал тяжелый бронзовый диск солнца и беспредельная синева. Так или иначе, Шерлок, окутанный неизменным теплом, мог в восхищении наблюдать день и ночь. Казалось, они просачиваются сквозь него, скапливаясь подобно расплавленному металлу в груди и растекаясь по телу, укрепляя и придавая сил.

Однако Джон с каждым возвращением выглядел все более измученным и потерянным. Слова его теперь звучали отчаянной молитвой: просьбы, что Шерлок не понимал и на которые был не в состоянии ответить. Он мог только лежать, слабый и беспомощный, пока Джон шагал из стороны в сторону, двигаясь настороженно и напряженно, как часовой, охраняющий бесценное сокровище от невидимой угрозы. 

Для Джона это место было зоной боевых действий, краем смерти и разрушения, но Шерлок, вдыхая напоенный запахом сандала воздух, знал, что никогда не находился в большей безопасности. Все остальное было слишком далеко, чтобы вторгнуться в это необычное убежище. И даже исступленное беспокойство Джона странным образом не трогало – эту проблему Шерлок решить не мог – и поэтому позволял себе вновь погружаться в радушные объятия сна под ритмичный звук шагов по пыльным камням.

Из забытья его вывело ощущение лежащей на талии руки. Небо розовело восходом, и где-то глубоко Шерлок осознавал, что воздух должен быть морозным после уходящей ясной ночи. Но его окружало все то же тепло, сосредоточившееся в крепком теле рядом с ним. 

Джон вытянулся вдоль него, уткнувшись лбом в призрачный выступ ключиц. Никогда еще он не оказывался так близко к Шерлоку: теперь друг не ограничивался лишь прикосновением рук, а прижимался к нему, как будто пытаясь передать часть своих сил. Глухо гудящее беспокойство эхом ощущалось в прямом напряженном бедре Джона, в мягкой впадине прикрытого хлопком живота, в крепкой силе рук, не позволяющих отстраниться. Но чего он не мог уловить - наконец осознал Шерлок – это шелест дыхания и биение пульса.

\- Ты такой же, как я, - пробормотал он, и пальцы его, двигавшиеся словно трескающийся камень, прижались к влажной коже под челюстью Джона. – Душа, разум, но не тело. 

Джон моргнул, посмотрел на него, и глубокие линии проступили на его лице, говоря все без слов.   
– Шерлок, ты едва что-то вообще. Прошло вот уже несколько дней. Тебе нужно… тебе нужно проснуться. Ты должен сказать мне, что делать, чтобы помочь тебе, потому что… - голос его сорвался, и дыхание стало прерывистым, заставляя Шерлока внутренне сжаться. Порой Джон чувствовал происходящее слишком остро: скорбь и сочувствие, горечь и злость - Шерлок успел узнать это по собственному опыту, когда они оказывались на местах особенно жестоких преступлений. Но сейчас опустошенность и отчаянье въелись в саму сущность Джона и разрывали его на части. – Я не знаю, что делать. Ты весь разбит, и я не могу тебя собрать. Ты просто… - пальцы крепко сжались, словно Джон надеялся вернуть его одной лишь силой своего желания. – Приди в себя, пожалуйста.

Шерлок хотел сказать, что дело вовсе не в нахождении в сознании, но в пребывании здесь и там, в двух разных местах, из которых первое реально так же, как и второе, но Джон был не в состоянии его услышать. Отчаянье, тяжелое, переполнявшее до краев, волнами изливалось из него, забирая дающее силы тепло и напоминая о холоде Междумирья. Объятие Джона стало исчезать, и Шерлок стиснул виски, пытаясь вспомнить, где должен находиться.

Уставший разум запротестовал, когда он подумал о следовании за нитью, что привела бы назад в собственное тело. Однако не было ничего, что могло бы указать направление, когда песчаная равнина исчезла из вида, оставив его в неуверенном тумане неизвестности. Ровный, слепящий свет впился в глаза, заставляя голову пульсировать в прерывистом грохочущем ритме; он пытался принудить свой мозг работать, но логика ускользала от него. Игнорируя растущий в груди ком страха, он заставил себя хромать все дальше вперед в поисках места, что мог бы назвать домом. 

Шерлок не мог сказать, как долго скитался. В этом месте секунды и эры были равны, но, наконец, он ощутил нечто знакомое. Нет, не безупречную оболочку собственного тела или же звенящее, защищенное убежище Бейкер-стрит. Он почувствовал тепло там, где ожидал встретить свет. Запах мыла и кожи, пота, стресса и нагретой шерсти – сухие пальцы, скользящие по холодным как лед рукам, и синие глаза, сияющие изумлением – только ради него.

Джон. 

Шерлок ожидал чего-то похожего на шаг через порог: в один момент отсутствуешь, а в другой – уже здесь, но ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вернуться в мир, который, казалось, должен радушно впустить его обратно. Он никак не мог осознать себя в пространстве, и его восприятие было сумбурной и неприятной мешаниной. Он постоянно терялся, застревая в снах об узких переулках и невнятных местах преступлений, пока не принуждал себя вынырнуть и снова двинуться вперед.

Не раз он ощущал покалывание магии на коже. Не привычное скольжение собственных блоков, а что-то более обезличенное. Отдаленная боль стала постоянным спутником, заставляя все его существо корчиться от звуков жуткой композиции: отвратительный повторяющийся мотив. Но в этой грохочущей какофонии, по крайне мере, была нить, за которой Шерлок мог следовать. Каждый шаг калечил его, каждый вдох наполнял легкие дымом, но после, казалось, долгих лет борьбы, он открыл глаза в реальном мире.

Ощущения немедленно затопили его, истерзанные нервные окончания кричали, требуя внимания, и щекочущий, царапающий холодок заклинаний пронесся по коже, словно его окатили обжигающе-ледяной водой. После дней магической тишины, когда единственное, что он чувствовал - редкие прикосновения щитов Джона, это было почти оглушающе – как ступить из полной изоляции в огромную бушующую толпу. Тело непроизвольно дернулось, и сразу же в местах повреждений запульсировала мучительная боль: слегка приглушенная вливающимися в вену жидкостями и лекарствами, но все же постоянно присутствующая.

\- Шерлок?

Мычание, прозвучавшее вместо ответа, неприятно напоминало стон, и он крепко сжал губы, стремясь подавить поскуливание, что хотело вырваться следом. Интенсивность силы вокруг него возросла, призывая тех, кто наложил заклинания, прийти и проверить своего пациента. 

\- Господи, благодарю тебя, - выдохнул Джон с таким облегчением, что слова его прозвучали с неподдельным благоговением истинно верующего. Этого хватило, чтобы Шерлок попытался повернуть голову, но он смог только жалобно захрипеть, когда осознал, что обездвижен. Нет, его не удерживало на месте ничего жестокого, вроде цепей или ремней. Вместо них магия, словно вата, окружала тело, как будто оно было сделано из тончайшего стекла, готового разбиться при малейшем напряжении. 

Похоже, Джон понял его беспокойство, потому что немедленно появился в поле зрения Шерлока, пытаясь придать своим чертам вид врача при исполнении обязанностей, но было заметно, как под этой не особо убедительной маской постепенно уходит с его лица страх.   
– Мы уже начали думать, что ты не вернешься, – он поднял голову, обращаясь к кому-то, невидимому для Шерлока. – Пошлите за Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом. Его лечащие врачи уже направляются сюда. 

\- Что произошло? – вопрос дался ему тяжело, по крайней мере, физически, но после усилий, затрачиваемых, чтобы говорить вопреки давлению Мориарти и наложенным сделкой ограничениям, речь казалась благословенно простой, и Шерлок позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Договор расторгнут; ему даже не требовалось, чтобы Джон подтвердил это вслух. Там, где раньше он ощущал темное злокозненное прикосновение демона, теперь была чистая пустота его отсутствия. 

Шерлок не стал таким, как прежде, до того, как ударившая в грудь Джона пуля заставила сделать тот безрассудный шаг, но и не был он больше подчинен чужой воле или же затерявшимся в тенях жестоких сил. Вместо этого по телу скользил все тот же неуловимый жар, заботливый и успокаивающий, несмотря на то, что глубоко внутри Шерлок осознавал его способность вспыхнуть и опалить. 

\- Ты серьезно пострадал, - объяснил Джон, держа пальцы на его запястье и измеряя пульс, словно не доверял в этом вопросе ни технике, ни магии. – Исцелить нанесенные демоном повреждения оказалось сложно. Похоже, заклинания не действуют дольше одного-двух часов.

Шерлок сморгнул, пытаясь отогнать искушающий зов возвращающегося забытья, прокручивая в голове слова Джона в ожидании, что искра интеллекта озарит их смысл.   
– Противоречие, - наконец смог произнести он, вдохнув слишком глубоко и немедленно пожалев об этом, когда острая боль пронзила ребра и мускулы грудной клетки. – Повреждения вызваны силой, заключенной в Тракте. Вероятно, они слишком глубоки, – Шерлок закрыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул, стараясь вспомнить простое искусство дыхания, но по ощущениям казалось, будто грудь взломали, а потом запихали все обратно перекрученным узлом из костей и тканей. 

\- Сколько? – выдавил он в надежде, что Джон догадается, о чем он хотел спросить.

\- После событий в соборе прошло три дня, - Джон сглотнул, закрыл глаза и провел рукою по лицу. – Я… я не… не знаю, что произошло. Что он с тобой сотворил, или же что я с тобой сделал, но… - он покачал головой, и глубокие линии истощения проступили в его чертах так же, как тогда, на сухой земле Афганистана. 

Шерлок хотел спросить у Джона, являлось ли то место просто плодом его воображения в попытке защититься от осознания самых глубоких из полученных ран, или же оба они были там на самом деле. Но вопрос замер у него на губах, когда Джон молча раскрыл левую ладонь, демонстрируя ее содержимое.

Эман, размером не больше единственной слезы, лежал тусклый и непрозрачный на забинтованной руке Джона. В нем не было цвета: ни красноватого сияния, ни золотистого блеска. Его оттенок напоминал о выбеленной временем кости; он казался пустым, вызывая желание отвести взгляд. Шерлок привык, что огненные частицы его души кружились и раскачивались, но этот оставался неподвижным в ласковой ладони Джона, лишь иногда едва заметно мерцая. 

Он понимал, что это значит, хотя уверенность в своей правоте пришла к нему не из логических глубин разума. Скорее, она поднялась из пустоты, оставленной в нем Мориарти, зияющей пропасти, что должна быть заполнена, но оказалась слишком большой для последней крошечной частицы его души, лежавшей в руке Джона.

\- Это все, что мы смогли найти, - сказал Джон, опускаясь на стул рядом с кроватью Шерлока. – Он не возвращается к тебе. Мы пробовали, но… - он нахмурился, выглядя таким подавленным, что Шерлок заставил себя пошевелиться, вынуждая ноющие, пульсирующие болью мышцы разорвать шелковистые нити удерживающих его на месте заклинаний. Совсем крошечное движение – протянуть руку и сомкнуть свои пальцы поверх пальцев Джона, вновь сжимая их вокруг жалких останков.

\- Он в хороших руках, - пробормотал Шерлок, роняя руку на матрас как раз, когда в комнату влетели несколько человек медицинского персонала. У него не осталось другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться их манипуляциям, с трудом отвечая на вопросы, хотя голос его больше всего хотел замолчать, а разум не желал ничего, кроме сна.

Последнее, что он увидел, перед тем, как провалиться в забытье, был Джон. Друг стоял в стороне, не мешая медсестрам выполнять свою работу, и в его руке, ласково удерживаемый, словно самая драгоценная вещь в целом мире, слабый свет, казалось, стал немного ярче: в целостности и безопасности под неусыпной заботой.

 

*****

 

Никогда в жизни Джон не испытывал такой неподъемной усталости, от которой, казалось, ломило все тело; это было не утомление, что возникает при нехватке сна, но полный упадок сил, вызванный непрестанным, неослабным стрессом. Он очнулся в больнице, но медицинская помощь ему не требовалась: потеря сознания была вызвана выбросом силы при развоплощении Мориарти, а не реальными повреждениями, и все помыслы Джона, едва он пришел в себя, сосредоточились на Шерлоке. 

Потянувшиеся за этим дни стали одними из самых ужасных в его жизни, даже с учетом пережитого ранения. Это походило на кошмарный сон: друг лежал на больничной койке, изувеченный во всех смыслах этого слова и окутанный заклинаниями, что были не в силах исцелить его. Джон внутренне клял себя; он же врач и солдат, бога ради, но видеть Шерлока в подобном состоянии оказалось непереносимей, чем все выпавшие на его долю ужасы войны. 

А еще – те сновидения. Джон давно привык, что, заснув, оказывается в Афганистане, и даже странное состояние полуяви-полусна больше не вызывало удивления. Чего он совершенно не ожидал – так это обнаружить там, под сенью большого кедра, Шерлока - призрачную тень на узкой койке из тех, что служили последним ложем умирающим солдатам.

\- Держи, - Грег взял Джона за запястье, выдергивая из мрачных раздумий, и вложил ему в руку картонный стаканчик кофе. – Тебе бы не помешало поспать. За Шерлоком сейчас приглядывает Майкрофт. Может, хоть пару часов на стульях? – спросил инспектор с надеждой, но, встретившись с Джоном взглядом, вздохнул, признавая поражение, и сел рядом. – Все по-прежнему? 

\- Он весь день то приходит в себя, то вновь ускользает, - он сделал глоток кофе: горячий, но на этом все его плюсы и заканчивались. – Когда не спит, он измученный и заторможенный, но осознает, где находится, - Джон вздохнул, вспоминая облегчение, накатившее, когда Шерлок поднял веки: радужка обоих глаз снова стала одинаковой, серебристо-голубой: долгожданный, пусть и не вполне сфокусированный, взгляд. – Мне было бы легче, если бы заклинания выполняли свою работу. Срастить перелом обычно занимает несколько минут, а врачи пытаются это сделать уже не один день и склоняются к тому, что нужна операция. Ее бы уже провели, но Майкрофт против. И я тоже, если честно. 

На лице Грега появилось точно такое же выражение, что и у Джона. В традиционной медицине как таковой не было ничего дурного; пластинами и скобами переломы фиксировали многим пациентам, если те по какой-то причине были против магического вмешательства, но все же одно дело – мгновенное восстановление, а другое – долгие месяцы физиотерапии, которая все равно не могла избавить тело от последствий травмы. 

\- Майкрофт пытается разобраться, что произошло, - Джон слегка напряг пальцы слабо сжатой в кулак правой руки, ощущая ободряющее теплое покалывание: его постоянная бесценная ноша. Он не единожды подумывал найти для эмана пробирку, нечто более надежное, чем его собственная ладонь; но всякий раз при мысли о том, что между ним и крохотной мерцающей жемчужиной окажется какой-то барьер, в груди что-то сжималось, а горло перехватывало паникой. – Шерлок не бездушный, но… 

\- Но не такой, каким был до сделки? - Грег вздохнул, когда Джон, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от покрытого линолеумом пола, кивнул. Пусть они не произносили этого вслух, но у обоих в груди засел темный и неопределенный страх, что Шерлок никогда не станет прежним, и Джон поймал себя на том, что сгорбился и наклонил голову, словно пытаясь спрятаться от этого ощущения. 

\- Вот ведь черт, - инспектор влил в себя последние капли кофе. – Я могу хоть чем-то помочь? 

Джон покачал головой и через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то может здесь помочь. Ну а тебе от меня что-нибудь требуется? Показания или?.. 

Грег дружески похлопал его по плечу.  
\- С бумажной работой я разберусь. Часть работы взяли на себя сотрудники Майкрофта, да и Молли тоже выручает. Всю историю с культом утаить не выйдет – слишком много трупов, но и наказывать некого. По закону Шерлок, как ни посмотри, не виновен. 

\- Далеко не все так считают, - заметил Джон, вспомнив о том, с каким отвращением Салли восприняла информацию о сделке. – Именно Шерлок заключил договор с демоном и предоставил ему телесную оболочку. 

\- Без злого умысла, и любой адвокат, который хоть чего-то стоит, докажет, что на момент сделки Шерлок был не в себе. Да и кто был бы, когда … - Грег запнулся, указывая на Джона, - … друг или близкий умирает у него на руках? – он поднялся и одернул пиджак в попытке привести в порядок безнадежно измятый костюм. – Сейчас наша главная проблема – Моран. Никто точно не может сказать, оказался он уничтожен вместе с Мориарти или нет, - он вздохнул и невесело улыбнулся Джону. - Словом, я сам со всем разберусь, а ты тем временем постарайся привести и его, и себя в норму. Может ты и не ранен, но тебе сейчас едва ли лучше, чем ему.

Джон хотел было запротестовать, хотя прекрасно знал, что под глазами у него залегли темные круги, а руки подрагивали, не переставая. Но не успел он открыть рот, как его с извиняющейся улыбкой окликнула миловидная медсестра.   
\- Доктор Ватсон? Вас зовет мистер Холмс. 

\- Который именно? – апатия чуть ослабила хватку, Джон встал.

\- Оба. 

\- До встречи, Джон. Держи меня в курсе, ладно? И если что-то понадобится, дай знать, - Грег слабо улыбнулся. Джон кивнул в ответ и отправился вслед за медсестрой.

Палаты пациентов на магическом лечении были изолированы, чтобы различные заклинания не мешали друг другу, но стоило Джону переступить порог, как он тут же понял, что здесь заговоры по-прежнему не работают. Едва уловимая на самой границе слуха мелодия была несогласованной, а по коже неприятно царапнула не находящая применения сила.

Шерлок не спал. На лице его красовалось знакомое Джону недовольное и надутое выражение, но кожа по-прежнему была белее бумаги. Он смотрел в сторону брата со слабым раздражением, хотя никаких ехидных замечаний не отпускал. Было слышно только его дыхание, мучительное и неглубокое из-за сломанных ребер, и в нем можно было различить что-то вроде искреннего расстройства. 

\- Как ты? – осторожно спросил Джон, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что за настроение наполняет палату. Атмосфера отличалась от обычных пикировок между братьями, но чем именно, он никак не мог уловить. – Нужны еще обезболивающие? 

\- Больше ему не положено, - Майкрофт многозначительно поднял бровь. – Его… предыдущие опыты в этой сфере делают увеличение дозы подобных лекарств неразумным. Я рассчитывал, что вы окажете нам помощь, Джон. Воспоминания Шерлока о произошедших событиях несколько обрывочны, но думаю, что вместе вы сможете просветить меня, что именно случилось в соборе. 

Джон глянул на Шерлока. Тот дернул здоровым плечом и раздраженно поскреб лонгет, наложенный на окруженную целительными заклинаниями руку.

\- Мне казалось, что со всем этим Грег разбирается. Вам-то зачем наши показания?

\- Майкрофту нет дела до расследования, - опередив брата, ответил Шерлок, и при звуках его уверенного, несмотря на явно плохое самочувствие, голоса, Джон улыбнулся. – Он заинтригован происходящим, - детектив слабо взмахнул здоровой рукой, подчеркивая сказанное.

\- Я хочу понять, почему мой брат не превратился в бездушного, хотя Мориарти поглотил все, кроме единственной крохотной частицы, - Майкрофт бросил выразительный взгляд на сжатую в кулак правую руку Джона. – Той самой, что теперь находится у вас, и с которой вы по неизвестным мне причинам либо не можете, либо не желаете расстаться.

\- Я пытался ее вернуть. И вы при этом присутствовали! Не получается! – оборвал Джон, осознававший, насколько агрессивно и оборонительно прозвучали эти слова, но его это не волновало. Он тяжело опустился на стул у постели Шерлока и яростно уставился на старшего Холмса, который встретил его взгляд с бесконечным раздражающим терпением. 

\- Продемонстрируйте еще раз. 

Сжав губы, Джон распрямил пальцы, раскрывая руку ладонью вверх и давая крохотной жемчужине возможность направиться к Шерлоку, если та пожелает. Но эман оставался на месте, неподвижный и вялый, больше всего напоминающий свечной огонек за миг до угасания. Даже когда Джон стряхнул его в руку друга, ничего не произошло. Эман лежал, словно капля воды на клеенке, как будто кожа Шерлока была для него непроницаемой. 

\- Если это – и в самом деле все, что осталось, почему ты не превратился в такого же, как те, которых мы видели? – тихо спросил Джон, избегая смотреть другу в глаза. – Мне казалось, что когда демон поглощает душу, человек становится… пустым. 

\- Все не так просто, - ответил Шерлок напряженным голосом, слегка пошевелившись на кровати. – Мориарти сказал, что я не такой, как все. Назвал меня Сегрегатом, - горло его судорожно дернулось, прежде чем он смог продолжить. – Даже когда он отнял у меня и душу, и тело, кое-что осталось. Мое самосознание или… что-то в этом роде. 

Брови Майкрофта взлетели едва ли не до линии роста волос, и по выражению неподдельного изумления на его лице Джон безошибочно догадался, что тот впервые слышит о подобном. Однако старший Холмс не стал задавать вопросов или требовать у Шерлока пояснений, предоставив это Джону.

\- Так значит, есть не только душа и тело, но и что-то еще? 

\- Представь, что это – клей, удерживающий вместе первые два компонента, - Шерлок вздохнул и на несколько долгих секунд прикрыл глаза. – У каких-то людей именно так, и никак иначе, и когда демон поглощает их душу, вместе с ней исчезает и все остальное: их разум, личность, эмоции. 

\- Но в твоем случае, вероятно потому, что ты – чрезвычайно сильный маг, оказалось возможным разделить душу и сознание, - Майкрофт наклонился вперед, подперев большим пальцем подбородок, и прищурился. – Значит, это… - он указал на перламутровую каплю на ладони брата, - … именно душа, и все. А та часть, из-за которой Мориарти назвал тебя Сегрегатом, по-прежнему на месте? 

\- Но почему тогда душа не возвращается обратно? - спросил Джон и пожал плечами, когда братья одновременно посмотрели на него. – Если у тебя есть этот «клей»… 

\- Мориарти оставил от нее слишком мало, и теперь она не может закрепиться там, где ее место, - тихо ответил Шерлок, наклонив голову и сжав губы, словно существовал и другой ответ, который он не хотел озвучивать. Наконец он откашлялся и продолжил, не глядя Джону в глаза. – И то, что ты произнес, защищая эманы от Мориарти, тоже могло повлиять. 

Джон принялся лихорадочно перебирать в памяти картины произошедшего, полные ярости и страха. Он четко помнил собственную решимость, обжигающую, как лава, уверенность, что он скорее умрет, чем позволит демону прикоснуться к уцелевшим осколкам души друга. Но что он тогда сказал? 

Ответ обрушился на него, заставляя кровь отхлынуть от лица, и Джон затряс головой.  
\- Но я… Я вовсе не имел в виду…

\- Что именно? – поинтересовался Майкрофт, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на него и обратно.

Джон сглотнул и ответил, закрыв лицо ладонью.  
\- Я сказал «моё», но совсем не в этом смысле. Я имел в виду, что _он_ их не получит, - он глубоко вдохнул, вновь вспоминая, почему именно магия далеко не так проста, как выглядит под управлением Шерлока. Она требовала невероятной точности формулировок, и неверное слово, произнесенное не в том месте…

\- Прости меня.

\- Не смей извиняться! – еще ни разу с самого начала всего этого кошмара в голосе Шерлока не звучала такая убежденность, и Джон в изумлении вскинул взгляд, стоило другу сесть, превозмогая боль, и схватить его за руку. – Ты всерьез считаешь, что чего-либо другого было бы достаточно? Ты должен был однозначно выразить свою готовность сражаться с Мориарти за то, что осталось. Лазейка, что я оставил, очень специфична. Ты должен был оспорить его право на мою душу. 

\- Зачастую в подобных ситуациях главное - не сами слова, а их значение, - пояснил Майкрофт, хмуро уставившись в пол, а потом поднялся на ноги. – Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков. Ситуация нестандартная, и я, похоже, недостаточно знаком с современными теориями на этот счет.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что понятия не имеешь, что происходит и почему, - поддел его Шерлок и наморщил нос в ответ на утомленный взгляд брата. – Я не желаю становиться объектом исследования.

\- А я не собираюсь запирать тебя в лаборатории. Твоя личность не будет раскрыта, но если мы хотим понять, куда двигаться дальше, нам необходима информация. 

Шерлок издал недовольное ворчание, быстро прервавшееся, когда ребра отреагировали болью. Майкрофт, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел из палаты, а Джон, оставшись наедине с Шерлоком, вновь принялся извиняться, качая головой.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, - пробормотал он. Шерлок сильнее сжал руку Джона, заставляя повернуть ее ладонью вверх, и вернул неподвижный эман. – Он твой, Шерлок, не мой. 

\- Джон, то, что ты… что ты сделал… это… - Шерлок поморщился и на мгновение задержал пальцы на запястье Джона, прежде чем отстраниться. – Правильно.

\- Я присвоил твою душу! 

\- Ты спас ее. Подумай, - Шерлок подтянул повыше простыню, изо всех сил удерживая сосредоточенное выражение и стараясь не морщиться от боли, но Джон все равно заметил напряжение на его лице. – Если существующие теории верны, если душа - все равно что аккумулятор, и питает не только магию, но и тело, и все остальное, что бы от меня сейчас осталось? Подумай, сколько бы я еще протянул, если бы ты не сделал то, что сделал? Продолжительность жизни бездушных… 

\- Но ты не такой, как они! – Джон даже не пытался скрыть отчаяние в своем голосе. – В тебе нет души, но ты по-прежнему здесь. Ни капли отрешенности. Как будто это почти не имеет значения. 

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, предполагающий, что Джон сказал глупость.

\- Влияние отсутствия души незаметно, потому что часть ее все еще рядом, - детектив указал на его ладонь и свесил ноги с кровати, пропустив мимо ушей протестующий возглас Джона. – Не в иных пределах, не во власти демона, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Полагаю, именно поэтому я снова могу чувствовать магию. Не только твою, но и всех окружающих. Но творить свою собственную, скорее всего, пока мне не по силам. 

\- Ты что делаешь? – возмутился Джон, вскакивая и пытаясь одной рукой удержать Шерлока на месте. – Бога ради, тебе нельзя вставать.

\- Мне нужно в уборную. 

\- Для этого и придумали утки, - в иной ситуации Джон бы рассмеялся негодованию и отвращению, написанным на лице друга, но сейчас его заботили лишь треснувшие ребра, сломанная рука, поврежденные пальцы, внутренние кровоизлияния и бог весть что еще, не поддающееся целительным заклинаниям. – Шерлок!

Он выругался, когда Шерлок, не обращая на него внимания, поднялся на ноги и чуть было не упал ничком. Его спасла только молниеносная реакция Джона, который инстинктивно обхватил друга за талию.

Джону показалось, что каждый нерв в его теле завибрировал, охваченный звенящей стремительной дрожью. Остатки бессильной магии вокруг Шерлока рассыпались со щелчком, словно хрупкие подпорки, когда нечто большее и могущественное пронеслось, словно ласковая волна, сквозь Джона и влилось в человека, невольно оказавшегося в его объятьях.

Внезапно Джон осознал, что держит Шерлока между своих раскрытых рук, прижав ладони: правая - на плече, левая лежит поверх сломанных ребер, заключая крохотную каплю света между их телами. 

Его как будто прошило разрядом дефибриллятора, резко и беспощадно, от пульсации сгустившейся силы заныли кости и закружилась голова. Шерлок качнулся, сильнее наваливаясь на Джона, и издал стон, полный муки и безграничного, неподдельного облегчения. 

Джону было знакомо ощущение, когда сила, обжигая, кипит на кончиках пальцев и стекает на пациента подобно бальзаму, но сейчас все было иначе. Даже на поле боя, когда к магии примешивался, делая ее проявление резким и жестким, адреналин, она не была столь мощной. Один краткий миг он наслаждался этим чувством, а следом, как ножом, ударила паника. 

Здесь был не только его дар. С ним смешивался полынный жар заклинаний Шерлока, подпитываемый зажатой между ними крупицей света. Крохотный источник, и без того истощенный, отдавал свои последние силы.

Джон испугался, что эман угаснет, и с его исчезновением Шерлок изменится уже бесповоротно, но стоило отдернуть руку, как он увидел, что огонек висит между телами, пьяно покачиваясь в разделявшем их пространстве, как будто пойманный в счастливом равновесии. Даже с натяжкой нельзя было сказать, что он стал похож на прежние эманы Шерлока. Казалось, эта искорка только появилась на свет, дрожащая и слабая, совершенно беззащитная, но все же теперь она выглядела живой, а не своим мертвым подобием. 

\- С тобой все хорошо? – спросил Джон в воцарившейся напряженной тишине, поворачивая голову друга за подбородок и изучая выражение его лица. Хватило всего секунды, чтобы он понял: синяки, царапины и ссадины исчезли, как будто их никогда и не было. Бледная кожа приобрела привычный теплый оттенок, а в затуманенных глазах появилась сосредоточенность, такая потрясающе родная.

Шерлок сделал осторожный глубокий вдох, и внимательно наблюдающий за ним Джон почувствовал, как грудь его свободно поднялась и опустилась; затем детектив бросил на него озадаченный и задумчивый взгляд. 

\- Любопытно.

\- Тебе лучше? – Джон легко надавил на ребра, внимательно глядя другу в лицо в поисках малейших признаков дискомфорта, потом провел по шее, где оставленный демоном порез сменился здоровой светлой кожей, коснулся лонгета на левом предплечье и снял его, обнажив нормальную, не сломанную конечность. – Глазам своим не верю. 

\- Почему нет? Ты превосходный врач.

Те же слова от любого другого человека Джон принял бы с привычной уверенностью и искренней гордостью. Он знал, что у него отлично получается заживлять раны и сращивать кости, так было всегда, но используемые им приемы ничем не отличались от тех, что применяли для исцеления Шерлока другие врачи. И все же там, где их магия не желала держаться, его сработала легко и естественно, словно ее место было в теле Шерлока, и она протекла туда, излечивая на своем пути все раны.

\- Я в курсе, но не думаю, что мои таланты сыграли в этом хоть какую-то роль, - Джон сокрушенно развел руками, а затем подхватил и бережно привлек к себе парящий в воздухе огонек, баюкая его в ладони и вглядываясь в струящееся сияние. – И ты тоже так не считаешь, - добавил он, заметив, как мелькнула в глубине глаз друга какая-то мысль. – Все из-за вот этого? У меня частица твоей души, и потому мои заклинания сработали, а чужие – нет? 

Ответить тот не успел. Влетевшие в палату врач и две медсестры, остановились как вкопанные при виде пациента, как ни в чем не бывало стоящего на ногах, целого и невредимого. Дальше последовали сбивчивые объяснения вперемешку с извинениями от Джона и раздраженными репликами детектива. Врач, судя по всему, был возмущен вмешательством, пусть и невольным, в ход лечения и холодно распорядился, что Шерлок должен остаться в больнице еще на ночь. Тот эту новость встретил с едким презрением. 

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, - попросил Джон, избавляя своего коллегу от потока беспощадных и точных умозаключений. – Мы с тобой не знаем, что произошло, и не знаем, как все обернется дальше. Известны случаи, когда такие вещи обращались вспять. Потерпи двенадцать часов, хорошо? 

\- Этого не произойдет, Джон. Уверен, ты знаешь разницу между гарантированно сработавшим заклинанием и тем, что скоро распадется, - пробормотал Шерлок, но спустя минуту напряженного обмена взглядами вздохнул и улегся в постель, препоручив себя заботам медсестер. Джон остался стоять в дверях палаты, по-прежнему испытывая беспокойство и замешательство.

\- Похоже, мне следует поблагодарить вас, - впрочем, признательность в голосе Майкрофта была едва уловима. Если на то пошло, в тоне его скорее преобладала подозрительность, хотя, вероятно, это могло быть простое любопытство.

\- Вы все видели? – спросил Джон. Он не осознавал, что на них кто-то смотрит, но наблюдательность никогда не была его сильной стороной. Да и трудно было обращать внимание хоть на что-то, когда в его объятиях оказался Шерлок, теплый и вновь полный сил. 

\- Разумеется. Захватывающий поворот, но нельзя сказать, чтобы совсем неожиданный, - Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся и вывел Джона в коридор, прежде чем продолжить. – Первоначальные сведения позволяют сделать вывод, что, хотя душа Шерлока находится вне его тела, связь между ними осталась.

Он наклонил голову набок и прищурился, подводя итог.  
\- Мой брат по-прежнему чувствует магию – а вероятно, набравшись сил, сможет и сам вновь работать с ней, - и не отличается от себя прежнего, если говорить об эмоциональной стороне. Пребывание его души в ваших руках, несомненно, не наносит ей того вреда, что причинял ей контроль демона.

Джон ощутил, как облегчение ласковыми пальцами скользнуло по спине, прогоняя напряжение из мышц и расслабляя плечи.  
\- Она принадлежит Шерлоку. И должна быть в нем. 

\- Думаю, вас должно подбодрить знание, что сейчас, скорее всего, к лучшему, что она находится под вашей защитой, - Майкрофт наклонился и с интересом вгляделся в неуверенно покачивающуюся над открытой ладонью Джона крохотную искорку. – Она нуждается в заботе не меньше, чем сам Шерлок, если не больше. И даже без того, что произошло несколько минут назад, всегда было очевидно: здесь нужен ваш дар. 

Джон нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Одно дело – излечить тело, это мне под силу. Но это? Как, черт подери, можно исцелить душу? 

Старший Холмс улыбнулся с таким самодовольством, словно ответ был очевиден.

\- Лелеять ее, доктор Ватсон.

 

*****

 

Прошло уже три дня, как Шерлок и Джон вернулись из больницы: три пустых, не занятых расследованиями дня. По всем правилам Шерлок уже на стену должен был лезть от скуки, но вместо этого его разум - вновь, к великому облегчению, быстрый и ослепительный - полностью поглотила нескончаемая, казалось, головоломка, представшая перед ним в лице его невысокого соседа.

Изначальные загадки, над которыми раньше Шерлок не давал себе труда задуматься, никуда не делись: и то, что магия Джона была ощутима его высшими чувствами скорее как тепло, нежели как свет, и то, как переплетались их блоки, когда им следовало отталкиваться. И произошедшее в квартирке на Бетнэл Грин, когда Джон вытащил его из владений Мориарти, вмешавшись ради возвращения Шерлока в заклинания, о которых не имел ни малейшего понятия. В то время все это были лишь любопытные факты, события, в исследование которых Шерлок предпочел не углубляться, но сейчас он начал подозревать, что проглядел их истинное значение.

В голове начали выстраиваться пока еще предварительные гипотезы, и он вовсе не был уверен, что выводы, к которым они подталкивали, его обрадуют. Эмоции всегда вызывали у Шерлока раздражение и замешательство в виду полного отсутствия в них логики. Настроение могло измениться в любой момент, любовь – превратиться в ненависть с головокружительной быстротой. Чувства не поддавались пониманию, и поэтому он изо всех сил стремился их игнорировать. Нет, это не означало, что он не испытывал их совсем - он не был настолько равнодушным, как предпочитали верить многие - но всегда старался спрятать их поглубже. В конце концов, зачем показывать слабости, что другие могут использовать против тебя?

Но когда дело касалось Джона, у него, похоже, не оставалось выбора. И проблема была не только в том, что выражения лица или тона голоса хватило бы, чтобы выдать его нерешительное, самому себе не до конца ясное расположение. В его магии оно проявлялось совершенно прозрачно, и это было чем-то куда более инстинктивным и неконтролируемым, чем он хотел бы признать. Когда Майкрофт увидел, как один из эманов ласкается к Джону, самозабвенно демонстрируя свое обожание, он пришел к очевидному предположению: отношение Шерлока к другу куда глубже, чем платоническое, и проявления его силы отражают чувства, что сам он не в состоянии озвучить.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на человека, сидящего в кресле и с наслаждением читающего какое-то очередное банальное и незамысловатое «литературное» произведение. На поверхности Джон был ничем не примечателен, привлекательный скорее своей сущностью, чем внешностью: светлые песочные волосы с вкраплениями седины, голубые глаза в окружении морщин, свидетельствующих о доброте и частых стрессах, тонкие губы и вообще - то сочетание черт, что попадало точно под определение «обычный». Достаточно симпатичный, но ничего выдающегося.

Но когда наступала пора действовать, обыденная оболочка преображалась, вновь напоминая Шерлоку об уникальности этого человека – обладающего тем видом притягательности, что не заметна на первый взгляд никому, даже столь наблюдательному, как сам детектив. От этого перехватывало дыхание, а ленивое, чисто психологическое желание превращалось в нечто целенаправленное и острое.

Все началось с маленькой искры, изумленного восклицания в тот первый день, когда Джон застрелил человека, и разрослось, несмотря на попытки Шерлока не признавать это. Вероятно, здесь и крылась причина, что те немногие люди, которые когда-то привлекли его взгляд и делили с ним постель, никогда ни в малейшей степени не влияли на его жизнь, поведение или магию. Но Джон безо всяких усилий со своей стороны воздействовал на все три аспекта, даже до переделки с Мориарти.

Забота Джона о нем последние несколько дней была терпеливой и безупречной: твердый и упорный, когда требовалось, но всегда готовый рассмотреть возможность уступки, если необходимо. И главное, с такой же добросовестностью он относился к эману. Тому не требовалось никакой подпитки, да и особой защиты в стенах убежища Бейкер-стрит, но Джон все равно постоянно держал его под прикрытием своих щитов или баюкал в ладони. Он обращался с ним словно с самой восхитительной вещью, что он когда-либо видел, и Шерлок это чувствовал. 

Вот и сейчас Джон рассеяно протянул руку и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до расплывчатой поверхности огонька. Тот качнулся к нему, и Шерлок конвульсивно сглотнул, пытаясь отрешиться от призрачного скольжения мозолистых пальцев по своей скуле – гораздо более яркого, чем любое физическое прикосновение: защищающее, нежное и шокирующее эротичное.

Он торопливо сел, расставив ноги и опираясь локтями на колени в стремлении скрыть натянувшуюся в паху ткань брюк.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон, отрывая взгляд от книги и морща лоб. – Ребра не болят? – Вопрос этот звучал достаточно часто. Казалось, друг безо всякого на то основания беспокоился, что магия, благодаря которой он уже в который раз исцелил Шерлока, расползется по швам. Можно подумать, речь шла о чем-то настолько ненадежном! Даже теперь он ощущал под кожей, словно воспоминания в костях, несокрушимые основания этих заклинаний.

\- Я в полном порядке, - ответил Шерлок, прижимая ко лбу кончики пальцев, будто пытаясь вручную разобрать спутанный клубок своих мыслей. Он всегда стремился к четким и прямым ответам, а в итоге сейчас получил беспорядочную сумятицу эмоций. Душа и магия, сознание и тело – все тесно переплелось. Он был убежден: целительные заклинания Джона выполнили свое предназначение, потому что тот держал в руках его душу. Их силы работали в унисон еще до вторжения Мориарти в их жизнь, что само по себе говорило многое любому, кто готов был слушать. 

То, что он испытывал, не было случайностью. Шерлок знал со стопроцентной убежденностью, что любой другой на месте Джона не оказывал бы на него такого воздействия и не был бы способен восстановить в столь полной мере. Эти эмоции были связаны не с тем простым фактом, что кто-то удерживает его душу – Мориарти вызывал прямо противоположные ощущения. Джон был единственным, обладавшим такой способностью – и единственным, кому Шерлок сам отдал бы свою душу – и именно это чувство привело их к данной точке: сквозь страшнейшие из обстоятельств и даже из иного мира.

Шелест одежды означал, что Джон встал с кресла; Шерлок, моргнув, поднял взгляд и увидел, как друг освобождает место среди беспорядка на кофейном столике, прежде чем сесть и безо всяких преамбул взять его за запястье. Еще одно прикосновение среди многих, что были между ними со времени возвращения из больницы, случавшихся с удивительной легкостью, словно они двое больше не являлись отдельными индивидуумами, и границы их физических форм расплывались, смешиваясь друг с другом. Тепло разлилось по его руке и вниз по телу, заставляя вспомнить запах кедра и смятые простыни под бескрайним усыпанным звездами небом. 

\- Но ты не выглядишь на «в полном порядке», - пробормотал Джон, машинально сжимая пальцы Шерлока. – Ты рассеян. Это потому, что ты не можешь… - слабым жестом он указал на пол, где валялись кусочки мела, и ковер по-прежнему был откинут в сторону, демонстрируя край самого простого круга призыва. – Все проходят через стадии, когда магия им не подчиняется, Шерлок. И вероятнее всего, все придет в норму само по себе. 

\- В твоем изложении это звучит как эректильная дисфункция, – губы Шерлока изогнулись, когда он услышал тихий смешок Джона. – Дело не в этом. Закономерно, что у меня не все получается в данной сфере с тех пор, как… - он кивнул на искорку, что сейчас довольно и уютно устроилась в изгибе, где шея Джона соединялась с плечом. Казалось нелогичным испытывать ревность в подобной ситуации, но эта мысль не избавляла от чувства обиды где-то глубоко внутри. – Я не могу производить магические манипуляции, если источник моей силы скорее с тобой, чем со мной, – он увидел знакомое выражение чувства вины, проступившее в чертах Джона, и поторопился добавить прежде, чем тот смог вновь пуститься в почти постоянно звучащие извинения. – По крайне мере, он становится сильнее. 

Джон бросил на него взгляд, предполагавший, что он точно знает, что имеет в виду Шерлок, а затем ласково подхватил эман, прильнувший к его коже, и, взяв детектива за запястье, бесцеремонно опустил огонек в его ладонь. Тот закружился в коротком вальсе, танцуя от одного к другому, словно счастливый щенок, не знающий, кого же из двух хозяев предпочесть. И все же он не просочился под кожу Шерлока, как должен был бы, а когда тот убрал руку, искорка повисла в воздухе. 

Хотя реакции эмана были любопытными, пусть и немного раздражающими, поведение Джона было куда интереснее. Он воспринимал свою миссию хранителя всерьез, и не только в отношении души Шерлока, но и связанного с ней тела. Сильные мышцы под кожей пребывали в постоянном напряжении, словно он волновался: вдруг кто-то попытается выхватить у него эман. И что более важно, Шерлок постоянно чувствовал вокруг себя горячие блоки Джона, ласковое тепло, направленное внутрь, и смертельная угроза, нацеленная наружу: агрессивная защита.

Джон всегда давал ему ощущение безопасности, но то, что Шерлок испытывал сейчас, было куда большим, чем уверенность, даваемая оружием в надежной руке за спиной. Не один раз за прошедшие несколько дней Шерлок безуспешно пытался облечь эту идею в слова. Все, до чего он смог додуматься – существует огромная разница между кем-то, заботящимся о тебе в силу обязанности, и тем, кто делает это, потому что не желает в жизни ничего больше, чем твоего благополучия.

И не было смысла задаваться вопросом о мотивации Джона. Его внимание было подобно солнечному свету, разлитому в воздухе, дарящему жизнь и неисчерпаемому. Это вызывало у Шерлока желание свернуться клубочком, прижаться к коже Джона так, как делал его эман, и раствориться в этом ощущении. Пальцы буквально зудели от желания прикоснуться, исследовать, изучить и запомнить все широты и глубины неизвестной территории по имени «Джон» и разведать все его секреты. И только знание о возможной реакции друга удерживало от подобных действий. 

Воспоминание об ужасе Джона, когда их почти-поцелуй прервала попытка принуждения со стороны Мориарти, до сих пор было болезненно ярким, четким и почти вызывающим тошноту. Возможно, если бы Шерлок смог объяснить все сразу же, поправить неверное впечатление, сложившееся у Джона, все пошло бы по-другому, но момент был упущен. А сейчас, он подозревал, Джон воспримет любые попытки сближения с его стороны как одно из следствий их текущей ситуации.

Глядя на Джона, он увидел, как углубились линии на лбу, выражая скорее беспокойство, чем гнев. Шерлок поднял левую руку и легко провел по морщинам, услышав, как друг с тихим шелестом втянул воздух. Пальцы на его правом запястье автоматически сжались, и Шерлок заметил на лице Джона следы внутренней борьбы. 

Он скользнул глазами по рту Шерлока и тут же отвел их в сторону; кончик языка быстро пробежал по губам, прежде чем они плотно сжались. Джон нахмурился еще сильнее и откашлялся, но ничего не успел сказать, когда Шерлок отметил, проводя чувствительными подушечками пальцев по теням утомления, залегавшими под глазами друга:   
\- Ты плохо спишь.

Едва ли самое проницательное умозаключение, но Джона, похоже, это не заботило, или же он вообще не обратил внимания; он только слегка смущенно поерзал и пожал плечами.   
– Кошмары, - коротко ответил он, протянув руку к эману и прижав его к себе, словно тот мог каким-то образом укрыть его от испытующего взгляда Шерлока, а затем поднялся на ноги. 

Шерлок помедлил, думая о странной полосе пустынной земли, где он обнаружил себя, и об исступленном в своем беспокойстве облике Джона, что склонялся над ним, омывая раны, пока сам он лежал под целебными лучами того, что должно было бы быть испепеляющим солнцем. Каждый раз, засыпая, он отчасти надеялся вновь оказаться там вместе с Джоном, но вместо этого видел лишь тьму и намеки на ровный свет, напоминающий болезненное сияние Междумирья.

\- Война? 

Джон рассеяно прошелся по комнате, собирая грязные чашки, поправляя подушки и стараясь не встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом, и вздохнул.   
– Не совсем, - наконец заговорил он, испытывая от вопроса скорее неловкость, чем раздражение. – Она идет на заднем плане, как и всегда. А я… - Джон вновь пожал плечами. – Я ищу что-то и не могу найти. И все это очень … реально, – тремор заставил чашку и тарелку в его левой руке застучать друг о друга, и Джон решительно направился на кухню, оставив Шерлока смотреть ему вслед. 

Разговор окончен – это читалось со всей очевидностью в его напряженных плечах. Шерлок удержался от следующего вопроса, облизнул губы и со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана.   
– Было бы неплохо получить чай.

Ему хотелось сказать что-то нормальное, нейтральное, не утешающее и не ласковое, и ответ Джона, прозвучавший хоть и глухо, но слегка изумленно, был именно таким, какой ожидался.   
\- Сделай себе чай сам, ты, ленивый наглец.

И долю секунды спустя Шерлок ощутил его: неумолимое давление принуждения. Но если приказы Мориарти сминали, то это было чем-то почти невесомым и искушающим: гипнотический дым, застилающий сознание и скрадывающий его собственную волю, порождая чувство благословенной легкости, словно с плеч сняли бремя выбора, давая свободу просто существовать.

Мысль о неповиновении даже не пришла ему в голову. Шерлок едва отдавал себе отчет в движениях собственных мышц, выполняющих указание. И только почувствовав на своих руках пальцы Джона и услышав его встревоженный голос, он, моргнув, пришел в себя и увидел, что держит чайную ложку, а над стоящей на столе чашкой вполне невинно поднимается пар.

\- Шерлок? – прошептал Джон, нервно потирая большими пальцами его запястья. – Я не… что это было? – его блоки гудели от замешательства, выдавая беспокойство, и Шерлок бросил взгляд на частичку своей души, сияющую ярким и прерывистым светом. – Что я сделал? 

Он никогда не слышал Джона столь растерянным. Шерлок видел, что друг изо всех сил старается не позволить себе вжать голову в плечи, демонстрируя подчиненность и вину: извиняющийся всем своим видом, ибо он понимал, что сделал что-то плохое, пусть и не имел представления, что именно. 

\- Ты меня принудил, - пробормотал Шерлок онемевшими губами. Он не мог решить, что поразило его больше: то, что Джон оказался достаточно силен для этого или же то, что мысль о сопротивлении даже не блеснула в его мозгу. Случаи, когда один маг мог заставить другого выполнять свои желания были большой редкостью. Для этого требовалась сложная магия, накрепко связанная с силой воли конкретного человека, но даже если тот оказывался способен на подобное - необходимым условием оставалось пребывание в состоянии отчаяния. Требования должны были быть крайне существенными, жизненно необходимыми для счастливого существования того, кто их озвучил, а не являться постыдным распоряжением вроде тех, что дают прислуге: сделать чай. 

\- Что? – переспросил Джон, тряся головой, делая шаг назад и натыкаясь на стол, отчего ножки проскребли по линолеуму. - Нет, я… я просто сказал тебе самому приготовить себе чай. Я не хотел… - дыхание его стало хриплым, и Шерлок беспомощно смотрел, как друг трет руками лицо и запускает пальцы в волосы.

Шерлок молча добавил молоко, без труда вспомнив, какой именно чай любит Джон, и протянул тому чашку.   
– Похоже, тебе это сейчас пригодится, - произнес он в качестве пояснения. Джон неохотно взял кружку из его рук, но не сделал ни глотка, а только вглядывался в жидкость, словно в ее медленном вращении мог найти ответы на свои вопросы. 

\- Это первый раз, когда я сделал такое? – Джон поднял на него взгляд, в котором застыла мука. – Скажи мне, что я не лишал тебя постоянно чертовой свободы воли, сам того не замечая!

На этот раз Шерлок прикусил язык, стремясь удержать слова, что уже готовы были слететь с губ по команде Джона. Однако желание подчиниться никуда не уходило, оно притаилось где-то в груди и рвалось наружу, пока покрывало эйфории пыталось окутать его разум.

Джон, должно быть, на этот раз почувствовал, что происходит: силу требования, направленную от него к Шерлоку, - потому что он с шумом втянул воздух, резко опустил кружку на стол и развернулся. Он порывисто прошел через комнату, схватив на ходу куртку, и сбежал по лестнице, стремясь как можно скорее уйти. Шерлок смутно услышал, как миссис Хадсон спросила его о чем-то, а следом – изумленное восклицание Лестрейда: вероятно, Джон столкнулся с ним в дверях. В голосе Грега звучал вопрос, но слов Шерлок различить не мог, и короткий ответ Джона также остался для него загадкой. 

Он обнаружил, что смотрит в ступоре на оставленную кружку чая, а внутренности закручиваются в тошнотворные, неуверенные узлы. Промелькнула мысль, что это он должен был сейчас вылететь пулей из дома, в ярости от неосмотрительных манипуляций Джона, но логика победила. Джон не знал, что делает, вероятно, не имел никакого намерения заставить Шерлока исполнить свою волю, и, похоже, испытывал искренний ужас от подобной власти над ним. Что было странно, поскольку большинство из знакомых Шерлоку людей пришли бы в восторг от возможности держать его на поводке – наконец-то под контролем.

Однако Джон всегда отличался, восхваляя способности Шерлока даже тогда, когда другие осуждали. И теперь он оказался тем, кто нечаянно корректировал поведение Шерлока всего-навсего неосторожными словами.

Стук в дверь заставил Шерлока поднять голову, и он увидел на пороге Лестрейда, бледного и обеспокоенного. Инспектор быстро и профессионально обежал детектива взглядом с ног до головы, словно стремясь убедиться, что ему известны все составляющие головоломки, прежде чем спросил.   
– Все в порядке?

\- Очевидно же, что нет, - пробормотал Шерлок, выпрямляясь и кивая головой на папку, что тот держал в руках. – Что произошло?

Лестрейд посмотрел на лестницу вслед Джону, сжал на мгновение губы, а потом вновь повернулся к Шерлоку и сказал.   
–Обнаружено мертвое тело. Убийство произошло недавно, может быть, несколько часов назад. Но на ступне было вот это, – он протянул детективу глянцевую фотографию: грубые линии клейма в виде паука в паутине. – Насколько мы знаем, все члены культа Мориарти или в тюрьме, или в морге.

\- Если не считать Морана, местонахождение которого подозрительно неизвестно, - ответил Шерлок, глядя, прищурившись, на снимок, а затем беря пальто. – Мне нужно увидеть место преступления. 

Лестрейд помедлил; лицо его застыло.   
– А это разумно? Я сильно сомневался, надо ли вообще тебе это показывать. Я имею в виду, что это совершенно очевидная ловушка. Он, вероятно, хочет привлечь твое внимание или заставить тебя оказаться в нужном ему месте. И ему даже магия не потребуется – вполне хватит снайперской винтовки.

Шерлок помолчал, внимательно обдумывая сказанное. Сложно было сосредоточиться на Моране, когда рядом был Мориарти, заполняя своей злобой все его мысли и ощущения от края и до края, но все же Шерлок увидел достаточно.   
– Маловероятно, что он пойдет на конфронтацию в этом мире. Моран был посланцем Мориарти, вместе с которым умерла бо́льшая часть и его силы. Я буду удивлен, если он до сих пор имеет телесную оболочку.

Он наблюдал за борьбой на лице Лестрейда, где упрямство смешивалось с неприкрытым беспокойством, придавая чертам неуверенное и угрюмое выражение. Развивая свое преимущество, Шерлок шагнул ближе и встретился с инспектором взглядом.

\- Чем дольше мы стоим здесь и спорим, тем больше времени уходит. Я думаю, что по вине Мориарти и его приспешника уже появилось достаточно мертвых тел, а вы? 

Лестрейд вздохнул и наклонил голову, признавая поражение.   
– Хорошо, поехали, но Бога ради, по крайне мере, отправь смс Джону и скажи ему, куда направляешься. Я не знаю, что произошло… - он повел рукой в сторону кухни, словно обозначая запутанное уравнение, что описывало их двоих и Бейкер-стрит, - но если что-то пойдет не так, и ты пострадаешь, когда Джона нет рядом, ты знаешь не хуже меня, что он никогда себя не простит.

Несмотря на попытки Шерлока сохранить безразличное выражение, губы его горько искривились.

\- Думаю, для этого уже слишком поздно. 

 

***** 

 

Джон шагал широко и быстро, так, что тянуло мышцы и ныли бедра, а подошвы ботинок выбивали по мостовой частую дробь: бесплодная попытка убежать от себя самого. Он влетел в Риджентс Парк, точно в укрытие, ежась от холода и уставившись себе под ноги. Разум был охвачен паникой, почти лишившей его возможности связно мыслить. Перед глазами стояло лицо Шерлока, на котором, как в калейдоскопе, сменялись эмоции от замешательства до раздражения, но за всем этим проглядывал призрак неподдельного страха, как будто он смотрел на Джона, а видел – врага.

И разве не имел он на то полное право? Мориарти проделывал то же самое, заставляя Шерлока совершать поступки, на которые тот по своей воле никогда бы не пошел. Считалось, что люди не способны магически подчинять друг друга, по крайней мере, достичь в этом хоть какого-то серьезного успеха, и Джон никогда даже не пытался. А теперь он пересматривал, подвергая сомнению, каждое слово, что сказал Шерлоку со времени возвращения из больницы, стараясь понять, что друг делал по собственному почину, а что – под его влиянием. 

Сегодня он ощутил его: направленный во вне посыл, придавший словам непривычный вес. Джон был почти уверен, что не испытывал подобного раньше – но сам факт, что он сотворил такое дважды всего за несколько минут, причем не с кем-то, а именно с Шерлоком, самым независимым из всех, кого знал… От одной этой мысли физически становилось плохо. Из головы не шла картина: Шерлок, израненный и сломленный, стоит перед Мориарти на коленях, - и Джону начинало казаться, что ему передали поводок от чего-то, что в принципе не должно было находиться в неволе.

Он остановился, сжал руки в карманах в кулаки и безуспешно попытался выровнять тяжелое, неровное дыхание. Тело не желало подчиняться, измученное стрессом, изнуренное недостатком сна и придавленное тяжким грузом вины – ведь если быть честным с самим собой до конца, он получал от этого удовольствие. 

Нет, не от того, что смог заставить Шерлока выполнять свои распоряжения, а от всего остального. Друг так редко позволял кому-то заботиться о себе, но последние несколько дней Джон замечал, что его внимание находит в Шерлоке отклик. Еда, отдых, попытки устроить поудобнее – все это он принимал вполне миролюбиво и благосклонно, однако сердце начинало щемить от другого: того, что, как наверняка считал сам Шерлок, он не показывал, вроде моментов, когда Джон касался его души. Шерлок всякий раз тогда изумленно и резко втягивал воздух, на лице его на мгновение вспыхивало удовольствие, а затем он поспешно стирал это выражение, как нечто постыдное.

Только вчера Джон баюкал крохотный огонек в ладони, прижимая к мягкой шерсти свитера напротив сердца. Ничего особенного – теплый кокон из собственной руки, рассеянное поглаживание большим пальцем, а затем он случайно посмотрел на Шерлока и уже не смог отвести взгляд. 

Детектив лежал на диване, но не в той напряженной позе, как если бы погрузился в размышления, и не распростершись в приступе скуки. Нет, Шерлок, казался оцепеневшим от удовольствия – приоткрытые губы, румянец на щеках, глубокое и ровное дыхание. Глаза его были почти закрыты, лишь виднелась тонкая серебряная полоска под темными полукружьями ресниц. 

Даже сейчас, стоило только всплыть этому воспоминанию, как Джон со стыдом ощутил прилив возбуждения, и джинсы неожиданно стали тесными: потому что невинной ту картину назвать было нельзя. Шерлок выглядел так, будто кто-то долго и методично доводил его до изнеможения, даря удовольствие раз за разом, - расслабленный и доверяющий, каким не был никогда и ни с кем, даже с Джоном. 

Он мог остановиться тогда – должен был – ибо сразу же осознал, что в подобное состояние друга привели именно прикосновения к его душе, но обнаружил, что практически загипнотизирован видом Шерлока, лишившегося своих привычных барьеров. Вся одежда по-прежнему была на нем, и тело оставалось неподвижно. Не было ни беспорядочных движений бедер, ни стонов – и все равно тот производил впечатление обнаженного, и Джон позволил себе на мгновение представить: а если бы в их жизни было место вот такому Шерлоку?

Но теперь он мог думать лишь о том, что пришел тогда к неверному выводу. Что виденное не было естественной реакцией Шерлока, но чем-то ему навязанным, словно странным образом разум его лишился собственных мыслей и оказался заполнен желаниями Джона. И если так, то он ни на йоту не лучше Мориарти.

\- Черт, - пробормотал Джон себе под нос и пнул оказавшийся под ногами камешек с такой силой, что тот, подпрыгивая, покатился вперед и провалился в решетку стока. 

Что-то прошелестело рядом с ухом, всего лишь намек на звук, и Джон запоздало понял, что все это время эман не отставал от него ни на шаг. Огонек покружил у его головы и опустился на плечо.   
\- Ты не мой! – прошипел Джон, даже не задумываясь, понимают его или нет. – Я не желаю быть твоим хозяином. Убирайся! 

И в тот же миг свет, тепло и призрачное чувство близости друга исчезли. Сердце ухнуло вниз. И не только из-за раскаяния, но и от ужаса, потому что это же была душа Шерлока, а не какая-то мелочь, которую можно с легкостью выбросить. Майкрофт наказал лелеять ее, а Джон вместо этого взял и сорвал на ней собственное отчаяние, обвинив в том, в чем, черт возьми, виноват был только он сам!

Он лихорадочно огляделся, надеясь, что огонек просто отлетел подальше и обнаружится над аккуратно подстриженной лужайкой, но в воздухе было пусто, если не считать поблескивающих прозрачных капель воды, изредка срывавшихся с веток над головой. Не задумываясь, Джон поспешил обратно, на Бейкер-стрит. Эман просто отправился домой, твердо сказал он сам себе, пытаясь загнать поглубже рвущуюся наружу, стиснувшую горло панику. Сейчас он вернется в квартиру и обнаружит эман там, с Шерлоком, и с ними обоими все будет в полном порядке. 

Но это не избавляло от чувства, что само его тело внезапно лишилось чего-то жизненно важного и теперь увязало все глубже в трясине горя. Словно на него надели шоры, окружив со всех сторон непроглядной тьмой и оставив лишь ощущение зияющей пустоты вокруг. Ни разу в жизни Джон не испытывал подобного: это было похоже на фантомные боли в ампутированной конечности, от которых остро дергало плечо и сводило судорогой ногу. 

Он настолько сосредоточился на своей цели – добраться до Бейкер-стрит, что практически не обратил внимания ни на затормозивший у тротуара черный автомобиль, ни на мягко прозвучавший приказ Майкрофта.

\- Садитесь, Джон. 

Моргнув, он попытался определить, как вписать старшего Холмса в сложившуюся ситуацию, но мозг буксовал, полностью фокусированный на том единственном, что имело значение.  
\- Не сейчас. Я спешу.

\- Верно. Но не туда. Садитесь, - лицо Майкрофта было абсолютно непроницаемо, и Джон заколебался, чуть ли не покачиваясь из стороны в сторону от раздиравших его сомнений. Страшно было даже представить, как он выглядит со стороны: как наркоман под кайфом, вероятно, или же напротив – мучающийся от нехватки дозы, нервный и дерганный настолько, что во взгляде старшего Холмса появилось беспокойство. 

\- Отвезите меня сразу к Шерлоку. Никаких… - он взмахнул рукой, напоминая об обычной театральности подобных встреч. – Никаких паркингов и прочего. 

\- Заверяю вас, именно это я и намеревался сделать, - Майкрофт плавно подвинулся на сиденье, освобождая место для Джона, и тут же выпрямился, вернув себе прежнюю безупречную осанку.

\- Куда мы едем? – спросил Джон, как только машина влилась в общий поток. 

\- Илинг. Обнаружен новый труп с клеймом культа Мориарти. Инспектор был настолько любезен, что, прежде чем обратиться к Шерлоку, проинформировал меня, хотя в этом и не было необходимости.

\- Вы вроде бы говорили, что не можете _узреть_ ничего там, где замешан Шерлок, - заметил Джон, озадаченно нахмурившись. – Из-за его… а, да, точно, - он надавил основанием ладони на глаз. Ну, разумеется. Сперва от Майкрофта закрывался сам Шерлок, потом – Мориарти. Теперь же, когда демона не стало, а магия для Шерлока была все еще недоступна, он, вероятно, оказался открыт неусыпному наблюдению старшего Холмса, а вместе с ним и Джон. – То есть, вы… 

\- Хотя мой брат и уверен в обратном, я не слежу целенаправленно за каждым его шагом. По крайней мере, больше не слежу, - признал Майкрофт. – Я узнал о новом трупе потому, что все происходящее вокруг культа находится у меня на контроле. А кроме того, если дело касается Шерлока, на мой дар никогда нельзя было положиться, - казалось, ему неловко признаваться в этом. Старший Холмс нервно покрутил зонт и отвел взгляд к окну. – Даже если он не блокирует меня, его действия зачастую невозможно предсказать: все, что я вижу, по большей части бессвязно, порой и полностью недостоверно. Однако, даже не прибегая к ясновиденью, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы встревожены. Вам требуется содействие?

Хотя фраза была сформулирована как вопрос, прозвучала она скорее как утверждение. Джон сжал лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно, пытаясь разобраться в беспорядочном ворохе мыслей.   
\- Я сказал душе Шерлока, чтобы она убиралась, и она послушалась, - наконец признался он, и закусил губу. 

\- Почему? 

Такого он не ожидал совершенно. Майкрофт отточил свою язвительность до уровня искусства, и Джон полагал, что сейчас ему во вполне однозначных выражениях дадут понять, что он - идиот. Вместо этого в голосе старшего Холмса слышалось легкое любопытство. 

\- Почему она ушла? 

\- Почему вы сказали ей уйти? – Майкрофт адресовал ему натянутую, безрадостную улыбку. – Вы чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке с самого начала всей этой истории, но к обязанности заботиться о моем брате отнеслись со всей возможной ответственностью. Я не верю, что вы могли пойти на поступок, который нельзя назвать иначе как дезертирство, если только по какой-то причине не пришли к выводу, что не справились, – Джон в ответ смог только моргнуть, и Майкрофт протяжно вздохнул. – Что-то произошло, и вы решили, что больше не подходите на роль человека, заботящегося о Шерлоке. Что именно? 

Слова не шли с языка, удерживаемые стыдом и растерянностью, но Джон сумел выдавить:   
\- Принуждение.

Признание, казалось, повисло в воздухе, внезапно ставшем холодным и безжалостным. Щиты нервозно зазвенели от слабого шевеления чего-то яростного: едва сдерживаемое, сокрушающее возмездие. Джон бросил на Майкрофта настороженный взгляд, напоминая себе, что пусть брат Шерлока избрал своей специализацией ясновидение, это вовсе не значило, что тот не способен к магии куда более простой и жестокой. 

\- К чему вы его принудили? – прозвучал безразличный, отрывистый и четкий голос, каким оглашают смертный приговор, но скрытый в словах намек был предельно ясен, и Джон едва сдержал негодование.

\- Ни к чему. Я… случайно приказал ему сделать чай. Думаете, я хочу иметь над ним подобную власть? Думаете, я хочу заставить его выполнять мои желания? – он отчаянно жестикулировал, борясь с искушением треснуть по чему-нибудь кулаком или перейти на крик, потому что он не просил обо всем этом и оказался совершенно не подготовлен к подобной ситуации. – Все, чего я хочу – чтобы он снова стал самим собой. Чтобы действовал и знал, что поступает так сам, по своей собственной воле. Хочу верить, что он сам смотрит на меня так, будто… 

Он с силой прикусил язык, не давая словам вырваться наружу в приступе панического страха. Наполнявшая салон магия изменилась, теряя угрожающую остроту под напором агрессивного отрицания Джона. Теперь Майкрофт внимательно разглядывал его, вопросительно подняв бровь. 

\- А вместо этого я только все порчу к чертовой матери, - пробормотал Джон, запуская руки в волосы. – Что если я потерял ее навсегда? Что, если душа Шерлока не вернулась к нему? 

\- Она не вернулась. 

Он в ужасе посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
\- Что? Так куда же она… Домой? Осталась в парке? 

\- Хватит, - приказал старший Холмс с таким видом, словно разговаривал с ребенком на грани истерики. – Джон, я понимаю, что магия для вас – полезный инструмент, а не образ жизни, и прекрасно отдаю себе отчет, что вы чувствуете себя крайне неуверенно в своем понимании происходящего, но это, однако, не означает, что вы беспомощны, - тон его смягчился, в нем появились терпеливые, успокаивающие нотки. – У вас есть все необходимые навыки, просто вы не привыкли пользоваться ими автоматически. Если бы вы попробовали поискать душу Шерлока какими-то другими органами чувств, а не взглядом, то поняли бы, что она никуда не делась. 

Помолчав, Джон покачал головой.  
\- Ее нет, Майкрофт. Шерлок как будто стоял со мной рядом, а потом исчез. Это… - он нахмурился, не договорив, потому что почувствовал, как что-то изменилось: словно в комнату, где раньше он был один, вошел кто-то, еще пока не приблизившись, но уже находясь неподалеку.

\- Полагаю, крайне неудачное совпадение по времени также сыграло свою роль. Как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок начал удаляться от вас в реальности, вы приказали эману уйти. Тот стал незримым, чтобы не раздражать вас своим присутствием, а мой брат оказался вне зоны вашего восприятия, - Майкрофт поднял бровь. – Теперь вы к нему приближаетесь, и вновь можете его чувствовать.

Верно, но накатившее, словно горячее дуновение тропического воздуха, облегчение исчезло, едва появившись. В стенах Бейкер-стрит присутствие Шерлока ощущалось тепло и мощно, как безоговорочное доверие. Теперь же оно было слабым и тревожным, и Джон ощутил, как напряглись мускулы от потребности немедленно броситься вперед, оказаться рядом как можно скорее.   
– С ним что-то не так. Мы можем ехать быстрее? 

Водитель тут же прибавил газу, виляя в потоке машин. Майкрофт тем временем молниеносно набрал сообщение и обеспокоено нахмурился, читая ответ.  
\- Похоже, Шерлок, в отличие от вас, среагировал на расстояние физически, а не эмоционально, - он задумчиво прищурился, но Джону решительно не было дела, что именно увидит или не увидит старший Холмс на его лице. Он был на взводе, напряжен, как готовая вот-вот сорваться с места лошадь, и салон машины казался ловушкой.

Слуха коснулся тихий шелест, и Джон опустил взгляд. Между его рукой и дверцей проявилась искорка: сперва крохотная, она все разрасталась, пока не достигла размеров куриного яйца. Эман держался так, чтобы Майкрофт его не заметил: точь-в-точь ребенок, прячущийся от взгляда нелюбимого дядюшки. 

Джон протянул руку, провел пальцами по сияющей сфере, извиняясь, и ощутил ответ: калейдоскоп беспокойства, прощения, благодарности, и за всем этим - надежный фундамент чего-то, напоминающего обожание. 

Майкрофт пошевелился, взглянув на эман со слабой улыбкой, а затем одернул пиджак.  
\- Не думайте о нем, как о чем-то отдельном, - посоветовал он. Судя по всему, ему стало неловко, когда Джон поймал шарик света в ладонь и погладил в надежде, что Шерлок сможет это почувствовать и понять, что Джон сожалеет о том, что сделал, волнуется за него, а главное – скоро будет рядом. 

\- Я знаю, - Джон заставил себя сидеть спокойно, но выпустить из руки вернувшийся огонек был не в силах. – Это часть Шерлока. Я это понимаю, иначе не боялся бы так, что влияю на нее… него. 

Он слышал, как поерзал Майкрофт, и почти физически ощутил испытываемый тем дискомфорт. Шерлок вел себя точно так же, когда осознавал, что у него нет другого выхода, кроме как выразить нечто похожее на эмоции – что-то вроде мученической обреченности.

\- Принуждение вас, несомненно… тревожит, - начал старший Холмс. – Однако сомневаюсь, что вы бы столь сильно преуспели в этом, если бы сам Шерлок не желал вам подчиняться. Да, его душа у вас в руках, но – не хочу вас ни в коей мере задеть, Джон, - у вас просто не хватило бы сил, чтобы заставить моего брата сделать то, что вызывает у него внутренний протест. Уверяю, все, что, как вам показалось, вы в нем увидели… эмоциональное или же… - теперь Майкрофт явно пришел в острое замешательство. Он неловко откашлялся, покачал головой и продолжил. 

\- Спросите его, почему ваши щиты переплетались с такой легкостью еще до того, как началась эта история. Почему у вас получалось вмешиваться в его магию, даже не понимая, как именно она действует. Спросите, почему его эманы тянулись к вам уже тогда, - старший Холмс сжал губы. – Он, вероятно, попробует уклониться от внятных объяснений, но, в любом случае, ответ успокоит некоторые ваши страхи.

\- А вы не можете сказать? – спросил Джон. – Вы ведь точно знаете, в чем дело. Ну или думаете, что знаете.

Во взгляде Майкрофта мелькнуло слабое раздражение, словно он почувствовал себя оскорбленным самим предположением, что его информация может быть неверна.

\- Не мне следует вам это рассказывать, - произнес он и выпрямился, когда автомобиль затормозил у желтой ленты. – И еще одно, Джон. Сам факт принуждения оказался непредвиденным, но в будущем этого легко избежать. Достаточно предварять любое указание словом «пожалуйста». Это превратит приказ в просьбу, и Шерлок сможет действовать по собственной воле. 

Джон помедлил, положив пальцы на ручку двери и обдумывая сказанное Майкрофтом. Это звучало так несерьезно, как будто нечто столь простое, как вежливость, могло бы избавить человека от магического порабощения, но с другой стороны в этом был совершенно прямой и очевидный смысл. Кивнув в знак понимания, он покинул машину, и, едва глянув на Донован, поспешил к Шерлоку, склонившемуся над телом. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что именно имел в виду Майкрофт, говоря о физической реакции. 

Детектив был белым, как полотно, а губы его - плотно сжаты. Он выглядел так, словно готов был вот-вот свалиться от неведомой болезни, нашедшей путь в его организм, и, судя по тому, как нервно переминался рядом с ноги на ногу Грег, перемены в облике друга заметил не только Джон. Дома, на Бейкер-стрит, казалось, что с Шерлоком все в порядке, он выглядел здоровым и невредимым. Теперь же у него был вид больного, которому нельзя подниматься с постели.

Джон встретился глазами с Лестрейдом, тот многозначительно приподнял бровь и шагнул в сторону. Другим, вероятно, могло показаться, что он просто не хочет мешать работе детектива, но Джон знал, что инспектор стремился дать им какое-никакое личное пространство.  
\- Сейчас он выглядит лучше, чем десять минут назад, - пробормотал Грег, проходя мимо. – Я уже боялся, что в итоге у нас на руках будет два трупа, а не один. 

В груди что-то сжалось, и Джон резко втянул воздух. Шерлока хотелось схватить за руку и немедленно увезти домой, закутать в одеяло и держать в тепле и безопасности, пока он не станет таким же, как был этим утром, до злосчастного эпизода с чаем - задумчивым, но в чем-то неуловимо счастливым. 

Вот только это будет хуже любого принуждения. Ведь поступить так значило лишить друга единственного, чем он жил – расследования. Да, возможно, его физической оболочке это пойдет на пользу, но одновременно это же приведет к его уничтожению, погасит нечто прекрасное и выдающееся.

Поэтому Джон просто встал так, что бедро его касалось плеча Шерлока: крошечный физический контакт, способ сказать то, что он не мог выразить словами. Он рядом и готов дать Шерлоку все, что только тому потребуется – защиту, дружбу, безоговорочную поддержку. Все, что угодно. 

 

***** 

 

Шерлок старался сконцентрироваться на лежащем перед ним теле, с привычной легкостью подмечая детали, но все попытки увязать их в единую картину рассыпались под наплывом затопившего с головой облегчения. Джон был рядом, и с его приходом исчезло тошнотворное, сбивающее с толку ощущение потерянности, когда не чувствуешь ни связи с реальностью, ни дороги вперед. Дрожащая слабость потихоньку покидала тело, уступая место знакомому теплу. 

С запозданием он осознал, что привалился к Джону, прижимаясь плечом к крепким мышцам бедра, словно только это и поддерживало его в вертикальном положении. Возможно, так оно и было. Спутанный клубок эмоций Джона появился вновь на границе его восприятия около десяти минут назад, и с той поры это ощущение становилось все сильнее – яркое и выматывающее. Оно существовало совершенно отдельно: не исходило от самого Шерлока, но представляло собой переживания, что он мог истолковать. Эмпатия никогда не являлась его сильной стороной, но не попасть под влияние настроения Джона было невозможно. Нет, не зависеть от него полностью, как того боялся сам Джон, но улавливать вполне достаточно, чтобы понять хоть что-то в зачастую неясном для него душевном состоянии друга. 

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - пробормотал он вполголоса, не отрывая взгляда от тела. – Я должен был предвидеть, что побочным эффектом может стать невольное принуждение, и предупредить тебя. 

Джон наклонился ближе и покачал головой.   
– Как можно предсказать что-то там, где никто ничего не понимает? – спросил он. – Насколько нам известно, подобного никогда раньше не случалось, – он слабо указал на огонек, который висел рядом с ним, держась в пределах досягаемости. – Просто… пожалуйста, не допускай, чтобы я сделал это вновь. 

Шерлок поднял глаза, отмечая глубокие морщины, прорезавшие лицо Джона. Здесь, посреди непрекращающейся суматохи Лондона, друг выглядел таким же беззащитным, каким чувствовал себя сам Шерлок. Желание вернуться назад на Бейкер-стрит было настолько невыносимым, что, казалось, его можно ощутить на языке, и Шерлок покачнулся и на секунду стиснул челюсти, а потом повысил голос, пускаясь в объяснения. 

\- Где-то неподалеку есть еще одно тело, - произнес он. – Молодой мужчина, судя по отпечаткам на грязи, и явно страдающий от истощения, поскольку убитая смогла оказать ему сопротивление: вот эти раны, однозначно, получены в ходе самозащиты, – он встретился взглядом с Лестрейдом. – Вероятно, бездомный, и почти наверняка уже мертв.

\- Так это не Моран? – спросил Грег, чей голос странно завибрировал сквозь блоки, установленные вокруг места преступления; впрочем, объектом их защиты было не тело, а сам Шерлок. Он привык быть сильнейшим магом из всех присутствующих, где бы ни оказывался, и сейчас это – его уязвимость в собственной слабости – стало неприятным нарушением статуса кво. 

\- Сэр! – один из полицейских стоял в конце аллеи с мрачным видом. Не было видно ни кровавых отпечатков, ни следов борьбы, ведущих в ту сторону, но Шерлок заметил обмякшие ноги привалившегося к стене человека, почти скрытого разбросанным повсюду мусором. – Похоже, он сам это сделал. 

Шерлок поднялся на ноги, и подозрения его превратились в уверенность, стоило только подойти поближе, чтобы разглядеть детали. Юноша, вряд ли старше двадцати лет, чья изможденность была очевидна во впадинах худых щек и тонкой, беззащитной шее. Без сомнения, именно физическая слабость сделала его тело легкой мишенью для манипуляций Морана.

Из груди между ребер вызывающе примитивно торчала рукоять ножа, и Шерлок стиснул зубы, отчаянно желая вновь получить доступ к собственной магии. Он ощущал себя полуслепым к дополнительной информации, которая – он знал – здесь наверняка присутствует, и раздражение от непонимания скользнуло по коже, точно лезвие.

Он не заметил, как рванулся вперед огонек его души, и обернулся, только услышав тревожный окрик Джона. Эман скользнул в ладонь легко, словно был предназначен для этого. Шерлок ожидал тепла, возможно, намека на силу. Вместо этого ему показалось, что на место встала последняя недостающая деталь схемы, замыкая цепь.

Кто-то выругался, но Шерлок едва обратил на это внимание. С него будто сняли повязку, и на высшее зрение обрушился поток данных, заставив заморгать от наплыва впечатлений. Если раньше он ощущал лишь Джона и заклинания находящихся вокруг людей, то теперь он мог видеть все, словно вновь подключился к магистрали, и опять вспыхнуло вокруг нереальное сияние магической жизни Лондона. И он не просто мог ее чувствовать, теперь он был в состоянии кое-что использовать.

Но по-прежнему во всем этом было нечто недостаточное, грубое и неровное по краям, заставившее Шерлока вспомнить о подростковом возрасте, когда рост знаний и способностей в сочетании с взрослеющим телом делали его заклинания скорее взрывоопасными, чем надежными. Со временем он научился тончайшему контролю, но был год или даже больше, полный непредсказуемой, опасной корректировки, когда магия его нарастала до крещендо разрушительнейшего потенциала только за тем, чтобы следом рассыпаться в ничто, оставляя его неспособным на простейшие манипуляции в течение долгих дней. 

Шерлок быстро настроил свое зрение, вглядываясь сквозь исходящий от Лестрейда и его людей свет в густой туман, что обвивался призрачными кольцами вокруг мертвого тела.   
– Он был одержим, – Шерлок провел пальцами сквозь дымку, ощущая под кожей слабые воспоминания о черном камне и острых краях раковин. – Моран, однозначно. У него больше нет телесной оболочки в этом мире, но достаточно сил, чтобы захватить чужую и затем ее уничтожить.

– Зачем? – спросил Грег. Голос звучал искаженно, и Шерлок осознал, что его блоки, так долго отсутствующие, вновь выросли вокруг яростными сапфировыми завесами - куда толще, чем требовалось. От попытки взять их под контроль заболела голова и заныли мускулы, словно он напрягал все свои силы, стараясь сдержать огромную волну. В таком виде магия была слишком мощной, чтобы он мог нормально с ней управляться, и эман в ладони начал казаться чем-то неправильным и крошащимся – не его, чтобы удерживать. Бросив последний взгляд вдоль переулка, он впитал все детали, какие смог заметить, а затем намеренным движением направил огонек от себя назад к Джону.

От неожиданной потери колени задрожали, а все ощущения исчезли почти полностью, за исключением немногих, обыденных, что привязывали его к реальному миру. Желудок скрутило тошнотой, голова пульсировала, и он оперся рукой на стену, пытаясь взять под контроль собственное тело и ожидая пока пройдет полуобморочное состояние.

– Это послание, – он сжал губы, сглатывая поднимавшееся в горле омерзительное ощущение, и почувствовал, как Джон шагнул ближе – его надежный невысокий оплот. Моргнув, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Лестрейда. – Он собирается вернуться во владения Мориарти, или в то, что от них осталось. И дает нам понять, что не оставит это дело.

– Он может вырваться оттуда? – спросила Донован, складывая руки на груди и проводя языком по зубам, пока взгляд ее прищуренных глаз перебегал с детектива на висевший над плечом Джона огонек.

Шерлок помотал головой, прижав пальцы к переносице и пытаясь понять мотивы демона. Почему тот использовал остатки своих сил, чтобы отправить это мелодраматическое сообщение, когда мог бы начать собирать последователей или же сохранять одержимость своей жертвы?

– Нет, только если его не призовут или не попытаются поработить. Если где-то есть активные члены культа, то такая вероятность существует. Или же вы упустили кого-то в ходе расследования, или же есть что-то, чего мы не видим, – он бросил взгляд на Лестрейда, который в ответ лишь пожал плечами. – Проверьте повторно часовню и дома его приверженцев. Ищите свидетельства того, что число поклоняющихся Мориарти было куда больше, чем мы думали.

\- А ты сам?

Шерлок посмотрел на эман над плечом Джона – тот стал крупнее, чем был еще сегодня утром, словно насыщенный краткой связью с окружавшим их магическим полем.   
– Я наведу справки, - ответил он, осознавая, что и Джон, и Грег понимают: речь идет не об обыкновенных, смертных информаторах. – Обычно поведение демонов достаточно стандартно, но Моран не вписывается в эти рамки. Есть что-то, что я не смог уловить.

\- Впервые на моей памяти, - пробормотал Лестрейд, и на губах его появилась кривая обеспокоенная улыбка. – Господи, а я думал, что все закончилось.

\- Если бы Моран был демоном мести, я бы отбросил это происшествие как мелкое запугивание, но тот им не является. Мориарти не стал бы использовать подобное создание в качестве посланника – они слишком непредсказуемы. - Шерлок на мгновение крепко зажмурился, а потом с усилием сморгнул несколько раз, пытаясь отогнать все еще сохраняющуюся расплывчатость зрения – и обычного, и высшего.

\- Полагаю, можно без опаски произносить его имя? – поинтересовался Грег и кивнул головой, когда Шерлок подтвердил его предположение. – Я сообщу обо всем, что смогу обнаружить. И ты тоже держи меня в курсе и, ради бога, не рвись в бой. Если ты прав, то Моран никуда не денется в ближайшее время, а ты, похоже, едва держишься на ногах.

\- Он прав, - тихо сказал Джон и опустил руку на локоть Шерлока, пока полицейские занялись своей работой, осматривая тела и собирая улики. Кое-кто украдкой бросал взгляды в их направлении, но Шерлок не обращал на них внимания, наблюдая за Джоном и пытаясь понять выражения, что проносились на его лице словно косяки рыб в глубинах океана. – Пожалуйста, давай вернемся на Бейкер-стрит?

\- Это Майкрофт тебе посоветовал? – спросил детектив, игнорируя короткий и виноватый вздох Джона ради наслаждения прикосновением его пальцев. Тот, не отпуская руки Шерлока, повел его сквозь столпотворение полицейских, словно это было вполне естественной и само собой разумеющейся вещью, а не чем-то, заставляющим Андерсона ухмыляться, а Лестрейда – приподнять бровь. – Обычно ты не настолько вежлив.

Джон поморщился.  
– Он сказал, что это предотвратит принуждение. 

Шерлок фыркнул, но звук получился слабее и натужнее, чем ему хотелось бы.   
– Скорее попытка избавиться от симптомов, а не лекарство, - пробурчал он. – Было бы лучше, если бы ты научился понимать и контролировать это, а не полагался на игры с формулировкой.

– Это не навсегда, - отметил Джон, безуспешно стараясь остановить такси и недовольно вздыхая, когда одно из них повиновалось ленивому взмаху руки Шерлока. – Как только твоя душа вернется к тебе, все придет в норму, – с надеждой сказал он, но улыбка его тут же потухла, стоило ему увидеть выражение лица Шерлока. – Разве нет?

Вместо ответа детектив забрался в машину и принялся давать указания водителю, пока Джон усаживался рядом. Шерлок, казалось, кожей чувствовал вес взгляда друга и груз беспокойства на его плечах, как будто оно передавалось по тонкой нити эмпатии, связавшей их благодаря бронзово сияющему крошечному солнцу его души. Эман висел между ними на одинаковом расстоянии от обоих, как в равновесии. Таксист то и дело бросал на огонек нервные взгляды и, наконец, произнес:   
\- Никаких магических штучек в моей машине.

Сдавленный вздох недовольства заставил Шерлока, равнодушно наблюдавшего, как рассеивается в воздухе туман развоплощения, бросить взгляд в сторону Джона. И только ощутив исходящее от того острое беспокойство, он осознал: то, что ему казалось обыденным и повседневным, для друга было поводом для тревоги. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по руке Джона, шепча:   
\- Он никуда не делся, просто теперь его не видно простым взглядом. 

Но восковая бледность не покинула щек Джона, и сжатые в тонкую полоску губы не расслабились. Шерлока редко волновало, как выглядит мир для других людей, не таких, как он. А если он и задумывался об этом, то полагал, что им все казалось мельче и проще, поскольку их ограниченные возможности позволяли видеть лишь часть картины, а не всю ее целиком. Джон, к примеру, шел по Лондону, не отдавая себе отчет о потоках магии и непрерывных изменениях вокруг него. И только когда дело касалось заболеваний и ранений, его способности были выше, чем у Шерлока, и на передний план выходил его истинный дар.

Однако те его таланты были сейчас бесполезны, и Шерлок принялся размышлять, чем же он может помочь. Подобно склонности к любой научной деятельности, специализация на магии имела отношение как к врожденному, так и к благоприобретенному, коренясь где-то посередине между тренированным мозгом и генетическим кодом. Впрочем, Джону не требовались глубина и широта магических познаний Шерлока. Ему просто нужно было понять, какую дверь открыть у себя в голове, чтобы смотреть, не замечая препятствий. 

Взглянув на таксиста, Шерлок развернулся на сиденье лицом к Джону и тронул его за запястье, прежде чем протянуть вперед обе руки ладонями вверх. Он никогда не был хорошим учителем в виду нехватки терпения, но здесь речь шла не об объяснении теории. Требовалось показать Джону дорогу.

\- Что?.. – начал Джон, уже вкладывая пальцы в ладони Шерлока с безоговорочным доверием. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Шерлок покачал головой и бросил сердитый взгляд на водителя, который, казалось, обращал больше внимания на них, чем на проезжую часть. – В машине это сделать легче. Я только хочу продемонстрировать тебе, – сказал он, ругая про себя неспособность английского языка донести смысл того, что он имел в виду. – Это примерно то же самое, как ты проверяешь пациента на предмет проклятий, но только на другом уровне. Смотри внутрь, а не на.

\- Внутрь чего? – спросил Джон. – Тебя?

\- Нет, – это оказалось труднее, чем он думал, и Шерлок стиснул челюсти. Как объяснить Джону, что здесь дело не в контурах и границах? Речь шла не о физическом мире, а о том неуловимом, что лежало поверх, подобно туману, связанное со всем: людьми, зданиями, небом и почвой под ногами. – Воздух. Просто сосредоточься на воздухе внутри машины. 

Он помедлил, прежде чем добавить.   
– Постарайся не смотреть за окно. – Маловероятно, что Джон сможет разглядеть что-то за стеклом. Как у новорожденного, открывающего впервые глаза, новоприобретенное высшее зрение требовало времени, чтобы получить возможность видеть вдаль. Но все равно, лучше предупредить его, просто на всякий случай. Одно дело увидеть единственную душу, скрывшуюся из реального мира. И совсем другое – узреть кишащий улей, что представлял собой Лондон, со всеми его призраками, духами, эманами, демонами, щитами, аурами и прочими магическими субстанциями. 

Он ласково скользнул руками дальше, чтобы указательный и средний пальцы прижимались к пульсу Джона, чье лицо выражало абсолютную сосредоточенность, а потом наклонился вперед так, чтобы их лбы соприкасались, поднял правую руку и положил ладонь на щеку друга. Надежный физический контакт должен помочь, и к тому же, Шерлок просто не мог удержаться. 

\- Я не вижу ничего, кроме внутренней поверхности своих век, - пробормотал Джон, и дыхание его скользнуло по губам Шерлока. – Что именно я должен пытаться разглядеть?

Шерлок закатил глаза, напоминая себе, что магия Джона, как и большинства других людей, была прочно связана с физическим миром. Они с Майкрофтом были скорее исключением, чем правилом, специализируясь оба на том, что выходило за пределы реальности, в которой обитали их тела. Для человека, не имеющего в данной сфере никакого опыта, это должно было быть равносильно ситуации, когда он стоит на берегу и не знает, как приблизиться к океану. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он сфокусировался, потянувшись мысленно к своей душе и чувствуя, как становится крепче их шелковистая связь. На этот раз не было оглушающего наплыва силы и ощущений. Отчасти потому, что металл машины и заклинания в салоне не подпускали близко к нему лондонскую суету; но и сам Шерлок на этот раз был лучше подготовлен. Он не стал цепляться за невидимые нити, но скользил вдоль них, постепенно растворяя границу между собой и Сокрытым, пока не смог прикоснуться к Джону и дать его разуму легчайший магический толчок в верном направлении. 

Он увидел тот момент, когда Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел по-настоящему. Изменение уровня зрительного восприятия отразилось на радужке: быстрый прилив ярко-синего, когда сократились его зрачки, воспринимая сияющий хаос кружащих вокруг них огней.

Не единственная искорка, но туманность, переливающаяся всеми химическими оттенками: магниево-голубой и серно-золотистый, изумрудное свечение меди и пурпурное пламя хлорида калия. Цвета пересекали пространство между похожими на бриллианты сверкающими осколками – каждый размером не больше, чем ноготь, и в то же время производящими впечатление бесконечной глубины.

\- Это… - Джон протянул свободную руку и провел сквозь призрачное видение. Туман закрутился, огни затанцевали в счастливом вальсе, звеня радостной симфонией от его прикосновения, а Шерлок почувствовал, как жарко сжалось все внутри. – Господи, Шерлок, какая красота. Это все ты?

От благоговения в его голосе у Шерлока пересохло во рту, сердце гулко застучало и из легких, казалось, исчез весь воздух, заставляя задыхаться от наплыва ощущений, вызванных лаской Джона. Возможно, было бы разумнее провести эту демонстрацию в уединении Бейкер-стрит, но друг отчаянно нуждался в успокоении. Шерлок заставил себя сконцентрироваться на словах, слетающих с губ Джона и на движении воздуха между ними, а не на электрических волнах удовольствия, что прокатывались по его телу.

\- И каждый человек выглядит вот так? – поинтересовался Джон, обхватывая рукой одну из меньших искорок, а потом вновь выпуская ее. – Я имею в виду, для тебя. Ты так видишь людей?

С трудом сглотнув, Шерлок покачал головой и попытался заговорить.   
– Не совсем. При обычных обстоятельствах душа не видна. Это нечто внутреннее, от природы привязанное к тому, чем человек является на самом деле: его магия, само его существование, – он откашлялся, пытаясь убрать из голоса хриплость. – Я давно уже предполагал, что она должна проявляться в цветах и интенсивности сияния в зависимости от мощности заклинаний и блоков, создавая вокруг мага ауру. И я всегда воспринимал людей как свет – всех, кроме тебя.

\- А меня? – спросил Джон, все еще смотря в изумлении. Шерлок задумался, а видит ли друг по-прежнему расплывчатые контуры такси и ощущает ли давление сидений, что поддерживали их физические тела. Джон казался полностью поглощенным открывшейся перед ним картиной и, впервые за много дней, по-настоящему довольным: плечи его расслабились, а губы слегка приоткрывались на каждом выдохе.

\- Тепло, - ответил Шерлок тем самым тоном, каким человек в пустыне произносит «вода» - полным жажды и желания. – Ты всегда был теплом. Не знаю, почему.

Джон склонил набок голову, в глазах его было множество вопросов, и Шерлок, понимая, что у них мало времени, быстро заговорил. Однако даже такое простое действие отнимало силы. Отчасти это было похоже на Охоту, но только сейчас, вместо перемещения в другие миры, они с Джоном просто шагнули за границы своих тел.

Водителю они должны были казаться подозрительно молчаливыми и неподвижными, и Шерлок поторопился объяснить.   
– Я просто хотел показать тебе, куда скрылся эман. Если попрактикуешься, то сможешь проверять его, когда пожелаешь.

\- Пока он не вернется на свое законное место, - добавил Джон, и в голосе его прозвучало непоколебимое упорство. – Как только твоя душа опять окажется у тебя, я не смогу ее больше увидеть, ведь так?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность, а когда поднял веки, перед ним вновь был скучный салон машины. Рука его по-прежнему лежала на щеке Джона, а лбы их прижимались так, что они почти касались носами. Друг смотрел на него в упор, и в его темно-синих глазах таилось сомнение, как будто он не доверял тому, что увидел. Как просто было бы лишь слегка повернуть голову, скользнуть губами по губам Джона, перехватывая все вопросы вместе со следующим вдохом, но прежде чем мысль эта успела сформироваться в мозгу Шерлока, раздался грубый голос таксиста.

\- Эй, приехали. 

Шерлок отшатнулся, бросив яростный взгляд на водителя, и мысленно выругался, прежде чем ответить.   
– Не думаю, что все будет так просто, - тихо сказал он, доставая из пальто кошелек и расплачиваясь, а затем вылез из машины. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Шерлок? – Джон выбрался наружу и быстро нагнал его. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Ты ничего не говоришь, Майкрофт отделывается загадочными фразами, а я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

\- И никто не имеет, – Шерлок прижал руку ко лбу, стараясь отогнать поселившуюся в висках боль. Видя, как Джон нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, он вздохнул. – Тебе необходимо посмотреть на это непредвзято. Ты рассматриваешь сложившуюся ситуацию как болезнь, которую нужно вылечить, хотя это может быть не тот случай. 

\- Твоя душа не там, где ей положено находиться, - отметил Джон, забирая ключи из подрагивающей руки Шерлока. – Врачам обычно не нравится, когда части тела оказываются не на своих законных местах. В таких случаях они, как правило, не функционируют.

\- Душа не является биологической составляющей. – Шерлок позволил Джону отвести себя наверх; шаги его были тяжелыми и неуверенными.

\- Она все равно часть тебя, Шерлок, и не должна болтаться где-то вне твоего тела. Это… - Джон расстроено вздохнул, когда они вошли в 221б, и машинально повернулся, чтобы Шерлок помог ему снять куртку, как это было всегда. – Мне просто не нравится думать, что Мориарти смог нанести непоправимый вред.

Покачав головой, Джон отвел пальцы Шерлока и сам избавил его от шарфа, пальто и пиджака, а потом подтолкнул в направлении дивана.   
– Все это может подождать. Моран, Мориарти… - он повел плечами, и непроизнесенное «мы» повисло в воздухе. – Давай ложись, пока не свалился. Ты выглядишь измученным.

Шерлок неохотно выполнил его указание, вытягиваясь на диване. Он собирался отправиться в чертоги разума, но у его тела, похоже, было другое мнение. Мышцы постепенно расслабились, и веки стали опускаться под тихое позвякивание – Джон делал на кухне чай. Он и не осознавал, что одна-единственная инстинктивная попытка использования собственной магии оказалась столь выматывающей, и в раздражении стиснул зубы, едва слыша, как Джон опустился на пол рядом с диваном.

Ему очень быстро станет неудобно, но Шерлок подозревал, что друг все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно после их краткой разлуки, и не мог заставить себя предложить ему уйти. Тем более, что он и сам этого не хотел. Джон сидел так близко, что можно было прикоснуться, и Шерлок свернулся на боку, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и испустив дрожащий вздох. Он отчасти ожидал, что его сейчас отчитают на предмет нарушения личного пространства, но вместо этого Джон расслабился, и в груди его эхом прокатился удовлетворенный выдох, сложившийся в тихие слова. 

\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок, постарайся поспать. Мы разберемся со всем этим, когда ты проснешься.

Он хотел запротестовать: Джон все еще переживал случившееся, и Моран по-прежнему представлял проблему, но на этот раз истощение не дало ему ни единого шанса. Он погружался в сон, убаюканный размеренным дыханием Джона, и, за мгновение до того, как заснуть окончательно, ощутил ласковое движение пальцев сквозь завитки своих волос.

 

***** 

 

Джон не заметил, как заснул. Только что он был на Бейкер-стрит, сидел рядом с Шерлоком точно сторожевой пес, а в следующий миг уже вдыхал запах пустыни и чахлой травы, возвращающий в те земли, что должны были остаться в прошлом. Иногда ему хотелось придушить Эллу за дурацкую затею с осознанным сновидением. Психотерапевт с таким рвением убеждала его, что нужно контролировать подсознание, но теперь пейзажи разоренной, истерзанной войной страны служили лишь фоном для вот этого: неустанных поисков Шерлока. 

Все началось еще в больнице, когда Джон впервые задремал у постели Шерлока, а открыв глаза, обнаружил, что лучший друг лежит при смерти на узкой койке под палящим солнцем пустыни – даже не тело, а истончившаяся до предела душа. Он помнил, как отчетливо просвечивала сквозь Шерлока каждая складка грубой простыни, и вызывающее дурноту страшное понимание, что тот угасает. В памяти сохранились расплывчатые картины дней, занятых омыванием ран, и бессонных ночей, когда он, точно часовой на посту, вышагивал взад-вперед под грохот отдаленных выстрелов.

Просыпаясь в больнице, он заставал Шерлока все в том же состоянии: без сознания, безучастным ко всему; и вскоре Джону отчаянно хотелось заснуть вновь. По крайней мере там, в мире видений, он мог хоть что-то делать, а не просто сидеть и ждать, сжимая в руке ослабевшую частицу души. 

И наконец, он помнил всеобъемлющий ужас того последнего дня, когда врачебные прогнозы, и без того не обнадеживающие, стали совсем мрачными. В отчаянии Джон тогда лег рядом с другом на узкую койку под бескрайним небом. Он звал, и просил, и молился, как будто это хоть чем-то могло помочь. Двенадцать часов спустя Шерлок открыл глаза, вернувшись в реальность: разбитое тело и изувеченная душа, нуждающиеся в исцелении. 

С тех пор всякий раз, засыпая, Джон переносился сюда и безуспешно пытался найти Шерлока на поросшей чахлым кустарником равнине и в безжалостных горах. В часы бодрствования он никак не мог понять, почему настолько одержим этими поисками. Все, что всплывало в памяти – собственные размеренные шаги и леденящий страх, что Шерлок, где бы он ни находился, в опасности: в плену или вынужден столкнуться лицом к лицу с теми жуткими вещами, которых с избытком хватало в кошмарах Джона. 

И Джон никак не мог его найти. 

Он крепко зажмурился в попытке проскользнуть глубже, туда, где исчезнет это странное ощущение полусна-полуяви. Он лежал под кедром, на слишком узкой для него койке, под спиной чувствовался дешевый тощий матрас, а ветхие простыни напоминали марлю, но Джон постарался не обращать на это внимания и повернулся со вздохом на бок, только затем, чтобы врезаться в вытянувшееся рядом длинное и худое тело.

Он сгреб в кулак хлопок дорогой рубашки, и в тот же момент бедро обхватила сильная рука, не давая скатиться на каменистую землю под одиноким деревом. С минуту Джон просто лежал, в изумлении глядя на Шерлока. Он ощущал его всем телом – длинные ноги, острые колени, твердый выступ бедра, изгиб ребер. Оба они были полностью одеты, но, как запоздало осознал Джон, почти все пуговицы рубашки друга оказались расстегнуты, открывая белоснежную кожу груди. 

На самом Джоне вместо привычного шерстяного свитера была простая белая футболка. И он был убежден, что, откинув простынь, наверняка обнаружит камуфляжные штаны. На ногах чувствовался тяжелый груз армейских ботинок – более чем знакомое ощущение после многочисленных ночей под звездным небом пустыни, когда он, едва рухнув на постель, проваливался в сон. 

Здесь было место Джона; Шерлок этой земле не принадлежал. Лунный свет, казалось, не уступавший в силе солнечному, заливал все вокруг, отражаясь в глазах Шерлока и подчеркивая темноту его волос. На теле не было ни следа от ран, ни намека на прежнюю полупрозрачность. Кожа под кончиками пальцев Джона была теплой и живой, но пульс отсутствовал, и грудь не поднималась в такт дыханию. 

\- Посмотри на меня? 

Повинуясь этой просьбе, он посмотрел другу в лицо и нахмурился, встретив сосредоточенный и внимательный взгляд: не ясный, горящий желанием, а знающий. Джон сглотнул и на мгновение отвел глаза, прежде чем вновь поднять их на Шерлока. 

\- В чем дело? 

\- Это не сон, - кончик языка дразняще скользнул по губам и скрылся, а Шерлок отстранился и поднялся на ноги. На краткий миг перед Джоном оказались обтянутые тканью хорошо подогнанных брюк крепкие ягодицы, чей изгиб подчеркивался соблазнительно выбившейся из-за пояса рубашкой. Почему-то он сомневался, что в реальности Шерлок носит настолько облегающую одежду. 

\- А по моим впечатлениям – сон, - пробормотал он, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на друга, подошедшего к дереву: босые ступни на темной каменистой земле казались особенно бледными. Они переглянулись, и Джон успел заметить, как в глазах Шерлока мелькнула жаркая вспышка и тут же пропала, отогнанная прочь. – Это Афганистан, война… 

\- Знаю. Ты перенес меня сюда, когда спас от Мориарти. Я проснулся на этой самой постели, под этим самым кедром. Я думал, что это – лишь плод моего воображения, но все вокруг слишком… - наклонившись, он набрал горсть мелкой, как пыль, сухой земли и позволил ветру сдуть ее с ладони, - … слишком реально. 

Джон растянулся на постели, наблюдая, как Шерлок прижимает руку к древесному стволу и опирается на него всем весом, задумчиво наклонив голову. Он понятия не имел, почему подсознание изобразило Шерлока вот таким – сосредоточенным и захваченным загадкой, когда он предпочел бы увидеть его обнаженным, распростертым под собой, - но это вовсе не значило, что представшее перед ним зрелище не было достойно любования.

Лунный свет обтекал Шерлока, подчеркивая серебром острые скулы и угловатые изгибы его тела и погружая сумеречные впадины у основания шеи в глубокую тень. Джону хотелось языком повторить путь призрачного сияния на алебастровой коже, а затем сомкнуть зубы на выступающей ключице. Губы горели желанием прижаться к влажному теплу под челюстью и проложить дорогу вниз, по слегка выступающим ребрам и впалому животу, прежде чем опуститься дальше. 

Со вздохом Джон облизал губы и решил, что разделившее их с Шерлоком узкое пространство – это практически кощунство. Он столько дней тщетно пытался разыскать друга, и теперь, когда оба они очутились в одном и том же месте, не собирался отпускать его от себя.

Он поднялся, машинально поправил натянувшую ткань штанов эрекцию и подошел к Шерлоку и положил одну руку ему между лопаток, а второй обхватил бедро.   
\- Возвращайся в постель, - мягко и тихо попросил Джон. – А то замерзнешь. 

Шерлок встретился с ним глазами, и зрачки его расширились, скрадывая радужку, когда Джон ответил озорным, абсолютно бесстыдным взглядом. Вот что во снах было самым лучшим: никакой неловкости, никаких объяснений, и не нужно бояться, что по неосторожности уничтожишь дружбу. Ничего этого не происходило в реальности, а значит, не имело никаких последствий.

Шерлок слабо качнулся в сторону кровати – движение, выдавшее желание вновь очутиться там, - а затем замер, тряхнул головой и, обернувшись, схватил Джона за плечи.  
\- Даже самое осознанное сновидение не было бы столь детальным. Тебе не пришлось бы подходить, чтобы оказаться рядом со мной, твое состояние … - он посмотрел вниз, многозначительно приподняв бровь, - … сильного возбуждения не доставляло бы тебе никаких неудобств. Более того, тебе не пришлось бы звать меня в постель, - тон его стал глубже, превратившись в полный обещания рокот. - Я бы уже там был. 

Джон вздохнул, убежденный, что собственный разум над ним издевается.  
\- Ладно. Если все это не сон, тогда что? 

\- Почему здесь тепло по ночам? 

\- Что? 

Шерлок повел рукой, указывая на окружавший их ночной мрак, не нарушаемый даже редкими огоньками, позволяющими предположить наличие людей.  
\- В Афганистане совершенно типичный для подобного региона климат. Из-за слабой облачности тепло прогретой за день земли ночью беспрепятственно рассеивается в атмосфере. Ты сам сказал: «Возвращайся в постель, а то замерзнешь». Но здесь одинаково приятная температура и днем, и ночью. 

\- Не знаю, - Джон поскреб шею и пожал плечами. – Элла не один час со мной убила, чтобы я воссоздал это место правильно. Все должно казаться настоящим. 

\- Оно _и есть_ настоящее, - возразил Шерлок. Он подобрал камешек, вложил его в руку Джона, и тот ощутил под кончиками пальцев гладкую поверхность, отполированную до тусклого блеска веками, пронесшимися над этой заброшенной землей. – И я тоже. Я – не плод твоего воображения. Я сам по себе, и я… - он озадаченно наморщил лоб, оглядываясь вокруг. – Я здесь. Где бы ни было это место, оно – не у тебя в голове. 

\- Докажи, - потребовал Джон, потирая ладонью лицо. – Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, и о чем не мог догадаться сам. Что-то, чего мне не рассказывал настоящий Шерлок. 

Шерлок сделал короткий, неопределенный жест, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы, словно пытаясь подстегнуть свой мозг.  
\- Не сузишь рамки? Спектр вещей, о которых ты не имеешь понятия, огромен. 

Как бы ни было соблазнительно напомнить другу о его фиаско с гелиоцентризмом, Джон отказался от этой мысли. Он скрестил руки на груди и поднял брови, глядя, как пальцы Шерлока скользят от завитков волос ко рту, и как он задумчиво проводит по выпяченной нижней губе. 

\- Мориарти, - наконец произнес детектив. – Его истинное имя значит «Черный Паук»; оно ирландско-гэльское, что само по себе уже говорит о его корнях. В его владениях были россыпи подношений, самые ранние из которых принадлежали к примитивным культурам. И там стояло высокое кожаное кресло, - Шерлок нахмурился и отвел взгляд, как будто эта странная деталь ему о чем-то напомнила. – Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, оно кажется там совершенно неуместным, но, видимо, даже демону нужно где-то сидеть.

Джон прищурился, чувствуя, как его уверенность пошатнулась. Он смутно надеялся, что о чем-то из сказанного мог догадаться сам, но друг сообщил ему достаточно много новой информации, и Джон поймал себя на том, что вновь внимательно изучает раскинувшийся вокруг пейзаж в поисках деталей, которые могли бы подсказать, что его первоначальное впечатление было неверным.

\- Я все еще не убедил тебя, - расхаживавший из стороны в сторону Шерлок замер перед ним и вгляделся в его лицо. – Почему? 

Джон пожал плечами и оглянулся на кровать, не видя ее по-настоящему.  
\- Как может все это быть чем-то иным, чем сон? – спросил он. – Он начал снится мне почти с тех самых пор, как я переехал на Бейкер-стрит, задолго до всей этой передряги с Мориарти. А теперь ты заявляешь, что это – не то, чем кажется? 

\- Я не говорил, что так было с самого начала. – Шерлок упер руки в бедра и опустил голову, поджимая пальцы босых ног, словно пытаясь прочувствовать поверхность истертой песком скалы. – Уверен, сперва все это было лишь плодом спящего разума, не более. Корни залегают именно там, но… - он поднял взгляд и, наверняка, уловил все то же замешательство на лице Джона, потому что вздохнул и сменил тактику. – Хорошо. Попроси меня что-то сказать или сделать, когда мы проснемся. Если я запомню просьбу, это будет достаточным доказательством, что я действительно находился здесь? – он ткнул пальцем себе под ноги.

Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на него яркими глазами, склонив голову на бок. Темный завиток упал на лоб, напоминая черную запятую на бледной коже, и Джон потянулся отвести его в сторону, отметив, как разомкнулись губы Шерлока, и как подался он навстречу прикосновению. Оба действия казались неосознанными, и больше, чем что-либо, укрепили его сомнения. _Этот_ Шерлок его хотел, отвечая взаимностью на невысказанное желание, так давно преследовавшее Джона. 

А настоящий Шерлок – нет. 

Джон опустил голову, подумав - как же несправедливо, что даже во сне он чувствует себя таким измотанным. Закрывал глаза в надежде на отдых, и вот – стоит здесь и спорит с плодом собственного воображения в облике Шерлока. 

\- Ладно, - произнес он, наскоро прокручивая в голове события прошедшего дня и вспоминая момент, когда сидевший рядом Майкрофт негромко подсказывал ему вопрос за вопросом для Шерлока, точно намечая путь хлебными крошками. В такси по дороге домой Джон так и не собрался с духом, но теперь… Если все происходящее – лишь плод его воображения, то Шерлок никогда об этом не узнает, а если нет – возможно, удастся наконец-то получить хоть какое-то подобие ответа. 

\- Когда я проснусь, ты объяснишь, почему наши щиты переплетаются с такой легкостью, и почему твои эманы равнодушны к окружающим, а ко мне так и льнут.

Шерлок отступил назад, выглядя на мгновение странно уязвимым, но тут же вздернул подбородок и изогнул бровь, и Джон нахмурился. 

\- Не думал, что ты обратил на это внимание.

\- Сложно не заметить подобное. Ради всего святого, Шерлок, твои щиты меня пропускают. Даже в соборе я смог пройти сквозь них, хотя других разрывало в клочья. - Тогда, охваченный паникой, Джон не задумывался об этом: он цеплялся за соломинку в почти безнадежной попытке вырвать из лап демона хоть какую-то часть души друга, но теперь было очевидно, что вопрос попал в цель. Шерлок точно что-то знал или хотя бы предполагал, но какими бы ни были его теории, он почему-то держал их при себе. 

\- Но чтобы догадаться, что это связано с… - озадаченность на лице Шерлока уступила место раздражению, и он отвернулся. – О, ну конечно же. Майкрофт. Уж ты-то должен знать, что не всегда стоит его слушать.

\- Порой он – единственный, кто рассказывает мне хоть что-то, - заметил Джон, потянув друга за локоть и разворачивая к себе лицом. – Я серьезно, Шерлок. Хочешь подтвердить свои предположения относительно этого места? Тогда ответь на мой вопрос, когда проснешься. 

\- А если не стану? Притворюсь, что не помню? 

Джон сглотнул, собирая воедино все мужество, и выставил подбородок. Майкрофт был прав. Будь всему этому какое-то простое объяснение, Шерлок бы ответил, а не стал бы обороняться, будто стремился что-то утаить.   
\- Тогда я спрошу еще раз. И буду спрашивать снова и снова, пока ты мне все не расскажешь. Твой брат явно считает, что мне следует это знать, и я склонен с ним согласиться. Будь это не важно, ты не стал бы избегать этой темы. 

\- Я вовсе не…

\- Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты не хочешь мне ответить? – Джон увидел, как Шерлок стиснул челюсти, на лице его проступило упрямство, а потом он шумно и с раздражением выдохнул.

\- Если объясню сейчас, это лишит смысла всю затею, - сказал он. Джон безошибочно узнал в этом попытку оттянуть неизбежное. – Желаешь получить ответ – придется проснуться.

Как будто лопнула тонкая пленка мыльного пузыря. Афганистан исчез. Джон распахнул глаза, в изумлении рывком поднял голову и застонал, почувствовав, как затекла шея. Квартира была погружена в вечерний полумрак, который не мог рассеять слабый свет пары ламп. Оказывается, он заснул, уронив голову на сиденье дивана, где растянулся Шерлок. 

В мозгу вспыхнули воспоминания, разворачиваясь последовательностью четких и на удивление приятных картин. Обычно его сны представляли собой звуки беспорядочных выстрелов и ощущение отчаяния в плохие дни или же расплывчатую мешанину вожделения, дрожащих вздохов и стонов – в хорошие. Но сейчас он мог в точности воспроизвести каждое сказанное Шерлоком слово, и его собственный бросающий вызов вопрос, маячил в сознании, ожидая ответа.

Подняв взгляд, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок внимательно за ним наблюдает. Эмоции, скрытые обычно за маской презрения или полного отсутствия интереса, сейчас ясно проступали на его лице. В глазах была нерешительность, он смотрел на Джона так, будто его приперли к стенке, а Джон нахмурился и затаил дыхание в ожидании его слов.

\- Это был не сон, однозначно, - пробормотал Шерлок, перекатываясь на спину. Он соединил вместе кончики пальцев, поднес их к подбородку и уставился в потолок. – Я все помню. Любопытно. 

На мгновение Джону показалось, что разум «плывет», подхваченный водоворотом сомнений в реальности происходящего, а затем он отчаянно ухватился за тот самый вопрос. Будь он проклят, если и дальше станет мириться с недомолвками Шерлока. Джон ткнул детектива в бок, не давая в очередной раз скрыться в одном из бесчисленных залов чертогов разума.  
\- Значит, что я спрашивал, ты тоже помнишь. Приступай.

\- Что, без «пожалуйста»? – поднял бровь Шерлок, и Джону вспомнился сегодняшний инцидент с принуждением. Но, хотя слова прозвучали как указание, ощущения направленного на Шерлока требования подчиниться не возникло. Сказанное было обычной фразой, не более. – Твой вопрос не имеет отношения к делу. 

Джон перехватил руку друга, попытавшегося отмахнуться, и сжал тонкое запястье, удерживая на месте.   
\- Я в курсе, что мне с твоим гигантским интеллектом не потягаться, но, пожалуйста, не держи меня за идиота. Мне нужно знать ответ. 

\- Вряд ли это сейчас самое важное, Джон. Как ты не понимаешь? Мы, ты и я, оказались в одном и том же месте – во сне, который им не был. Вероятности… 

\- Шерлок! – Джон резко перебил его, понимая, что если детектива не остановить сейчас, тот немедленно пустится в рассуждения, и правды он так и не узнает. – Об этом можешь подумать позже. Чем бы оно ни было, что бы ни значило, ты с этим разберешься, но сейчас мне нужно получить ответ на мой вопрос.

Шерлок упрямо выставил подбородок, закатил глаза, и сел, спустив ноги вниз. После секундного колебания, он соскользнул с дивана на пол и устроился рядом с Джоном, закусив нижнюю губу. Было видно, что сейчас он обдумывает возможные варианты, и Джон невольно напрягся, пытаясь понять, чего именно ему ждать, пока друг бесплодно пытался найти очередную отговорку. 

Наконец изящно очерченные плечи поникли, и Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, с недовольным видом уставившись на собственные колени. Признавая поражение. И все же во взгляде, брошенном на Джона, отсутствовали детская обида или раздражение. В нем была неуверенность, столь непривычная на лице Шерлока, который, откашлявшись, начал свои объяснения.

\- Магия – это не просто способности, это часть личности. А, следовательно, она склонна реагировать на эмоции, испытываемые тем, кто ее практикует, - он говорил сухим тоном, как будто зачитывал параграф из учебника, и Джон прищурился, ожидая, что друг скажет дальше. – К примеру, магия расстроенного ребенка будет куда более взрывоопасна, чем у ребенка спокойного. То же самое касается и взрослых.

\- Это я знаю. Я врач, если забыл. И мне приходится иметь дело с заклинаниями, которые выдают пациенты в состоянии стресса. 

\- Магия реагирует не только на отрицательные эмоции, - теперь Шерлок смотрел куда-то в сторону, всем своим видом показывая, что предпочел бы сейчас очутиться где угодно, только не здесь. – Позитивные эмоции тоже влияют на заклинания. Могут усилить эффект, когда они направлены на одних людей, сделать практически бесполезными против других, или привести к нестандартным результатам, а… 

\- Шерлок, - перебил Джон, касаясь выступающих позвонков в попытке заставить этого невыносимого упрямца посмотреть ему в глаза. – Наши блоки не просто допускают нас друг к другу, они объединяются против любых угроз. Когда это случилось впервые, в квартире мертвого заклинателя на Бентэл Грин, я вытащил тебя в реальный мир с Охоты. А ведь у меня даже приблизиться к тебе не должно было выйти, не то, что вмешаться в твою магию, - Джон провел языком по губам, лихорадочно размышляя. – Я понятия не имею, что это значит, но знаю, что это важно. 

Обычно гордость не позволяла Джону опускаться до упрашивания. Будь на месте Шерлока кто угодно другой, он доверился бы интуиции и додумал, что именно ему пытаются сказать. Не требовалось выдающихся дедуктивных способностей, чтобы догадаться, какое именно чувство могло привести к столь необычному взаимодействию их магии, но Джон не смел надеяться на подобное.

\- Пожалуйста? 

Шерлок снял с брюк соринку, сделал глубокий вдох, и с усилием сглотнул, словно пытаясь заставить себя говорить.  
\- Ты мне дорог, - он на секунду замер, точно ожидал наказания за свое признание, а затем торопливо продолжил. – Мои блоки тебя пропускают, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Моя магия положительно реагирует на твое вмешательство, потому что я тебе доверяю, а эманы обожают тебя, потому… 

В такое трудно было поверить, у Джона перехватило дыхание от осознания тех подразумевавшихся слов, что так и не были произнесены. Рядом с ним сидел Шерлок Холмс, человек, испытывающий отвращение к эмоциям; и все же он сам признал, что его магия реагирует на Джона под влиянием чувств. 

\- Я тебе дорог? – повторил он, протянув и тут же отдернув руку, и откашлялся. Он понимал, что для Шерлока этот разговор мучителен, но ему требовалось убедиться, что безумная надежда не заставляет его принять желаемое за действительное. – Как друг? 

Искушение солгать безошибочно читалось в едва заметном движении глаз Шерлока и слегка нахмурившемся лбу, но мгновением позже эти еле уловимые признаки исчезли. Друг опустил плечи и шумно выдохнул с досадой и смятением.

Лицо его порозовело – легкий румянец смущения и неуверенности, которым Джон, как ни пытался удержаться, откровенно залюбовался.

\- Обязательно нужно быть таким тугодумом? – в тоне Шерлока не было яда. Он отвел глаза, как будто что-то обдумывал, а затем положил ладонь на щеку Джона, как в такси по дороге домой. 

Сердце на мгновение запнулось и тут же забилось вдвое быстрее, во рту пересохло, и совершенно неважным стало, что в легких закончился воздух, стоило Шерлоку наклониться ближе. На миг подняла голову неуверенность – страх, что Джон, сам того не понимая, управляет происходящим, - но одного взгляда в потемневшие глаза друга хватило, чтобы развеять накатившие сомнения: радужка из серебряной стала графитно-серой, Шерлок смотрел на него с такой сосредоточенностью, будто перед ним была самая удивительная вещь из всех, что ему доводилось видеть.

Джон поднял голову. Сердце артиллерийской канонадой забухало в груди при первом же упоительно легком касании мягких полных губ. 

Шерлок поцеловал его, и душа Джона как на крыльях взмыла ввысь.


	4. Преображение

Такая простая ласка – скольжение одного рта по другому; Шерлок знал теорию поцелуя, не раз проделывал это в прошлом - как жадно, так и равнодушно, но ничто не могло сравниться с чувством, когда губы Джона разомкнулись под осторожным и неуверенным давлением его собственных. Он пытался сохранять ясность сознания, ища любые намеки на то, что друг не разделяет его порыв, но вибрирующие нервы лишили мысли всякой связности, заставляя с головой погрузиться в бурю ощущений. 

Краткое раздражение от неудобного положения тел – они с Джоном просто развернулись друг к другу, и единственными местами контакта были лишь их губы да ладонь Шерлока – оказалось мгновенно стерто возбужденным трепетом от соприкосновения языков. Тепло и обещание пронеслись по коже, стоило поцелую превратиться из сорванного без спроса в нечто взаимное. Робкая невинность исчезла, когда Джон издал низкий стон, смело скользнув глубже в его рот в попытке полнее насладиться вкусом. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, он растворился в аромате Джона, в ощущении его близости – так близко, что преграды в виде одежды уже не играли роли. 

Ловкие пальцы вцепились в его воротник, провели по шее, по бешено бьющемуся пульсу и задержались на челюсти, поворачивая голову под более удобным углом. Джон отстранился, чтобы поменять положение, и Шерлок застонал, но тот быстро наклонился и аккуратно прикусил его нижнюю губу; их тяжелое дыхание смешивалось между собой, и Джон, перекинув ногу, опустился ему на бедра. 

Пальцы скользили сквозь спутанные завитки, пока губы, казалось, искушали Шерлока, вовлекая в почти святотатственное поклонение. Тело Джона прижималось к груди, словно ища опору и отдаваясь на его милость, и он задрожал от осознания, что этот мужчина – этот воин, что был ранен и испытал все тяготы войны – предлагает ему, из всех людей, свою бесконечную веру. Друг отдавал себя без остатка, и Шерлок мог лишь выдохнуть в знак бессловесной благодарности, откидывая голову назад, когда губы Джона оставили его распухший от поцелуев рот, чтобы жарко припасть к прерывистому биению жизни на шее.

\- О Господи, Шерлок, - прошептал Джон, проводя по бледной коже. – Ты… Это… - он сделал дрожащий вдох и отклонился назад, чтобы взглянуть сквозь полуприкрытые веки; пальцы его в восхищении скользили по лицу Шерлока, крепко державшего Джона за бедра. – Это же ты, правда? Это не… здесь нет ничего…

Неспособность Джона внятно выразить свою мысль была не таким уж редким явлением, но Шерлок не смог подавить вспышку темного удовольствия от осознания, что сейчас причиной послужил он сам и то, что он заставляет Джона испытывать. Однако ощущения эти были взаимными, и он с усилием сглотнул, пытаясь подтолкнуть свой мозг к формулированию связных предложений.

\- Нет, я не нахожусь под влиянием чего-либо или кого-либо, - сказал он, не в состоянии справиться с голосом, звучащем в самом нижнем регистре и мало отличавшемся от раскатистого рокота. Джон, сидящий на его коленях, чуть подвинулся, и Шерлок почувствовал, как в нарастающем возбуждении все сильнее твердеет его член. Руки спазматически сжались, словно в неуверенности – отодвинуть Джона или же притянуть ближе в поисках большего трения. Однако изданный тем звук, когда он все же решился на последнее, стоил этого промедления: стон, заключавший в себе симфонию желания и заставивший Шерлока прижаться и вскинуть бедра. 

Джон заскулил, осыпая челюсть Шерлока лихорадочными поцелуями, прежде чем вновь вернуться к его губам, увлекая их обоих в жаркое, влажное, великолепное наслаждение вкусом друг друга. Несвязные мысли о самообладании, неторопливости и достоинстве погасли в мозгу, словно умирающие звезды, под приливом пронесшегося вдоль позвоночника вожделения, закручивающегося в глубине живота и искрами пробежавшего вниз по бедрам. 

Руки Джона, дрожь в которых не имела никакого отношения к ПТСР, скользнули к груди Шерлока. Мягкий хлопок проскреб по чувствительным соскам и ниже, дразняще близко к вызывающе твердой выпуклости в паху. Джон схватил его за запястье, направляя ладонь к аналогичному выступу под тканью своих джинсов, горячему и крепкому под чувствительными пальцами Шерлока.

Он подавил стон и наклонился вперед, чтобы провести носом по коже под подбородком Джона, слегка прихватывая ее зубами и чувствуя покалывание щетины. Глаза закрылись, а все ощущения притупились, кроме одного: окутавший его пустынный жар Джона, мускулистые руки на плечах и ладони, беспорядочно скользящие по спине.

Неожиданно Джон напрягся – не от удовольствия, а от удивления, и Шерлок издал тихий звук. Сначала он подумал, что кто-то прервал их: может быть, миссис Хадсон решила заглянуть. А если бы это оказался Майкрофт - пришлось бы совершить вполне оправданное братоубийство. 

\- Шерлок? – вопрос Джона – не смущенный или удивленный, а озадаченный - проник сквозь туман в мозгу. Шерлок проследил за взглядом друга и увидел над их головами эман, который теперь вместо простого белого или светло-желтого сиял знакомым, кроваво-карминным цветом. Но это было далеко не все, что предстало их глазам. Повсюду вокруг них, переплетаясь в причудливой паутине, поблескивали нити света. – Что он делает?

Шерлок для пробы протянул руку и, словно струну, ущипнул одну из них. Он не понял, что поразило его больше – огонь, пронесшийся по собственным нервам, или же то, как дернулся Джон, выгибая спину и дрожа всем телом.

\- Господи, - с трудом выдавил Джон, прижав руку ко рту; на лице его смешались вожделение и смущение. – Что… он реагирует на нас? На то, что мы делаем? – он покачал головой и, повторяя жест Шерлока, прикоснулся к ближайшей паутинке.

От непроизвольной реакции мышц он подскочил, чуть не сбросив Джона на пол, и в мозгу его наступила полная тишина, порожденная всепоглощающим чувством, которому даже не существовало определения. Желание, настоятельная потребность и эмоции завертелись в калейдоскопе, заставляя плоть пульсировать на костях. Ему захотелось столкнуть Джона вниз, упасть следом за ним и раствориться во всем, что тот готов был ему предложить, и в то же время его переполняло стремление прижать друга крепко, как можно ближе, в безопасности, чтобы никто никогда не мог больше до него добраться. От этого кружилась голова, а грудь вздымалась в коротком частом дыхании. Он помнил – такое же ощущение прокатывалось по телу всегда, когда Джон баюкал его душу, даря любовь и защиту, но на этот раз оно было в тысячу раз сильнее – лучше, чем любой кайф из когда-либо им испытанных: лишающий сил и вызывающий мгновенную зависимость.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул он. Столь редкое для него ругательство непрошенным сорвалось с языка; рука Джона легла на грудь напротив его сердца, а губы коснулись лба в нежном, невесомом преклонении. – Не делай так больше.

\- Было хорошо? – в вопросе прозвучал легкий намек на смех, из-за которого голос Джона стал моложе на десяток лет, полным шаловливости и игры. – Что это, черт возьми? Опять ты, как те огни в такси? 

Шерлок уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда Джон отвел кисть, являя глазам таившееся под его ладонью. Остальные нити вокруг них казались не толще шелковых паутинок, но сияние, протянувшееся между рукой Джона и грудью Шерлока, было куда мощнее. Один конец луча уходил под ребра детектива, а второй укоренился в ладони Джона, точно в том месте, где еще недавно находились покрытые корками раны, оставленные столкновением с Мориарти, - исцеленные теперь, когда у Джона появилось на это время и желание. 

\- О! – Шерлок вытянул руку и провел по гладкой коже, пальцы его свободно проходили сквозь связавший их поток света. В отличие от тонких волокон вокруг, которые сейчас, когда страсть отступила, а неотложное стремление ослабло, постепенно таяли из виду, прикосновение к этой нити не вызывало физического наслаждения. Вместо этого появлялся запах пустыни и кедра, пыли и старых, давно заброшенных гробниц.

\- Ты знаешь, что это такое? – хрипло спросил Джон, слегка отодвигаясь и садясь ближе к коленям Шерлока. Казалось, что все сомнения вновь вернулись к нему, принеся с собой сожаление. – Это… мне следует беспокоиться?

Шерлок приподнял бровь, пытаясь предугадать возможную реакцию. Вряд ли она окажется благосклонной, принимая во внимание непрекращающиеся опасения Джона, что он тем или иным образом влияет на его поведение. А если возникшее в его мозгу предположение верно, то этот новый поворот событий страхи не успокоит, и Шерлок сглотнул, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. 

\- Ты был ранен во время событий в соборе? – спросил он нарочито небрежным тоном. – Когда отвоевал меня у Мориарти?

Джон кивнул.   
– Пробирка с эманами разбилась – отсюда и порезы, – он пошевелил пальцами левой руки, словно подчеркивая сказанное, но слабая улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица, и он нахмурился. – А что?

\- Ты держал их в этой ладони, когда… спас меня? – Шерлок подбирал слова очень осторожно, жалея, что нельзя вновь притянуть Джона к себе и вернуться на несколько минут назад, когда все мысли их были только друг о друге. А сейчас он чувствовал, как увеличивается дистанция между ними, и ничего не мог поделать, чтобы ее сократить, хотя Джон был совсем рядом.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, заявил на тебя свои права, - пробормотал тот и уронил руки на бедра Шерлока, рассеянно проводя ладонями по ткани брюк; лента золотистого тумана обвивалась вокруг его запястья, словно виноградная лоза. – Да, думаю, так и было. Это важно? – губы Джона сложились в невеселую улыбку. – Да что я спрашиваю? Магия и кровь созданы друг для друга. Так что именно я с тобой сделал? 

Шерлок схватил его за локти и покачал головой.   
– Ничего преднамеренного. Здесь нет твоей вины. – Он увидел, как черты Джона исказились от боли – эмоциональной, не физической – ах, как бы он хотел знать способ облегчить ее! Большинство людей бессознательно нашли бы успокаивающие слова и жесты, но опыт Шерлока в этой сфере был крайне ограничен. Он мог только скользить большими пальцами по предплечьям Джона, пытаясь вернуть бывшую между ними и так резко исчезнувшую нежность.

\- В чем нет моей вины? – спросил Джон, наклонив голову и глядя на Шерлока из-под ресниц – не призывно, а беззащитно.

Шерлок напряженно размышлял, как же лучше объяснить. Проблема была не в отсутствии терминологии, а в ее чрезмерности, насыщенности подтекстом, которому не было места в научных рассуждениях. Древние ритуалы давно стали чем-то из области волшебных сказок, и их истинное значение затерялось под слоем избитого фольклора. Существовало понятие для обозначения состояния, которому их видимая глазу связь была однозначным симптомом, но Шерлок удержался от его озвучивания: слишком уж оно было весомым и полным ожиданий.

Из горла его вырвался неясный звук – вереница начатых и тут же оборванных предложений, и Шерлок вздохнул. Последняя сияющая нить паутины исчезла, и только эман весело вился вокруг них. Джон протянул руку и погладил огонек, который издал радостный звенящий звук, а по телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь.

\- Прекрати, я пытаюсь думать, - пробормотал он, складывая ладони под подбородком.

\- Заканчивай думать, начинай говорить, - сказал Джон и с запозданием добавил «пожалуйста», когда Шерлок взглянул на него. – Неужели это так трудно? Ты знаешь, что это такое, откуда оно взялось и почему проявилось здесь и сейчас, – он указал на соединяющую их ленту света, постепенно таявшую и исчезавшую из вида. Однако Шерлок подозревал, что, как и в случае с его скрывшейся с глаз душой, невидимое не означало отсутствующее. И окутывавшая их сеть, и сияющая нить никуда не делись, просто находятся на другом уровне восприятия. 

\- Узы, - наконец сказал он, поморщившись. Слово было не многим лучше чем то, которого он хотел избежать, но пока и оно сойдет. – Если мои подозрения верны, как обычно и бывает, ты непреднамеренно сформировал узы между нашими душами. Между мной и тобой. Нами, – тряхнув головой, он попытался разобраться в путанице слов и подобрать верное. – Это древний ритуал, который когда-то проводился между двумя магами, стремившимися, среди прочего, поделиться силой друг с другом и в итоге увеличить общую мощь.

Джон моргнул и нахмурил лоб.   
– Потому что я был ранен, когда вырвал твою душу у Мориарти? Это все, что потребовалось?

Шерлок взял Джона за руку и принялся водить большим пальцем по костяшкам. Он ожидал, что друг отстранится, но тот оставался неподвижен, ожидая ответа.   
– Редко когда все бывает так просто. Под сводами собора из-за действий Мориарти накопилось огромное количество энергии – достаточное, чтобы запустить процесс.

Шерлок никак не мог уловить настроение Джона, а тот эмоциональный отклик, что доходил до него, представлял собою мешанину, которую не получалось истолковать.   
– Мне следовало бы сообразить раньше, но я думал, что испытываемые мной ощущения вызваны тем, что моя душа находится в твоих руках, а не связью, формирующейся между нами. Полагаю, что она стала видимой только потому, что набрала силу за последние несколько дней, так же как эман стал больше и ярче.

Джон покачал головой и закрыл глаза в очевидном усилии абстрагироваться от ситуации.   
– Я не понимаю. Что именно эта связь делает с нами? – Казалось, он хотел залезть в собственную черепную коробку и попытаться силой заставить свой мозг разобраться в происходящем. – Она влияет только на нашу силу или на остальное тоже? На то, что мы чувствуем? Как мы себя ведем? – с невеселым смехом Джон слез с коленей Шерлока. – Дурацкий вопрос. Большинство людей не способны вступить в странные трехсторонние отношения с душой своего партнера, – он сжал губы, машинально теребя рукав свитера.

\- Партнера? – на этот раз Шерлок смог прочесть эмоции на его побледневшем лице: надежда, неуверенность, толика смущения и, поверх всего этого, густой покров замешательства. Джон глядел на него так, словно не знал, чего ожидать – взаимное недопонимание и недоговоренность уже начали оказывать свое влияние. Неужели он верил, что Шерлок не желает ничего постоянного, в то время как на самом деле у того перехватило дыхание от осознания, что Джон уже мыслит категориями отношений? 

\- Неважно, - пробубнил он, отворачиваясь и пожимая плечами. Но стоило Шерлоку встать с дивана и прикоснуться к его руке, как Джон вновь поднял взгляд.

\- «Партнер» звучит хорошо, – Шерлок наклонил голову и прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, видя, как у того в глазах изумление сменяется обнадеживающей благодарностью. Он не сказал ничего особенного, но стоявшие за этими словами чувства дали обоим уверенную почву под ногами. Это было похоже на соглашение: что бы ни происходило вокруг них, со всей неопределенностью, связанной с Мораном или же с дальнейшим развитием ситуации с душой Шерлока, они могут положиться друг на друга. Искушение скрепить этот молчаливый договор поцелуем было велико, но Шерлок подозревал, что, начав, уже не сможет остановиться, а перед ними по-прежнему стояло слишком много вопросов, требующих ответа, и первый из них озвучил Джон. 

\- И что нам теперь делать?

Шерлок неохотно отступил назад, направился на кухню и открыл холодильник, обозревая содержимое, пока разум его бешено работал. Мгновенно облекать мысли в слова было его второй натурой, и он заговорил практически без промедления.

\- Мы мало что можем сделать. Мне следовало бы догадаться быстрее – это единственный ответ, объясняющий все происходящее. Ты не должен был бы принудить меня, потому что как маг ты слабее, – он внимательно изучил остатки еды из китайского ресторана и признал их вполне съедобными. – Однако если формируются узы, это означает, что ты получаешь доступ ко всей моей силе, а может быть и к знаниям, что прилагаются к ней. Это также объясняет, как ты, или я, или мы оба, создали общие владения, где мы можем встречаться вне пределов физического мира.

\- Погоди, что? – Джон тяжело опустился на кухонный стул, следя взглядом за Шерлоком, который рассеянно поставил тарелку в микроволновку и нажал на кнопки. – Что?

\- Афганистан. Тот, что на-самом-деле-не-сон, - Шерлок покачал головой. Сначала он был в слишком тяжелом состоянии, чтобы раздумывать над этим, а затем просто не мог поверить в подобную возможность. Владения строили для себя демоны, маги не обладали такими способностями. – Если наши узы начали формироваться в тот момент, когда ты вырвал меня из-под власти Мориарти, то вполне логично, что моя сущность направилась туда, где они имели бы возможность стать крепче. Теоретически, связь такого типа между нами должна была дать мне доступ к твоему ментальному пейзажу. – Он бросил взгляд через плечо. – В больнице ты спал, не отходя от моей постели.

Последнее предложение не было вопросом, но Джон все равно кивнул головой в подтверждение.   
– И ты находил дорогу в мой разум?

Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, невидяще уставясь в пол и обдумывая, как все могло произойти.   
– За несколько часов, проведенных во владениях Мориарти, я узнал больше, чем за многие годы. Все его знания были открыты мне. Вероятно, я воспользовался ими инстинктивно. Мне требовалось безопасное убежище, и я его создал, но вместо того, чтобы стать отражением моей сущности, оно оказалось основано на том, кто есть ты.

\- Выжженная земля?

\- Воин и целитель. – Микроволновка звякнула, Шерлок достал тарелку, поставил ее перед Джоном и протянул вилку, которую тот, однако, не взял. 

Глядя поверх поблескивающих зубцов Шерлоку в глаза, Джон указал на еду.   
\- Что ты делаешь? За все время, что мы прожили в одной квартире, такого никогда не происходило.

\- Это разогретая в микроволновке еда, а не блюдо «высокой кухни», - буркнул Шерлок, для которого страх на лице Джона был столь же ясен, как если бы тот высказал его вслух. – Бога ради, ты же голоден. Несмотря на стрессовую ситуацию, твой желудок урчит каждые три минуты, что неудивительно, поскольку последний раз ты ел за завтраком. Ты не принуждал меня греть тебе ужин, и я не «ощутил» твою потребность. Это очевидно. 

\- Сколько раз я сидел в кресле, полумертвый от голода и усталости, но тебе никогда в голову не приходило подогреть мне еду. Если ты вообще замечал мое состояние, то тащил меня куда-нибудь в ресторан, – Джон поднялся, взял еще одну тарелку, переложил на нее половину порции и протянул Шерлоку. – Неужели ты не видишь, что делаешь? И даже не осознаешь? 

\- Джон…

\- Нет, Шерлок. Я просто… Я не могу перестать думать, что твои эмоции связаны с тем, что ты улавливаешь от меня, и это…

\- Стоп, – Шерлок наклонился вперед, чувствуя, как в груди бешено колотится сердце, пока он пытается подобрать верные слова. Исходящий от эмана высокий прерывистый звук, похожий на звон хрустальных бокалов, делу не помогал, и Шерлок на мгновение задумался, отражает тот состояние Джона или же его собственное. Он ненавидел ощущение незащищенности, возникавшее при попытке выразить вслух свои чувства, но готов был смириться с ним, если это поможет успокоить Джона. – Узы возникли совсем недавно – они могли влиять на что-то лишь в течение последних шести дней, три из которых я был без сознания. То, что я испытываю к тебе, и наглядные последствия этого были очевидны еще до появления этой связи. Простая хронология. 

Он взял Джона за руку; в голове в бешеной скачке проносились мысли. Владение душой, пусть даже получивший ее был полон добрых намерений, работало только в одном направлении: в их случае от Джона к Шерлоку. Однако если он был прав, и речь действительно шла об узах, то ситуация была совсем другой. 

Облизнув губы, Шерлок попытался сконцентрироваться. Дело было не в том, чтобы передать Джону его чувства: эффект мог оказаться сомнительным, и он не хотел рисковать. Вместо этого он просто открыл свои эмоции, словно выложил их на передний план, чтобы Джон мог их увидеть.

Калейдоскоп воспоминаний: ночные погони и упоение успехом, всегда многократно увеличенные присутствием Джона. Обжигающие вспышки напряженных совместных моментов, никогда ни во что не выливавшихся, и тихая умиротворенность, что делала Бейкер-стрит домом, а не просто местом обитания. Составить из этого связную картину было невозможной задачей, но, вероятно, и не требовалось.

Джон с громким присвистом втянул воздух и крепко схватил Шерлока в очевидной благодарности. По телу пробежала дрожь изумления, когда он ощутил, как нос Джона коснулся его собственного, а следом – застенчивое скольжение губ.

\- Видишь? – В отношении любого другого человека Шерлока бы не беспокоило, поняли его или нет, но было чрезвычайно важно, чтобы Джон уловил, что он пытается до него донести – не просто сами эмоции, но их первоисточник. Они исходили от самого Шерлока, а не были результатом внешнего влияния. Чувства, что проросли и распустились несмотря ни на что, и только ради Джона.

Тот кивнул головой, и дыхание прошелестело по щеке Шерлока, когда Джон отстранился. Но на этот раз друг не выпустил его руки, держась за нее, словно не мог перенести мысль о потере контакта.   
– Спасибо. Ты мне тоже очень дорог – если вдруг ты сам этого не вычислил. – Улыбка Джона была слабой, но искренней – серьезное улучшение по сравнению с выражением растерянности и замешательства, что, казалось, не сходило с его черт последние несколько дней. – Я бы показал тебе, но не знаю как.

Шерлок приподнял бровь, в голове моментально появилось несколько идей, как именно Джон может это сделать. Однако было совершенно очевидно, что тот голоден и устал, поэтому Шерлок отложил их на «потом», отметив быстрый, жаркий румянец на щеках друга. Он не знал, реагирует Джон на выражение его лица или же ощутил нечто благодаря узам. В любом случае это было потрясающе, и он задумался, какие именно возможности может предоставить им их связь. Ему требовались конкретные данные, а для этого необходимо провести исследования.

Ко времени, когда они убрали со стола остатки ужина, Джон чуть ли не засыпал на ходу, плечи его поникли, а моргал он столь медленно, как будто утомление затягивало его в омут. Возможно, когда они переносились в Афганистан, сон не служил полноценному отдыху, а может быть, напряжение этого дня оказалось слишком велико. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок протянул руку, молча приглашая Джона следовать за ним.

\- Только сон, - пообещал он, наблюдая, как во взгляде друга борются желание и усталость. – Можешь подняться в свою спальню, если предпочитаешь…

\- Нет, - прервал Джон, улыбаясь, и Шерлок провел его в комнату, мысленно благодаря, сам не зная кого, что кровать пуста, а не завалена многочисленными папками с делами. – Я… не думаю, что я смогу нормально отдохнуть там. У меня такое чувство, что я должен быть здесь, – он указал движением руки на постель и на Шерлока. Быстро раздевшись до футболки и трусов, Джон замер, и, двинулся с места, только когда Шерлок подтолкнул его, забираясь следом и укладываясь рядом. 

Ощущать так близко чужое теплое тело было непривычно, но странным образом правильно. Шерлок выключил свет, пообещав сам себе, что займется исследованием вопроса об узах, как только Джон заснет. Эман над головой, постоянно круживший рядом весь вечер, постепенно становился все меньше и, наконец, исчез. Теперь лишь слабый отблеск лондонских огней освещал спальню.

\- Похоже, тебя это не беспокоит, - тихо заметил Джон, сокращая небольшое расстояние между ними и беря Шерлока за руку. – Я схожу с ума, а ты ни капли не переживаешь, что я умудрился сцепить наши души.

\- Соединить их, - поправил Шерлок. – Это захватывающе интересно.

\- Ну, разумеется, что ты еще мог сказать, - в голосе Джона не было раздражения, и Шерлок потянул его ближе, так, чтобы водить рукой по предплечью, ощущая рельеф мускулов. Он решительно напомнил самому себе, что сейчас цель укладывания в одну кровать – дать Джону столь необходимый отдых, а не утолить собственное неиссякаемое стремление узнать о том все, что только возможно. Кроме того, впервые в жизни в его желании была бескорыстная грань. Речь ведь шла не только о том, чтобы удовлетворить редко просыпающееся в нем вожделение. Ему хотелось – требовалось – чтобы Джон чувствовал себя уверенно, потому что даже сейчас Шерлок знал, что пути назад нет. И последнее, к чему он стремился – это сделать еще один шаг в направлении физической близости лишь для того, чтобы потом все рассыпалось в прах.

\- Как думаешь, это можно обратить вспять? 

Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять эмоции в голосе друга. Он не мог ничего вычислить, и, что бы ни установилось между ними, оно не давало ему возможности полностью считывать душевное состояние Джона. В лучшем случае он мог уловить лишь самое общее впечатление, из которого не получалось сделать никаких выводов.   
– А ты хотел бы, чтобы мы разорвали их, если это возможно? 

Единственным ответом стало невнятное мычание – не отрицающее и не подтверждающее – усталость взяла над Джоном верх. А Шерлок остался лежать, водя рукой по его предплечью и чувствуя, как сжимается в груди сердце при мысли о потере того, о собственной потребности в чем он раньше даже не подозревал. 

 

***** 

 

Воздух в квартире на Бейкер-стрит вибрировал от сгустившейся силы. По кочерге и креплениям светильников пробегали искры, словно скопившийся заряд искал любой доступный путь утечь в землю; у Джона встали дыбом волоски на шее, пахло раскаленным металлом – а посреди всего этого точно какое-то божество восседал Шерлок, ослепительный и прекрасный. 

Но и Джон сейчас был не просто наблюдателем. Он стоял на коленях позади Шерлока, положив руки ему на плечи и ощущая под пальцами хрупкую опору мышц и костей, пока сквозь них обоих пульсировала энергия. От этой мощи хотелось прижаться к спине Шерлока, зарыться носом в его волосы, но Джон боялся отвлечь его. Однако тело все равно непроизвольно клонилось ближе, а дыхание дрожало на приоткрытых губах. 

Открыв утром глаза, он увидел, что Шерлок сидит рядом по-турецки, по всей кровати разбросаны книги, а над головой его кругами носится эман, практически ошалевший от восторга. Детектив тут же пустился в объяснения о тонкостях и хитростях, касающихся уз между душами магов, а Джон, еще не до конца проснувшийся, с трудом поспевал за его рассуждениями, замирая то от страха, то от восхищения. 

А он еще думал, как трудно смириться с мыслью, что душа Шерлока оказалась в его руках! Но обнаружить, что, по дикому стечению обстоятельств, он установил нечто вроде астральной связи между ними, было так же тяжело принять, как и понять в принципе. Впрочем, то, как отреагировал на случившееся Шерлок, в значительной степени сгладило острое чувство узурпаторства. Произошедшее не вызывало у друга отторжения или отвращения, а напротив – восторгало и донельзя занимало. Он считал это скорее даром – не проклятием, и Джон постепенно начал склоняться к тому же. 

Да, он не просил об этом, но уже не раз за утро в голову приходил иной исход: душа Шерлока утрачена навсегда, а сам друг превратился лишь в тень себя прежнего. Но в итоге он рядом, живой и полный сил, как всегда блестящий, вновь всеми чувствами связанный с миром и – то ли благодаря случайности, то ли каким-то чудом – Джон мог назвать его своим. 

Сердце его забилось быстрее от счастья при воспоминании о том, что вчера продемонстрировал ему Шерлок. Когда Джон не был уверен ни в чем, начиная от неожиданного признания детективом своих эмоций и заканчивая каждой его фразой, тот раскрылся, позволив ему увидеть, что именно чувствует. 

Даже в самых смелых мечтах Джон всегда представлял Шерлока прохладным и сдержанным, но то, что он ощутил – так же легко, как если бы читал с листа – оказалось всеобъемлющим. Пусть Шерлок пока не мог облечь это в слова – и, вероятно, никогда не найдет в себе сил озвучить – возможности просто увидеть все его глазами хватило, чтобы большинство страхов осталось позади. Шерлок сказал «ты мне дорог», но Джон понимал, что за этим стоит куда большее.

Шерлок его любит. 

Длинные и чуткие пальцы скользнули по кисти Джона и сильно сжали, а в ушах раздался шепот Шерлока, в котором смешались упрек и улыбка.  
\- Сосредоточься. Ты здесь не просто аккумулятор, ты и сам это знаешь. 

Джон придвинулся ближе и прижался к спине Шерлока, чувствуя изгиб позвоночника сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
\- Напомни еще раз, что именно мы делаем? – спросил он, поморщившись от скребущей по ставшей сверхчувствительной коже одежды. Это было почти непереносимо, от наполнявших комнату заклинаний каждый нерв был как оголенный провод, и близость Шерлока, притягивавшего к себе силу подобно громоотводу, его ощущения не облегчала. Друг собирал покалывавшую тело Джона рассеянную энергию и направлял ее в единый поток, и Джон не мог понять, то ли он начинает овладевать этой магией, то ли она - им, вызывая возбуждение.

\- Проводим эксперимент, - запнувшись на вдохе, ответил Шерлок. – Я хотел проверить, действительно ли узы увеличивают силу мага. 

Джон провел ладонями по рукам Шерлока и ниже – туда, где закатанные рукава рубашки открывали предплечья, покрытые россыпью тонких волосков.   
\- Я точно раньше ничего подобного не испытывал, - смог выдавить он, и, поддавшись наконец соблазну, прижался губами к впадинке за ухом Шерлока. 

Звучание магии вокруг изменилось, упав до низкого, вибрирующего гула, как будто замурлыкал огромный кот. В нем слышалось явное удовольствие, хотя вероятно, сам Шерлок не стал бы выказывать это столь очевидно. Быть может, это был не совсем честный способ: обходной путь, позволяющий заглянуть за раздражающую маску невозмутимости и подчас холодную отстраненность, но Джона обнадеживало само знание, что друг теперь выражал чувства так же открыто, как и его эман – свое обожание. 

Он не раз задавался вопросом, как изменится поведение Шерлока, если вдруг их отношения перейдут на другой уровень, но даже представить не мог, что друг станет вот таким: прежний, но мягче. Думал, что тот не пожелает делить с ним постель – по крайней мере, спать вместе они не будут точно – и в какой-то мере оказался прав: судя по теням, залегшим под глазами, отдыху в эту ночь Шерлок предпочел другие дела. И все же он остался в кровати с Джоном, хотя куда удобнее было бы работать в гостиной. Он хотел быть рядом, и не раз за сегодняшний день Джон замечал короткие прерванные движения, словно Шерлок стремился прикоснуться к нему и тут же останавливался, не зная, где теперь пролегают границы между ними.

Как будто Джон мог его оттолкнуть.

\- Это очень…напряженно, - прошептал Шерлок, и было неясно, имеет он в виду магию или страстное желание, что закипало между ними. Возможно, и то, и другое, судя по тому, как он навалился на Джона, откинув голову ему на плечо и со свистом дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Джон застонал, соглашаясь. По спине пробежала сладостная дрожь, вторя танцующим вокруг заклинаниям. Чем бы это ни было, оно находилось под полным контролем Шерлока. Джон чувствовал _зов магии,_ приливы и отливы идущего между ними обмена энергией, а вокруг проявлялись в реальный мир их щиты.

\- Боже всемогущий, - выдохнул он, прислонившись головой к голове Шерлока, и разглядывая ставшие видимыми блоки, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Да, они объединялись и раньше, до всей этой истории – как будто перекрывающие друг друга мыльные пузыри. Но теперь это были не раздельные сферы, напоминавшие слои луковицы, а переплетение различных цветов, бросавших вокруг расходящийся веером узор света и тени.

Щиты Шерлока играли всеми оттенками синего – от льдисто-голубого до густо-фиолетового, а в переходах цветов мерцали, словно миражи, тени и пустоты, в глубине которых иногда в проскакивали и вновь исчезали, танцуя, искорки его силы. 

Минуты проходили, отмеряемые лишь непрестанным скольжением пальцев Джона: острые скулы, гладкая шея, выступ ключиц под рубашкой. Биение жизни в этом теле завораживало, вызывая болезненно острое желание действовать, прикоснуться, ощутить на вкус.

Потянувшись назад, Шерлок провел ладонями по его напряженным бедрам.   
\- Позже? – почти вопрос, произнесенный восхитительно хриплым голосом, но в нем проскальзывало обещание. – Мне нужно попробовать еще кое-что. Призыв. 

Сжав губы, Джон провел кончиками пальцев по его затылку и шее.   
\- Это точно хорошая идея? Мы все еще пытаемся разобраться, на что теперь способны, и ты пока не восстановился полностью, - про нежелание отпускать Шерлока странствовать по неизвестным пределам он умолчал, но тот, вероятно, и так это понял. 

\- Я призову какую-нибудь сущность сюда, на Бейкер-стрит. Квартира надежно защищена, к тому же ты будешь рядом, - ответил Шерлок, оглянувшись через плечо. – Нам требуется информация о Моране. Его действия нелогичны, необходимо вычислить, что у него на уме. Это займет несколько минут, но если ты устал… 

\- Нет! – Джон помотал головой. Он не знал, как объяснить, но эта магия не истощала – напротив, дарила силы, разгоняя тучи сонливости и открывая солнцу. – Я в норме. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягся. Что призываем? 

\- Об этом я сам позабочусь, - взяв мел, Шерлок добавил еще несколько печатей к стандартному кругу, который неохотно построил перед началом эксперимента. С каждой прочерченной линией звучание магии менялось, радостная и манящая мелодия уступала место иной, отражающей нерушимую защиту: нечто, созданное с целью куда более серьезной, чем простое любопытство.

\- Что от меня требуется? – уточнил Джон, пытаясь поудобней устроиться на ноющих коленях. Одно дело – наблюдать за призывом, проводимым Шерлоком, со стороны, и совсем другое - участвовать в нем, прижимаясь к другу так тесно, что кажется, сплавился с ним воедино. 

\- Практиковать магию такого уровня, пока моя душа находится вне тела, малоэффективно, - в голосе Шерлока проскальзывало раздражение. – Поскольку возвращаться на законное место она по-прежнему не желает, мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом: так легче пользоваться ее энергией. 

\- Мог бы просто сказать, чтобы я никуда не уходил, - заметил Джон. Улыбнувшись он, вновь прижал ладони к лопаткам друга и услышал, как узы между ними завибрировали чистым, звенящим звуком. Как все это работает, он по-прежнему не понимал. Из торопливого монолога Шерлока удалось уяснить, что, хотя тот мог физически удерживать рядом свою душу и пользоваться ее энергией, это было все равно что пытаться запитать от автомобильного аккумулятора огромный мощный механизм: опасно и ненадежно.

Но стоило им коснуться друг друга, как все менялось: в эти моменты Джон чувствовал, как из просто полезных инструментов заклинания превращались в нечто живое, мягкими лентами обвивающееся вокруг сердца.

\- Готов, можешь начинать. 

Его как будто дернули, подсекая, за вонзившийся в грудь крюк и потянули. Затем постепенно боль спала, по нервам и жилам заструился ровный поток ощущений, заставляя вибрировать мышцы, и рождая глубоко внутри нервную дрожь. Это чем-то напомнило резкий нырок на американских горках – почти свободное падение, но как только чувство стало почти нестерпимым, его острота резко схлынула. 

Джона опустошали и в то же время наполняли – круговорот приливов и отливов. Происходящее отчасти походило на его собственную работу с целительными заклинаниями, но сейчас это была не передача энергии от врача к пациенту, а единое дыхание и стучащие в унисон два сердца – его и Шерлока.

Заклинание резко, точно поршень, пронеслось сквозь тело, заставив изумленно охнуть. Руки соскользнули с плеч Шерлока, и Джона охватила паника. Однако они по-прежнему оставались соединены – но уже не прикосновением кожи к коже, а той же тончайшей паутиной, что наблюдали днем ранее. Он ожидал, что бурный поток силы поглотит его, но, несмотря на весь ее напор, нерушимая броня, казалось, запылала в его теле.

Джон бросил поспешный взгляд на построенный Шерлоком круг. Вдоль края его бриллиантами посверкивал иней. Щупальца тумана, белесые с редким проблеском переливчато-синего, стелились по полу, резко отдергиваясь при случайном прикосновении к щитам. Одно из них обвило запястье Джона словно холодный и влажный язык. Ему почудилось, что он тонет в ледяной нефти, но стоило Шерлоку заговорить, как ощущение тут же исчезло. 

\- Хватит. 

Призрачные тени отступили и сгустились, стекаясь к центру круга и позволяя увидеть сидевшего там ребенка. Мальчик лет восьми или девяти. Светловолосый и кудрявый, будто херувим, пухлые щеки округлились от улыбки, но поразили Джона глаза этого существа: гладкие и холодные, словно сталь, серебристые шары в глазницах. 

\- Ты изменился, - произнес демон, и хотя Джон был уверен, что тварь не способна видеть, стало ясно: присутствие второго мага не осталось не замеченным. – Имя твое шепотом передается по всем мирам. 

\- Это меня не интересует, - дыхание Шерлока оставалось ровным, голос – равнодушным и безразличным, но Джон понимал, что разум друга сейчас работает с предельной скоростью, что тот тщательно подбирает каждое слово, пока оба они балансируют на натянутом канате строжайшего самоконтроля, требуемого для подобной магии. Она уже начала выпивать его силы, в голове потяжелело, кости налились свинцом. Не раз на его глазах Шерлок часами беседовал с призванными, но Джон даже представить не мог, какой это требует выносливости. 

\- А должно бы. Слабые боятся тебя, сильные копят ненависть. 

\- А ты? – Джон прикусил язык, не в силах поверить, что сказал это. Общение с демонами – епархия Шерлока. Он знал, что именно говорить и как составить вопрос, чтобы не попасть в западню. Тому, кто неделю назад был всего лишь целителем, вмешиваться точно не стоило. И все же, на секунду посмотрев на профиль друга, Джон не заметил и следа недовольства. Если уж на то пошло, в брошенном на него быстром взгляде мелькнуло одобрение. 

Ребенок равнодушно пожал плечом.   
\- Я наблюдаю со стороны. Я видел, как боги создаются и низвергаются в мгновение ока. Есть тот, кто желает тебя уничтожить. 

\- Что ты видишь? – спросил Шерлок. 

Демон улыбнулся, и жуткие глаза скользнули, подобно ртути, от Джона к Шерлоку.   
\- Возрождение и смерть. 

\- Чьи? 

\- Ответ все еще колеблется на лезвии ножа.

Джон втянул воздух, глядя, как на детском лице проступает ликование, как будто существо пребывало в восторге от собственных загадок. Но в радости этой не было ничего простодушного, лишь холодная жестокость. Так кот забавляется с парой мышей.   
\- Говори. 

Приказ был похож на удар кулаком, блоки загудели, по кругам пробежал огонь. Впервые за все время разговора демон заметно дернулся, отшатываясь и закрываясь маленькими руками. Вслед за словами Джона повисла тишина, и он ощутил, как создание пытается освободиться от удерживающих его заклинаний.

\- Выполни его требование, и мы позволим тебе уйти, - тихо произнес Шерлок. – Расскажи, что задумал Моран. 

\- Он стремится восстановить то, что дало цель его существованию, - детское лицо исказила ярость, но губы продолжали двигаться, против воли выталкивая слова. – Ваша смерть от его руки возродит Паука. Он будет вести на вас охоту до конца ваших дней. Преследовать месяц за месяцем, год за годом, наяву и во сне, не давая передышки.

\- А если наоборот – _мы_ уничтожим его? – Шерлок поднял ладони, складывая их, будто обхватывал длинными пальцами чашу. – Я могу привести его к падению. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - демон сильнее натянул удерживавшие его нити силы, и воздух забурлил. – Ты не зверолов. Он оставил предостережение: мертвое тело и живой знак. Он не собирается долго ждать, - заклинание начало рассеиваться, и на лице наклонившего голову ребенка проступило еле заметное сожаление, стиравшее всякое понятие о возрасте. – Больше мы с тобой не встретимся. 

Сила резко исчезла, начисто стирая меловой круг. Вздохнув, застонали половицы. Постепенно напряженный льдистый звон щитов стих, давящая на плечи тяжесть исчезла, и Джон, пошатнувшись, привалился к спине друга. Все до единого мышцы были похожи на эластичную ленту, которую слишком долго удерживали в натяжении, а колени сводило судорогой боли.

Ребенок исчез. И только слабый налет инея, таявший на глазах, указывал на то, что он вообще был здесь. Но слова его не шли у Джона из головы, раздувая пламя темного страха, пока он снова и снова прокручивал их в мозгу.

\- Моран хочет вернуть Мориарти, и ради этого собирается убить тебя, - он выплюнул эту фразу, словно она была полна отравы, и схватил Шерлока за рубашку, сжимая ткань в кулаках, как будто мог уберечь друга, просто удерживая его рядом. – Ему можно верить? Это же всего лишь ребенок. 

\- Внешность может быть обманчива, - детектив отряхнул руки от мела, развернулся и скользнул по Джону взглядом. – Облик детей принимают многие демоны, чтобы казаться уязвимыми. Это усыпляет бдительность мага, создает обманчивое чувство, что ему ничто не угрожает. Глаза – единственное, что им не под силу изменить. 

\- Кто это был? – переполнявшее напряжение требовало хоть каких-то действий, произошедшее взвинтило нервы, и Джон поднялся, крепко обхватив тонкие запястья Шерлока и потянув его за собой. – Он тебя знает. 

\- Я уже обращался к нему раньше. Имени у него нет, но если бы Майкрофт испытывал необходимость поклоняться кому-либо, то его божеством стало бы это создание, - друг растер уцелевшие следы мела ногой. – Можешь считать его судьбой. 

Джон скрестил руки на груди, отчаянно желая ощутить в ладони обнадеживающую тяжесть пистолета.   
\- Я не верю в судьбу, - возразил он. – Люди делают собственный выбор, а не идут по раз и навсегда предначертанному пути. Плевать я хотел на его слова. Он ошибся, - Джон вздохнул, и частица души Шерлока отозвались тихим напевом. Огонек, еле слышно звеня, потерся о его подбородок, от чего по телу прокатилась успокаивающее тепло. 

\- Вряд ли, - друг шагнул к нему, мягким движением отстраняя эман и заменяя его свет своим горячим прикосновением. Джон качнулся навстречу, не расслабляя напряженных плеч, а Шерлок продолжил: - Он никогда не давал мне ложной информации, хотя я иногда ошибался в толковании сказанного. 

\- Выразился он достаточно ясно, - заметил Джон. – Разве это возможно? То есть, Моран что – действительно может вернуть Мориарти? Мне казалось, он вроде как уничтожен. 

\- Развоплощен, - пожал плечами детектив. По застывшему взгляду было очевидно, что он обдумывает услышанное. – До сегодняшнего дня я бы ответил – нет, но… - он не договорил, вытянув из кармана звякнувший телефон и прокручивая пришедшее сообщение. – Лестрейд пишет, что в квартире одного из членов культа кое-что обнаружили. 

\- Новые трупы?

\- Нет, другое, - Шерлок нахмурился. Джон краем глаза успел заметить высветившееся на экране фото: пустая комната, стены, пол и потолок которой были сплошь покрыты иероглифами. – Быть может, это что-то прояснит. Мне нужно побывать там самому.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Джон понимал: тот никогда не признает, что ему требуется его согласие, однако увидел в глазах детектива нечто, похожее на вопрос. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы подумать, будто Шерлок и в самом деле послушается в случае отказа, но все же приятно было осознавать, что ему нашлось место в мыслях друга, и тот автоматически включил его в общую картину, словно это подразумевалось само собой.

\- Дай взять пистолет, и я тут же последую за тобой, - пообещал он. 

\- Вместе со мной. 

То, как произнес эти слова Шерлок, давало понять, что он считает уточнение важным, и Джон внутренне улыбнулся. Невзирая на все страхи, на душе стало легко. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как упоенно вьется вокруг уткнувшегося в телефон друга эман.

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Не только от того, как выглядел сейчас Шерлок, но и из-за явно ощутимой в нем силы и уверенности, которые не пошатнуло мрачное предостережение. И даже закрыв глаза, Джон все равно чувствовал эту убежденность – точно огонь в очаге, что прогоняет прочь пытающиеся опутать его ледяные тени. 

Ощущение напомнило: теперь у него есть то, что он мог назвать своим - Шерлок, целиком и полностью, и невероятная связь, что родилась между ними.

«Судьба» со своими предсказаниями может проваливать к черту. Джон не собирался терять, едва обретя.

 

*****

 

Вонь была невыносимой, наполняла нос едким запахом каленого железа, пока он всматривался в путаницу символов, покрывавших стены, потолок и пол полуподвальной комнатки. Квадратный короб злобы с бельмом грязного окна наверху. Для стороннего наблюдателя это, должно быть, выглядело воплощенным в краске бредом душевнобольного. Защитные заклинания смешивались с атакующими, некоторые круги резко обрывались россыпью клякс, но для Шерлока логика построения этих узоров была очевидна.

Он внимательно изучал их, а блоки шипели в ярости от окружавших его угроз, вызывая неприятное покалывание кожи головы. Эман висел над плечом, слабо освещая углы помещения, но не издавал ни звука – отражение полной концентрации самого Шерлока.

Джон стоял на пороге, и детектив чувствовал постоянно идущий между ними обмен энергией, пусть и не такой изматывающий, как было при попытке призыва, но не менее мощный: как раз достаточный, чтобы сила его вернулась на прежний уровень, которым он обладал до сделки с Мориарти.

А что еще лучше – чем ближе к нему оказывался Джон, тем эффективней работала их связь, поднимая обоих на новую высоту. Он ощущал, как прежде недоступные заклинания становятся частью его возможностей, и Джон уже продемонстрировал свой, пусть пока неотточенный, талант к призыву. Когда они общались с демоном на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок сознательно отступил в сторону, позволяя другу контролировать происходящее, пока сам он лишь удерживал магическое равновесие. Осознавал ли Джон, как мало в тот момент помогал ему Шерлок, было не ясно, но действия его, хоть и лишенные изящества, были достойны восхищения. 

И то, как узы вели себя, когда они прикасались друг к другу…

\- Можешь мне сообщить что-нибудь полезное?

Вопрос Лестрейда, стоявшего рядом с Джоном, прервал его размышления, и Шерлок не знал – то ли злиться на инспектора, то ли ругать самого себя за потерю сосредоточенности. Он приехал сюда в надежде получить новую информацию о планах Морана, а вместо этого в свое удовольствие отвлекается на мысли о Джоне.

\- Чей это был дом? – спросил он, бросая взгляд на банки с краской и засохшие, испорченные кисти на полу. – Совершенно очевидно, что владелица – молодая женщина, работала в банке, занималась инвестициями, недавно была уволена по сокращению штатов. Как ее зовут и где она сейчас?

\- Пейдж Кубрик; она мертва. Получила пулю в голову в соборе.

Шерлок молча воспринял информацию и стремительно вышел из комнаты, из-за чего Лестрейду и Джону пришлось отступить в сторону. Детектив слышал, что они последовали за ним по узкой лестнице, ведущей в сам дом: старое здание викторианской эпохи, недавно перестроенное в четыре тесных таунхауса – наверняка, неоправданно дорогих и пользующихся большим спросом.

Гостиная была заставлена мебелью, явно предназначенной для большего помещения, что предполагало недавнее падение уровня доходов и ухудшение жилищных условий обитательницы, но Шерлок, проигнорировав этот факт, направился к стеллажам с книгами, встроенным по обеим сторонам камина. Внешний ряд, открытый глазам любого входящего, представлял стандартный набор беллетристики и модных новинок, что обычно скапливается на полках людей, но за ним стояли те тома, что он искал: старые, в кожаных переплетах, с обтрепанными краями. 

\- «Легким чтением» это не назовешь, - заметил Шерлок, проводя затянутыми в перчатку пальцами по корешкам и отмечая заголовки. – Думаю, она была адептом не Мориарти, а Морана.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Лестрейд, покачав головой. – Хочешь сказать, что у снайпера были свои последователи?

\- Один, как минимум. Кто-то, способный работать независимо от культа, возможно – использовавший часть собранной остальными силы для подпитки собственных заклинаний. – Он указал на лестницу за спиной. – Знакам в подвале не меньше недели, но не больше двух. Самые жирные кляксы, оставшиеся там, где масляная краска капала с кисти, до сих пор пахнут, отчасти благодаря высокой влажности. Криминалисты могут это подтвердить. 

\- А для чего вообще это было сделано? – спросил Джон, вставая рядом с Шерлоком и скрещивая руки на груди. – Для меня они выглядят полнейшей абракадаброй.

\- Символы неаккуратные, начертаны второпях. – Шерлок проверил срезы одной из книг и, заметив там пятна, раскрыл том на соответствующих страницах, демонстрируя им оригинальные рисунки. – Моран чувствовал себя вполне уверенно, но потом что-то изменилось. Если строить предположения, я бы сказал, это произошло, когда Мориарти объяснил, что я – Сегрегат. Тогда он осознал, что я не просто источник энергии, но могу представлять угрозу, запаниковал и заставил своего собственного приверженца создать тот массив, что мы видели внизу. Эти знаки были предназначены сохранить часть силы Мориарти, которую Моран мог бы использовать даже в случае гибели старшего демона. Должно быть, из собора он направился прямиком сюда и опустошил их все.

\- То есть он обеспечил себе что-то вроде запасной батареи, - подвел итог Лестрейд, пожимая плечами. – Но зачем оно ему? Убить кого-то? Дать тебе знать, что он по-прежнему поблизости? Какова его цель?

Захлопнув книгу, Шерлок задумался, постукивая томом по ладони.   
– Демонов нелегко убить. В прежние века развоплощение означало их конец, однако сейчас они научились избегать полного уничтожения. Это как с раковой опухолью – пока вы не избавитесь от всех пораженных клеток, может произойти рецидив.

\- И частица Мориарти избежала его участи? – Джон опустил голову и нахмурился, глядя в пол. – Семя. – Он сжал губы и бросил взгляд на Шерлока. – Ты?

Детектив пожал плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно от нехватки знаний.   
– Это соответствует тому, что сказал нам призванный сегодня утром. Моя гибель будет возрождением Мориарти. 

\- Ну так не давай ему на это шанса, - ответил Лестрейд не допускающим возражений тоном. – Он же не способен выбраться оттуда, где находится сейчас, так? Морану требуется, чтобы ты сам к нему явился, значит, не делай этого. Пусть себе гниет. Он же не может оттуда навредить тебе.

Шерлок поджал губы, не желая вступать в спор. Лестрейд был магом, специализирующимся на Поиске. Обычно, если он и сталкивался с демонами – то только с уже находившимися в заточении, и пребывал в распространенном заблуждении, считая их чем-то вроде опасных животных: практически неразумных, хотя и хитрых. Если бы все было так просто!

\- То, что он сейчас не способен явиться в наш мир, не означает, что он не может искать союзников или же получить доступ к требуемой ему магии. Демоны могут с легкостью перемещаться между владениями друг друга, им просто, как правило, незачем это делать. Вы видели Морана. Как думаете, насколько сильно он желает вернуть Мориарти – не саму тварь, но силу, что тот может дать? Это вопрос не сантиментов, а выживания.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками работы криминалистов, проводящих повторный осмотр. Место преступления было для них не новым, большинство улик собрали еще в прошлый раз, но после обнаружения подвала Лестрейд вновь вызвал экспертов. 

\- Что _мы_ можем сделать? – спросил Джон, обращаясь к исключительно Шерлоку. Беспокойство было очевидно на его лице, а плечи опять приняли тот напряженный, агрессивный разворот, появляющийся, когда Джон чувствовал, что оказался в ситуации, которую до конца не понимает. – Попытаемся отыскать его и вызвать на бой – сейчас, когда он слаб, а мы… - он замолк, но Шерлок знал, о чем тот думает. Моран, возможно, находился в невыгодных условиях, но и они были не в лучшем положении, неуверенные ни в своих способностях и возможностях, ни в надежности уз между ними.

\- Мы продолжим собирать информацию, - наконец ответил Шерлок. - Возможно…

Слова его были прерваны раздраженным фырканьем Андерсона, который заполнял какие-то бланки на планшете, а сияющий огонек души Шерлока покачивался над его плечом – словно стремясь удостоверится, что все делается верно.   
– Можно убрать от меня эту чертову штуку? – потребовал он с кривой усмешкой на губах. – Мало того, что нам приходиться мириться с присутствием психа на месте преступления, так теперь еще и это? – Он ткнул пальцем в эман. – Мерзость какая! 

\- Оставь его в покое, Андерсон! – устало произнес Лестрейд. – От него нет никакого вреда.

\- Он мне мешает! – Лицо криминалиста исказилось от злости, и прежде чем детектив успел дернуться, тот поймал эман в кулак.

Желудок Шерлока скрутило, кожу залила холодная и липкая волна ужаса, а перед глазами запрыгали черные точки. Горло сжало, как будто кто-то стискивал руки на его шее, сминая трахею и не давая сделать следующий вдох. Он почти не слышал рычание Джона и резкий, яростный хлопок, заставивший Андерсона взвыть от боли. 

Неожиданно ощущение удушья исчезло, и он осознал, что стоит, покачиваясь, на том же месте. Одна рука вцепилась в полку для поддержки, а книга, которую он уронил, даже не заметив, лежала открытой у ног: переплет треснул, страницы рассыпались, напоминая крылья птицы. Лестрейд что-то кричал, но обращался он к Андерсону, или к Джону, или просто пытался навести порядок – Шерлок не мог разобрать. В ушах гудело и потрескивало, а по спине вновь пробежала дрожь.

Когда его души касался Джон, он чувствовал любовь. Сейчас это было насилие. 

Шерлок пытался понять, что происходит, вглядываясь в картину перед глазами и ожидая, пока пройдет звон в ушах. Огонек сиял разгневанным красным светом. Он вырвался от Андерсона, и ожоги на ладони мерзавца явно давали понять, что душа Шерлока искала способ освободиться. Никто никогда не мог долго удерживать его эманы без разрешения, но впервые в жизни он испытал физическое влияние нежеланного прикосновения. 

Андерсон был прижат к стене, спина его неловко изогнулась из-за батареи под бедрами, а предплечье Джона вжималось в его горло. Обычный прием для обездвижения противника, но его профессионализму противоречило выражение ярости на лице доктора. Лестрейд держал Джона за плечо, костяшки пальцев инспектора побелели, а губы торопливо двигались, произнося слова, что Шерлок не мог разобрать, но которые, похоже, не достигали своей цели. 

\- Джон.

Движение челюсти ослабило шум в ушах, и он смог услышать собственный хриплый шепот. Голос звучал болезненно тихо, и он попробовал еще раз, напрягая связки в желании достучаться до сознания друга.  
\- Джон! Оставь его. 

Покачиваясь, он шагнул вперед, ощущая, насколько неуклюже его тело – сплошные колени и локти, - и взял Джона за запястье, вдавливая пальцы в кость в попытке привлечь внимание. _Этот_ Джон не был врачом или даже солдатом. Исчезло все, кроме основы его природы – защищать, оставив за собой человека, потерявшего самого себя в главном стремлении – обеспечить безопасность Шерлока. 

Джон моргнул, и Шерлок увидел, как к нему вернулась способность логически мыслить. На долю секунды промелькнула виноватость, которая тут же исчезла, когда друг мысленно признал свои действия оправданными, и с губ, когда он отступил от Андерсона, вновь сорвалось рычание.  
– Никогда больше так не делай, - слова прозвучали как приказ, произнесенный тем жестким, командным голосом, который дает только военная служба.

\- Это все он виноват! – пискнул Андерсон, держась за шею и злобно глядя на Джона, который машинально протянул руку к эману, собственнически привлекая его ближе к груди. Другая рука, сжатая в кулак, подрагивала у бедра, и Шерлок был не единственным, кто подумал, что Андерсон может сейчас очутиться на полу. Лестрейд тоже заметил это, но, в отличие от детектива, попытался вмешаться.

\- Достаточно, Андерсон. Что на тебя нашло? 

\- На меня? Да он же…

\- Стоп! – Лестрейд встал между ними и понизил голос. - Включи здравый смысл. Ты знаешь, что нельзя трогать порождения чужой магии, что бы они из себя не представляли, и как бы назойливо себя не вели. Это верный способ напроситься на неприятности. Иди разберись со своей рукой и возвращайся к работе.

По виду Андерсона было ясно, что ему очень хотелось вступить в спор, но злость, написанная на лице, сдерживалась неуверенностью, основанной на оправданном страхе, и, стоило Джону встретиться с ним взглядом, как криминалист сдался, заметно струсив.   
– Псих, - выплюнул он и торопливо ушел, без сомнения, в поисках сочувствия и поддержки у остальных членов команды Лестрейда, пока сам инспектор повернулся к Шерлоку и Джону.

Плечи его поникли, а лицо было мрачным.   
\- Ты не должен был так поступать, - со вздохом сказал он и поднял руку, когда Джон попытался запротестовать. – Я знаю… знаю. Он схватил душу Шерлока, и мне остается только представлять, насколько это было мерзко. Если бы Шерлок кинулся на него, то я бы не стал его удерживать, но он остался на месте. Вместо этого на Андерсона бросился ты. Не желаете объяснить, что это все значит?

Шерлок увидел, как Джон стиснул челюсти и склонил на бок голову, а потом, отбросив сомнения, требовательно спросил.   
– И что? Я должен был просто стоять, пока он?.. – слова застряли у него в горле, и Шерлок осознал, что не только он почувствовал труднообъяснимую вспышку гнева от прикосновения Андерсона. Должно быть, Джон ощутил что-то благодаря узам, но если Шерлок оказался беспомощен – парализован отвращением – Джон отреагировал словно пистолет со взведенным курком, живое воплощение ярости и мести.

\- Андерсон причинял мне боль; Джон все равно что вмешался в обычную драку.

\- Шерлок, это ведь совсем не то, что нанести удар… - запротестовал Лестрейд, но голос его тут же оборвался, стоило Шерлоку поднять руки и размотать шарф. На ткани были видны тонкие дорожки крови – Андерсон оставил свои отметины. – О Боже. 

Шерлок почувствовал на своей шее холодные пальцы Джона, и ему передалась их легкая дрожь. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало на противоположной стене дал представление о нанесенных повреждениях: четыре царапины и постепенно расплывающиеся синяки под ними, как будто с силой отдернули стиснувшую горло руку, и ногти проскребли по коже.

\- Но как? – вопрос Джона прозвучал напряженно и хрипло. – Я думал, не играет роли, если кто-то пытается поймать один из твоих эманов. Я думал, тебе невозможно причинить вред подобным образом.

\- Это был не просто один из моих эманов, - тихо напомнил Шерлок, – а единственный, что у меня остался. А по поводу «как» - злой умысел. Андерсона бесило мое присутствие, и его раздражение проявилось вот таким образом, – он указал на свою шею, и, ощутив под ребрами слабое натяжение зарождающегося заклинания, быстро схватил Джона за запястье. – Не стоит пытаться исцелить их сейчас. Есть вероятность, что на дом наложены другие активные заклинания, которые могут вмешаться в процесс.

Джон неохотно опустил руку и бросил через плечо взгляд на Лестрейда.   
– Думаю, Андерсон получил по заслугам, ты так не считаешь? Я увожу Шерлока домой, где смогу заняться его ранами, - он сердито посмотрел на детектива, который уже открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать. – Давай без возражений, пожалуйста?

В голосе Джона было нечто большее, чем подразумевали его слова, и Шерлок, помедлив, без особого желания согласился.   
– Дайте мне знать, если обнаружите что-то еще, - бросил он Лестрейду уже на полпути к выходу, когда ответ инспектора заставил его задержаться.

\- И тебя это тоже касается. Ты не обязан пытаться одолеть Морана в одиночку, понимаешь? И, Шерлок? – он указал на ярко сияющий эман, чьи кроваво-красные тона постепенно стали сменяться более солнечными. – Может быть, в другой раз тебе не следует держать ее на виду. Лучше не рисковать, что кто-то еще навредит тебе. 

\- Может быть, в другой раз тебе следует держать идиотов, вроде Андерсона, подальше от места преступления, - огрызнулся в ответ Джон, не скрывая раздражения. Лестрейд в изумлении поднял брови, и Шерлок увидел, как друг, громко выдохнув, наклонил голову и пробормотал неискренние извинения.

\- Давайте, отправляйтесь домой и разберитесь с повреждениями. – Лестрейд сделал шаг назад, а Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон стиснул его руку так крепко, что и там могут появиться синяки. Но, несмотря на всю силу этой хватки, он вел детектива за собой аккуратно, мимо инспектора, чьи подозрения, судя по его внешнему виду, так и не улеглись окончательно, и наружу, на тротуар перед домом. 

Стоявшая на ступенях Донован бросила на них ядовитый взгляд, но Шерлок проигнорировал ее, пытаясь понять мужчину рядом с собой. Джон двигался несколько неестественно, не хромал и не выглядел пострадавшим в драке, но шагал резко и агрессивно, словно стремился дать выход бурлящему в крови адреналину. Вдобавок он держался вплотную к Шерлоку, настолько близко, что им обоим было неудобно идти, и детектив подождал, пока они окажутся на достаточном расстоянии от Салли, прежде чем слегка отстраниться со словами:  
\- Я в порядке. 

\- Врешь, - с вызовом ответил Джон, выпячивая подбородок как человек, нарывающийся на ссору, а потом глубоко вздохнул. – Ты не «в порядке», Шерлок. Он прикоснулся к тебе и причинил боль.

Шерлок заметил в потоке черную крышу такси и поднял руку, стараясь не обращать внимания, как подрагивают мышцы, пока машина подъезжала к тротуару. Эман устроился у шеи Джона, почти спрятанный за воротником, но обычное связанное с этим чувство довольства и счастья исчезло, стоило огоньку стать незримым. - В будущем нам надо заставлять его скрываться из виду, когда находимся на месте преступления. Я не осознавал, что это может оказаться слабым местом.

\- Мне следовало держать его ближе к себе. Так ведь будет безопасно?

\- Люди редко пытаются схватить то, что не могут видеть, - логично отметил Шерлок, дав указания водителю и плотнее закутавшись в пальто. Дрожь пробегала по телу, словно смычок по струнам скрипки, заставляя чувствовать себя маленьким и слабым. В глубине он был потрясен контрастом: когда к его душе прикасался Джон, ощущение было утонченным - ласковое и заботливое, но вмешательство Андерсона оставило после себя кровь и синяки. Хуже того - оно вызвало непреходящее ледяное омерзение. 

Джон дернулся к нему, но тут же прервал свое движение и вновь сел прямо, словно на параде. Весь его гнев ушел, лицо было зеленовато-бледным, лоб наморщен в расстройстве, а рот плотно сжат. Но когда Шерлок протянул руку, он, не скрываясь, отстранился. 

\- Не надо. Я… я не… - Джон прикусил губу, а потом стиснул челюсти и взглянул на Шерлока. – Если я сейчас прикоснусь к тебе, то уже не смогу остановиться, а я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. – Шерлок молча смотрел на него, и он нахмурился и добавил. – Так ведь?

Когда детектив не ответил, Джон покачал головой, вздохнул и уставился в окно.   
– Я был готов оторвать ему голову, - признался он. - И это было не желание утихомирить обидчика; я хотел причинить ему боль.

\- Но ты этого не сделал, - заметил Шерлок. – Должно быть, узы заставили тебя реагировать так сильно. Обычно ты не демонстрируешь подобной агрессивности, даже когда я в опасности. – С противоположной стороны сиденья не донеслось ни звука, и детектив заинтригованно поднял бровь. – Верно? 

\- Та первая ночь, когда мы встретились, - коротко напомнил Джон, понизив голос до напряженного шепота, от которого у Шерлока зашевелились волоски на шее. – Я убил таксиста и ни секунды не сожалел об этом. Я всегда стремился защитить тебя, но на этот раз было по-другому. – Джон опять покачал головой, и несчастным голосом вновь произнес свои прежние слова. – Он _прикасался_ к тебе.

Шерлок промолчал, понимая, что самоповторение не являлось признаком обычной невнимательности Джона к тому, что он говорит. Это была констатация факта, врезавшегося в память, беспокоящего его так же сильно, как и самого Шерлока. И детектив не мог разобраться, доволен ли Джон своей атакой на Андерсона или пребывает в ужасе от нее.   
– Он покусился на нечто существенное, через что мы двое связаны друг с другом. Твоя реакция абсолютно оправдана, и потом, ты же не схватился за пистолет.

\- Мне это и в голову не пришло. Я просто хотел заставить его отпустить эман, – Джон сглотнул, ерзая на сиденье, пока кэб парковался у тротуара. – Хотя твоя душа, на самом деле, сама с этим справилась, но он все же… - Губы его сжались в тонкую полоску, и бросив взгляд на повреждения на шее Шерлока, он вылетел из машины, оставив детектива расплачиваться с таксистом. Впрочем, он не бросился в квартиру, а остался ждать на ступенях – маленькая нахохлившаяся фигура.

На этот раз Шерлок не стал медлить или же давать Джону шанс остановить его. Возможно, он не мог понять чувства друга из той путаницы различных предположений, что доходили до него, инстинкт подсказал, что делать. Переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, Шерлок подтянул его ближе, подумав, что плевать он хотел на приличия – пусть хоть половина населения Лондона, если желает, увидит их объятия на пороге собственного дома.

Несколько секунд Джон неподвижно стоял в кольце его рук, а потом постепенно начал расслабляться. Окаменевшие мышцы обмякли, одна рука скользнула между пуговицами пальто детектива и легла поверх сердца, как щит над биением пульса. Словно якорь, удерживавший Шерлока на месте, не дававший погрузиться в ледяное ощущение, оставленное неожиданным нападением Андерсона. Шерлок чувствовал ответное облегчение в теле Джона, как будто тот обрел в его объятиях опору против нахлынувших страхов. 

\- Я думал, он заберет тебя, - признался Джон, в чьем голосе смешались боль и смущение.

\- Андерсон? – неверяще спросил Шерлок, скользя губами по лбу Джона в неосознанной попытке его успокоить. – Прошу тебя! Он бы не осмелился.

\- Знаю, - слабый и усталый смешок сорвался с губ Джона. – Знаю, просто... – он покачал головой, сделал шаг назад и потянул Шерлока за собой. – Мне казалось, что он может разорвать их, если как следует постарается, я имею в виду – узы. И я не мог позволить этому случиться. 

У Шерлока защемило сердце при мысли о том, что эта связь между ними – пока еще новая и неокрепшая – оказалась подвергнута такому риску: не только магические, но и обычные человеческие отношения, в которых они делали первые неуверенные шаги. Едва они поднялись в квартиру, он сбросил пальто, снял свободно висевший на плечах шарф и вновь взял Джона за руку, проводя большим пальцем по узловатым костяшкам.

Сотни слов вертелись на кончике языка, от ласкового утешения до горячего отрицания возможности подобного исхода, но правда была в том, что он не мог знать наверняка. Связь между ними возникла с завидной легкостью - нечто, сформировавшееся в горячке мгновения: нужное слово в нужное время. И кто может гарантировать, что ее нельзя точно так же вмиг разорвать?

В итоге он смог лишь кивнуть головой, показывая Джону, что тот не одинок в своих страхах. Ни один из них не выбирал этого сознательно, но, хотя узы между ними существовали пока еще совсем недолго, Шерлок знал, что никогда не отступится и не позволит никому повредить их.

 

***** 

 

Джон шагал по комнате из угла в угол, то и дело нервно вздрагивая и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он не сможет ничем помочь Шерлоку в таком взвинченном состоянии, дерганый и больше всего на свете желающий сорвать с него одежду и запечатлеть свое имя на каждом сантиметре его тела. Нет, другу необходим тот, кто способен трезво мыслить и исцелить раны, оставленные Андерсоном. 

Заглушаемый эмоциями слабый голос логики подсказывал, что у криминалиста не было намерения причинить физический вред и, вероятно, тот понятия не имеет, что именно натворил. Впрочем, этот недоумок все равно вряд ли бы раскаялся в сделанном. Как бы то ни было, факт оставался фактом: на бледной коже Шерлока наливались, постепенно темнея, свежие синяки, прочерченные подсохшей кровью.

\- Рубашке конец, - сказал Джон, коснувшись алых потеков на белом хлопке. – Как думаешь, если замочить прямо сейчас, пятна сойдут? - собственный голос показался ему глухим и полным сомнения, и он сглотнул поднимавшуюся в горле желчь.

Джон даже вспомнить не мог, испытывал ли хоть раз подобную ярость. Не было той спокойной сосредоточенности, которой он научился в армии, где ради того, чтобы выполнить свою работу, следовало отбросить эмоции, - наружу вырвалось нечто первобытное, примитивное, и казалось, что все попытки держать это в узде обречены на провал. 

Молчаливая покорность друга застала врасплох, и Джон запаниковал, решив, что вновь навязал тому свою волю, добавив к физическим страданиям еще и моральные. Но страх этот тут же улетучился, стоило Шерлоку взять его за руку и настойчиво потащить за собой в спальню, едва дав время на то, чтобы схватить аптечку. 

Пиджак был небрежно сброшен на пол, следом за ним полетела рубашка. Она приземлилась на ковер мятым белым флагом, словно знак капитуляции, а Шерлок забрался на кровать, усаживаясь по-турецки и запрокидывая голову. Полураздетый и беззащитный, безгранично доверяющий - от этого у Джона пересохло во рту. Ему уже доводилось видеть Шерлока обнаженным в той или иной степени, но взгляд все равно скользнул по очертаниям мышц плеч и груди, против воли спускаясь вниз по животу, прежде чем Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться на своей непосредственной задаче.

Аптечка открылась с громким щелчком, и, достав пропитанную антисептиком салфетку, Джон принялся стирать с царапин засохшую кровь. Многие целители дезинфицировали раны заклинаниями, которым сам он не вполне доверял, потому что слишком часто оказывался свидетелем, что они не срабатывали, как положено. Все же в некоторых случаях традиционный подход был лучше всего. 

Под пальцами ощущались натянутые сухожилия и движения кадыка, торопливая пульсация крови и исходящий от кожи жар. Это с новой силой напомнило, что Шерлок при всей своей внешней недосягаемости всего лишь человек, и о том, как же уязвимо его тело. 

\- Почему твои блоки не остановили его? – спросил Джон, промокая начавшую кровоточить царапину и чувствуя, как вибрирует под его прикосновением глубокий голос друга. 

\- Эман был вне и твоих, и моих щитов. Подозреваю, что он послужил проводником, пропуская агрессию напрямую ко мне, в обход любой защиты, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - В каком-то смысле, Андерсону надо сказать «спасибо» за то, что указал нам на слабое место. Сильный маг мог бы причинить куда больший вред.

Джон сжал губы. По его мнению, этот кретин вообще не заслуживал никакой благодарности. Выбросив салфетку в корзину для бумаг, он аккуратно положил одну ладонь на шею друга, а вторую – на затылок. Любой другой пациент тут же напрягся бы от ощущения потенциальной опасности подобного захвата, но Шерлок сидел спокойно, лишь немного откинул голову, давая больший доступ и глядя на Джона из-под полуопущенных век. 

Заклинания сплелись как никогда легко: не нужно было ни накапливать энергию, ни прилагать усилия, чтобы ее направить - она с готовностью протекала сквозь него, унося с собой часть острого, звенящего напряжения, все еще наполнявшего тело. Повреждения исчезли, как будто их не было вовсе, яркие пятна кровоподтеков рассосались, сменившись прежней светлой кожей, края царапин сошлись и затянулись без следа. 

\- Готово, - он отвел руку в сторону и изумленно замер, когда Шерлок перехватил ее на середине движения. Сжав запястье, друг поднес его ладонь к губам, мягко прижался ими к основанию, а затем осторожно прихватил кожу зубами, заставив Джона покачнуться. – Шерлок, - прошептал он. – Я в такси всерьез говорил. Если прикоснусь к тебе, то уже не смогу остановиться, - слова повисли в воздухе, полные не столько предостережения, сколько обещания, однако отстраниться он был не в силах. Шерлок не удерживал его, но Джон сам добровольно сдавался в плен.

Он хотел бы обвинить узы за то, что сейчас испытывал – недостойный эгоистичный порыв утвердить свои права на Шерлока, но в глубине души понимал, что магия тут, скорее всего, ни при чем. В любви он всегда был собственником, просто обычно успешно это скрывал. 

Прикосновение языка заставило задрожать, клонясь вперед; желание жаром пронеслось по телу, и джинсы стали тесными. Собственный резкий вдох в тишине спальни показался громким; шуршание простыней заставило открыть глаза, и Джон увидел, что друг стоит перед ним на коленях на кровати. Сжав пальцами влажное запястье, Шерлок обхватил второй рукой его щеку и коснулся губ поцелуем, затаив дыхание и сгорающий от неприкрытого желания. 

Когда он отстранился, кожу Джона покалывало, а все органы чувств, казалось, были наполнены вкусом Шерлока.

\- Почему ты решил, что я захочу, чтобы ты остановился? 

Джон замер, внимательно глядя на него и отмечая про себя доказательства правдивости этих слов, что подбрасывало ему тело Шерлока – от жаркого взгляда до напряженных сосков и твердого выступа под тканью безупречно пошитых брюк.   
\- Тебя магия заводит или я? – спросил он, не особо беспокоясь, на самом деле, каким будет ответ, ласково обхватил ладонями плечи Шерлока, а потом повел вниз по худощавым рукам и груди, ощущая рождаемую прикосновениями сладостную дрожь. Пальцы Шерлока пробрались под его свитер, торопливо и неловко вытянули футболку из джинсов, скользнули под нее и прохладно легли на живот. 

\- Ты, - уголки полных губ слегка изогнулись. – И то, что ты делаешь. Я хочу… - Продолжения не последовало, но оно было очевидно в том, как он прогнулся и слегка качнул бедрами навстречу, когда Джон шагнул ближе. Упершись коленями в край матраса, он проводил ладонями по спине Шерлока, прослеживая выступы позвонков и очертания ребер, словно они скрывали от него какую-то тайну. – Я хочу.

Повторяться было не в духе друга, но Джон уловил изменившуюся интонацию: не оборвавшаяся фраза, а утверждение. Кожа Шерлока была гладкой и теплой, пояс брюк казался раздражающей пограничной полосой, и Джон совершенно точно понимал, к чему все ведет. Эта уверенность восторженно трепетала глубоко внутри, все сильнее раздувая бушующий в крови пожар. Все мысли – и о чертовом Андерсоне, и о душах, и об узах – испарились, изгнанные реальностью прижимающегося к нему тела Шерлока, все еще скрытого непозволительно большим количеством одежды.

\- Ты уверен? – последняя попытка сохранить здравый смысл прозвучала приглушенно, почти затерявшись в складках свитера, который Шерлок стащил с него вместе с футболкой и отбросил в сторону. Он притянул Джона к себе и увлек за собой вниз, быстро и легко касаясь губами челюсти, шеи, обоих плеч – здорового и изувеченного, выступа ключиц. – Мы можем с этим подождать, если ты… мы не обязаны… 

Казалось, сама его сущность всеми своими фибрами кричала, что последние слова – ложь, и то, что они делают, по непонятной причине, жизненно важно, но Джон отмахнулся от этого ощущения. Возможно, то была реакция на случившееся сегодня, заставившая его неудержимо желать физической близости с Шерлоком, а может – какую-то роль играла возникшая между ними связь - какая в итоге разница. Все, что сейчас имело значение – Шерлок с ним рядом, восхитительно возбужденный, смотрит из-под потяжелевших век, и на коже его, словно призывные маяки, ярко проступает горячий румянец.

Губы Шерлока ласково скользнули по его собственным – мимолетное, легкое, будто пером, прикосновение – прежде чем вернуться с новым поцелуем, глубоким и настойчивым. Неделю назад подобное могло произойти лишь в фантазиях, а теперь вкус Шерлока прочно отпечатался в памяти, и невозможно было игнорировать его нетерпеливые движения. 

\- Пожалуйста? – всколыхнувший воздух шепот эхом повторил немую просьбу Джона с такой точностью, что какое-то мгновение он не мог понять, кто именно из них это произнес. Открыв глаза, он столкнулся с взглядом Шерлока, бывшего так близко, что они соприкасались кончиками носов; расширившиеся зрачки скрадывали потемневшую радужку. Друг сжал губы так плотно, что они казались тонкой линией, совершенно непривычной на его лице, прежде чем хрипловато признался. – Ты мне нужен. 

Это было все, что требовалось Джону – больше, чем он рассчитывал услышать от Шерлока когда-либо, - и он подался ему навстречу, перехватывая слова поцелуем. Ладони его вновь заскользили по телу, изучая и запоминая каждый выступ, изгиб и впадину, пока руки Шерлока вели свое собственное исследование. Прежние партнеры всегда старались не прикасаться к его шраму - то ли из страха причинить боль, то ли грубый рубец просто был им неприятен, - но Шерлок, будто зачарованный, проводил по нему снова и снова.

Сердце Джона переполняло пьянящее ощущение, что теперь ему это позволено, а Шерлок схватил его за плечи и перекатился, усаживаясь сверху и наклоняя темную голову. Губы жарко прижались к груди, заставляя прогнуться в спине, подаваясь с шипением навстречу, пока Шерлок прикусывал и посасывал его кожу – не стремясь причинить боль, но с намеком на опасность, что так всегда манила Джона.

Шерлок легко провел ногтями чуть согнутых пальцев по мягкому животу и скользнул ниже, дергая пояс преградивших путь джинсов. Раздраженное ворчание прокатилось между ними, а потом Джон обнял Шерлока и притянул к себе, соединяя их тела в одно целое, от губ и груди до пары длинных ног, которые он обхватил своими, отчего оба с шумом втянули воздух.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Джон, запрокинув голову, и крепко зажмурился, когда по животу и ниже побежали жаркие искры, стоило только Шерлоку резко дернуть бедрами, вжимаясь в него. Тот в ответ лишь согласно хмыкнул, не желая отрывать губ от его шеи ради более внятного ответа.

Джон погрузился в мучительно возбуждающий калейдоскоп чередующихся нежных ласк и острых укусов, прикосновений прохладных пальцев и горячего языка. Руки его безостановочно гладили тело Шерлока, пытаясь воспринять все разом и не в силах охватить и десятой части. С хриплым рычанием Джон сжал ладонями его ягодицы, дергая на себя и вскидывая бедра навстречу, получив в ответ слабый стон. 

Джинсы немилосердно сдавливали возбужденный член, и неохотно отстранившись, Джон рывком расстегнул молнию и попытался от них избавиться – без особого успеха, потому что Шерлок по-прежнему сидел на его ногах. Тот окинул его голодным взглядом, а затем приступил к делу сам: стянул джинсы вниз по бедрам и раздраженно фыркнул, заметив, что Джон так и не разулся. 

\- Задачу ты не облегчаешь, - проворчал он. Джон рассмеялся и потянул пояс его брюк.

\- А сам-то? Для того, что я задумал, придется тебе от них избавиться, - усмехнувшись, он отвел руки Шерлока, торопливо стянул ботинки и разделся. Шерлок, однако, оказался быстрее – разулся, наступая на задники, а следом на пол с шорохом упали его брюки вместе с бельем. Перед Джоном мелькнула молочно-белая кожа и налитый кровью член, а мгновением позже Шерлок забрался на кровать позади него и придвинулся ближе. 

Руки уверенно прошлись по его плечам и груди, скользнули по животу по спускающейся вниз дорожке волос, и Джон откинулся назад, раздвинув ноги и опираясь на ладони. Оба застонали в унисон, когда Шерлок обхватил его член, проводя по тяжелому стволу вверх-вниз и пальцами вырисовывая круги по мошонке. Джон дрожал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как тот ласкает, перекатывает и дразнит, лишь намекая на трение, но не давая достаточно. 

Притворная робость – он чувствовал, как изогнулся в озорной улыбке легко касающийся его шеи рот, и не сомневался, что Шерлок, позабывший о собственной эрекции, упиравшейся Джону в спину, внимательно смотрит, наблюдает, запоминает. Хотелось протянуть руку назад и ответить лаской на ласку, но друг сидел слишком близко, поэтому он развернулся и толкнул его спиной на постель, впервые получив возможность как следует разглядеть того, кто вот-вот станет его любовником. 

Шерлок был прекрасен и полностью одетый, но сейчас… Исчезли самообладание и несколько высокомерное превосходство, сменившись нетерпеливыми, лихорадочными движениями; бледное тело раскраснелось, жаждая новых прикосновений. Припухшие от поцелуев губы побледнели, с силой прикушенные, и Шерлок отчаянно задрожал, когда Джон прижал его бедра к постели, удерживая на месте и не отводя восхищенного взгляда. 

Он проводил руками по телу Шерлока, очерчивая дуги ребер и впалый живот, в почти молитвенном преклонении касаясь их губами и языком, вдыхая запах кожи – мыло и мускус - и чувствуя, как прокатывается по спине ответное напряжение. Пальцы Шерлока скользнули по его плечам и упали на кровать, крепко, до белых костяшек, стискивая простыни, как будто в противовес дрожащим в горле бесстыдным звукам. Приглушенные стоны сменились изумленным ругательством, стоило Джону быстро скользнуть вниз и вобрать член Шерлока в рот. 

\- О, черт! Джон!.. 

Джон всегда думал, что в постели Шерлок наверняка будет вести себя так же, как и вне ее: командовать и раздавать указания. Он неосознанно напрягся, ожидая резких толчков и требовательно впивающихся в голову пальцев, и обхватил ствол у основания – это позволяло доставить больше удовольствия и одновременно снижало риск. 

Однако движение руки Шерлока по его виску и коротко стриженым волосам, было осторожным и благоговейным. Он дышал неровно и резко, на ключицах, точно роса, высыпали капельки пота, но, несмотря на это, он сдерживался, позволяя Джону действовать в собственном ритме, изучать и наслаждаться вкусом во всей полноте. И только когда Шерлок раздвинул ноги шире и, толкнувшись глубже, слегка приподнял бедра в неприкрытом приглашении, Джон замер, отстранился, давая отдых челюсти, и хрипло спросил:

\- Смазка? 

От звука, который издал Шерлок – бессвязное, полное страстного желания согласие – член Джона жадно дернулся. И невозможно было представить зрелище более восхитительное, чем этот, всегда такой изящный в своих движениях, человек, неловко нашаривающий необходимое – не только смазку, но и презерватив. Чаша весов окончательно склонилась от «быть может» к «неизбежно», отчего огонь внутри превратился в бушующий пожар.

Он неловко отщелкнул крышку, и порядочная часть геля оказалась на постели, однако сейчас ему не было до этого дела. Шерлок подложил под бедра подушку и всхлипнул, когда прохладные пальцы Джона скользнули меж его ягодиц, дразняще касаясь входа. О том, чтобы торопиться не было и речи. Джон даже приблизительно не представлял, когда Шерлок занимался сексом в последний раз - для неопытного тот вел себя слишком уверенно и точно знал, чего именно хочет – но все же предполагал, что с тех пор прошло довольно много времени. Больше, чем с того момента, как сексом с мужчиной занимался сам Джон, а это было больше трех лет назад. Рисковать и причинять Шерлоку боль он не собирался. 

Обрывки фраз, обещаний и тихие просьбы прерывались стонами, которые становились все чаще с момента, как Джон погрузился в жаркую тесноту. Он заставлял себя думать об анатомии в целом, а не о Шерлоке в частности, потому что если не принять меры, все закончится, даже не успев начаться. Он сосредоточился на ласковых, растягивающих движениях, пока, наконец, не задел искомую точку, от чего Шерлок резко втянул воздух и напрягся, и в спальне раздался его дрожащий стон. 

\- Боже, ты великолепен, - выдохнул Джон, осыпая поцелуями бедра и вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения его рук. Шерлок почти не мог до него дотянуться, и потому ладони его легко скользили по плечам, рукам и затылку, одновременно нежно и нетерпеливо. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь. 

\- Еще, - смог произнести Шерлок. – Еще, Джон! 

Джон подчинился, быстро и осторожно добавив второй палец, а затем и третий, с жадным восхищением наблюдая, как лицо Шерлока заливает краска. Казалось, с него слетает внешний панцирь, и он, оставаясь собой, раскрывается до самых глубин своего существа – нечто необузданное и примитивное, чем дано наслаждаться лишь Джону.

Наконец Шерлок стал податливым и расслабленным, Джон извлек пальцы, неловко нашарил и распечатал презерватив, зашипев, раскатал его по чувствительному члену и устроился между ног Шерлока.  
\- Если станет больно, сразу скажи, - он крепко обхватил ствол, наклонился и прижался к губам Шерлока, увлекая в поцелуй, жадный, влажный, лихорадочный и куда более правильный, чем все предыдущие в жизни Джона. – Ладно? 

\- Не станет, - возразил Шерлок и ахнул, когда Джон качнулся вперед – так близко, но все еще недостаточно. 

\- Шерлок… 

\- Ладно, хорошо, просто… - тот подтянул ноги выше, обхватывая ими Джона и настойчиво вжимая пятки – и разве можно было отказать этому безмолвному требованию? Джон подчинился и осторожно толкнулся внутрь, крепко прикусив губу и застонав так, что казалось – проникает не он, а в него. Открыв глаза, он вгляделся в лицо Шерлока, на котором страсть граничила с болью, но прежде чем он успел собраться с мыслями и спросить, все ли в порядке, Шерлок подался ему навстречу, заставив погрузиться глубже. 

\- О, боже... 

Восклицание вырвалось одновременно у обоих, и смешок, заклокотавший в горле Джона, слился с тем, что рокотом раскатился у Шерлока в груди.

\- Все хорошо? – спросил Джон и наклонился, левой рукой придерживая Шерлока за бедро, правой касаясь лица, и видя желание, затуманившее эти внимательные глаза.

\- Лучше, чем «хорошо», - Шерлок опустил ресницы, и уголок его губ изогнулся в улыбке. – Ты во мне. 

Такие простые слова, но услышав их, Джон задрожал, подаваясь вперед и глядя, как выгибается в ответ Шерлок. Теперь на его лице было лишь чистое удовольствие, и Джон отстранился и толкнулся внутрь снова. Он старался держать себя в руках, ему хотелось узнать точно, что заставляет Шерлока ахать и стонать, от чего у него перехватывает дыхание и с губ срываются вскрики. Сзади было бы проще и лучше угол проникновения, но желание смотреть, не упуская ни малейших изменений его выражения, было куда сильнее. И оно того стоило: всякий раз, задевая его простату, Джон мог видеть, как на лице его проступает блаженство, и как он сдерживает крик наслаждения.

Он настолько затерялся во всепоглощающем ощущении близости Шерлока и подступающего оргазма, что не обратил внимания ни на свечение эмана, ни на то, что вновь проявилась виденная накануне тончайшая паутина. И лишь когда Джон запрокинул голову, крепко стискивая бедра Шерлока и вбиваясь в него, он заметил мерцающий свет. 

\- За нами подглядывают, - он неловко наклонился, слизывая пот с груди Шерлока, и услышал озадаченный возглас. – Твой эман здесь. 

\- И пусть, - простонал Шерлок. Его рука скользнула по животу вниз, обхватила член и начала двигаться завораживающе быстро и умело. Он дергал бедрами, подлаживаясь под все более беспорядочный ритм Джона, вцепившись второй рукой в его предплечье - крепкий живой обруч, сжимающий напряженные мышцы с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки – пока оба они приближались к разрядке. 

От внезапно окатившей вспышки силы перехватило дыхание, Джон сжал челюсти так, что на шее проступили сухожилия, чувствуя, как омывает его всеобъемлющее блаженство – не оргазм, но нечто иное, проникшее в самые глубины и наполнившее собой все органы чувств – и человеческие, и высшие. Все еще ошеломленный, он попытался понять, что было причиной этих ощущений, и заметил, что плотно оплетен золотистой сетью. 

Шерлок под ним дернулся, уже не стоная, а беззвучно шевеля губами, когда их обоих обдало жаром. По лицу Джона катился пот. Второй волны силы, пронесшейся по нитям паутины, он уже не выдержал. Сперма Шерлока выплеснулась между ними, и пульсация сжимающих его мышц заставила Джона сорваться следом.

Это было похоже на смерть; согнувшись пополам, как от боли, он тонул в ощущениях. Жар искал путь наружу из его тела, сочился из кожи, вырывался из-под ребер; в глазах потемнело, дрожащие руки с трудом удерживали собственный вес, пока он изливался внутрь Шерлока.

Казалось, этому не будет конца, и содрогания тела из-за опутавшей их своей сетью силы напоминали действия электрического разряда. Дыхание Джона замерло в груди, когда Шерлок неловко провел непослушными ладонями по его лицу, погладил щеки, а затем запустил пальцы во влажные, слипшиеся от пота пряди волос. 

\- Твою мать, - прохрипел Джон и быстро заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от мельтешащих перед глазами черных точек, а затем руки подогнулись, и, охнув, он рухнул на растянувшегося под ним Шерлока. Он хотел спросить, что произошло, ведь то, что случилось сейчас между ними совершенно очевидно выходило за рамки секса. Где-то на границе сознания всплыли слова «нечто сверхъестественное», но онемевший язык был не в состоянии их выговорить, так что Джон просто провел рукой по груди Шерлока, чувствуя, как торопливо колотится сердце, и как оба они, все еще единое целое, вздрагивают в унисон. 

\- Все хорошо? – смог прошептать он и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок прижался губами к его макушке и скользнул ладонью вниз по спине – восхитительный круговорот ощущений. 

\- Хорошо – это мягко сказано, - Шерлок сжал его бедра, побуждая отодвинуться, и Джон, поморщившись, выскользнул из него, едва успев удержать на месте презерватив. – Все было… 

\- По-другому? – подсказал он, выбрасывая презерватив в корзину одной рукой. Вторая по-прежнему касалась Шерлока: сама мысль о потере физического контакта вызывала головокружение и чувство слабости. Идея, что можно хоть на миг отпустить этого человека, представлялась чем-то чужеродным, и, как заметил Джон, тот тоже не отстранялся – водил пальцами по его влажной от пота коже, и даже когда потянулся за салфетками, сжал ладонью плечо, как будто не мог перенести мысль о расстоянии между ними.

\- Невероятно, - тихий ответ прозвучал словно глубокое, довольное урчание, и Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, погружаясь в поцелуй, в котором эхом звучали отголоски прежней страсти, неторопливый, но исполненный значения, и отстранился, лишь когда тот щекотно провел салфеткой по животу. 

Они кое-как, неаккуратно и торопливо, стерли с себя следы, слишком обессиленные, чтобы уделить этому внимание. Секс на неразобранной кровати означал, что простыни остались сухими. Они оба зарылись под одеяло, и Джон прижался к Шерлоку, чувствуя, что именно здесь, в беспорядочном переплетении рук и ног – его место. 

\- Душ, - пробормотал он, слишком утомленный, чтобы это стало чем-то большим, чем просто упоминанием. 

\- Потом, - наклонив голову, Шерлок мягко коснулся губами его губ и щек, без прежнего жара, но все так же восхитительно. От этого перехватило дыхание, и все тело обожгло – не желанием, сейчас утоленным, но чем-то иным, обитавшим где-то в самой глубине, глубже сердца. – Останься?

Джон улыбнулся и крепче прижал его к себе, расслабившись, когда Шерлок устроился рядом и перекинул через него ногу, словно удерживая на месте.

\- Я никуда не уйду. 

И даже не успев договорить, Джон понял: речь не только о здесь-и-сейчас, не только об этой ночи и этой постели. Он дает обещание. С этого момента и до конца дней. 

Он медленно засыпал, убаюкиваемый размеренным шелестом дыхания Шерлока и замедляющимся стуком его сердца под своей ладонью. Оба погрузились в забытье, так и не заметив, как струится из-под пальцев Джона, мерцая в такт мелодии их объединенных душ, золотистый свет.

 

***** 

 

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, впервые за долгие годы испытывая полную удовлетворенность. Тело приятно ныло, как бывает после ночи любви, и что-то жаркое и осязаемое поселилось в его груди: деталь головоломки, которой наконец-то нашлось верное место.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Хриплый и сонный голос заставил открыть глаза и взглянуть на Джона, восхитительно встрепанного и соблазнительного среди сбившихся простыней. В тоне его не было обвинения, скорее, любопытство и замешательство. В ответ на вопросительное хмыканье Шерлока раздался тихий смешок, Джон приподнялся на локте и посмотрел ему в лицо.   
– В тебе как будто лампочку зажгли, - произнес он с интонацией человека, которому довелось повидать много невероятных вещей за последние насколько дней, но ни одна не поражала его больше. – Ты весь светишься.

\- От удовольствия?

Шутка была слабой, но Джон все равно улыбнулся и, взяв его за руку, поднял ее в качестве подтверждения своих слов. Оно было едва заметным, но Шерлок различил слабое, как будто слегка влажное сияние собственной кожи. Подобное уже происходило с ним. Когда он в юности научился создавать эманы, его тело излучало свет еще несколько часов после их возвращения. Со временем, вероятно, по мере роста его уверенности, этот эффект исчез, но был он точно таким, как сейчас: торжество души, соединившейся со своей физической оболочкой.

Сев на кровати, он склонил голову на бок, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся с улицы звуки и, что гораздо важнее, в напев заклинаний, которые был не способен поддерживать после заключения сделки с Мориарти. Даже когда эман находился в его руке, или сам он стоял достаточно близко к Джону, и магия его получала энергию через связь между ними – и тогда он не мог восстановить их. Теперь же они наполняли высшие органы чувств своим хором, добавляя собственные доказательства в копилку его теории.

Шерлок быстро сложил ладони лодочкой, чувствуя, как сила поднимается в нем, словно вода в скважине. До него донесся отдаленный счастливый вздох Джона, и то, как еще одной струной среди многих, отозвались их узы, когда он осторожно призвал в реальность свои привычные эманы.

Они явились с радостью, весело сияя между пальцами, наполненные энергией всей целостности души, что заняла свое законное место внутри него, исцеленная наконец-то беззаветной любовью Джона. Он не стал давать огонькам никаких указаний, а просто выпустил их, глядя, как три сразу же закружились вокруг друга, а когда тот протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться, принялись вращаться вокруг его запястья словно планеты вокруг звезды.

\- Раньше ты не мог этого делать, - слабая улыбка Джона превратилась в широкую ухмылку, когда эманы один за другим вернулись к Шерлоку и растворились на его коже. – Ты снова стал нормальным?

\- Я никогда не был нормальным, - поправил он, подворачивая под себя ноги и с удовольствием потягиваясь, подняв руки над головой и ни капли не заботясь, что съехавшая простыня лишила его тело остатков благопристойности. От невесомого прикосновения Джона к его животу перехватило дыхание, и Шерлок слегка приоткрыл один глаз, глядя, как кончики пальцев скользят сквозь исходящий от него свет. – Моя душа вновь там, где ей положено находиться.

На лице Джона проступило хищное, несколько кровожадное и весьма самодовольное выражение. – Так все дело было в сексе? Потому что если бы я знал, то затащил бы тебя в постель гораздо раньше.

\- Думаю, целительные свойства содомии достаточно ограничены, - возразил Шерлок, но легкая дрожь наслаждения, пробежавшая по телу от свежих воспоминаний, лишила его голос значительной доли язвительности. Немного подумав над более вероятным объяснением, он продолжил: - Возможно, поворотной точкой послужило то, что стояло за самим актом: чувства, взаимная связь… 

Джон приподнял бровь, без сомнения, уловив следующее слово из шести букв, что Шерлок так и не посмел озвучить. Однако он не стал заострять на этом внимание, потянулся как довольный кот, а потом провел ладонью по острому колену.   
– Как долго мы спали?

\- Несколько часов, - ответил детектив, бросив взгляд на прикроватные часы и за окно, где на Лондон постепенно спускались сумерки. – Ланч мы пропустили.

Невнятное согласное бурчание, изданное Джоном, звучало так, словно тот растворился в ленивой истоме, что оставляет за собой дневной отдых. Искушение позволить ему, сонному и расслабленному, нежиться и дальше было велико, но разум Шерлока уже заработал на полной скорости, возвращаясь к никуда не девшейся угрозе, что представлял из себя Моран. По крайне мере сейчас он сам вновь был полностью боеспособен, сила прокатывалась сквозь него волнами прилива, возвращая жизнь отвыкшим мускулам, и он горел желанием окончательно решить эту проблему. Существовало несколько мест, откуда можно было начать расспросы о возможных шагах посланца Мориарти, но он сильно сомневался, что Джон позволит ему заниматься этим в одиночку.

\- Вставай, - подтолкнул друга Шерлок, спуская ноги с кровати. Он прислушался к своим блокам, убеждаясь, что в квартире нет посторонних, а затем открыл дверь спальни и нагишом отправился в ванную. Включенная вода только-только нагрелась до приемлемой температуры, как следом вошел Джон, выглядевший восхитительно встрепанным. 

Шерлок ожидал, что подобная бытовая близость покажется ему неприятной и странной. Большинство отношений на ранних стадиях переполнены хаосом недопонимания и неуверенности во взаимных границах, но они с Джоном вряд ли подходили под определение «обычная пара». Даже когда между ними не было уз, ненавязчиво настраивавших на одну волну, за время знакомства они возвели несокрушимый оплот дружбы и прожили чуть ли не вечность, деля небольшую квартиру. Мало кто мог похвастаться подобным уровнем осведомленности о своем новообретенном любовнике. 

\- Ты в порядке? – вопрос выдернул из размышлений, а Джон тем временем забрался под душ и подставил лицо под брызги, застонав от наслаждения, когда теплая вода потекла по телу. Прозрачные струйки заскользили по его коже, и Шерлок облизнул губы, борясь с искушением проследить их путь ниже, к темным теням между ногами. 

\- Просто думаю, - ответил он, вставая за Джоном и подталкивая его вперед, отчего тот засмеялся, когда сплошной поток превратился в мелкие брызги. Он поцеловал Джона в шею сзади, успев ощутить под языком соленый вкус пота, прежде чем его смыло окончательно.

\- Рад, что твоя душа вновь там, где ей надлежит быть? – спросил Джон с едва уловимым сожалением в голосе.

\- Так все гораздо проще, - ответил Шерлок. – И в свете того, что случилось сегодня на месте преступления, это, вероятно, к лучшему, – он улыбнулся, обхватил Джона руками и, сложив перед ним ладони, вызвал к жизни эман так же легко, как делал вдох. – Разумеется, если тебе не хватает его рядышком…

Джон засмеялся, когда огонек странно ощетинился: вода испарялась тонкими струйками разноцветного тумана прежде, чем успевала коснуться его поверхности.   
– Я начал привыкать к нему, - признался он, поймал искорку и притянул ее поближе к своей шее. Шерлок заурчал, когда отзвук ласки пробежал по его телу, и оперся всем весом на спину друга, пока тот потянулся за мылом. 

В это время идущий от воды пар начал заполнять собой пространство, формируя небольшие завихрения вокруг ленты их уз. Шерлок смотрел, как она пульсирует – почти невидимая, скрытая, но от этого ничуть не менее крепкая. Он ласково прикоснулся к ней, следуя пальцами за ее изгибами, и ощутил, как расслабились мышцы Джона, заставляя его отклониться назад, пока не оказалось, что они удерживаются на ногах лишь потому, что опираются друг на друга. 

\- Они постоянны, - произнес Шерлок, задумавшись на мгновение, должна ли его беспокоить мысль, что он оказался накрепко связан с другим человеком. – Это не просто побочный эффект того, что моя душа находилась в твоих руках.

Джон повернулся, схватив Шерлока за запястье, а потом положил руку ему на грудь. Шерлок чувствовал биение собственного сердца под его ладонью. Однако внимание его привлек свет, сочащийся из-под пальцев Джона, - яркий, как редкий ясный день английского лета. Они еще так много не знали о своих новообретенных узах, но под тончайшим налетом неуверенности, лежащим на чертах Джона, проступало принятие. Он не поставил под вопрос утверждение Шерлока, просто кивнул головой, словно чувствовал ту же надежность.

\- Думаю, я вполне могу жить с этим, - сказал он в конце концов, и, наклонившись, прикоснулся губами к соску Шерлока, а потом взял флакон с шампунем. – Я имею в виду, а что нам вообще известно об узах? Они дают мне доступ к твоей магии, позволяют не только вмешиваться в твои заклинания, но и помогать им, увеличивают мою силу… Пока что никаких отрицательных побочных эффектов. 

\- Нам нужно тщательно изучить их – исследовать их ограничения, - заметил Шерлок; разум его уже работал на полной скорости, пока он намыливал голову и тело, прежде чем слегка подвинуть Джона и занять его место под потоком воды из душа. – То, что последние несколько дней моя душа находилась в твоих руках, могло повлиять на известные нам данные. И без дальнейших экспериментов мы не разберемся, где причина, а где - следствие. Принуждение, к примеру, или дискомфорт, что мы испытывали, находясь вдали друг от друга, могут быть результатом и того, и другого. 

Радость Джона несколько померкла, и Шерлок протянул руку, убирая остатки пены со светлых волос.   
– Чем больше мы узнаем об узах, тем эффективней сможем их использовать, - объяснил он. – Это не та область, которой я уделял серьезное внимание.

\- Я бы предположил, что ты рассмотрел большинство возможностей увеличить собственную мощь, – Джон обхватил ладонью его плечо. – Исходя из твоих рассказов, ты начал изучать заклинания, едва научившись читать. Я никогда не слышал об узах, но тебе это явление явно знакомо. Ты понял, что это такое, как только мы их увидели. Это что-то запретное? 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, как продажа души? – Шерлок слабо улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, смывая остатки шампуня с волос. Ему хотелось объяснить, что, познакомившись с идеей уз, он тут же увидел их неизбежное слабое место. Даже в тринадцать лет Шерлок знал, что все остальные – идиоты. Для того, чтобы подобная связь служила своему предназначению, недостаточно было просто терпеть рядом присутствие другого человека – самый близкий к дружбе тип отношений, на который надеялся в своей жизни Шерлок. Требовалась полнейшая совместимость во всех аспектах. Однако факт, что именно Джон подошел ему столь безупречно, подразумевал гораздо большее, чем Шерлок готов был озвучить. 

\- Не запретное, просто это утерянное искусство, - наконец произнес он, стремясь перевести разговор в менее эмоциональное русло. – Ритуал сам по себе несложен, сложно собрать требуемую для него энергию. И единственная причина, почему наши узы смогли сформироваться – это происходившее в соборе.

\- Мне было бы легче, если бы Мориарти не… 

Последнее слово Джона оборвалось резким вдохом боли, и Шерлок успел оглянуться вокруг в изумлении и протянуть руку, прежде чем агонизирующий удар обрушился на его чувства, прокатившись грохотом барабанов по телу и рокотом грома по нервам, пока в мозгу промелькнуло видение: усыпанное звездами небо и скалистые горы, песчаная почва и кедр.

Поблескивающие очертания винтовки и силуэт демона.

\- Моран, - Шерлок с усилием поднял веки, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащую внутри тошноту. Джон, ослабевший, привалился к облицованной плитками стене. Синие глаза, тревожно распахнутые, казались темными на побледневшем лице; он облизнул губы и попытался заговорить.

\- Он в наших владениях? Но как?..

Покачав головой, Шерлок выключил душ и шагнул наружу. Накинув на себя одно полотенце, он принялся другим стирать липкий холод с кожи Джона, пока тот, наконец, с раздраженным фырканьем не взялся за дело сам.   
– Я в порядке. Просто объясни мне, что происходит, – обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Джон протянул Шерлоку руку. – И не говори, что не знаешь. Мне плевать, если у тебя нет точных данных. Теория сойдет.

Шерлок провел языком по зубам, ненавидя тот факт, что не может дать конкретный и однозначный ответ.   
– Демоны могут с легкостью перемещаться между мирами друг друга. Если они союзники, то это для них – как для нас пройти из одной комнаты в другую. Если враги - то несколько сложнее, но главное - они _обитают_ в своих пределах и могут защищать их, если требуется.

Джон кивнул в знак понимания.   
–Но мы-то в наших не находимся постоянно, не охраняем их, и потому он смог туда проникнуть,– он нахмурился, машинально проведя руками по волосам, а потом открыл дверь ванной и направился в спальню. Последовавший за ним Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон сосредоточенно одевается, пока тот продолжал задавать вопросы. – Так это реально существующее место – наши пределы – как Кардифф или Бристоль, но не в этом измерении? 

\- Несколько сложнее, на самом деле, но аналогия вполне подходящая, – Шерлок вытащил из шкафа чистую рубашку, натянул на себя фиолетовую ткань и автоматически принялся застегивать пуговицы. – Пока что мы находили дорогу в наш Афганистан только во сне, да и то не всегда. – Он указал на кровать. – Не думаю, что сегодня днем мне что-то снилось.

Джон помотал головой.   
– И мне тоже. Так если мы не можем быть уверены, что окажемся там, когда засыпаем, то как же мы сейчас туда попадем?

Шерлок помедлил, с интересом глядя на Джона. Он не говорил, что им необходимо оказаться в своих владениях, друг догадался об этом сам. Возможно, это был логический шаг. Обычная реакция солдата, когда его территория под угрозой. Определить рубежи, патрулировать границы, находиться на посту и не допустить вторжения. 

\- Мы отправимся на Охоту. Так же, как я последовал за Мориарти после убийства в Бетнэл Грин. А там нам надо будет только найти дорогу. С учетом того, что речь идет о _наших_ владениях, это вряд ли большая проблема. Разобраться с Мораном будет куда сложнее, – он натянул брюки, носки и туфли, напряженно размышляя.

\- Я возьму пистолет, – Джон направился к двери, не задумываясь, будет ли возможно пронести оружие в их пределы. Остановившись на пороге, он оглянулся. – Моран сделал что-то, так ведь? Причинил ущерб? Поэтому мы испытали боль.

\- Да, я поступил так же с Мориарти, но для него владения были единственным местом, где он мог существовать без чужого тела в его власти. С нами все по-другому.

Джон сжал губы, обеспокоенный и непонимающий.   
– Не думаю, что это имеет значение. Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Мы здесь, в реальном мире, и если он разрушит наши владения, это не должно иметь серьезных последствий, но…

\- Но мы не можем допустить такого, - закончил Шерлок. Он тоже чувствовал это – древняя паника какой-то вне-человеческой его части, оказавшейся под угрозой из-за присутствия демона. – Если мы не отправимся к Морану, он продолжит крушить то, что мы создали – в этом нет сомнений. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты понял – я не знаю, что произойдет, если он преуспеет в своих действиях.

Шерлок редко признавал пробел в собственных знаниях; нужда в этом возникала нечасто. Однако теперь он оказался в ситуации, когда ответ нелегко было вычислить логическим путем. Он мог считать все знаки и всё равно прийти к неправильному выводу. Сейчас он был убежден лишь в одном – они с Джоном должны отправиться в Афганистан, созданный их воображением, и изгнать Морана.

А еще лучше, уничтожить его.

\- Иди, возьми все, что тебе требуется, - поторопил он, направляясь вслед за другом в гостиную и оглядывая ее, игнорируя капли воды, стекающие на шею с мокрых волос. Ему нужно было убедиться, что их дом в безопасности. Что бы ни сделал Моран, это был способ вызвать их к себе, но Шерлок не собирался, отправившись на Охоту, оставить их с Джоном тела без защиты. 

Отодвинув кресло, он отбросил ковер, встал посередине на голых досках пола и закрыл глаза. Не было времени спокойно освоиться с силой, лишь недавно полностью вернувшейся к нему. Вместо этого он сосредоточился, проверяя каждый щит: пробовал на наличие слабых мест, изгибая все поверхности так, чтобы они поглотили удар, а не разбились под ним.

Свет его вклада в защиту сиял, как и всегда, но основание крепче, чем Шерлок когда-либо видел, давали ей темные завихрения жара Джона. Они обеспечивали мощный стержень внутри изменчивого свечения его заклинаний, а в их непроницаемых глубинах танцевали звезды: безупречное слияние двух блоков в один.

Шерлок аккуратно начал сплетать силы, встраивая ловушки и сигнализацию. Миссис Хадсон гостила у своей сестры, что облегчало дело и позволило ему установить барьеры из безжалостной энергии, чтобы закрыть все входы в здание. Двери, окна, трубы, стены и пол – все было забаррикадировано беспощадной яростью, прежде чем он перешел к следующим заклинаниям.

Обычно Шерлоку не было нужды использовать круги и печати для Охоты. Методика была ему знакома настолько хорошо, что все эти образы всё равно что стали частью его существа, но он не знал, какие ловушки заготовил для них Моран, и понимал, что ему может потребоваться вся доступная энергия – чем больше, тем лучше. Обозначенные контуры позволят ему не делить внимание между двумя мирами. Кроме того, участие Джона по-прежнему являлось новой составляющей, и уверенность Шерлока в их взаимодействии пока еще не была абсолютной. 

Мелок гладко скользил, пока он рисовал символы. Они свободно вытекали из его разума, словно кровь из раны - размашистые дуги и угловатые знаки: руны, клинопись, санскрит. Каждая пиктограмма вставала на свое место, как сувальды замка. В отличие от призыва демона, где круг выполнял роль клетки, сейчас он служил дверью. Физически они с Джоном так и не перешагнут ее порог, но сделанное Шерлоком гарантировало, что никто не сможет проследить дорогу к ним. 

И только выпрямившись, он понял, что Джон наблюдал за ним, склонив с интересом голову на бок и изучая пересекающиеся фигуры.  
– Выглядит как произведение искусства, – он шагнул вперед, нахмурившись. – Странно. Я смотрю на них и не знаю, что именно каждая из них представляет, но понимаю цель этих построений. Запертая дверь, верно? И у нас – единственный ключ. 

\- Смысл именно в этом, - ответил Шерлок. – Обычно, отправляясь на Охоту, я держу что-то похожее у себя в голове: работает ничуть не хуже и экономит время, но сейчас я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться на это. 

Джон кивнул, расправил плечи и скользнул взглядом по гостиной, без сомнения, ощущая защиту, что их объединенные блоки давали всему зданию. Шерлок увидел в глазах друга множество вопросов, но только один прозвучал вслух.   
– Что от меня требуется?

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, словно прося его шагнуть ближе. Всего лишь час назад он находился в постели с этим мужчиной, погруженный в негу и полностью довольный. А сейчас от мысли о том, как ужасно все может кончиться, у Шерлока мучительно стискивало грудь. Обычно он был вооружен знаниями, данными, достоверными фактами, но на этот раз в его распоряжении для работы было так мало, что он чувствовал себя неуверенно.

\- Встань у меня за спиной, как и раньше. Не отпускай, пока мы вновь не окажемся в Афганистане. Не думаю, что ты заблудишься, если это произойдет, но не хочу рисковать. И Джон? Будь осторожен.

Джон сжал его руку так сильно, что стало больно.   
– Ты тоже. Если дело начнет принимать неприятный оборот, мы отступим, хорошо? Моран не способен последовать за нами, а мы сможем собраться с силами.

\- Если мы отступим, он продолжит разрушать, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Возможно, это не лучшее решение, но если необходимо… - Джон не договорил, поскольку Шерлок кивнул в знак согласия. – Приступай. Давай отправимся и посмотрим, чего добивается этот ублюдок. Если у него есть тело, то я его пристрелю. Если нет…

\- Тогда предоставь это мне, - ответил Шерлок. - Моран, наверняка, в отчаянии. Если бы он имел хоть малейшее представление о стратегии, то заставил бы нас встретиться с ним на руинах владений Мориарти. Это единственное место, где он может набраться сил. В наших пределах он от этой возможности отрезан: его мощь – исчерпаемый ресурс. Он не станет играть с нами, а постарается убить, если сможет, и пуля в голову любому из нас – все, что ему требуется.

Он увидел, как изменилось лицо Джона, как напряглась челюсть и нахмурился лоб, но тот лишь кивнул в качестве ответа, когда Шерлок встал на краю основного круга. Сзади ладони Джона скользнули по его плечам и застыли. В руках друга не было ни малейшей дрожи, и Шерлок позволил себе задержаться на этом ощущении, наслаждаясь надежным оплотом присутствия Джона и запечатлевая его в памяти.

То, что он будет помнить до конца жизни, сколько бы ее не осталось.

 

***** 

 

Сперва Джон пытался сосредоточиться на теплоте тела Шерлока, прижавшегося спиной к его груди, но стоило тому выпустить на волю магию Охоты, как в голове осталось лишь одно – не забывать дышать. Казалось, сама его сущность утекает куда-то, а оставленное ею тело погружается в ледяную воду. Голубое сияние залило все вокруг, слепя глаза и просачиваясь внутрь черепа, а в ушах раздавалось странное потрескивание – так вздыхают и скрипят рассыхающиеся балки старого дома после жаркого дня. 

Следом пришло ощущение необъятного пространства – пустоты, где так легко утратить себя самого. Но не успел Джон испугаться, что заплутал навсегда, как появилось и потянуло за собой узнавание - словно дорога, по которой следует направить шаги, и он позволил себе скользить вдоль намеченной тропы, постоянно осознавая рядом присутствие Шерлока - перед собой, в самом себе, вокруг себя и повсюду – пока оба они стремительно неслись вперед, все дальше и дальше.

Знакомые запахи Афганистана – вечно шуршащие пески и смолистый кедр, раскаленные солнцем камни и густой воздух – звали к себе, а затем вдруг чувство, что сам он – не более чем туман, исчезло, сменившись чем-то более плотным. Казалось, кожу царапали поднятые ветром песчинки, под ногами была твердая скала, но он знал, что здесь очутилась его часть, имевшая мало отношения к физической оболочке: то, что оставалось, когда плоти больше не было.

Но все размышления о собственной природе исчезли, стоило инстинкту вступить в свои права. Джон выхватил Браунинг, снял его с предохранителя и согнул руку в локте, поднимая оружие дулом вверх, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. Вокруг разливался свет занимающегося утра. Ничто не указывало, что Моран может находиться где-то поблизости, не было вообще ни одного живого существа, кроме них самих – лишь рос одинокий кедр, да кружил в вышине больше похожий на крохотное пятнышко орел, - и все же место это едва ли напоминало ту заброшенную, разоренную войной землю, что представала в его кошмарах.

На стволе дерева висел череп антилопы с неизменными наушниками, тут и там поблескивала, вспыхивая ослепительно белым в рассветных лучах, лабораторная посуда. На журнальном столике лежал тяжелый заряженный пистолет - точная копия того, что он держал в руке, - а рядом стояли знакомые кресла. Частицы Бейкер-стрит появились здесь, в этих пределах, в том числе, как запоздало понял Джон, их с Шерлоком постель. Узкая походная койка, дешевая и хлипкая, исчезла. Ее сменила стоящая на почетном месте кровать Шерлока, а на ней - одеяло Джона и его подушки. 

И он почувствовал себя как дома.

\- Владения формируются по нашему образу и подобию. Последователей у нас в обычном понимании нет, но все же эти предметы, - Шерлок наклонился, поднял что-то с земли и показал Джону в доказательство: одно из удостоверений Лестрейда, - можно считать чем-то близким по сути к дарам. И твоих вещей здесь не меньше, чем моих. - Он кивнул в сторону горстки стекол, поблескивающих на выступе скальной породы рядом с кроватью: осколки колбы. – Моран разбил ее, чтобы дать нам знать, что нашел сюда дорогу. 

\- Но это же просто вещи. Как так получается, что мы чувствуем, когда их уничтожают? – прошептал Джон. Он схватил друга за локоть и потянул за собой, проверяя места потенциальных точек снайперского огня и прикидывая, как максимально использовать то скудное прикрытие, что можно было найти на пустынном плато. – Пригнись. 

Шерлок забрал у Джона Браунинг и тут же вложил в руку другой – его идентичную копию с журнального столика. 

\- Это не предметы, это их образы, созданные нашей магией. Именно поэтому мы можем чувствовать вмешательство демона. Я никогда прежде не пытался пронести оружие в иные пределы, но этот пистолет был создан самими владениями. Он точно сработает. 

\- Отлично. Осталось только найти мерзавца, - Джон нахмурился, почувствовав, как напрягся Шерлок, а секунду спустя ощущение обрушилось и на него. Воздух над пустыней дохнул холодом, под ногами слабо задрожала земля. Это было похоже на камешек в ботинке или обломок бритвенного лезвия в пище: острое, болезненное, чужеродное, но он никак не мог понять, откуда оно исходило.

\- Есть идеи?

Шерлок помотал головой и задумчиво сощурился. Джон почти видел, как предположение за предположением сменяют друг друга в его мозгу с молниеносной быстротой. Он сжал губы, а Шерлок наклонился к его уху и зашептал, торопливо выкладывая факты:  
\- Не жди, что Моран примет знакомую форму. Сила Мориарти ему больше не доступна, но часть своей наверняка сохранилась. Он может…

Фразу оборвал грохнувший выстрел. Джон дернул Шерлока за собой, под прикрытие древесного ствола, пытаясь вычислить, откуда именно прилетела взрывшая песок пуля. Воздух задрожал, будто над землей поднялось и с тихим стоном осело раскаленное марево, но Джон этого даже не заметил, не в силах оторвать взгляд от яркой крови, просачивающейся меж пальцев друга, сжимающих руку пониже плеча. 

\- Царапина, - выдавил тот и резко дернул полу собственной рубашки, отрывая неровную полосу ткани. Пользуясь свободной рукой и зубами, он обмотал ее вокруг раны и крепко затянул. – Откуда стреляли? 

\- С севера, - Джон указал на скалы в километре с лишним от них. – С такого расстояния попадет не всякий снайпер. Даже демон – и тот промазал, как я понимаю. Иначе ты бы уже лежал с пулей в голове. 

\- Ослабшим демонам трудно поддерживать принятую форму, связно мыслить и действовать, - объяснил Шерлок. – Вероятно, и Моран, и его винтовка развоплощаются. 

Джон помолчал, соображая, что именно это значит.  
\- То есть, чем дальше, тем отчаянней и опасней он становится. И сколько у него в запасе? Если этот урод полностью лишится силы, что тогда? 

\- Он перестанет существовать, но у нас нет времени на ожидание подобного исхода. Если Моран обзавелся союзниками, то, оказавшись в тупике, сбежит, обратится к ним и вернется с новыми силами. Сейчас у нас наилучшие шансы с ним расправиться, - Шерлок обтер о брюки окровавленную ладонь, взял его за запястье и закрыл глаза, выравнивая резкое и рваное от боли дыхание. Ветер задул в такт его выдохам и вдохам, поднимаясь и утихая, точно прибой, и остудил выступивший на лбу Джона пот. 

Постепенно ему начало казаться, что он ощущает сквозь подошвы ботинок биение огромного сердца: пульсацию жизни самой этой земли. Он с трудом сглотнул, а Шерлок внезапно поднял веки, и зрачки его резко сократились в ярком свете поднимающегося солнца.   
\- Нашел. Я могу перебросить нас ближе, но тогда держись за меня. 

\- Что ты хочешь сделать? – Джон крепко стиснул пистолет в левой руке, а правой сжал плечо друга. 

\- Владения различаются размерами. Принадлежавшие Мориарти были сжаты в пространстве, не больше обычной комнаты. Наши, по своей природе, куда протяженнее, но это – все равно, что пейзаж на холсте. Ткань можно собрать и тем самым сократить расстояние между двумя точками. Моран поймет, что я сделал, но не будет знать, где именно мы окажемся. 

\- И насколько близко ты сможешь попасть? 

Шерлок помотал головой.  
\- На высокую точность рассчитывать не стоит, но если попробуем добраться туда пешком – только дадим ему шанс выстрелить снова, - коротко сжав его руку, детектив втянул воздух, и мир вокруг них сдвинулся. Шаткое равновесие и неопределенность - словно попытка устоять, когда у тебя из-под ног выдергивают ковер. Мгновением позже все прекратилось, и Джон обнаружил, что привалился к скале, изо всех сил вцепившись в плечо друга и борясь с головокружением. 

Тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к его губам, не давая вырваться не единому слову, и Шерлок прижался спиной к каменному выступу. Прислушавшись, Джон смог уловить шорох и потрескивание: кто-то торопливо поднимался на ноги. 

Дальнейших подтверждений ему не требовалось - он шагнул вперед и спустил курок. Звук выстрела рассыпался неровным эхом, которое тут же прервалось свистом срикошетившей и улетевшей в никуда пули.

Плечи Морана дернулись, он затрясся от беззвучного хохота, глядя на Джона: высокий, крепко сбитый, и, хотя испещренное шрамами лицо было изможденным, от него по-прежнему исходила угроза.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - растягивая слова, произнес он, - но я не настолько глуп. 

\- Явиться за нами сюда тебе идиотизма хватило, - с вызовом ответил Джон. Руки зудели от желания снова нажать на спуск, всадить мерзавцу пулю в лоб, но что толку тратить патроны попусту – тот закрылся щитами. В реальном мире серебряная пуля прошила бы их с легкостью. Того же Шерлока блоки от попадания не спасли, но самого Морана что-то надежно защищало. 

Узы замерцали вокруг его запястья и зеленоватым сиянием протянулись к груди Шерлока, и в тот же миг перед глазами вспыхнула картинка, простая и понятная. Друг настойчиво транслировал ему образ: жетоны на шее противника. 

Демон прищурился, крепче перехватил винтовку и уставился на соединявшую их ленту света. Джон увидел, как над верхней губой его бисеринками выступает пот, пока воздух вокруг, казалось, густел от нараставшего противостояния. 

\- Полагаю, мне следует отдать тебе должное за попытку применить логику, - Шерлок выступил вперед из тени и окинул Морана внимательным взглядом. – Позаботился о том, чтобы защитить себя, заговорил боеприпасы, чтобы мои блоки против них оказались бесполезны. Жаль, ты не продумал все до конца, - он чуть повернул голову к Джону, намеренно объясняя сказанное. – Те заклинания, из-за которых срикошетила твоя пуля, влияют и на его винтовку. Он не сможет выстрелить, пока не снимет жетоны, а стоит ему так сделать… 

\- Я смогу его убить, - от этой мысли он ощутил мрачное удовлетворение. Моран стоял на скальном выступе, нависающем над плато. Отсюда Джон ясно видел всю равнину, где находилось, словно господствующая над ландшафтом крепость, святая святых, сердце их владений. Бежать демону было некуда, ему оставалось только прорываться мимо них с Шерлоком, если конечно эта тварь не решит попытать счастья и не прыгнет вниз, рискуя свернуть шею. 

Оружие не будет играть здесь никакой роли, исход этого противостояния решится в рукопашной. Все, что требуется – чтобы Шерлок отвлек внимание Морана. 

Джон попытался передать другу возникший план, неловко нащупывая путь. Он не знал точно, как именно Шерлок транслировал ему образы, но попробовал сделать то же самое и заметил краем глаза, как тот вздрогнул и чуть запнулся на полуслове, прежде чем продолжить говорить. 

\- Мориарти развоплощен. Ты не обладаешь достаточной силой, чтобы вернуть его, даже если у тебя и сохранилась его частица. 

Моран усмехнулся, на лице его застыло презрение.  
\- Думай, что хочешь, - глаза вновь метнулись к связывавшему их свету, и черты демона исказила ненависть. – Я вижу, что нужно сделать, выполню свою задачу и получу желаемое. Проще простого. 

\- О! – пораженный возглас детектива, понявшего, в чем дело, разнесся в воздухе. – Тебе нужно уничтожить узы. 

От этих слов Джона словно окатило ледяной водой, он вздрогнул и расправил плечи. Ощущение было схожим с испытанным тогда, в соборе: осознание, что, во что бы то ни стало, он должен защитить доверенное ему – и плевать какой ценой. Он слышал, как ругает сам себя Шерлок за то, что не догадался раньше, но продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на Морана.

\- Глупо, я должен был сразу это понять. Джон так и сказал: магия Мориарти дала энергию, требуемую для их возникновения. Всего лишь стечение обстоятельств, но, разорвав их, ты освободишь последние отголоски его силы, - Шерлок шагнул ближе, и речь его зазвучала с той пулеметной скоростью, с какой он всегда озвучивал свои выводы. 

\- Но эта задача не каждому по силам. Когда я заключал с Мориарти сделку, он выдал, кто ты есть. Назвал тебя «мой тигр», «мой маленький охотник», - Шерлок фыркнул, произнося уменьшительные прозвища, но Джон едва ли это заметил, полностью сосредоточившись на Моране, на лице которого все явственней проступали неверие и злоба по мере того, как Шерлок раскрывал всю правду. В любую минуту…

\- Он тебя создал. Ты не просто случайный союзник, ты обязан ему существованием. И тебе не нужно семя, потому что ты _и есть_ семя. Разорвав узы, ты получишь его силу. Ты готов ради него опустошить до дна самого себя в надежде, что, возродившись, он тебя вернет. - Нечаянное шарканье о камень подошвы ботинок Шерлока показалось в напряженной тишине неестественно громким. – На твоем месте я бы не слишком на это рассчитывал. Это ведь ты не смог защитить Мориарти, когда тот был уязвим и больше всего в этом нуждался. Это ведь ты не успел застрелить Джона в соборе. 

\- Заткнись! – рев Морана эхом отскочил от скал; лицо его потемнело от ярости, руки тряслись. Он впился глазами в Шерлока, совершенно позабыв о Джоне, и тот воспользовался предоставленным шансом. 

Против удара кулака блоки оказались бесполезны, костяшки со всей силы впечатались в жестокое лицо, и Джон услышал, как загрохотала по камням винтовка. Демон отшатнулся, оскалив зубы, а в следующий миг рванулся вперед, используя для броска инерцию собственного отклонившегося назад тела, и сбил Джона с ног.

Браунинг с глухим стуком упал на землю, но Джон не слышал, куда именно тот отлетел. Он яростно лягался, впивался зубами, ногтями и бил, куда только мог дотянуться. Демон своим весом безжалостно придавил его к земле, и в спину сквозь свитер вонзались острые камни. 

В их схватке не было ни грана магии. Она была жестокой и беспощадной: противоборство грубой силы, а не искусных заклинаний. Моран был демоном. Джон – солдатом. И дело было не в том, чтобы нанести идеальный хук слева или красиво отправить противника в нокдаун – годилось все, что только могло причинить боль, потому что пока демон пытался справиться с Джоном, он не смотрел на Шерлока так, будто хотел живьем содрать с него кожу. 

От резкого толчка лязгнули зубы. Из носа капала кровь. Они с Мораном, сцепившись, катались по камням, Джон ободрал кисти рук, но за каждую новую ссадину или синяк он сполна расплачивался со своим противником, с удовлетворением ощущая, как поддается под его ударами чужая плоть. Он ожидал, что демон в любой момент может изменить форму, но тот – то ли слишком ослабший, то ли ослепленный бешенством – оставался в человеческом теле, израненный и изрыгающий невнятные угрозы. 

Сделав подсечку, Джон перекатился, прижал Морана к земле, занося правый кулак, но опустить его так и не успел. Ухмыльнувшись разбитыми в кровь губами, демон протянул руку – не за винтовкой, а к левому запястью Джона, и, рывком развернув его ладонью вверх, схватил воздух под нею.

Вот только пальцы его сомкнулись не на пустоте, а на узах. Мир померк. Как будто на грудь его уселось что-то тяжелое, навалилось неподъемным грузом, не давая вздохнуть. Солнце исчезло с небосвода, но не было ни звезд, ни облаков – лишь густая, непроглядная тьма, в которой раздавался треск, словно нечто крепкое поддавалось под воздействием неумолимой силы. Джону казалось, что из него наживую выдирают сердце, таща его по ребрам, как по острейшим из ножей, и он был почти уверен, что надсадно кашляет кровью в лицо противника. 

В разум снова вломился образ армейских жетонов, окрашенный болью и паникой. Моран пригвоздил его, беспомощного и обессиленного, к камням, словно мотылька к доске. Ногти неловко проскребли по лицу демона, его глазам и шее, пальцы нашарили цепочку, и их ужалило наложенными на металл заклинаниями. 

Моран побагровел от напряжения, удерживая Джона на месте и одновременно пытаясь разорвать узы. Его трясло от желания расправиться с ними, и, хотя ладонь обугливалась от соприкосновения с сияющим лучом, который отчаянно сопротивлялся нападению, он не обращал никакого внимания на боль. 

По сравнению с прочностью уз, свисавшая с шеи Морана цепочка казалась слабее паутины. Хватило одного рывка, и звенья лопнули и посыпались на пальцы Джона, в которых сверкнули армейские жетоны. 

Щиты демона пали, и в тот же миг грохнул выстрел, неумолимый и неминуемый. Пуля вошла в череп, вгрызаясь в мозг. Моран дернулся и обмяк, хватка на узах исчезла. Джон ожидал, что на него рухнет тяжелое безжизненное тело, но вместо этого придавливавший его к земле вес просто исчез. В вернувшемся свете сверкнули хлопья пепла – все, что осталось от Морана. Прах его унес прочь и развеял без следа поднявшийся ветер, а Джон остался лежать на спине, ловя ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Дрожащие пальцы коснулись опухшей щеки и разбитой губы, прежде чем скользнуть ниже и крепко стиснуть его кисти мертвой хваткой, на которую Джон попытался ответить, сколько достало сил. В теле пульсировала боль, он чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым, но постепенно это ощущение пошло на убыль. А рядом ярко сияли неповрежденные узы, струясь сквозь воздух от него к Шерлоку. Прикосновение демона не оставило на них следа, в их чистом свете не было даже намека на тень повреждения. 

\- В следующий раз, - прохрипел Джон, - не стесняйся помочь. 

Облегчение Шерлока при его словах было очевидным; друг потянул Джона за руки, помогая сесть.  
\- Ты контролировал ситуацию. К тому же, я пытался ограничить разрушения. 

\- Разрушения? 

В ответе не было нужды: даже не договорив, Джон увидел, что Шерлок имел в виду. От скалы, где они сидели, и до самого горизонта зияла гигантская расселина, похожая на свежую рану. Она отклонялась на восток, проходя поблизости от их постели, и Джон знал, что, оказавшись там, обнаружит паутину трещин под и вокруг кровати – их безопасной гавани в центре этого мира. 

\- Если бы он разорвал узы, владения бы тоже пали. И наоборот – разрушение владений ведет к уничтожению уз. Они тесно связаны между собой, - сказал Шерлок и покачал головой, уловив невысказанный вопрос в усталом взгляде Джона. – Не знаю, как я понял это, но пока ты пытался не дать Морану расправиться с узами, я, как мог, сдерживал разрушения и ждал подходящего момента. 

\- И тогда спустил курок, - в глубине души Джон переживал, что не смог избавить Шерлока от этого. Дурацкая мысль – другу, вероятно, приходилось совершать и куда худшее, чем убийство демона, но логика не избавляла от острого сожаления. – Хороший выстрел. 

\- Пистолет был практически у его уха, - заметил Шерлок. – Промахнуться с такого расстояния было бы позором, - он крепко стиснул руки Джона, отчего с новой силой засаднили опухшие, ободранные костяшки, но Джон не мог отказаться от этого прикосновения. Теперь, когда застилавший разум туман развеялся, к смятению и боли примешивалось острое чувство триумфа. Наклонившись вперед, он прижался разбитыми губами к губам Шерлока и поморщился. 

\- Его больше нет, - выдохнул он, поднял руку к лицу и потер заплывший глаз, выругавшись, когда заныл кровоподтек. – Все закончилось. 

\- Почти. 

Джон настороженно взглянул на Шерлока и подавил протестующий возглас, когда тот отстранился и поднялся на ноги. Детектив подошел к лежащей на земле винтовке, по-прежнему реальной и прочной; блеск металла под солнцем казался чем-то инородным, и Джон готов был поклясться, что чувствует исходящую от четких, хищных очертаний злобу, когда друг опустился на корточки и вытянул над оружием пальцы. 

Скала под ними завибрировала, издавая низкий рокот, похожий на урчание довольного кота, в то время как в тело Шерлока вливалась сила самого этого мира. Какая-то часть ее нашла отклик и в Джоне; вдоль уз, вспыхивая крошечными молниями, проносились разряды. Он видел, как закручивается спиралью заклинание, чувствовал, как с каждым ударом сердца, накапливает оно мощь, прежде чем обрушиться на темный металл, покрывая его сетью плавящихся на глазах прожилок.

Волна, подобная взрывной, воем ветра пронеслась сквозь воздух, взметая песок, и винтовка распалась под действием ее силы – не на обломки или детали, но тончайшие переливающиеся частицы – молекулы вещества, не более. Шерлок выпрямился, пошатываясь, бледный от изнеможения, и посмотрел на Джона.

\- Вот теперь все кончено.

Джон с трудом поднялся на ноги, потянулся к нему и, не задумываясь, заключил в объятия. Не требовалось слов, чтобы понять, насколько тот выжат - бесконечная усталость читалась во всем его теле. Но если утомление Джона было физическим, то Шерлок, похоже, был вычерпан до дна на всех уровнях. Блаженство этого дня превратилось в смутное воспоминание, и Джон ощутил отчаянную потребность вернуться в их квартиру и доказать тем самым самому себе, что оно по-прежнему было реальностью. 

\- Давай отправимся домой, - настойчиво попросил он и сощурился, когда Шерлок вместо ответа указал на повреждения, нанесенные их владениям.

\- Их нужно исцелить, воздвигнуть блоки, защитить это место. Если у Морана есть союзники…

\- Думаешь, хоть какого-то демона настолько беспокоит судьба этого мерзавца, что он явится сюда? – Джон провел по его предплечьям до локтей, сжал их и попытался собраться с мыслями. Восстановление можно отложить на потом, но в остальном Шерлок прав. Они не могут находиться в своих владениях постоянно, чтобы оборонять их от возможных захватчиков. Однако даже простой щит будет лучше, чем ничего. 

Джон опустил голову. Сплетенное заклинание пронеслось сквозь тело и вырвалось наружу, точно расправился наполненный ветром парус. Пустынный жар обрел цель, и, глянув вдаль, Джон увидел, как дрожащее марево на горизонте, повинуясь его воле, уплотнилось, став почти непрозрачным. Временная защита, но пока что хватит и этого.

\- Мы еще вернемся, - пообещал он и потерся носом о нос Шерлока. – Как только появится такая возможность, мы установим здесь все, что в наших силах, но сейчас исцеление необходимо нам самим, - Джон накрыл ладонью пропитавшуюся кровью самодельную повязку на руке друга, подчеркивая сказанное, но в глубине души он подозревал, что согласиться Шерлока заставило не собственное ранение, а его синяки и ссадины. Тот всегда наплевательски относился к собственному здоровью, доводя себя до полного истощения, пока не начинал валиться с ног, но и до возникновения уз между ними с трудом переносил боль Джона. 

Шерлок не ответил. Возможно потому, что знал – слова не нужны. Он просто подчинился. Мир вокруг побледнел и растворился, на смену теплу пришла промозглая мгла Междумирья; переход на сей раз был легким и быстрым – так вода свободно стекает вниз по наклонной плоскости – и реальность вернулась к Джону с яростным звоном окружавших квартиру щитов и острой болью израненного тела.

Проход с громким хлопком закрылся, меловая пыль Кругов взметнулась в воздух и цветком хризантемы осела на пол. Высочайшее напряжение магии, что они, не замечая, поддерживали все это время, лопнуло как струна, болезненно ужалив, и Джон привалился к спине Шерлока, мгновенно ослабевший, чувствуя выступающую на лбу испарину. Блоки обрушились со звоном церковного колокола, осталась лишь базовая, наложенная на квартиру, защита, и он поморщился, когда внизу громко хлопнула парадная дверь. 

\- Майкрофт, - пояснил Шерлок; он тяжело дышал, будто только что пробежал марафон, грудная клетка прерывисто вздымалась. По лестнице загрохотали торопливые шаги, слишком беспорядочные, чтобы принадлежать только старшему Холмсу. – И Лестрейд с ним. Похоже, мы заставили их поволноваться. 

Дверь в квартиру распахнулась. Джон, слишком обессилевший, чтобы отлепиться от спины своего любовника, только перекатил голову и, моргая, посмотрел на замерших на пороге мужчин. В замке поблескивал запасной ключ и, похоже, следовало радоваться тому, что он у Майкрофта был. Судя по виду этих двоих, они, не задумываясь, выломали бы дверь, если потребовалось. 

\- Вы в порядке? – резко спросил Грег, направляясь к ним, только по чистой случайности до сих пор державшимся на ногах. – Что здесь, мать вашу, произошло?

\- Мы разделались с Мораном, - будничным тоном, не вдаваясь в красочные подробности, сообщил Шерлок, и Джон заметил, как Лестрейд нервно и недовольно дернул челюстью. 

\- Да от того, что вы творили, половину Лондона светом залило! – рявкнул инспектор, взмахом руки указывая на окно. – Мы решили, что это теракт, пока не поняли, что на всем этом отпечаток твоей магии. 

\- Не только Шерлока, - заметил Майкрофт, встречаясь с Джоном глазами и приподнимая бровь. – Это явно была ваша общая, объединенная магия, - несмотря на усталость, Джон заметил его улыбку: не обычную для старшего Холмса, лишенную жизнерадостности и полную холодного удовлетворения, а неподдельно счастливую, пусть и едва уловимую. – Впечатляюще и неожиданно. 

\- Заткнись, Майкрофт, - буркнул Шерлок. – Если у тебя есть хоть капля здравого смысла, ты проконтролируешь, чтобы твои «крепостные» зачистили обе часовни – и в коллекторе, и в доме Пейдж Кубрик, так же как и все остальные, что удастся найти. 

\- Я уже на несколько ходов впереди тебя, - ответил тот, совершенно не возмутившись резкому тону распоряжения, отданного младшим братом, и, пройдя в кухню, поставил чайник. – Обнаружено еще три места поклонения демону, мои сотрудники уже приступили к их ликвидации. Через сутки там не останется ни следа культа, - пошарив по шкафчикам, он вытащил пачку печенья и вручил ее Джону. – Чрезмерный расход магической энергии может привести к резкому падению сахара в крови. Перекусив, вы почувствуете себя лучше.

Джон с усилием выпрямился, непослушными пальцами достал одно печенье и сунул его в руки друга, после чего рухнул на диван и последовал совету. Он чувствовал скорее тошноту, а не голод, и первый кусочек тяжелым камнем упал в желудок. Второй пошел уже легче, и постепенно начала стихать сотрясающая тело дрожь.

\- Спасибо. 

Казалось, Майкрофта его благодарность повергла в изумление - возможно потому, что Шерлок отреагировал на братскую заботу только недобрым взглядом. Впрочем, как заметил Джон, печенье он все же съел и теперь теребил окровавленный рукав рубашки. 

Внутри всколыхнулось чувство вины. Повязки на руке не было, ведь в Афганистане они пребывали не в физической оболочке. Но не успел Джон собраться с мыслями и призвать магию исцеления, как Шерлок решительно отвел его руки в сторону.   
\- Ты слаб, - беспощадно заметил он. – Вероятно, даже одно-единственное заклинание сейчас тебе не по силам. Лестрейд, в морозилке лежит пара гелевых компрессов. Они не дадут глазу Джона заплыть окончательно. А я принесу аптечку. 

Джону хотелось возразить, ведь Шерлок и сам был не в лучшем состоянии, но не прошло и минуты, как тот вернулся и, не обращая внимания на собственную рану, принялся обрабатывать антисептической салфеткой его разбитые костяшки. 

\- А что не так с часовнями? – спросил Джон и приложил к глазу протянутый компресс. Скорее всего, выглядел он ужасно, так что мысленно поклялся привести в порядок и друга и себя самого, как только восстановит силы. – Грег, пожалуйста, перевяжи Шерлоку руку. 

\- Сейчас сделаю, - сказал тот. – Я бы исцелил вас обоих, только в заклинаниях первой помощи я полный бездарь, - он вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта. – И мне почему-то кажется, что вы тоже в этом не специалист.

Старший Холмс сжал губы и, проигнорировав это высказывание, ответил на вопрос Джона.  
\- Это просто мера предосторожности. Очищение мест поклонения гарантирует, что ни единая крупица силы не вернется туда, где были владения Мориарти. Оставить открытой даже малейшую лазейку было бы неразумно.

\- Но их же больше нет, - Грег крепко взял Шерлока за плечо, аккуратно закатал разорванный рукав и туго забинтовал широкую ссадину на его руке. – Мориарти и Морана больше нет, ведь так? 

\- Рассматривайте это как засыпание земли солью, - пояснил Шерлок. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы на руинах их владений зародилось и проросло нечто новое. Нельзя допустить, чтобы другие создания получили доступ к остаткам того, чем обладали эти двое, или построили нечто свое на том месте.

\- Мы не сможем полностью стереть следы их пребывания, - добавил Майкрофт, - но мы должны сделать максимум того, что в наших силах. Семена их существования останутся – последствия их действий, человеческие воспоминания - но так мы можем быть уверены, что они никогда не дадут всходов. 

Джон подвигал приложенный к лицу компресс и поморщился от неприятных ощущений. По контрасту с ними прикосновение Шерлока казалось утонченно осторожным – достаточно крепкое, чтобы его почувствовать, и в то же время друг превзошел самого себя в попытке не причинить боли. Слабо улыбнувшись при этой мысли, Джон поймал руку Шерлока и крепко сжал ее, отчего их узы наполнились светом. 

\- Свою часть работы мы выполнили, - Шерлок повернулся к брату, оторвавшись, наконец, от внимательного изучения ран Джона. – И пока ты будешь делать свою, ни Мориарти, ни Моран не смогут вернуться. 

\- А что насчет вас? – спросил Грег, подняв бровь. Глаза его метнулись ко все еще сияющей ленте. – Только не говорите, что произошедшее сейчас – совершенно обычное дело, - он посмотрел на Джона, показывая, что слова относятся и к нему тоже. – Мне следует беспокоиться из-за того, что случилось? 

\- Не думаю, что у нас есть причины для волнения, инспектор, - заверил его Майкрофт. – Очевидно, что душа моего брата находится там, где ей положено, и я уверен, что все… - он помолчал, бросив на Шерлока многозначительный взгляд, - … перемены, какими бы они ни были, к лучшему. А теперь нам следует вернуться к делам. Джон, вы нас не проводите? 

\- Майкрофт… - Шерлок стиснул зубы, но не стал продолжать, увидев, как Джон покачал головой. 

\- Ничего страшного. Чем скорее они уйдут, тем скорее смогут разобраться с часовнями, и мы поставим в этой истории точку, - с усилием поднявшись, Джон обнаружил, что может держаться на ногах, не опасаясь в любой момент рухнуть навзничь. Оставалось только надеяться, что у него так же хватит сил выслушать то, что собрался сказать ему Майкрофт. Несмотря на склонность к чрезмерной театральности, старший Холмс его не пугал, но в речи на тему «не вздумайте разбить сердце моему младшему брату» Джон нуждался меньше всего.

Он вышел за дверь вместе с Майкрофтом и Грегом, чувствуя движение и потрескивание оставшихся блоков. Для него их прикосновение было как скольжение шелка по коже, но Джон все же заметил, что в базовые щиты просачивается гнев Шерлока, недовольство и раздражение вмешательством брата. Ничего нового, на самом деле, хотя раньше он не ощущал чувства друга так четко и остро. 

Лестрейд пообещал заглянуть к ним завтра и ушел, все еще не успокоившись по поводу случившегося. Джон его понимал. Оба они, и он сам, и Грег, любили вещи очевидные и простые, а к событиям последних дней это определение не подходило никоим образом. Мориарти и Моран были развоплощены, или что там происходит с демонами после уничтожения, но последствия их краткого вторжения в этот мир, как положительные, так и отрицательные, никуда не делись. Какие-то со временем забудутся и потускнеют, но другие – Джон знал это – останутся навсегда: начиная с горя родственников погибших почитателей демона и заканчивая необратимыми переменами в отношениях между ним и Шерлоком. 

И он точно не желал, чтобы последнее когда-нибудь превратилось лишь в бледное воспоминание. 

\- Похоже, мне следует вас поздравить, - голос Майкрофта прервал его мысли, и Джон подозрительно сощурился. – И я сейчас говорю не о новой ступени в отношениях между вами и моим братом. 

\- Откуда вы… - Джон потряс головой и сердито нахмурился, догадываясь, каким будет ответ. – Бога ради, Майкрофт. Держите свое ясновиденье при себе, ладно? Наша жизнь – не шоу. 

Поразительно, но старший Холмс наморщил нос.   
\- Джон, прошу вас. Даже будь у меня такая возможность, я бы не пожелал становиться свидетелем вашей интимной жизни. Мне было достаточно просто внимательно посмотреть на Шерлока. Он утомлен противостоянием с Мораном, ослаблен использованием мощных заклинаний и тревожится за вас, но вместе с тем он искренне счастлив. А вы ведь знаете, для него подобное состояние – редкость. 

\- Это может быть из-за того, что мы расправились с демоном. 

Майкрофт наградил его взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: дальнейшие попытки усомниться в его интеллекте будут встречены неодобрительно.   
\- Мои поздравления касаются ваших уз. Встретить родственную душу – исключительное явление. На моей памяти такое случается всего второй раз. Вероятно, не будь я так обеспокоен здоровьем Шерлока после событий в соборе, то смог бы распознать признаки формирования столь уникальной связи.

\- Простите, что? – перебил Джон, изумленно заморгав. – Родственная душа? – он не мог понять, что поразило его больше: сам сентиментальный термин или то, что озвучил его не кто-то, а Майкрофт. - Послушайте, мы сейчас не о глупости, вроде любви с первого взгляда, разговариваем.

\- Разве? – старший Холмс улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Как бы то ни было, вы неверно толкуете это понятие. Следует признать, что стараниями поп-культуры и производителей открыток смысл его был полностью обесценен. Но это и есть точное, можно сказать, научное определение связи, что сформировалась между вами и моим братом: соединяющая двоих лента света. И я сомневаюсь, что нечто подобное могло возникнуть между Шерлоком и кем-то иным. 

Джон молчал. Всякий раз, когда речь заходила об узах, создавалось впечатление, что Шерлок чего-то не договаривает. Неужели Майкрофт даст ему сейчас прямой ответ? Похоже, внимание на его лице было достаточным побуждением для старшего Холмса, чтобы продолжить.

\- Всей силы в мире не хватит, чтобы размыть границы между двумя душами, если только они изначально не являются взаимодополняющими, - впервые в жизни, Майкрофт давал четкое объяснение, по существу, не пытаясь уйти от ответа. – Успешное создание уз в наше время – неслыханное событие. Даже в период расцвета этого искусства они были чрезвычайной редкостью. Слишком немногие обладают должным уровнем взаимопонимания для установления подобной связи.

\- Что именно вы хотите сказать? – Джон отчаянно пытался уложить в усталой голове услышанное, но смысл от него ускользал. 

Майкрофт пожал плечом.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что вы не просто встретили свою «половину», Джон, но заявили на Шерлока свои права, как и он на вас, - тон его смягчился, казалось, он подбирает слова с осторожностью. – Я понимаю, что сама связь возникла не намеренно, но и вам, и ему необходимо разобраться с ее влиянием – как положительным, так и отрицательным - на вашу совместную жизнь.

\- Такое впечатление, что вы говорите о браке, - странно, но в голосе Джона не было страха. Да и как мог он бояться чего-то, что звучало настолько правильно? Бога ради, он же почувствовал вероятность того, кем могут стать они с Шерлоком друг для друга, в первую же встречу. Не любовь, тогда еще нет, но само знание, что это возможно. А теперь реальным доказательством этого служили их узы. 

\- Брачная церемония – всего лишь обмен обещаниями и юридическая формальность, - заметил Майкрофт и, чуть опустив голову, проницательно посмотрел на него. – То, что объединило вас, куда более значимо. Связь все еще формируется, и одновременно вы оба узнаете все больше о предоставляемых ею возможностях и способностях. Никто не сможет подарить вам столько же счастья и удовольствия, как Шерлок. Никто, даже если захочет, не сможет причинить большей боли. И ради вас же самих надеюсь, что вам никогда не придется испытать друг к другу ненависть: я не уверен, что кто-то из вас сможет пережить это.

Джон кивнул, безошибочно уловив в тоне старшего Холмса предостережение. Тому было тревожно за Шерлока, не только сейчас, но и в будущем.   
\- Мы будем ссориться, - сказал он. – Мы то и дело ссоримся.

\- Разумеется, будете. Не поймите меня превратно. Размолвки не скажутся на вас страшнее, чем на любой другой, обычной паре. Я просто пытаюсь предупредить вас о последствиях. 

\- «Разобьешь ему сердце, и я тебе ноги переломаю»? 

На губах Майкрофта мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Что-то в этом роде. Хотя, в вашем случае, разбитое сердце может оказаться куда более буквальным понятием, чем принято считать. Всего доброго, Джон. Не сомневаюсь, мы с вами увидимся уже очень скоро. Постарайтесь удержать Шерлока подальше от неприятностей пару дней. Трудно сосредоточиться на вопросах национальной важности, когда ему непрестанно требуется мое содействие. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел за порог и направился к ожидавшей у тротуара машине, оставив Джона с полной сумятицей в голове и сердце от полученной информации. В замешательство приводило не само понятие «родственная душа», а то, что рассказал ему об этом не Шерлок, и Джон не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему друг так и не назвал узы их истинным именем.

Он медленно поднялся по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь. С Шерлока вполне сталось бы подслушать их разговор с Майкрофтом, но когда Джон зашел в квартиру, друга в гостиной не было. К приоткрытой двери в его спальню красноречиво вела дорога из сброшенной одежды: ботинки, носки, брюки, рубашка и, наконец, нижнее белье.

Джон неслышно прошел в комнату и улыбнулся. Оставленная включенной лампа разгоняла ночные тени, на прикроватной тумбочке стояла чашка, над которой все еще поднимался пар. Чай был приготовлен именно так, как он любил, и тепло в груди от этого неожиданного знака внимания разлилось по всему телу и затопило с головой при виде лежавшего на боку Шерлока. Похоже, он собирался смотреть в сторону двери, дожидаясь возвращения Джона, но в итоге полукружья ресниц черными веерами выделялись на фоне скул, а дыхание было глубоким и ровным. 

Джон осторожно стянул свитер с рубашкой, зашипев, когда отозвались болью покрывающие торс синяки. Он избавится от них, как только сможет, но прямо сейчас ему требовалось проскользнуть под одеяло поближе к Шерлоку и ощутить его бархатистую кожу. Где-то глубоко по-прежнему тлело желание, все такое же манящее, но сейчас отошедшее на задний план. Сильнее всего хотелось просто свернуться калачиком в безопасности их постели, снова и снова заверяя себя самого, что они с Шерлоком смогли пережить этот день и выбрались из переделки почти невредимыми. 

Осторожно он опустился на кровать, поморщившись, когда завозился рядом Шерлок. Длинная рука обвила талию, притягивая ближе, и Джон воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы проверить, не кровоточит ли рана под наложенной Грегом повязкой. 

\- Все в порядке, - пробормотал Шерлок, потерся носом о его висок и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Мгновение спустя он отстранился, открыл глаза, нахмурился и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Джона. – В чем дело? – Складка на лбу стала глубже. – Что бы тебе ни наговорил Майкрофт, забудь. Он идиот. 

\- Он сказал, что мы – родственные души, - слова сами сорвались с языка, и он вздрогнул, ощутив, как мгновенно напрягся в его объятиях Шерлок. Реакцию можно было бы принять за раздражение, если бы одновременно тот едва уловимо не сгорбил плечи, словно пытаясь защититься, и Джон быстро провел рукой по спине друга, пытаясь успокоить. 

\- _Чертов_ идиот, - большой палец скользнул вдоль талии – нежное, невзирая на резкость тона, прикосновение. 

Отчасти Джон сомневался, а не стоит ли отложить разговор до завтра, когда оба они будут сытыми и как следует отдохнувшими, а не такими, как сейчас – голодными, измотанными и все еще не пришедшими в себя после схватки с Мораном. И все же, даже раздумывая над возможностью промолчать, он знал, что не в состоянии этого сделать. Ему требовалось убедиться, что Шерлок, несмотря на нежелание назвать их связь ее истинным именем, по-прежнему дорожил ею. При мысли о том, что друг начал сожалеть о том, что возникло между ними, скрутило желудок и заныло сердце. 

\- Он не прав? – подняв голову и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как засаднило лицо от движения по подушке, он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, ища ответ. 

Тишина тянулась десять секунд, двадцать, а затем Шерлок отвел взгляд и покачал головой.   
\- Современность превратила это определение в избитый шаблон. Нечто из сказок, как будто все рождаются неполноценными, и это можно исправить, лишь встретив единственного, предназначенного тебе человека. Но его смысл не в этом.

Джон сжал губы, вспоминая сухое объяснение Майкрофта и чувствуя, что ему необходимо услышать, как рассматривает это понятие Шерлок. Просить оказалось не нужным – хватило терпеливого молчания, и тот, запинаясь, продолжил. 

\- Когда-то термин был строго научным. Родственная душа – это тот, с кем ты можешь создать узы. Но процесс будет успешным только в случае, если этот человек тебя дополняет – делает еще более собой, чем мог бы стать ты сам по себе, - он раздраженно фыркнул. – В языке не существует слов, чтобы точно описать это явление. 

Джон нахмурился, пытаясь уловить, что именно имелось в виду, и, наконец, высказал свое предположение:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы друг для друга, как катализатор? 

На лице Шерлока расцвела улыбка. 

\- Да. Мы можем существовать и автономно, но вместе… 

\- Мы лучше, - он ощутил, как расслабился друг, как будто самым главным для него было именно это – чтобы Джон его понял. Он обнял Шерлока крепче, пытаясь без слов объяснить, что на этот раз осознал все, что тот пытался сказать. 

Связь между ними не была причиной их совместимости, и вовсе не из-за нее они столь безупречно дополняли друг друга. Узы были признаком вышеперечисленного, и могли быть созданы только на фундаменте, заложенном задолго до того, как началась вся история с Мориарти.

И почему-то это заставляло ценить их еще больше. Не нечто, что надлежит скрывать, но почетный знак, который Джон будет носить с гордо поднятой головой: любовь под иным именем. 

\- Ты как? – спросил Шерлок, обхватил ладонью его затылок и принялся нежно перебирать волосы, прослеживая пальцами очертания черепа. – Я не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт рассказал тебе об этом. Он просто не может удержаться и не сунуть свой длинный нос в чужие дела. Это вовсе не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, будто у тебя нет права решать, кто мы друг другу. Что ты не сможешь уйти, если… 

Подняв руку, Джон провел пальцами по его губам, словно желая стереть с них остаток фразы. Это сработало: Шерлок умолк, настороженно глядя на него, и Джон поспешил развеять его страхи. 

\- Я знаю, что у меня всегда был выбор, но я его сделал в тот день, когда переехал сюда, - он сглотнул и с усилием продолжил. Признания столь значительные давались ему с трудом, но Джон чувствовал, что Шерлок поймет. – Мое место здесь. Я не хочу быть где-то еще, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь захочу. 

Губы Шерлока коснулись его собственных, легко и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить трещину, оставленную схваткой с Мораном. В каком-то смысле это и был ответ, идущий дальше, чем могли означать любые слова, и давший Джону куда больше, чем простые заверения и обещания. Он чувствовал вкус Шерлока – кровь, стресс, пустынные пески и тот особый, принадлежащий только ему аромат, - и знал, что это – самое правильное, что только может быть. 

Позже будут полуночный заказ ужина и исцеляющие заклинания, лихорадочные объятия и физическое подтверждение того единства, что родилось между ними. Сейчас же была лишь реальность того, что они есть. Два человека, полностью, казалось, сформированных дорогами, что им довелось пройти, и теперь дополненных существованием друг друга.

А в мире, рожденном из истерзанных войной обрывков ночных кошмаров солдата, истина сияла со всей очевидной яркостью. Над колыбелью пыльной земли выгибалось в бесконечность бездонное небо. Исчез беспорядочный белый вихрь Млечного пути. Вместо него новые звезды двигались в своем вечном танце, складываясь в непрерывно меняющиеся созвездия. Они сияли, подобно драгоценным камням в оправе туманной дымки, усыпая ночные небеса мириадами цветов на грани темноты: нереальный зеленый и сапфирово-синий, глубокий сиреневый и тускло золотой. 

Не раздавалось вдали эхо выстрелов, и не наполняли воздух стоны раненых. Если бы кто-то прислушался, то уловил бы лишь вздохи ветра, покой спящей земли и песнь двух душ, звучащих в безупречной гармонии. 

Соединенных в единое целое. Навсегда.


	5. Эпилог: Признание

Со всех сторон до него доносилось тихое шушуканье - так же, как случалось каждый раз за последние одиннадцать недель, когда Шерлока приглашали на место преступления. Впрочем, нечто похожее было, разумеется, и раньше - усмешки и шепот: «Как думаешь, они любовники?» Как будто то, чем они с Джоном занимаются наедине, могло повлиять на успешное раскрытие дела.

Однако со времени событий, связанных с Мориарти, подозрения на их счет изменились – возможно, потому, что первоначальный вопрос получил ответ. Даже сотрудники Лестрейда были не настолько глупы, чтобы ошибочно принять происходящее между Шерлоком и Джоном за нечто столь простое, как дружба. Не то, чтобы они были откровенны в своем поведении – по крайне мере, не более, чем большинство пар, только что перешедших на новый уровень близости – но для любого, кто давал себе труд внимательно посмотреть, сомнения не существовало.

Только теперь невысказанный вопрос, висевший в воздухе, словно изморось, был: «Что между ними произошло?» Не играло роли, что взаимосвязь между душами Шерлока и Джона, теперь уже полностью сформировавшаяся и захватывающая дух в своем потенциале, обычно оставалась скрытой от обычного зрения; остальные все равно могли чувствовать ее присутствие в гармонии взаимодействия между ними. Возможно, окружающие не понимали точную природу этих изменений, но их постоянное любопытство отвлекало.

Не один раз у него возникало желание объяснить, хотя бы ради того, чтобы потом иметь возможность сконцентрироваться на деле, но Шерлок хранил молчание. В конце концов, он не питал никаких иллюзий, как Андерсон и ему подобные воспримут эту информацию: нечто невиданное и несущее угрозу, достойное лишь презрения. Не было у него надежды, что люди столь ограниченного разума и узкого кругозора когда-нибудь даже отчасти смогут понять, что узы становятся для него скорее чем-то естественным, чем инородным. Ему уже сейчас стало сложно вспомнить, какой была жизнь до них: холодной и одинокой, не то чтобы неполной, но странным образом неполноценной из-за отсутствия чего-то неведомого.

Согласие Джона застенчиво коснулось чувств Шерлока, выдергивая из трясины раздумий. Они не могли на самом деле читать мысли друг друга как текст на листе бумаги, но если детектив сознательно не защищал свои размышления, то Джон, когда решал уделить этому внимание, мог уловить их тему и стоящие за ними эмоции. Это был еще один аспект их связи, который, по его мнению, остальные вряд ли бы поняли. Они скорее посчитали бы такие способности вторжением в чужой разум, но между ним и Джоном все происходило только с взаимного согласия.

Не считая наиболее эмоциональных моментов, все, что они решали разделить друг с другом или же объединить – от чувств до производимых заклинаний – делалось по их собственному выбору; взаимное желание, чтобы так и случилось, являлось необходимым условием. Пока узы находились в процессе формирования, все было несколько иначе, но с каждым днем их связь становилась крепче, и они погрузились в ее исследование, путем проб и ошибок учась контролировать и управлять. Единственным исключением оставались их щиты, переплетение тепла и света, что могло быть разъединено только сознательным усилием.

Чтобы обмениваться мыслями друг с другом – в виде картинок, иногда расплывчатых, иногда четких – один должен был передавать их, а другой – быть готовым получить. Поначалу Шерлок не понимал необходимости блокировать этот канал вообще. Он оставлял его доступным по определению, тогда как Джон склонялся держать его хотя бы частично закрытым.

Достаточно быстро друг доказал справедливость своего подхода, продемонстрировав, насколько отвлекающей может быть подобная связь, когда пару месяцев назад все время присутствия на месте преступления Шерлок вынужден был бороться с непрекращающейся эрекцией, поскольку Джон, не переставая, транслировал его открытому разуму различные развратные, изобретательные и без сомнения заманчивые сценарии. Даже сейчас краска грозила залить щеки от этих мыслей, и он изо всех сил пытался не ухмыльнуться, вспоминая, как быстро они с Джоном привели одну из идей – с использованием кухонного стола – в исполнение.

Откашлявшись, Шерлок моргнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться на лежащем перед ним безголовом теле. Отвлекаться на не имеющие к делу размышления было непрофессионально, а, кроме того, он мог различить пылающий уголек веселого изумления, окруженный искрами медленно нарастающего возбуждения, там, где в другом конце комнаты стоял Джон.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок отбросил лишние мысли, собирая по крупицам все, что еще возможно. Все факты и детали уже были отмечены, запомнены, и теперь он раскладывал их по порядку для анализа. Комната без окон, заперта изнутри. Никаких свидетельств призыва, никаких признаков вторжения – магического или обычного, - но и не малейших намеков, куда делась недостающая часть тела.

\- Его голова должна быть где-то здесь, - Шерлок посмотрел на Андерсона, опиравшегося на стену у двери и подозрительно и опасливо наблюдавшего за Джоном. С того момента, как он схватил эман Шерлока и столкнулся в результате с неожиданной яростью военного врача, криминалист вел себя на удивление смирно, даже если и бормотал себе под нос нелестные эпитеты в их адрес. – Вы проверили на заклинания иллюзии?

\- Дважды, - оборвала его Донован, скрещивая руки на груди и с вызовом задирая подбородок. – Если нам не веришь, почему бы тебе не посмотреть самому? Или тебе все еще это не по силам? – Губы ее скривились, а взгляд скользнул сверху вниз по телу Шерлока, словно ставя под сомнение не только его магическую, но и физическую силу.

\- Никаких следов, что тут происходило хоть что-то в течение многих недель, - вмешался Лестрейд, вероятно, желая предотвратить перебранку. – Никаких намеков на заклинания, даже блоков нет.

\- Неверно. – Шерлок осматривал останки: на первый взгляд – бизнесмен, но покрой костюма не самый лучший. Галстук вокруг кровавого обрубка шеи завязан неуклюже, пуговицы на манжетах рубашки не застегнуты.

Детектив присел на корточки, почувствовав, как Джон шагнул ближе к нему, и наклонился изучить рану.  
– Каутеризация среза предполагает магический клинок, но повреждения выглядят странно; эта плохо сидящая на нем одежда – не его, а кончики пальцев сожжены. Подозреваю, что кто-то пытается затруднить опознание тела – маг, который не способен применить к мертвому заклинание изменения внешности.

\- Это не особо сужает поле поисков, - указал Лестрейд. Справедливое замечание. Мертвая плоть с готовностью принимает лишь магию некроманта, все остальное не удерживается на ней, если только практикующий не обладает исключительной силой.

\- Значит, кто-то сделал это обычным, не магическим путем, но зачем вообще оставлять тело? – спросил Джон. – Немного бензина, спички, и нам уже нечего будет идентифицировать.

\- Как правило, те, кто пытается фальсифицировать собственную смерть ради выгоды, хотят быстро получить доступ к своим активам. Однако при наличии только заявления об исчезновении человека установленный законом период ожидания составляет…

\- Восемнадцать месяцев, - неохотно подсказал Андерсон, - но к твоему сведению, это самое обычное убийство, и у них просто не было времени спалить это место. – Он окинул пренебрежительным взглядом заброшенный дом, едва стоящий под весом собственной структуры. – А жаль, это бы улучшило городской пейзаж.

Шерлок нахмурился, обдумывая эти слова. Он знал, что Андерсон ошибается, но и сам не был полностью убежден в своих заключениях. Он упускал какую-то грань: нечто невидимое, но принципиально важное во всей этой загадке.

Шершавое ощущение неправильности, мучительно слабо уловимое, царапнуло по его чувствам. Если бы не возможности, что дали ему узы, он, вероятно, вообще бы ничего не заметил. Но сейчас он напрягся, а в горле перехватило дыхание, когда в мозгу на долю секунды все окрасилось в темно-коричневые тона, и во рту появился привкус сгоревшего тоста: взволнованное недоумение Джона, переданное ему для анализа.

\- Ты тоже почувствовал? – Джон шагнул вплотную к нему, когда Шерлок выпрямился, осматривая комнату сразу на обоих уровнях. Для его обычного зрения там не было ничего, кроме потрескавшейся штукатурки и ободранных обоев, крови и тела. Высшими органами чувств он видел мириады блоков членов команды Лестрейда, интенсивность сияния их сил и глубокую тень жара Джона рядом с ним – столь привлекательного и искушающего. – Что это было?

\- Что значит «что»? – требовательно спросила Донован. – Здесь ничего нет!

Да, здесь ничего не было. Для команды Лестрейда, для их инструментов и всего арсенала заклинаний, что находились в их распоряжении, комната была пуста, и у Шерлока по коже поползли мурашки от беспокойства, пока он перебирал в мозгу те редкие виды магии и те немногие создания, что могли столь искусно скрывать себя. Игнорируя боль, что потихоньку начинала пульсировать в голове, он прищурился, пытаясь определить угрозу.

Заклинание плавно втекло в его восприятие, закипая нарастающей жестокой силой по мере того, как накапливался заряд. Понимание обрушилось на разум Шерлока, завертевшийся в круговороте паники и беспомощного осознания, что время не на их стороне. Меньше чем через минуту вся улица будет уничтожена, превратившись в поле боя, полное обугленных тел. И даже если они бросятся бежать прямо сейчас, взрыв все равно настигнет их.

На колебания не было времени, и он с силой мысленно бросил идею Джону в отчаянном желании выжить. Подобно ситуации, когда перед тобой бомба, на таймере которой осталось всего три секунды, и неизвестно, какой провод нужно перерезать, им нечего было терять. Если его план сработает, они будут спасены. Если нет…

Что ж, по крайне мере, смерть их будет быстрой.

\- Назад! – приказал Джон, и напряжение в его голосе заставило озадаченных ярдовцев неорганизованно отступить, пока Шерлок намеренно начал разъединять их переплетенные блоки. Действие было похоже на попытку распустить гобелен, потянув за одну нить – трудное и неприятное, но когда Джон приложил равное усилие со своей стороны, они разделились. Шерлок оказался окутан льдисто-голубым сиянием своих щитов, в то время как на периферии его зрения туманная, лишь не многим более чем тень, защита Джона накрыла всех остальных в комнате, оставив детектива вне ее границ.

Блоки согнулись и вывернулись, открыв его, и обхватили потрескивающее искажение, становясь яростно красными в местах, где вспыхивали и шипели разряды. Ожоги вздувались на его вытянутой ладони, но он заставил себя не обращать внимания на боль, ненавидя тот факт, что не способен защитить Джона, вынужденного делить с ним эту пытку. Он мог только бороться против тяжелой, тошнотворной паники, что пульсировала от одного из них к другому, увеличенная этой симметрией, и надеяться, что вдвоем у них хватит сил, чтобы его идея сработала.

Мгновение спустя замкнутое пространство взорвалось вспышкой ослепляющего света. Его щиты издали звук, похожий на человеческий вопль, а по комнате прокатилась волна, заставляя стены трещать и прогибаться в местах ее прикосновения. Дождем посыпалась вниз штукатурка, наполняя воздух клубами пыли.

Но в огне этом не было жара. Заклинание было заперто в упругой сфере блоков Шерлока, и ядовито-фиолетовые смертоносные лепестки увядали лишь для того, чтобы распуститься вновь: в ловушке, но все еще не обезвреженные. Он _должен_ удержать их там. Если он не справится, то получится, что он дал им всем жалкую отсрочку и ничего более. Джон и полицейские по-прежнему были здесь – так же как и остальные жители этой запущенной городской улицы.

Не то чтобы Шерлок противостоял этой разрушительной магии ради них. Даже тем, кого он лично знал, вроде Лестрейда, едва ли находилось место в его размышлениях. Нет, он напрягал все свои силы ради Джона и себя самого. Они уже знали, что раны, нанесенные одному, будут повторены на теле другого. И смерть не станет исключением. Когда бы им ни было суждено уйти из жизни, они уйдут вместе.

Эта мысль не волновала Шерлока. Она казалась правильной. В конце концов, чего будет стоить существование без Джона? Однако будь он проклят, если позволит этому случиться сегодня.

Мышцы его напряглись – физическое тело отражало магическое усилие, затрачиваемое в попытке сдержать колоссальный выброс энергии, что стремилась их уничтожить. Присутствие Джона ласково коснулось его разума, считывая ситуацию, и долей секунды позже бархатное тепло его щитов исчезло, словно соскользнувший плащ. Но Шерлок не оказался завернут в их складки – вместо этого магия Джона с усилием протолкнулась сквозь воздух. Легчайшее ощущение, словно кто-то тронул невидимые весы, и сразу же объединяющая сеть и надежная лента их истиной связи проявились в реальности: золотистый луч, пульсировавший силой, что Шерлок направлял к защитной оболочке.

Но ведь не должно иметь значение, видимы их узы или нет. Уровень восприятия, который они занимали, не влиял на то, что они могли предложить. Но пока осознание этого колебалось на грани неуверенности, неожиданная волна прокатилась по его телу. Мышцы расслабились, собирая силу не только для того, чтобы удерживать в узде взрывное заклинание, но и бороться против него, разделяя узел разрушительной силы на безобидные мелкие завихрения света. Это была все та же непрерывная битва, но теперь он мог ее выдержать.

И еще легче стало, когда Джон уперся в спину Шерлока, обдавая дыханием шею и затылок, и положил подрагивающие руки с широко раздвинутыми пальцами на его ребра. Жар, улавливаемый и подхватываемый капиллярной системой опутавшей их паутины, запульсировал между ними, неуклонно направляясь к внешней оболочке щитов Шерлока, чтобы внутри методично разбивать заклятие, что иначе разорвало бы их всех на куски.

Малейшая потеря концентрации по-прежнему могла погубить их. Трещина в блоках Шерлока стала бы их концом, но мерцающая искорка надежды постепенно превращалась в сияющее солнце определенности. Еще минута…

Андерсон издал невнятный предупреждающий вопль, путаясь в словах и торопливо пятясь к двери. – Тело! Оно… тело…

\- Шерлок! – крик Лестрейда прозвучал почти панически, и Шерлок стиснул челюсти, не смея отвлечься от главного, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо. В любом случае, в этом не было смысла. Он мог предположить, что именно происходит с трупом, и в настоящий момент был не в состоянии что-либо с этим сделать. Если он не справится с основной задачей, то единственным выжившим будет то создание, что сейчас появляется на свет из лежащих на полу останков.

\- Начертите вокруг него круг. Чем-либо, в чем есть минеральные соли.

\- Чем, например? – в пронзительном и сердитом голосе Донован явно слышался страх.

\- Чем угодно! Помочитесь, если требуется; только не дайте ему вырваться!

Возможно, именно бестактность этого предложения подстегнула их к действиям, но постепенно Шерлок услышал топот шагов и сыпучий шорох, пробивающиеся сквозь чавкающие, животные звуки, что начали исходить от тела. Вполголоса ругался Андерсон: тихий поток слов, выражающих отвращение и прервавшийся полузадушенным писком, когда раздался треск разрываемой плоти. Воздух наполнялся смрадом, Донован стошнило, и Шерлок с усилием заставил себя не реагировать, пока, моргая, пытался избавиться от заливающего глаза пота.

\- Он не может тронуть вас, пока круг не поврежден, - выдавил он сквозь зубы и поморщился, вновь услышав рвотный позыв Салли. – Бога ради, не попади на соль. Ты дашь ему путь наружу.

\- Но что это за чертовщина? – спросил Лестрейд приглушенно – вероятно, закрыл нос и рот рукавом.

\- Я занят! – рявкнул Шерлок, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как трясутся руки и как подрагивает прижавшееся к спине тело Джона. Они были уже близки к цели, но наступил самый сложный этап: ядро магии, где она сильнее всего; ему казалось, что они пытаются закрыть дверь в комнату, наполненную водой. Кровь стекала с кончиков его пальцев, суставы свело судорогой, челюсть болела от постоянного стискивания зубов, но, наконец, сопротивление исчезло, а блоки его заколебались и лопнули, словно воздушный шар, вокруг двух-трех оставшихся безобидных искр.

Джон навалился на него, и Шерлок напряг колени, отчаянно стараясь удержаться на ногах и не рухнуть на пол. Он сделал глубокий вдох и немедленно пожалел об этом. Запах гниющей плоти наполнил нос и, казалось, прилип к языку, настойчиво напоминая, что проблема пока что решена только наполовину.

\- Ты в порядке? – прохрипел он, нащупывая за спиной руку Джона, чьи пальцы изо всех оставшихся сил впились ему в ребра.

\- Бывало и лучше, - наконец пробормотал Джон. – Ты придурок. У тебя же не было никакой уверенности, сработает или нет, так ведь?

\- Я и не утверждал обратное.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты сказал им помочиться вокруг него! – Смех, вырвавшийся из горла Джона, звучал почти истерически, но все же он был предпочтительнее молчания.

Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ и развернулся, чтобы оценить ситуацию за спиной. При взгляде на тварь внутри круга губы его невольно искривились от отвращения. Она копошилась в своем жутком гнезде, жадно пожирая первую в жизни пищу. Внешне создание отдаленно напоминало слизня с зубами, но липкий след, тянущийся за бескостным телом, оставлял мелкие дыры на досках пола. Пока что чудовище не знало, что оказалось заключено внутри очерченных солью пределов – слишком поглощенное тем, чтобы максимально использовать короткий промежуток времени, пока оно могло переваривать сырое мясо.

\- Личинка Аброгата – объяснил Шерлок. По тому, как побледнел Лестрейд, торопливо вытаскивая мобильник и трясущимися пальцами вызывая службу утилизации, стало ясно, что ему это имя знакомо. На лицах остальных, однако, сохранялось прежнее непонимающее выражение. – Необычно.

\- Отвратительно, - поправил Джон, не обращая внимания на все еще видимые нити паутины вокруг них и ленту уз, обвившуюся вокруг его запястья. – Что именно здесь только что произошло?

Шерлок поднял подрагивающие пальцы к голове и потер ноющий висок.  
– Полагаю, тело принадлежало призывавшему. Аброгат завлек его и использовал в качестве живого инкубатора для своего потомства. Энзимы, выделяемые зародышем, проникают в мозг, влияя на мыслительные процессы. Что-то вроде зомбирования. Вероятно, этот несчастный сам предпринял меры по изменению внешности и, возможно, прижег собственные пальцы, чтобы никто не побеспокоил его, пока процесс не завершится.

\- А где голова? – спросила Донован, прижимая тыльную сторону трясущейся руки ко рту.

\- Спустя три дня личинка готова к появлению на свет. За два часа до этого энзимы в черепе в ходе очень точной и тонкой химической реакции разрушают мозг и кость.

\- Его голова растворилась? – уточнил Джон и плотно сжал губы, когда существо, чье подергивающееся тело было покрыто запекшейся кровью, подняло рыло, прежде чем вновь вернуться к своему пиршеству.

\- С выделением в процессе различных газов, которые запустили создание чрезвычайно мощного взрывоопасного заклинания. Его детонация благополучно изжарила бы все живое в определенном радиусе. – Шерлок указал на обугленный участок стены, где вспыхнула первая искра. – Тварь может переваривать сырое мясо только в течение первого часа жизни. После этого ей требуется источник термически обработанного протеина.

\- Мы, - Андерсон шарахнулся в самый угол комнаты, подальше не только от создания на полу, но и от сияния совместной магии Шерлока и Джона. – А еще вы и это. – Пройдя беспрепятственно сквозь одну из тончайших паутинок, он ткнул трясущимся пальцем в иллюзорную сеть и тут же отдернул руку. – Там-то монстр, а ваша парочка - что за чертовщина?

\- Они – маги, которые только что спасли твою никчемную шкуру, - рявкнул Лестрейд, оборвав звонок резким нажатием клавиши. – «Аброгат» - настоящее имя твари, известной как Пожиратель мира.

Слова его произвели желаемый эффект, а Шерлок устало закатил глаза, услышав это прозвище – банальный пример преувеличения в описании прожорливости демона.  
– Он не в состоянии съесть всю планету, - буркнул он, бросая на Лестрейда неодобрительный взгляд.

\- Да, только бо́льшую часть Лондона, - огрызнулся инспектор, но под напряженными морщинами на его лице проступало что-то теплое: уважение и одобрение, которые стали еще глубже, когда глаза его задержались на золотистой ленте, что все еще пульсировала между ладонью Джона и грудью Шерлока. – Полагаю, что если бы не _это_ , вы вряд ли смогли бы сдержать заклинание?

\- Мы бы даже не поняли, что оно здесь есть. – Шерлок не побеспокоился смягчить прямоту своих слов, испытывая угрюмое удовлетворение при виде того, как побледнел Андерсон и Донован поджала губы. У него не было ни потребности в их благодарностях, ни терпения, чтобы их дожидаться. Он осторожно отстранился от Джона, убедившись, что хватит сил самостоятельно удержаться на ногах, а потом направился к двери. – Команда утилизации разберется с личинкой. Лестрейд, у тебя все?

Инспектор пожевал губу; судя по его лицу, он хотел бы, чтобы они задержались. По-прежнему требовалось идентифицировать тело и убедиться, что призывавший не оставил никаких неприятных сюрпризов в доме, но то, как выглядели Шерлок и Джон, явно склонило чашу весов в их пользу.  
– Отправляйтесь домой, пока не свалились прямо здесь, - приказал он и нахмурился, глядя, как с кончиков пальцев Шерлока падают капли крови. – Или, может, лучше в больницу?

\- Повреждения поверхностные. – Шерлок проигнорировал усталый вздох Джона, осторожно направляя того к двери и стараясь не опираться на невысокое крепкое тело. Мышцы бедер дрожали, словно он пробежал марафон, а все конечности казались наполненными гелием. – Мы разберемся.

Судя по взгляду, что бросил на них Лестрейд, слова эти его не обманули. Но Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил, и, чуть пошатываясь, вышел из дома как раз в тот момент, когда визг шин и отрывистые приказы ознаменовали прибытие утилизационной команды. Они уничтожат демона – куда более примитивное создание, чем подобные Мориарти. Быстрая заморозка превратит его в шелуху и оборвет на корню попытку к существованию. А потом специалисты вместе с Лестрейдом убедятся, что взрослая особь, оставившая эмбрион, не сбежала из собственного измерения. Маловероятно. Аброгаты не отличались сообразительностью и изяществом действий. Если бы «родитель» был где-то на лондонских улицах, об этом быстро бы стало известно.

\- Ты уверен, что в порядке? – спросил Джон, беря правую руку Шерлока и внимательно осматривая иссеченные кончики пальцев, словно раны не являлись точной копией тех, что были на его собственной коже.

\- Ты мне скажи. – Шерлок обхватил второй рукой ленту их уз, наслаждаясь ее теплом – сильным, и все же таким уязвимым, и в настоящий момент совсем не страстным, а успокаивающим. – Общие повреждения, помнишь?

Джон сжал губы, и на глазах Шерлока доказательство их связи медленно исчезло из виду.  
– Это не самый мой любимый побочный эффект того, что случилось между нами.

Шерлок подавил вздох, взял руки Джона в свои и призвал исцеляющие заклинания, которым друг во всех тонкостях его научил. Раньше ему в голову не приходило освоить подобные вещи - повязки выполняли свою роль, тело само заживало в положенный срок. Но водители такси неодобрительно относятся к крови на обивке салона, а идти пешком до Бейкер-стрит он сейчас не в состоянии.

Слабый протест по поводу усталости замер у Джона на губах, стоило только бальзаму магии заструиться по их телам, заживляя рассеченную кожу и прогоняя боль. Словно вливался внутрь теплый мед, пока другая душа отдавала часть своего запаса ради пополнения твоего. И Шерлок был рад взвалить на себя дополнительный груз, если это поможет стереть напряженные линии с лица Джона.

Тот наклонился вперед, так, чтобы голова его оказалась точно под подбородком Шерлока, и тихое «спасибо» прошелестело по коже.  
– Нам требуется отдых, - вполголоса сказал Джон, отстраняясь назад, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, но не вытаскивая рук из его ладоней. – И я имею в виду поспать, а не лежать на диване, притворяясь, что твой разум не работает на полных оборотах.

Шерлок неохотно кивнул и взмахом руки подозвал такси. Он был уверен, что и так за последние три месяца проспал больше, чем за весь предыдущий год, но не мог заставить себя жалеть об этом. Отдых был необходимостью. И он, и Джон проходили через период интенсивного роста их магических способностей, а это требовало физического напряжения. Кроме того, сон больше не был черным, пустым забвением, напрасно потраченным временем. Пока тело восстанавливало силы, его сущность удалялась в их владения, сохраняя сознание и автономность, что позволяло ему обнимать Джона и размышлять над очередным делом или же вести тихую беседу, которая сохранялась в их памяти и после пробуждения.

Забравшись на заднее сиденье автомобиля, Джон уселся рядом с ним, по-прежнему слабый и дрожащий, но, хотя бы, больше не истекающий кровью отраженных на его теле ран Шерлока. Было время, когда мысль о подобной замкнутости на другом человеке - готовность поставить его благополучие превыше всего остального - оттолкнула бы его, но речь шла о Джоне, к которому его внимание всегда оказывалось неизменно приковано и до того, как они столь полно открылись друг другу.

Сейчас разница, помимо интимных отношений, была в том, что все границы между ними исчезли. Узы стерли все, что существовало до их появления, и дали им возможность устанавливать свои собственные правила – какую именно черту они готовы или не готовы пересечь. Выстраивание норм допустимого между ними было непрерывным процессом.

И пусть они не сами выбрали такой поворот судьбы, по крайне мере, они могли влиять на то, как изменения в этой связи меняют их самих.

\- Ты транслируешь мне свои мысли, - пробормотал Джон с легкой улыбкой.

\- А ты их принимаешь, - отметил Шерлок, зная, что подловил Джона на этом мелком факте. Он мог ментально передавать все, что хочет, но если Джон сам не прислушивался к нему, то ничего бы не уловил.

\- Я только пытаюсь убедиться, что ты в порядке. Это – чем бы оно ни было… - Джон не договорил, слабо указав за спину на оставшийся позади дом и отродье демона в его стенах. – Оно могло убить нас.

\- Без уз так бы и случилось, - Джон вздрогнул, и Шерлок поморщился, ощутив вкус его страха: горьковато-соленая вода и ржавчина. Он готов был извиниться, но знал, что Джону это не понравится, поэтому просто попытался объяснить. – Даже если бы я уловил заклинание до того, как произошел взрыв, ранения, полученные при попытке удержать его под контролем, покончили бы со мной, полагаю, за секунды до того, как погибли бы все вы.

Джон вытянул руки и согнул пальцы, словно оценивая свою восстановленную плоть.  
– Ты сказал, что повреждения были поверхностными.

\- Они и были, потому что оказались разделены между нами, – он почувствовал, как ссутулился рядом друг. – Если бы ты разрешил мне попробовать…

\- Нет. – Резкость этого единственного слова заполнила собой салон машины, ухудшая головную боль Шерлока. Джон сжал его руку – скорее стремясь подчеркнуть свои слова, чем в знак извинения. – Есть вещи, с которыми лучше не экспериментировать, Шерлок. И мне наплевать, насколько полезными могли бы оказаться полученные данные.

\- Но непроверенная теория опасна. Если я прав, то серьезность любого повреждения уменьшается благодаря нашей связи. Мы наверняка способны помочь друг другу вынести травмы, которые в противоположном случае были бы смертельными. А так мы оба пострадаем, но тяжесть ранения будет разделена между нами.

\- Или сможет прикончить нас обоих, – Джон резко помотал головой, и Шерлок почувствовал, как друг отдаляется, полностью закрываясь от него и заканчивая разговор. – Я не позволю тебе намеренно причинять себе вред, только чтобы убедиться, прав ты или нет.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну, и остаток поездки прошел в тишине – не только физической, но и ментальной. С накоплением опыта становилось все проще отключать друг друга, что, теоретически, давало им обоим личное пространство и ощущение индивидуальности. На самом деле это позволяло дуться друг на друга - как напоминание о времени, когда мысли Джона были загадкой для Шерлока, а его собственные идеи принадлежали лишь ему.

Наконец такси остановилось на Бейкер-стрит, и детектив, оставив друга расплачиваться с таксистом, открыл входную дверь и поднялся в квартиру. С неохотой он должен был признать, что беспокойство Джона оправдано. С того момента, как они поняли – разумеется, в ходе очередного расследования – что физические раны, полученные одним, немедленно появляются на теле другого, теории Шерлока развивались во все более мрачном направлении.

Связанные узами души означали объединенные жизни, и если мысль о своей собственной смерти он воспринимал спокойно, то идея о гибели Джона занозой сидела в сердце, вызывая отчаянное желание скрыться вдвоем где-нибудь, спрятаться в безопасности, невидимыми для любой угрозы. Но оба они понимали, что подобное существование не для них: Шерлок сойдет с ума от скуки, а Джон угаснет от однообразия.

Сняв пальто и шарф, он, шатаясь, побрел к кровати, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду. Одеяла приветствовали его тихим шорохом, и он забрался на ту половину постели, что безоговорочно стала его. Но матрас казался огромным, словно поле, пока Джон не лег рядом, вторгаясь на территорию Шерлока, чтобы прижаться сзади и обхватить крепкой рукой талию. Нос его уткнулся между лопаток, а изгиб тела баюкал Шерлока – бесконечно интимно, хотя атмосфера в спальне была скорее полна недовольства, чем возбуждения.

\- Засыпай, - настойчиво сказал Джон, и Шерлок ощутил, как вновь зазвучали их узы – тихо и осторожно, но, несомненно, успокаивающе. – Пожалуйста.

С ворчанием Шерлок заставил себя расслабиться. Он знал, что Джон считал его педантом, желающим точно измерить происходящие между ними изменения лишь во имя науки, но настоящие его побуждения были гораздо практичнее, переплетаясь одновременно с шелковистыми эмоциями. Джон значил для него больше, чем кто бы то ни было, и чем лучше он знал их общие возможности и способности, тем выше были шансы обеспечить их безопасность.

И если Джон не позволяет ему раздвинуть границы понимания в данном конкретном направлении, то так тому и быть. Он все-таки гений, и сможет найти другой способ подтвердить свою теорию фактами – такой, который не придаст настроению Джона вкус горького шоколада и неуверенности.

В конце концов, единственное, что имело значение: они с Джоном вдвоем, в гармонии и равновесии, счастливее, чем каждый из них считал для себя возможным. Он понимал, что этот баланс между ними периодически будет нарушаться, колебаться под влиянием необдуманных поступков, но был готов приложить все усилия ради сохранения того, что они обрели.

У него за спиной Джон начал расслабляться, проваливаясь в сон, но по-прежнему держа Шерлока в защитном кольце своих рук. Это давало ощущение безопасности, заставляло чувствовать себя драгоценным, обожаемым и желанным, и Шерлок улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и позволяя забвению заявить, наконец, на него свои права.

 

*****

 

Он очутился _не в том_ Афганистане. Джон понял это, едва только наплывающий сон обрел ясные очертания: не их владения, где воздух кристально прозрачен, но затянутый дымом горизонт и кислый запах пороха. Сердце стучало все быстрее, и с каждым ударом его затягивало в водоворот ужаса и узнавания. Ночной кошмар. С ним не случалось такого несколько месяцев, с тех самых пор, как Шерлок впервые столкнулся с Мориарти, но лгать самому себе не было смысла, и Джон проваливался все глубже, чувствуя, как мир вокруг обретает реальность.

Голову плотно обхватывала каска, лоб зудел от выступившего пота. Плечи оттягивал армейский ранец, а руки сжимали винтовку - не пистолет. Вокруг стояла какая-то неестественная тишина. Не слышно было даже пения птиц, и лишь шорох ветра, гоняющего по земле песок, нарушал это безмолвие. Перед ним извивалась узкая тропа, а ноги сами собой шагали в привычном ритме патрулирования.

Раздавшийся взрыв обрушился на него стеной грохота, заставив отпрянуть, закрывшись руками, и в сознание ворвались крики раненых. Джон, борясь с инстинктом самосохранения, бросился вперед, поскальзываясь на залитом кровью песке, превратившемся в бурую грязь.

Держа винтовку наготове, с минуты на минуту ожидая, что по уцелевшим откроют огонь снайперы, он продвигался между тел, пытаясь определить, кто уже мертв, кому ничем не поможешь, а кого еще можно попытаться спасти. Взгляд быстро перебегал с потенциально опасных точек местности на лежавших на земле, выхватывая тут и там знакомые лица парней из его группы, пока не наткнулся на солдата, который не должен был здесь оказаться.

Мир застыл, держащие винтовку пальцы мгновенно онемели. Вокруг раздавались стоны и мольбы о помощи, а Джон оцепенело глядел на тело перед собой, распростертое в такой знакомой позе, но лишенное привычной грации. И даже еще не увидев лица, он твердо знал: это Шерлок.

Ноги подкосились, колени болезненно ударились о твердую землю, и Джон трясущимися руками схватился за камуфляж - Господи, Шерлок же не носит камуфляж! - по светлой ткани которого расползалось спереди жуткое пятно.

Друга было уже не спасти. Как врач Джон моментально осознал это, но все равно прижал рану ладонями, стараясь удержать, вернуть обратно быстро утекающую жизнь. В мозгу мелькали десятки бесполезных идей, горло сдавило, и он еле смог прохрипеть:  
\- Не уходи. Ты обещал, что не оставишь меня.

В отчаянии, он попытался заставить мысли свернуть с привычной колеи полуавтоматических действий на поле боя, ибо где-то на границе сознания маячило воспоминание о магии и эманах, но в сухом воздухе пустыни не было даже намека на золотистое сияние, и лента света не струилась от него к лежащему на бесплодной земле человеку. Джон тянулся изо всех сил, ища эту связь, но – безуспешно. Узы исчезли. Разорваны. А может быть, их никогда и не существовало: плод его воображения, и ничего более.

Все, что он ощущал – едва уловимое биение пульса Шерлока под пальцами, а затем и оно пропало.

Нечеловеческий вопль, рвущийся из груди, ножом вонзился под ребра. Джон лихорадочно оглядывался в поисках хоть кого-то, кто мог бы помочь, но разбитая войной тропа была пуста – только мухи деловито ползали по ржавым пятнам давно пролитой крови. Его винтовка и вещмешок исчезли, расстегнутые ремни каски свободно болтались под подбородком, раскачиваясь точно маятники на каждом рваном вдохе.

Одиночество сомкнулось вокруг него, сдавливая словно тиски, внутри разрасталась ледяная, жестокая пустота. Отчаянье затопило с головой, как когтями раздирая сердце, и все, что Джон мог сделать – скорчиться, клонясь вперед и обхватив себя руками, как будто это ему разворотило живот. Песок сёк лицо, налипал на влажную от пота кожу и скрипел на зубах, а из горла рвались сухие рыдания.

Шерлока больше нет. Джон остался один.

Теплые пальцы дотронулись до шеи, подушечки со знакомыми мозолями прочертили по выступающим позвонкам, и крепко обхватили затылок; вторая рука скользнула по плечу вниз, сжалась на запястье и потянула. Джон выпрямился и сел на пятки, тяжело дыша и крепко зажмурившись, потому что сейчас его касался не человек, а призрак – воспоминание. Шерлок умер.

\- Нет, Джон. Я здесь. Открой глаза!

Его лицо обхватили сухие ладони, пальцы водили по скулам и исступленно гладили лоб. Это ощущение казалось таким настоящим, гораздо реальнее, чем трущаяся о кожу ткань обмундирования, и Джон наконец-то отважился открыть глаза, горевшие от непролившихся слез, и столкнулся с взглядом Шерлока, серьезным и напуганным.

\- Это дурной сон, - друг слегка сжал его голову, словно подчеркивая сказанное. – Проснись.

Разум беспомощно скользил и метался между лежащим на земле телом – картина, причиняющая почти физическую боль, - и находившейся перед ним иллюзией, предлагавшей путь к избавлению. Реален был только один из двух Шерлоков, но чтобы разобраться, какой именно, требовалось сосредоточиться.

Постепенно, по мере того, как подлинные воспоминания просачивались в то, что казалось кошмарной действительностью, Джон начал замечать неувязки. Война осталась в прошлом, а Шерлок вообще никогда не был в Афганистане. Все случившееся – игры его собственного сознания. Теперь он живет в Англии, на Бейкер-стрит, с Шерлоком; а поле боя стало иным – здесь он знал, как одержать победу.

Джон жадно втянул воздух, почувствовал аромат кожи Шерлока и знакомый запах их постельного белья и распахнул глаза. Серебристый свет, просачивающийся в окно подобно нежеланному привидению, заливал спальню и очерчивал силуэт лежащего рядом Шерлока. Пока Джон спал, тот повернулся к нему лицом, но в теле его не было спокойной расслабленности отдыхающего человека: руки друга словно браслеты кандалов обхватывали его запястья, прижимая ладони к груди, напротив быстро и гулко бьющегося сердца, а в светло-голубых глазах отражалось пробивающееся сквозь пальцы Джона сияние уз, яркое и солнечное.

Горло перехватило мучительным стоном, Джон уверял сам себя, что соленая влага на его лице – пот, не слезы, а Шерлок мягко привлек его к себе, заключая в кольцо сильных рук. Объятие было осторожным, как будто друг, не в силах противостоять порыву успокоить, одновременно боялся создать впечатление, что удерживает его против воли. Джон прижался лбом к его ключицам, желая, чтобы прекратилась предательская дрожь во всем теле.

Шерлок не пытался завязать разговор о случившемся или вытянуть подробности сна и не нашептывал слов утешения. Быть может, он просто понимал: любые уверения все равно окажутся ложью. И неважно, что это было всего лишь видение - Джон пережил его как реальность. Руки все еще казались липкими от крови Шерлока, и хотя тот, обнаженный, лежал рядом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Джон не мог изгнать из головы ту картину: посеревшее лицо, обескровленные губы и закрытые в ожидании быстро надвигающейся смерти глаза.

\- Прости меня.

Извиняющий шепот Шерлока достиг его слуха, прервав непрекращающиеся, с трудом сдерживаемые всхлипы, и Джон смог сделать глубокий вдох, до болезненного предела наполняя легкие воздухом. Сосредоточившись на этом ощущении, он вернул себе контроль над собственным телом и попытался стряхнуть остатки жуткого сна.

\- За что? – приглушенно выговорил он, по-прежнему уткнувшись лицом в грудь Шерлока – Это же я тебе спать не даю.

Постепенно он понял, что друг молчит, напряженный, словно натянутый канат. Джон знал, что во время кошмаров может вести себя агрессивно и броситься на того, кто пытается его разбудить, как на врага, но Шерлок не похож был на человека, опасающегося нападения. Скорее…

Помедлив, Джон потянулся к узам. Само их присутствие уже было облегчением, и он скользнул вдоль них, пытаясь уловить исходящие от друга чувства. Впрочем, безуспешно. Шерлок отгородился непроницаемым холодом, и от этого отторжения невольно поникли плечи.  
\- Шерлок, в чем дело?

Тот обхватил его крепче, опустил голову и ответил, уткнувшись губами в волосы, не давая отстраниться и посмотреть себе в лицо:  
\- Так ты не понял, да?

\- «Не понял» что? – страх тут же отступил, сменившись тревогой. И пусть Джон ничего не мог разглядеть и ощущал лишь, как слегка вибрируют их узы, все указывало на то, что Шерлок искренне считает себя в чем-то виноватым: чувство, которое он афишировал крайне редко. – Что ты сделал?

В воздухе прошелестел дрожащий вздох.  
\- Тебя не было в наших владениях. Такое случается. Порой, когда ты слишком утомлен, то сразу проваливаешься мимо них куда-то глубже. Думаю, иногда, это и со мной происходит, но… - друг странно повел плечами, как будто пытался ими пожать, и Джон заставил себя промолчать, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. – Мне хотелось оказаться с тобой рядом, и я начал Смотреть.

Джон нахмурился, прекратил водить пальцами по его груди и попытался осознать услышанное. Слово «Смотреть» для них двоих приобрело новый не очевидный смысл, как нечто, не связанное однозначно лишь с человеческими органами чувств. Именно так они называли попытки Джона воспользоваться связавшей их магией, чтобы уловить настроение Шерлока, хотя к физическому зрению это не имело никакого отношения.

Постепенно, его утомленный и обескураженный мозг заработал, и по мере того, как тянулось и тянулось молчание Шерлока, зародившиеся подозрения становились все сильнее. Ощутив прикосновение Шерлока к своей спине на той запыленной тропе, Джон решил, что это – порождение его собственного разума, возникшее в результате попыток друга дозваться до него из реального мира. Теперь же…

\- Ты был там. Был на самом деле, - Джон отпрянул, выпутываясь из инстинктивно сжавшихся вокруг него рук, сел и посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо. – Ты действительно забрался мне в голову?

Подобное не должно было удивлять - узы уже не раз разбивали вдребезги все представления о возможном и невозможном, но это не спасало от всколыхнувшегося внутри ужаса. Случившееся оказалось последней каплей, последним шагом за растворяющиеся границы собственной личности, и Джон усилием воли подавил раздражение и злость от мысли, что теперь ничто, даже самые глубинные и потаенные его страхи, больше для Шерлока не секрет.

Не то, чтобы когда-то было иначе. Даже без учета связавшей их магии, Шерлок и так мог все вычислить; он подмечал малейшие детали и складывал их в единую картину, полностью описывающую жизнь Джона. И все же, знать о чем-то и видеть своими глазами – разные вещи. Отдавать себе отчет в существовании кошмаров – одно дело, а переживать их самому – совсем другое, и Джон не мог разобраться, что пугает его больше: то, что Шерлок не поймет, откуда проистекают его страхи, или то, что он их разделит.

\- Ты расстроен, - Шерлок остался лежать; темные волосы разметались по подушке, а кожа казалась такой же белой, как и простыни на их постели.

\- Отличный вывод, - покачав головой, Джон откинул одеяло, сгреб с пола свои вещи и быстро оделся. Уже перевалило за полночь, и снаружи было слишком темно и промозгло, чтобы уступить инстинкту и просто бродить по улицам, пока не получится разобраться в спутанном клубке эмоций. Но и оставаться здесь Джон был не в силах. Ему требовалось хоть какое-то личное пространство, столь редкая теперь возможность по-настоящему дистанцироваться, черт подери, пусть даже просто выйдя в другую комнату.

\- Нет, - отрезал он, поняв, что Шерлок собирается что-то сказать. – Я серьезно. Просто… просто дай мне побыть одному.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он распахнул дверь, вышел из спальни, прошуршав босыми ногами по ковру, и тут же закрыл ее за собой, словно отсекая оставшегося за спиной Шерлока. Впрочем, подобная преграда того бы не остановила. Джон уже привык к ощущению наполнявшего его теплого меда, возникавшему всякий раз, как их души касались друг друга, и сейчас приготовился к непрошенному вторжению, но связь между ними оставалась холодной и немой: Шерлок действительно оставил его в одиночестве.

Он потер ладонями лицо и направился в кухню. Руки привычными движениями заваривали чай, пока сам он пытался разобраться в сумятице мыслей. Большую часть времени он был счастлив и узам, и тому, что они принесли. Им с Шерлоком удалось сгладить почти все шероховатости. Разлука приносила лишь обычную человеческую тоску друг по другу, не более; и пусть принуждение еще случалось временами, оно работало в обоих направлениях, и они научились с этим справляться. Они смогли приспособиться к произошедшим в их жизни переменам, решая возникающие проблемы, пока все не стало безупречно.

Вот только порой оплетающая их золотистая лоза вдруг выпускала еще один шип. Возникало нечто, заставляющее опять сомневаться в однозначности произошедшего между ними, и Джон обнаруживал, что бьется за немногие сохранившиеся личные границы. Все осложнялось еще и тем, что Шерлок обладал незаурядным интеллектом, и у него за плечами были годы углубленного изучения магии. Джон был превосходным целителем, но когда дело касалось всего остального – тех умений, которые друг приобрел чуть ли не в детстве – отставал на много миль. Шерлок почти все схватывал на лету и быстро адаптировался, в то время как Джон отчаянно цеплялся за то, что позволяло оставаться самим собой, Джоном Ватсоном, не давая полностью ассимилироваться в Шерлоке Холмсе.

Предательский голосок нашептывал, что он ступил на этот путь задолго до того, как началась вся эта история. Шерлок вел, Джон следовал за ним, его собственные скромные достоинства оставались почти не замеченными в ослепительном блеске друга. И по большей части, его это устраивало. Всеобщего признания Джон не жаждал никогда, а признательность находила его в словах пациентов и в сбивчивых «спасибо» Шерлока, когда меткий выстрел оказывался как нельзя вовремя.

Однако происходящее сейчас было чем-то другим: не затмение, а поглощение. То, что начиналось как симбиоз, подошло к моменту, когда он не мог больше различить, где заканчиваются способности Шерлока и начинаются его собственные. Если так будет и дальше, сколько останется от него через полгода? А через год? Останется ли вообще хоть что-то?

Сегодня днем он ощутил эмоции, испытываемые Шерлоком в отношении их уникальной связи: благодарность, едва уловимое изумление и твердая убежденность, что посторонние этого не поймут. Тогда Джон с этим согласился. Им и самим было трудно научиться принимать случившееся с радостью и легким сердцем, но они справились.

А сейчас все опасения вернулись, и он чувствовал себя несчастным и растерянным. Возможно, окажись они равны друг другу, он был бы более уверен в себе, но Шерлок превосходил его во всех аспектах. Именно он всегда находил новые возможности использования уз и их пределы, утаскивая Джона за собой, словно бурный поток. Никогда не было наоборот, и отсутствие хоть какого-то контроля над происходящим со своей стороны не давало ему покоя.

Сможет ли он жить вот так, вечно гадая: неужели сегодня он окончательно утратит сам себя, растворившись в Шерлоке и не существующий вне их связи?

В ладонях остывала вот уже третья чашка, а Джон никак не мог найти ответ, вместо этого все глубже увязая в мрачной трясине. Ночь за окном была под стать настроению, городские огни едва разгоняли темноту, и, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу, он с головой ушел в себя.

Тихий звук, похожий на мурлыканье, выдернул из размышлений. Джон оглянулся и увидел, что из-под двери в спальню пытается протиснуться эман, в итоге вырвавшийся на свободу и взмывший в воздух. Огонек держался поодаль, предоставляя Джону самому решить – игнорировать его или нет, но первое слишком походило на наказание. Умом он понимал, что на самом деле Шерлок ни в чем не виноват, а даже в самом мелочном и обидчивом настроении Джон предпочитал попытаться разобраться с проблемой, а не уходить от нее.

\- Иди сюда. – Огонек тут же метнулся к нему, ткнулся в ладонь, будто довольный щенок, сияя радостью и облегчением, и Джон слабо улыбнулся. И в то же мгновение узы, хранившие немоту и безучастность, ожили, наполняясь чувствами Шерлока. Джон даже не обратил внимания, как старательно тот сдерживался все это время, впервые прислушавшись к его требованию. Обычно друг не давал себе труда применять подобный самоконтроль, и в груди Джона, шагнувшего к двери в спальню, что-то сжалось.

Петли тихо скрипнули, и он замер на пороге, пытаясь осознать представшее глазам. В комнате, прежде залитой лишь слабым свечением ночного города, парили десятки эманов, сиявших, подобно светлячкам. Они приземлялись на постель, бросая на простыни белые отсветы, кружили у абажура, забивались в дальние углы, где лежала густая тень. Один огонек никак не мог выбраться из колбы, а другой угнездился в ботинке Джона, счастливо мерцая.

Окруженный этими солнечными искрами Шерлок казался созданием, сотканным из лунного света. Он смотрел на Джона, не мигая, приподняв бровь, как будто ждал, пока тот заговорит. Прокатившаяся вдоль уз мягкая волна позволила Джону ощутить все, что хотел передать ему друг, наполнив запахом свежескошенной травы и изумрудно-зеленым цветом: раскаяние и искреннее извинение.

\- Мне жаль, – произнесенные глубоким баритоном слова были полны горечи, и простыни отозвались согласным шорохом, когда Шерлок пожал плечами. Казалось, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но в комнате вновь воцарилось молчание, и Джон, поставив пустую кружку на прикроватную тумбочку, опустился на край постели.

Он погладил большим пальцем прильнувший к нему огонек - тот самый, что отправился по квартире на его поиски, - заметив, как невольно расслабился от этой ласки Шерлок.  
\- Я знаю, - горло сжало, попытки объяснить свои страхи замерли на языке, а когда Джон все-таки смог продолжить, собственный голос показался ему глухим и слабым, жалким для этой комнаты, полной игры света и тени. – Иногда я боюсь того, насколько глубоко ты можешь пробраться ко мне в голову. Узы – одно дело, но появиться в моем кошмаре…

\- Я и так там уже был.

Одно только воспоминание о жутком сне заставило вздрогнуть. Джон покачал головой.  
\- Как персонаж, созданный моим собственным разумом, а не непрошенный гость. Просто… я все думаю, где предел всему этому… и есть ли вообще предел… или ты просто меня поглотишь, - он прикусил губу, ненавидя крохотную часть себя самого, усомнившуюся, а так ли уж плох будет этот исход. – Мне казалось, мы нашли точку равновесия, а затем случается вот такое, и я… - не договорив, он снова помотал головой.

Шерлок поерзал, приподнялся на локтях и включил ночник, а затем сделал манящее движение пальцем. Искорки тут же сорвались со своих мест, возвращаясь к нему. Пролетая мимо Джона, они замедлялись, издавая жалобный напев, прежде чем неохотно подчиниться команде и продолжить путь. От такого очевидного проявления привязанности всегда становилось тепло на сердце, и он с улыбкой проследил, как отставший эман, выбравшийся наконец из колбы, растворяется на коже Шерлока золотистым сиянием.

Остался только один огонек, счастливый пленник пальцев его левой руки, и Джон с запоздалым раскаянием понял, что сам удерживает его, не желая расставаться с этой яркой, искренней частицей. Любой другой на его месте уже поплатился бы ожогами, но, казалось, Шерлок ничуть не тревожился. Он откинулся на спинку кровати, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы, и потянул Джона за плечо на себя. Замешкавшись на пару мгновений, тот прижался спиной к его груди, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно в джинсах и свитере.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволил бы этому продолжаться, если бы считал, что в результате ты перестанешь быть самим собой? – Ладони Шерлока провели по плечам, на мгновение запутавшись в свободной вязке свитера, а потом скользнули ниже.

\- А разве у тебя был бы выбор? – прерывисто вздохнув, ответил Джон. – Узы постоянны. Ты сам так сказал.

\- Интуитивное предположение, а не точно установленный факт.

Джон молчал. Свечение висевшего в воздухе перед ними эмана померкло, став слабым и тусклым, будто на него пала тень. Даже не задумываясь, он сжал запястье Шерлока, а второй рукой потянулся к огоньку и привлек его к себе. Тот тепло потерся о его шею, точно так же, как в те дни, когда Шерлок только вернулся из больницы, и темная тревога, сжимавшая сердце, слегка ослабила хватку. Со стороны Джон мог сколько угодно казаться лишь приложением к Шерлоку и его блестящей магии, но такие моменты – все, что ему требовалось, чтобы вновь вспомнить: он не просто полезен, он необходим этому человеку.

\- Я ошибся, - Шерлок потянулся к тумбочке и уронил ему на колени пухлое досье. – Это стало очевидно, когда я понял, чего добивался Моран. Если узы можно разорвать по злому умыслу, при этом, скорее всего, уничтожив и нас самих, значит должны быть и другие пути обратить процесс вспять, - он крепче прижал к себе Джона. – Я попросил Майкрофта исследовать этот вопрос. Он принес папку сегодня утром. Я собирался показать тебе, как только сам все внимательно просмотрю.

Изумление от услышанного начисто стерло все мысли. Ему в голову не приходило сомневаться в первоначальном предположении Шерлока, что случившееся с ними необратимо. А теперь ему сообщили, что есть возможность восстановить статус-кво – освободиться от золотистой паутины, созданной им и Шерлоком.

Казалось бы, Джон должен испытать облегчение, но вместо этого накатило отвращение. И эта эмоция исходила не от Шерлока, чьи чувства были темны и неуловимо печальны, она зарождалась где-то в самой глубине, в той его инстинктивной части, которой Джон привык доверять на поле боя. Он твердо знал, что если решит разорвать узы, то будет сожалеть об этом до конца дней.

С глубоким вздохом, он положил ладонь на картон и долю секунды смотрел на свои разведенные в стороны пальцы, а потом сосредоточился не на том, что перед ним, а на том, кто позади, стремясь увидеть правду, что Шерлок выложил для него на поверхность своего разума.

\- Ты не хочешь их расторгать, - Джон развернулся всем телом и неловко сел по-турецки между ног Шерлока. Глазам предстали обнаженная грудь, живот, темные волосы в паху, и даже в столь серьезный момент Джон оказался бессилен против открывшейся картины. И только когда Шерлок взял подушку и закрылся ею, он моргнул, поднял взгляд, и они посмотрели друг на друга с ухмылкой, признавая взаимное притяжение.

\- Ты категорически против этого, но ты все равно показал мне эту папку. Почему? – ответа не последовало, и он продолжил. – Ты мог бы ее спрятать. Сжечь и сделать вид, что ее вообще не существовало. Но ты искал информацию, даже попросил брата о помощи. А я ведь знаю, ты скорее к Андерсону обратишься, чем к Майкрофту.

Шерлок склонил голову на бок; серебристые глаза прищурились, внимательно изучая лицо Джона.  
\- Ты уже не впервые отрицательно реагируешь на изменения, происходящие с нами из-за уз. Тебе это неприятно. Я решил, что выбор даст тебе ощущение, что ты можешь контролировать ситуацию. - Плечи его поникли, и он отвел взгляд. – Это просто возможный вариант, вот и все.

Джон побарабанил пальцами по картону, глядя, как едва заметно проступают на лице друга эмоции. Он старался уловить все сигналы – и видимые глазу, и те, что мог ощутить благодаря узам, - силясь понять, не пытается ли Шерлок преподнести правду в выгодном для себя свете, но не ощутил даже намека на эгоистичные побуждения. Тот не желал уничтожения родившейся меж ними связи, но все равно предоставлял ему право выбора. Не потому, что это было правильно с точки зрения моральных норм, а потому что знал – так будет лучше для Джона.

Ни для кого другого Шерлок не стал бы поступаться собственными интересами.

Вздохнув, Джон сбросил папку на пол, выпрямился и сжал его руки.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. Его затопило тропическим теплом облегчения Шерлока, и губы сами изогнулись в улыбке, от которой собрались морщинки в уголках глаз. Неужели тот всерьез считал, что Джон ухватится за предоставленный шанс обеими руками? Неужели краткие моменты его горькой неуверенности были настолько очевидны? – Мне действительно легче. Не из-за самой возможности, а потому, что ты мне о ней рассказал, - Джон прикусил губу и, помотав головой, невидяще уставился на кровать. – Хотел бы я принимать все случившееся с такой же легкостью. Ты ведешь себя так, как будто происходящее совершенно не меняет тебя самого.

\- Так и есть, - Шерлок выставил подбородок и быстро заговорил, уже не встревожено, а убежденно. – Узы влияют на наши способности, на наше взаимодействие друг с другом, но наши реакции и поведение по-прежнему принадлежат нам самим. Или ты всерьез считаешь, что не будь между нами этой связи, ты бы иначе отнесся к моему вторжению в нечто настолько личное, как сон?

\- Начнем с того, что этого бы просто не случилось, - заметил Джон, кивнув, когда Шерлок раздраженно взмахнул рукой. – Ладно, я понимаю, о чем ты. Просто… - он пожал плечами, сам не зная, как сформулировать все, что чувствует, и мог лишь толкнуть в направлении Шерлока спутанный клубок беспокойства и неуверенности, надеясь, что тот поймет его страх измениться до неузнаваемости, теряя себя самого день за днем, даже не замечая этого, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Друг сжал его запястья, погладил расслабленные ладони, однако на лице его было написано напряженное размышление, подчеркнутое сиянием парящего ровно посередине между ними эмана.

\- Позволишь кое-что тебе показать?

Джон поднял бровь. Просить разрешения было совершенно не в духе Шерлока. Как правило, проводя очередной эксперимент – будь то ради магических исследований или раскрытия убийства - он просто требовал замереть и не двигаться, - а теперь терпеливо ждал ответа.

Здесь не над чем было раздумывать. Даже не зная точно, как относиться к узам и их непрестанному упрочению и развитию, Джон по-прежнему глубоко доверял Шерлоку – возможно, даже больше, чем следует. А помимо этого, где-то внутри зародилось яркое, обнадеживающее тепло, наводящее на мысль, что друг нашел необходимый ему ответ.

\- Ты же не собираешься… - Джон указал на лежащую на полу папку и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок решительно помотал головой.

\- Я не намерен разрывать узы, если только этого не потребуешь ты, но я кое-что понял. Мою душу и соединившую нас связь ты не раз видел собственными глазами, и это дает тебе однозначное представление об их силе. Тебе не нужно в них _верить_ , ведь у тебя есть неоспоримое доказательство их существования, - он пожал плечами. – Единственным подтверждением реальности твоей собственной души раньше были целительные заклинания, но теперь, когда твоя магия использует для них энергию от нас обоих, ты больше не можешь положиться на него.

\- Как скажешь, - ответил Джон. Конечно, он знал, что его душа никуда не делась, но понимал, что именно хочет сказать Шерлок. И разве не к этому в итоге сводились все его страхи? К боязни, что сама основа его существа окажется изъята, а ее место займет нечто другое? – Так что ты хотел сделать?

Осторожно и ласково, Шерлок коснулся их связи и потянул – не резким рывком, но аккуратным поворотом, будто настраивал струны скрипки. Магия вибрацией прокатилась вдоль уз, как бегущий по желобу поток; кожа покрылась мурашками, глаза закрылись сами собой, Джон облизнул губы и сосредоточился на том, что чувствует: уверенность Шерлока и дразнящее тепло, свернувшееся под сердцем и устремившееся куда-то в самую глубь его существа, к чему-то обитавшему вне пределов физического восприятия.

Словно распахнулись шлюзы, выпуская на волю сдерживаемую силу. Пронесшаяся сквозь него волна разогнала кровь; и Джон даже не кожей, а всем телом ощутил, будто у него вдруг развернулись крылья. Однако, открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что остался прежним, а за спиной ничего не появилось, в чем бы ни уверяли собственные чувства. Единственное, что изменилось – в воздухе перед ним парил, пьяно покачиваясь, завиток чернильного тумана. Он вращался и разматывался – лишь затем, чтобы снова свиться в спираль.

Возможно, он должен был казаться чем-то зловещим, но постепенно под взглядом Джона завиток начал меняться. Поначалу он выглядел как черное пушистое перышко, но потом у него появились хрупкие крылышки, и безобидный мотылек отправился в свой первый неуверенный полет.

Джон осторожно потянулся к этому созданию и удивленно заморгал, когда оно растворилось в его коже, оставив после себя расплывчатое угольное пятнышко, не стершееся, даже когда он провел по нему пальцами.

\- Это же?..

\- Создавать эманы может любой, нужно только научиться это делать, - произнес Шерлок. – Сможешь повторить без моей помощи?

Вопрос о том, захочет ли он попробовать, даже не возникал. Такие, как Донован, считали подобное отвратительным, а сам Джон всегда гадал – не больно ли отделять частицы собственной души и отпускать их в свободный полет. Он даже подумать не мог, что это будет вот так – как будто выходишь из тесноты на бескрайний простор.

Как будто обретаешь свободу.

Он быстро попытался сымитировать действия Шерлока, и сложил кисти рук перед собой, вызывая в памяти испытанное, нежное и холодное, как пушистый снег, ощущение. Долгое время не происходило ничего, Джон чувствовал лишь естественные ритмы собственного тела, реального и осязаемого, но затем сила нашла путь и меж ладоней начало разрастаться тепло.

Он смотрел, как проявляется, меняя форму, его эман – совершенно не похожий на те, что создавал Шерлок.  
\- Твои совсем другие.

\- Все люди разные. С чего их душам походить друг на друга? – рука Шерлока дрогнула, как будто он сдерживал желание прикоснуться к мотыльку. – Мои всегда были огоньками. То, что я вижу ауры всех остальных, как свет, - всего лишь совпадение.

\- Все, кроме моей, - Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив попытку друга объяснить, что хотя магия других людей для него проявляется всеми оттенками световой палитры, магия самого Джона ощущается как тепло. – Он кажется таким хрупким. – Эман Шерлока подлетел ближе, и в его золотистом свете стала различима игра цветов на темных крылышках, напоминающая оперение скворца – переливы зеленого, темно-синего и лилового на угольной черноте.

Шерлок улыбался все шире, глядя на Джона, а тот, не отрываясь, смотрел, как два эмана – такие разные, но порожденные одной и той же бесплотной основой – кружат в воздухе, и от их случайных соприкосновений вспыхивают крошечные искры. И пусть они казались полностью погрузившимися в этот счастливый танец, было очевидно – они не сливаются в одно целое. Они дополняли друг друга, делились силой, но ни разу одна частица души не брала на себя ведущую партию. То была естественная гармония света и темноты, неодолимо тянущихся друг к другу, но неизменных по своей сути.

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, - пробормотал Джон, взглянув на Шерлока, по чьему лицу скользили тени. – Ты хотел показать, что душе ничто не угрожает. Свет твоего эмана должен был уничтожить мой, но этого не происходит.

Шерлок удовлетворенно улыбнулся, несомненно довольный, что Джон без труда разобрался в цели этой демонстрации.  
\- Или темнота твоего могла заставить мой угаснуть. Теоретически возможно и то, и другое, - он покачал головой. – Душа – ценнейший ресурс. Маги, демоны и прочие создания могут попытаться ее присвоить, выторговать, подчинить или поглотить, но она не меняется под влиянием извне. Это – константа. Вот это… - он указал на парящего мотылька и улыбнулся, когда тот, трепеща крылышками, направился к его руке, точно влекомый магнетической силой, - … основа того, что мы есть, а не наоборот.

Джон сжал губы, укладывая в голове сказанное.  
\- То есть, душа остается душой, даже если ее подчинили или же от нее осталась лишь часть?

\- Она по-прежнему остается _твоей_ душой. Даже если больше она тебе не принадлежит, она не сможет стать душой нового владельца. Это невозможно. Вот почему продажа ее имеет огромное значение. Это значит отдать основу своего существа, - Шерлок нежно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. – Для всех остальных она может стать лишь источником энергии, а для тебя самого она и есть _все_ , и ничто не изменит этого. Представь, что наша связь – мост через реку, на берегах которой живут два разных народа. Культуры смешиваются и дополняют друг друга, но на сами земли это никак не влияет, - он склонил голову на бок, глядя на Джона с осторожной надеждой. – Понимаешь?

Джон задумался, сможет ли хоть когда-то полностью осознать все, что видит Шерлок. Не только мир вокруг, открытый его наблюдательности и анализу, но и пронизывающие всё незримые потоки силы. Однако увиденное сейчас оказалось именно тем, что ему было нужно. Это не сглаживало раздражение от факта, что Шерлок вторгся в его сон, и не уменьшало шок, что узы в очередной раз изменили границы допустимого между ними, но дало утешение и уверенность, в которых он так нуждался.

Он кивнул и дотронулся до своего эмана. Тот покружил рядом, прежде чем измениться, превратившись в туманный дымок. Струясь в воздухе, он окутал своей тьмой огонек Шерлока, не заглушая при этом его сияния, но стоило только другу протянуть руку, устремился к нему, обвился вокруг пальца подобно обручальному кольцу, а потом свернулся клубком, словно котенок, на его ладони.

Прикосновение Шерлока к чему-то столь сокровенному заставило втянуть воздух; напряженные мышцы расслабились и тело, растворяясь в этой ласке, наполнилось теплом. Не раз видя реакцию друга, Джон мог бы и догадаться, какие это вызывает ощущения, но почему-то ему в голову не приходило проецировать их на себя.

Нежное касание соединившей их мерцающей ленты пробуждало одновременно в них обоих самые разнообразные эмоции. Оно могло успокоить и наполнить азартом, наэлектризовать и окатить возбуждением, но, хотя ощущения эти были куда интенсивнее, в них не было ничего столь же интимного. То, что почувствовал Джон, когда Шерлок дотронулся до его души, не имело отношения к сексу, пусть желание и тлело по-прежнему где-то в глубине. Это было принятие и понимание, готовность жертвовать и идти на компромисс. Обещание дорожить, а не пытаться переделать; меняться под воздействием обстоятельств, а не упираться, рискуя все разрушить.

Свернувшийся в ладони друга туманный завиток позволил Джону ощутить это во всей неоспоримой ясности. Подобно тому, как много недель назад Шерлок выложил на передний план сознания образы, говорившие о любви без слов, и позволил их разглядеть, но в тысячу раз откровеннее. Дыхание перехватило, Джон наклонился ближе, едва ли заметив, что Шерлок тоже сократил расстояние и прижался лбом ко лбу, не целуя, а лишь едва касаясь губами и дыша одним воздухом на двоих.

\- Я тебя люблю.

Джон настолько затерялся в ощущениях, что с трудом смог различить этот шепот. Шерлок признавал вслух свои чувства; это было куда больше, чем он когда-либо надеялся услышать от этого внешне холодного и отстраненного человека, столь бесстрастно смотревшего на мир. Невольно он задумался: а что, если бы не было всей этой истории с Мориарти? Смог бы он сам тогда разглядеть эту эмоциональную жилку, столь глубоко залегающую в натуре Шерлока, надежно скрытую от любого, кроме того, кто знал, где искать ее проблеск?

Дрожащей рукой Джон коснулся эмана Шерлока, позволяя огоньку устроиться в ладони, как будто замыкая контур - не канал от одного к другому, а круговорот. Ощущения захлестнули с головой, рядом прерывисто втянул воздух Шерлок, и Джон тихо прошептал:  
\- Я знаю. – И слова, обычно казавшиеся такими трудно произносимыми, сейчас сорвались с губ легко и приятно:– Я тоже тебя люблю.

И хотя в признании вслух не было никакой нужды, у Джона перехватило сердце. Быть может, причина крылась в понимании: пусть сам он никогда не мог так же просто передать Шерлоку все свои чувства или даже разглядеть их в самом себе, у него все равно всегда оставалась возможность выразить их словами. Говорить или нет, решал только он. И для этого не требовалась магия, как не нужна она была и для того, чтобы между ними расцвела любовь.

Вначале зародилось именно чувство, неозвученное, неузнанное; и хотя Джон знал, что узы между ними продолжат расти и меняться, оно по-прежнему останется их стержнем, и в то же время чем-то гораздо большим.

Он не мог контролировать ни сами узы, ни то, к чему они приведут в будущем, но, целуя наклонившегося к нему Шерлока, Джон твердо знал: их отношения – совсем другое дело. Они не были порождением соединившей их магии или вмешательства в их жизнь Мориарти, они возникли в реальности, безо всяких обрядов и заклинаний, и тем и были столь ценны.

И никогда не станет все легко и просто. Связавшая их сила наверняка еще не раз испытает обоих и одновременно – позволит лучше понимать друг друга. Но оно того стоило. Он будет биться до последнего вздоха за все те годы, что ждут их впереди: за счастье и опасность, за любовь и покой. Он справится с неизбежными размолвками и будет идти на уступки, твердо зная, что Шерлок ответит тем же.

Это их общий путь, и ничто другое ему не нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Замечательный коллаж к переводу, автор FausBT


End file.
